Remember
by sophiesworld2
Summary: Dempsey & Makepeace one year after the end of series three. Harry is confused and Dempsey is more than a little frustrated.
1. Chapter 1

**After spending the past month reading and being totally engrossed by the many wonderful Dempsey &amp; Makepeace stories on this site, I finally plucked up courage to write one of my own. This is my first attempt at writing a D&amp;M fanfic, although I have previously written, or should I say attempted to write five Dynasty stories (although they are not published on this site). I have been thinking about writing a D&amp;M story ever since Krato &amp; Bev Hardy suggested it, but was a bit worried that I might not be able to portray the characters properly after writing so much Dynasty. Nevertheless I shall try my best, and no doubt will have to keep referring to my D&amp;M dvds in order to try and get my characterisation as realistic as possible – fingers crossed.**

**I hope that you enjoy the story, and would most definitely appreciate your feedback, as it certainly will encourage me to continue with the story – if you think that I should of course!**

**Many Thanks**

'Dear God! How much had she actually had to drink last night?' Harry internally asked herself as she suddenly became aware of the acute pain searing its way throughout her skull and brain. It felt as though her entire head was about to combust as every single synapse and neuron seemed to object to the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

'What had she been thinking?' Harry mused, as she tried to summon up the courage to crawl out of bed and make her way over to the cabinet in the bathroom which contained the painkillers she was so desperately in need of.

As Harry lay there, and willed her body to move, she tried to recall the events of the previous evening, and the reason why she had drank to such excess, only to find that she couldn't. In fact now that she thought about it, she couldn't even remember going out, let alone getting plastered and then returning home.

Clearly this was the worst hangover in history if she couldn't even recall the events of the last twenty-four hours Harry concluded as the uncomfortable feeling in her bladder made her further aware that she had consumed far too much.

'Maybe she should just lie there for another ten minutes, and then attempt to locate a hangover cure in the bathroom cabinet?' Harry thought.

Besides she wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to make it all of the way with out loosing the contents of her stomach on either the floor of her bedroom or the upstairs landing.

'Yes, it was wise to stay in bed for a little while longer.' Harry internally reasoned before continuing with her inner dialogue. 'With any luck, she might manage to drift back to sleep, and when she woke would hopefully discover that her hangover from hell had eased somewhat and she would be able to get on with the rest of her day. Not that she could seem to recall exactly what her plans for the forthcoming day were.' Harry realised.

It was as she lay back on her bed, and tried to will herself to either fall back to sleep, or alternatively get out of bed and fetch the painkillers, that Harry first became aware that it wasn't just her head that felt as though a meat cleaver was repeatedly hacking at the centre of her brain. Her body hurt just as much. In fact if Harry didn't know any better, she could easily believe that she had been run over by a truck, or at least hit by one. 'No make that an articulated lorry' Harry decided as she became increasingly aware of the pain in her back and legs.

A large sigh of despondency escaped her lips, as she tried to adjust her body into a more comfortable position. However the slight movement triggered the piercing pain in her head to significantly amplify, and slight moan to erupt from the back of her throat as a wave of nausea rolled through her stomach.

She tried her best to settle back against the mattress and relax, whilst trying to recall memories of the previous night, yet they remained elusive. As she often did these days when deep in thought, she distractedly ran the thumb of her left hand over her ring finger to play with the cool precious metal band, only to realise that her finger was completely bare.

She reasoned that she must have taken her ring off in the bathroom, and forgotten to replace it before going to bed. It had become a habit of hers to remove her rings whenever she washed her hands, as she was loathed to dull the brilliance of the sparking solitaire diamond by covering it in soap scum. However usually it was an automatic reaction to return the ring to its rightful place immediately after drying her hands.

'God, what if she had lost it?' Harry suddenly thought with a sense of panic, before trying to dismiss the disturbing thought from her mind, and concentrate on falling back to sleep instead.

'Only something didn't feel quite right' Harry told herself as she wiggled slightly in an attempt to ease the aching sensation in her back.

'The mattress was far too hard, and the sheets far too scratchy.' Harry concluded as a sudden feeling of dread and panic washed over her as she realised that this wasn't her bed.

'What the hell had happened, and more importantly where on earth was she?' Harry questioned, as she struggled to open her eyes, only to be instantly blinded by the bright afternoon sunshine which forced its way through the partially tilted blinds and invaded the room.

Not only was the light blinding, but Harry struggled to make out or distinguish any of the random shapes which existed in the room, as her vision appeared blurred and distorted.

However there was no denying the fact that she was not alone, as regardless of her inability to focus she was able to distinguish the shape of someone sat in the corner of the stuffy and unbearably hot room.

Harry tried to swallow down the sudden and terrifying fear that she had been abducted, and that she was now staring at the blurry image of her kidnapper.

'Surely there had to be another logical explanation?' Harry began to reason with herself, as she tried in vain to calm herself and wracked her brain for an alternative and less frightening rationale. However it was difficult to think clearly or concentrate when she felt so ill and confused. The harder she thought, the greater the sensation of fear which gripped her body and mind became as she tried in vain to think of a logical reason as to why she was lying in an unfamiliar bed, in an unknown room with a bearded stranger sitting by her bedside.

Try as she might, she just couldn't think of a different explanation. It all made perfect sense. She had obviously been drugged, and quite possibly hit over the head and assaulted, before being dragged here against her will.

It sounded in part almost ridiculous to jump to such a wild conclusion. However she felt absolutely dreadful, had no recollection of even going out or getting drunk, let alone did she have any idea where she was, and she certainly didn't know any men who possessed a beard, never mind such an unkempt one.

Harry continued to stare at the individual in question, and as she did so her vision began to gradually clear and she was able to conclude that the bearded man was sleeping. She should have noticed that as soon as she became aware that she was not alone she chastised herself, as it was obvious from the small snorts that permeated the stuffy atmosphere of the room that her captor was sleeping.

As if sensing her gaze, the bearded individual jerked awake and then smiled before speaking.

"Hey you're awake." The man softly spoke with a slightly croaky voice, as he stood from his chair and advanced towards the bed with an expression that Harry was unable or too scared to read.

"Stay away from me!" Harry demanded as a look of sheer terror crossed her beautiful face and she strained away from the advances of the bearded stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is part two, which I found much harder to write than the previous chapter. I do hope that this is not a sign of things to come, and that you continue to enjoy my story.**

**Part 2.**

The past eleven months had been just about perfect in Dempsey's opinion. Sometimes he had to pinch himself in order to check that he wasn't dreaming, and that all of his fantasies really had come true.

Had anyone told him even a year ago that he and his partner Makepeace would be living together as a couple, and were engaged, he would have laughed in their faces in total disbelief even though deep down he had known for quite some time that he wanted nothing more than for he and Harry to be together as a proper couple.

What he had so desperately wanted and dreamt of almost twelve months ago had seemed impossible at the time. In fact in Dempsey's opinion there was probably a far greater chance of him being promoted to the position of police commissioner or being crowned as King of England, than Harry even entertaining the idea, letting alone actually agreeing to be in relationship with him.

Dempsey thought back to the events which had led up to the beginning of their relationship.

_Had it not been for Harry's resignation after the incident with Crazy Joe in the mausoleum, and the fact that Spikings has taken him aside in the local pub to have more than a few awkward words with him, then Dempsey wouldn't have had the slightest inkling that maybe his feelings weren't as unrequited as he had originally thought._

_Not that it had been all plain sailing from that moment on of course! It had taken a lot for him to persuade Harry to withdraw her resignation and forget about working at that stuffy pre-historic museum of hers. Especially as he had not known how to express his true feelings for fear that he or should that be Spikings had completely misinterpreted the real reason why Makepeace had resigned._

_In the end he had admitted to needing her, and then had threatened to resign and leave for America unless she agreed to return to SI10. In the end Harry had capitulated to his wishes, and thankfully Spikings was more than happy to forget that her letter of resignation have ever landed on his desk._

_After Harry's return to SI10, they had still spent a good few weeks pussy footing around each other, each too afraid to admit their true feelings, or entertain the thought that the other wanted more than just a working relationship._

_Dempsey had even stopped his continual flirting and often inappropriate and lewd suggestions about just what he would like to do with Harry. His sudden change in behaviour had only served to confuse Makepeace further, and convince her that the only reason why Dempsey had told her that she was needed, was because he couldn't be bothered with the hassle of being paired with a new partner._

_As the days passed after Daish's death the office tension at SI10 increased tenfold. Their colleagues had no idea what exactly was going on between the pair, however they couldn't fail to notice the furtive glances which Dempsey kept passing in Makepeace's direction, or the confused looks Harry kept directing at her partner. _

_After two weeks had passed, Spikings had decided that enough was enough, and called Dempsey into his office. The man was almost at snapping point due to awkward atmosphere which hung over the entire SI10 office, and both Dempsey and Makepeace being far too distracted to effectively undertake their roles as the lead detectives in the elite squad. _

_In Spikings opinion his team were on the road to being a laughing stock, and so he felt he had no other option but to call Dempsey into his office, and enquire as to exactly what was going on between the pair._

_Much to Spikings annoyance, Dempsey at first pretended ignorance about the entire situation, after which he became a little embarrassed when the Chief Superintendent enquired as to whether the lieutenant (pronounced as leftenant of course) had thought to ask Makepeace out on a date. When Jim confirmed the answer to be negative, Spikings couldn't help but run his hand over his hair with a sigh of exasperation before asking the reason as to why not._

_Dempsey had been stumped as to what his reply should be, other than to ask if the chief actually wanted him to date Makepeace. To which came the reply that Spikings didn't give a damn what his lieutenant and Sergeant did in their spare time, as long as things got sorted and life returned to normal in the SI10 office. Well as normal as things could possibly be since the magnum wielding yank had been let loose in London three years ago._

_Dempsey recalled the exact scene in the Chief's office with a wry smile, as he remembered asking 'So you want me to ask Makepeace out on a date?'_

"_Well something has to be done wouldn't you say? All though what Harry sees in you I will never know!" Spikings insisted with very little patience._

"_So you expect her to say yes then?" Dempsey doubtfully asked._

"_Not if she has any sense no….however you seem to have rather successfully eroded that away of late…However mark my words if the two of you don't manage to get this thing between the two of you sorted…..and I mean sharpish, you'll give me no other option than to transfer one of you out…and I'm telling you now Dempsey that Harry is going nowhere….The two of you are a liability to this department while this…..this thing between the two of you…whatever it is, persists…..and you my son need to do something about it, or I will. Is that perfectly clear Dempsey?" Spikings gruffly demanded as he once more ran his hand back and forth over his hair._

"_Crystal…You know I'll do anything you ask Chief, even if it means having to date our resident Ice Queen!" Dempsey teased, as he liked nothing more than to wind up Spikings._

"_Now wait a minute Dempsey!" Spikings demanded as Dempsey made his way to the closed office door._

"_Sorry no can do Chief, I gotta start figuring out how to break through Makepeace's frozen defences….boss's orders!" Dempsey said with a grin._

"_You better not break anything or anyone Dempsey, or you'll be straight back on that plane to yanksville. Harry is a lady and should be treated as such do you understand?" Spikings insisted with a grave look of concern, as he began to question exactly what he had said and what he had potentially unleashed on his best and unsuspecting officer._

"_Gotcha Chief, I promise not to touch without first being granted permission." Dempsey jested far more confidently than he should._

"_Hmmph….just so long as you remember that Dempsey!" Spikings brusquely threatened, even though he sincerely doubted that the yank would remain true to his word, especially as the gun happy American seemed to use every opportunity he could think of to instigate physical contact with the Sergeant. _

_Not that Makepeace seemed to be objecting at all lately, Spikings contemplated._

_They both must think that he was an idiot if they honestly thought that he didn't see what was going on. In fact the only people that didn't seem to pick up on their mutual attraction were the couple themselves. Even the numbskulls in the outer office had a book going and were constantly altering the odds and exchanging bets on the possibility of an office romance, a wedding, and even a baby…..God help them._

_It had taken Dempsey a further week after the conversation in Spikings office to pluck up the courage to ask Makepeace out on a date. Although the word date, hadn't actually entered the conversation, and therefore Harry had no concept as to what she had agreed to until James had turned up on her doorstep dressed to the nine's carrying two dozen red roses, and wearing a slightly uncertain smile._


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

_Dempsey recalled that he had decided that they should take a cab to Le Gauroche in Mayfair, rather than choosing to drive to the restaurant himself. Besides which he had already consumed two glasses of Dutch courage before even leaving his flat, as he had needed something to calm his nerves, and prevent him from blowing his first date with Harry._

_When he had called in at the Le Gauroche the previous week and attempted to make a table reservation he discovered that the Michelin stared restaurant had a waiting list as long as his arm. Fortunately Dempsey had employed his initiative, flashed his police badge and utilising his charm had managed to successfully convince the front of house staff and manager that he was working undercover and that his presence on that particular evening was a matter of national security. _

_As their taxi neared the exclusive Mayfair restaurant, Dempsey recalled his increasing anxiety, and repeated nervous glances towards the blue eyed beauty who sat by his side. It was important that the evening went well, and that he made the right impression, as he doubted a lady like Makepeace would consider giving him a second opportunity to impress._

_Dempsey couldn't help but glancing over at Harry to gauge her reaction as their taxi pulled up outside the restaurant, and was pleased to see her eyebrows rise beneath her hairline in surprise as she realised that Dempsey had bought her to such an elite establishment._

"_Are we here to celebrate something that you have neglected to mention Dempsey?" Harry queried, as he climbed out of the cab and then offered his hand to assist her onto the pavement and into the cool evening air._

_Dempsey scratched the side of his forehead before thinking of a suitable reply "Yeah…call it a belated anniversary to celebrate three years of us being partners an' my arrival in England."_

"_Three years?...I hadn't realised that it had been so long?" Harry expressed her surprise, which Dempsey was unable to tell was genuine or not, as he felt pretty certain that Harry would know exactly how long she had been forced to endure his presence._

"_Really?...Well you know what they say don't ya?" Dempsey enquired as the doorman held the door open and he guided his partner into the subtly lit and refined interior of the restaurant._

"_Perhaps you would care to enlighten me?" Harry serenely requested, as she decided that the entire evening was becoming increasingly more like a date, and wasn't entirely sure if the idea thrilled or terrified her._

"_Time flies when you're havin' fun." Dempsey confirmed with a wide grin as he paused briefly to glance back at his partner._

"_So I've heard." Harry nonchalantly replied with a small smile as she glanced around the room and then handed her coat to one of the staff._

"_You did make a reservation didn't you?" Harry questioned as she spotted Lord and Lady Wytham dining at a table near the entrance and smiled briefly in their direction while wondering if she and Dempsey were about to be turned away._

"_Of course, I do know how these fancy places work ya know." Dempsey replied in a slightly indignant tone, feeling faintly disappointed that Lady Harriet thought otherwise._

"_Ah Mr Dempsey, please allow me to personally escort you and your beautiful guest to your table." The restaurant manager who instantly recognised the American from the previous week enthusiastically offered._

"_Sorry…of course you do." Harry apologetically muttered as she and Dempsey were shown to their table and she began to wonder how her partner knew the manager, before quickly concluding that it might have something to do with Dempsey's no doubt frequent visits to the Casino which was located next door._

_..._

_Dempsey felt inexplicably tongue-tied throughout dinner, and kept glancing up at Harry before quickly looking away without knowing what to say._

"_Is there something wrong?" Harry queried as she carefully placed her cutlery on her plate, having lost her appetite after noticing that Dempsey had barely touched his meal and had been acting strangely all evening._

"_No….shall we order some more wine?" Dempsey suggested as he signalled for the waiter after quickly deciding that he needed to further calm his nerves, as his witty repartee had completely deserted him that evening, and his was in danger of making a complete hash of their first date._

"_I do hope that it's not your intention to get me drunk, and then try to take advantage of me during the taxi ride home Dempsey?" Harry playfully teased, before wondering what on earth had just come out of her mouth and then feeling conscious that she was already feeling a little tipsy after the champagne on arrival, followed by a bottle of red wine with their meal._

"_Why, would you object if I did?" Dempsey replied with both a cheeky grin and a wink, internally thankful that Harry was obviously feeling far more relaxed than he felt._

"_Perhaps." Harry teased as she purposely bit the bottom of her lip and in Dempsey's opinion looked at him seductively through lowered lashes._

'_Was she actually aware of what she was doing, and the effect that look had on him?' Dempsey silently mused as he also couldn't fail to notice his partners repeated stroking of the stem of her wineglass, and how much the action of Harry's fingers on the cool glass was turning him on._

"_You should be careful what you wish for Harry." Dempsey replied, with a look of mischief evident in his brown eyes as he finally got back in his stride, and felt thankful that Makepeace was obviously in a playful mood._

"_Touché James….Touché." Harry quietly teased as her blue eyes met and held Dempsey's chocolate brown gaze before they were both distracted by the arrival of the waiter with their wine._

_..._

"_So you fancy dessert?" James dared to ask over half an hour later, his tone laden with innuendo after the waiter had cleared their plates._

"_That depends." Harry purred, picking up on the intimation and feeling some what emboldened after finishing their second bottle of wine._

"_On what?" Dempsey asked, now beginning to enjoy the game of flirtation in which they were engaged, even though he couldn't help but wonder why his partner seemed so willing, when she usually shot any of his leading suggestions down in flames._

"_On what's on offer of course." Harry flirtatiously replied, with a definite spark of mischief in her eyes as she held Demspey's fascinated gaze, only for the magical moment to be broken seconds later. _

"_Well, well what do we have here then officer? ...If it's not the good lady wife with her American bit of rough…You do surprise me Harriet, I would have thought that a woman of your social standing would at least attempt to keep things a little more discreet!" Robert Makepeace slyly remarked after spotting his estranged wife and sauntering over to her table._

"_Discreet!" Harry hissed, as all of the playfulness evaporated from her eyes and she turned to glare her intense displeasure at her despicable excuse for a husband "And you'd know all about that I suppose Robert!?"_

"_So you don't deny it then?" Robert asked in surprise, as despite hearing the rumours about the kind of company his wife was keeping these days, he could scarcely believe his own eyes._

"_Deny what exactly?" Harry impatiently huffed as she leaned back from the table and folded her arms across her chest in obvious annoyance._

"_You and him. Does your father know that you're shagging a common yank?" Robert spat in distaste as he glared in contempt at the American._

"_What?!" Dempsey gasped out in shock, as he wondered why Harry's ex-husband would jump to such a conclusion, not that he didn't wish it were true of course._

"_Do you have to be so downright vulgar?" Harry accused as she glared at Robert, who in response smirked and then chuckled._

"_I thought not!" Robert announced in triumph, before turning to address Dempsey for the first time "You do realise that Harriet is married, or did my charming wife accidentally neglect to mention that fact?"_

"_Yeah I heard, an' it's nice to finally put a face to the piece of shit scumbag that Harry's friends think so little of!" Dempsey growled as his partner's warning stare was the only thing that kept him from knocking the sanctimonious look off the slime balls face._

_Undeterred by the American's murderous expression, Robert continued "Of course you do realise that all of this is a complete waste of time and money I presume?" Robert sneered as he gestured towards the table and then disparagingly flicked Harry's discarded napkin towards Dempsey._

"_Robert will you please desist from making a scene and return to your own table." Harry pleaded to her ex's sense of decorum through gritted teeth, as her self-control and acute awareness that the attention of the entire restaurant was now focused upon the threesome, prevented her from leaving her seat and slapping her estranged husband across the face._

"_It will take more than one dinner in a Michelin starred restaurant to get into my wife's knickers, in fact one could say that you might need a crowbar." Robert scathingly continued, seemingly ignoring his wife's plea._

"_Robert!" Harry hissed once more in warning._

"_You see, my wife is one of those women who doesn't enjoy sex. In fact I do believe that the correct terminology would be to say that Harriet is frigid…isn't that right my dearest darling?" Robert remarked with a malicious and self-satisfied grin._

"_Listen you low life piece of…" Dempsey began to threaten as he started to rise from the table after hearing more than enough, only to be interrupted._

"_Dempsey please, I'm more than capable of handling this….and Robert I do believe that your date is waiting, and seeing as she no doubt charges by the hour, I would suggest that you crawl back to your table, especially as I know how much you insist on getting your money's worth." Harriet sniped back in response, as she had grown tired of being polite._

"_Well I certainly never got my money's worth out of you did I darling, in fact had I of known that you were both frigid and barren, I daresay I wouldn't have bothered!" Robert viciously jeered._

"_In that case Robert dear I can only presume that you will be more than happy to sign the divorce papers!" Harry challenged in clipped tones, as she was desperate to finally rid herself of the lying, cheating snake she vehemently regretted marrying._

"_What!" Robert exclaimed in total disbelief "and let you off the hook without receiving what I deserve…." Robert scoffed only to be interrupted mid-sentence by Dempsey who could hold back no longer._

"_I'll give you what you deserve pal!" Dempsey vowed as he abruptly stood from the table and landed a punch square on Robert's nose, just as the chair behind him clattered to the floor, and the entire restaurant uttered a collective gasp._

_Dempsey was about to go in for seconds, but was stopped by Harry's restraining hand on his arm and soft words "James, I'd like to go home now please."_

"_Sure" Dempsey distractedly replied before quickly turning his attention back to Robert Makepeace, who was still lying sprawled on the restaurant floor, and was gingerly touching his broken and bleeding nose._

"_Let this be a warnin' to ya pal, if ya ever speak to Harry in that way again, or come anywhere near her, it won't be just my fist connecting with that dumb skull o' yours…..ya get my drift?" Dempsey threatened as he loomed over Robert and lifted aside his dinner jacket to reveal his magnum in its holster._

_Robert visibly gulped as he looked between the American's thunderous expression and the handle of the large gun which was secreted against Dempsey's side, and then tried to inch away across the floor._

"_I said do ya…" Dempsey growled as he took a step towards Harry's visibly petrified ex-husband whilst the entire restaurant and its manager and staff looked on with baited breath._

"_Y….ye….yes." Robert managed to stutter out in fear, as he had always been a man who fought with words, not fists or guns, and was therefore intelligent enough to realise that on this particular occasion he was way out of his depth._

"_Good, I'm glad that we finally understand each other." Dempsey stated with a look of pure disgust, before walking over to Harry who was now stood waiting impatiently at the restaurant door._


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

_Their taxi ride home was rather awkward and filled with silence; neither of them knowing what to say. Harry just wished that the entire ground had swallowed her whole, her mortification over the scene at the restaurant was so great, and just when things between them had been going so well. _

'_Trust Robert to ruin things.' Harry internally cursed the husband whom she so desperately wanted to cut all ties with, legal or otherwise._

_It just wasn't fair that Robert got to move on with his own life, yet she found it so difficult to move on with her own. Even after all of this time the hurt still felt so raw, the cuts so deep. Harry had spent the last three or so years since Robert's betrayal, and their subsequent separation, licking her wounds and meticulously piecing her shattered pride and self-confidence back together, only for him to walk into that restaurant and spill forth such vitriol._

_Dempsey knew neither what to say or do for the best. It was obvious that Harry was both angry and upset, and who could blame her after that spineless bastard had totally humiliated her in front of an entire restaurant. _

_Much to his surprise Harry had more or less just sat there and allowed Robert Makepeace to verbally assault her. Maybe it was from force of habit, for god knows what his partners married life had been like if that evening's display of downright hostility and hatred was anything to go by. No wonder to his knowledge, had Harry never let another man near her in the three years that Dempsey had known her. Being married to a creep like that was enough to put most women off the institution of marriage, and perhaps even men in general for life._

"_Here we are folks." The taxi driver announced as he pulled his cab to a halt outside of Makepeace's home._

"_Thank you, keep the change." Harry insisted as she quickly handed the driver a twenty pound note and exited the cab before Dempsey even had the chance to find his wallet or object._

"_You want me to drop you somewhere else?" The driver asked Dempsey, who hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing whether to follow Harry or not._

"_No here's fine, thanks pal." replied Dempsey, as he suddenly decided that he didn't want to leave Harry alone, and so hastily left the cab and sprinted up the front steps in just enough time to prevent Makepeace from shutting the door in his face._

"_I'm sorry Dempsey, but I'm really not in the mood for whatever it is that you have in mind." Harry curtly stated as she nevertheless allowed her partner to enter her home._

"_Not even talkin'?" Dempsey queried, as after the events in the restaurant he was worried that his partner was about to close down and forcibly evict him from her life, and he didn't want that._

"_Especially not that." Harry sighed in an exasperated tone as she removed her coat and placed it on the nearby cloak stand._

"_Well how about a drink then…..ya look like ya could do with one, an' so could I for that matter." Dempsey suggested as he tilted his head to one side and looked pleadingly at his partner._

"_Very well….but only the one, and then we're going straight to bed." Harry reluctantly agreed with a sigh of despondency, even though in part she was thankful that her partner hadn't abandoned her._

"_Now steady on Makepeace, I never go all the way on the first date." Dempsey cautiously teased, hoping to lighten the mood._

"_Some date." Harry disdainfully remarked, as she walked through into the living room with Dempsey following behind._

"_Oh, I dunno, I think things were goin' kinda well until that ex of yours crashed the party and opened that big nasty mouth o' his…..so how comes the two of yoos ain't divorced yet? I mean ya split up with the jerk before I came on the scene an' that was over three years ago." Dempsey asked as he watched his partner pour them both two exceptionally large brandies._

"_If only it were that simple." Makepeace dolefully remarked as she handed Dempsey his glass and then took a seat on the sofa._

"_Why? Don't tell me that he wants the two o' you to give it another try?" Dempsey asked in confusion, as it dawned on him that Robert's actions in the restaurant may have been borne out of jealousy._

"_Don't be ridiculous Dempsey, it's my money or rather Freddy's money that Robert wants, not me, and that's all that he ever wanted. It's just a pity that I was too foolish to realise that before I married him." Harry scoffed in annoyance at her own stupidity._

"_I'm sure that's not true Harry, or at least not in the beginning, I mean what's not to love, you're beautiful, intelligent and …."_

"_Frigid and barren." Harry self-depreciatingly finished Dempsey's sentence for him, the alcohol loosening both her tongue and her inhibitions. Besides she knew very well that Dempsey had heard precisely what Robert had said, as had the majority of the other diners, and it was only a matter of time before he would start asking questions as his curiosity got the better of him._

_Dempsey was temporarily stumped for words, as he had never imagined that Harry would repeat what Robert had said earlier that evening._

"_Well I guess that being married to a jerk like that probably would have that kinda effect…I mean the guys a first class bastard, and I can totally understand why you…..why you might…..err…." Dempsey attempted to reply but trailed off before he could finish his sentence, as he didn't like to think of Harry sleeping with another man, let alone utter it out loud._

"_Do you want children Dempsey?" Harry asked, deciding to bite the bullet after a few moments awkward silence._

"_I…..err…I dunno….I guess that I never really thought about it." Dempsey anxiously replied, failing to understand the sudden change in topic._

"_Well maybe you should….think about it I mean." Harry began before taking a deep breath and continuing "….because I can't….or at least I don't think that I can…so if you do…well then I really don't think that there is much point in us pursuing anything further because I wouldn't want to disappoint…." Harry admitted, as she was conscious that it was probably best to admit the truth, rather than have her inability to carry a child blow up in her face later down the line…if there was going to be a later?_

"_Harry…..I…." Dempsey began, but paused when he realised that yet again that evening he was completely tongue tied, not to mention fearful of saying the wrong thing._

"_Anyway I'm going to bed….you're welcome to the sofa….if you want that is….Goodnight Dempsey." Harry sadly and softly spoke, before rushing from the room to hide her advancing tears, as it was obvious from the shocked and disappointed look on Dempsey's face that he was no longer interested in anything more than a working relationship._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, before I post this next chapter I would just like to thank everyone who had read my story so far, and for your reviews. You kind comments really do make a difference and encourage me to continue with the story. Please continue to read and review. Thanks again for reading. Oh and it goes without saying that I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors, as they never bothered teaching the proper use of English language, grammar and punctuation at my school, instead concentrating on the creative aspects of writing.**

Part 5

_Dempsey had been cursing his own stupidity for the past half hour, not to mention the fact that he seemed to be some sort of emotional cripple who was unable to express his feelings or comfort the woman that he loved. And it was with a sudden startling clarity that Dempsey suddenly realised that he did love Harry. The idea that he might had been buzzing around in his head for quite some time now, yet it had taken until this evening, and the look of disappointment on Harry's face, along with her threatening tears to make him finally realise it and admit the truth….. at least to himself anyway._

_As Dempsey stood in Harry's kitchen shortly after midnight, and made two cups of tea, which he then generously laced with brandy and sugar, he had his doubts as to whether or not he was doing the right thing. However it was the only thing that he could think of, as surely just getting up and leaving would be even worse, especially as Harry had practically bared her sole, and in return he had just sat there like a dumb mute._

_Mind made up, Dempsey carefully climbed the stairs to the upper floor of Harry's house with both cups of tea in hand. He tried to be as quiet as possible, just in case by some miracle Harry had managed to fall asleep. Not that she would have, Dempsey reassured himself as he approached his partners closed bedroom door, as he knew Harry well enough to know that she would be too agitated and upset to sleep, and would be no doubt repeatedly playing that evening events and conversations through her mind._

_Pausing for a few moments outside the bedroom door, Dempsey was certain he could the sounds of muffled crying from within, and further cursed his inability to say the right thing at the moment when it had really counted._

_Dempsey clumsily manoeuvred both cups of tea into the one hand, and silently swore when some of the steaming hot liquid splashed onto his hand, before ignoring the burning sensation and quietly letting himself into Harry's bedroom._

_The room was shrouded in darkness, with only a small gap in the curtains letting in a sliver of moonlight, yet it was enough to faintly illuminate the bed, where Harry lay curled up in a ball with her back towards the door._

_His partner seemed unaware of his arrival, as she continued to quietly sniffle and wipe away her tears, so Dempsey made his way towards the bed, and silently placed the two cups on the bedside table nearest the door before reaching out towards Makepeace._

"_I made us a cup of tea." Dempsey announced as he touched Harry's shoulder, causing her to jump and gasp out in surprise._

"_Oh…I thought that you'd gone home." Harry remarked as she sniffed and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes in a futile attempt to compose herself, as that evening had already been embarrassing enough, without adding further to her level of mortification by allowing Dempsey to see her in such a state._

"_Look about earlier…." Dempsey cautiously began as he lowered himself to sit on the edge of Harry's bed and reached out once more to stroke her arm._

_Harry had half a mind to yell out and ask Dempsey what the hell he thought he was doing by firstly letting himself into her bedroom unannounced, and now making himself at home on her bed, while she was still in it, yet something stopped her._

"_Forget it Dempsey, I don't want to talk about it." Harry defensively replied, a little more abruptly than intended._

"_But I don't want to forget about it Harry."_

"_Well I do, so please just for once Dempsey can you do as I ask?" Harry quietly pleaded_

"_It's just that ya kinda took me by surprise, an' for once I figured that I needed to think about what I had to say, rather than go shootin' off at the mouth an' saying completely the wrong thing like I usually do…only you must have took it wrong, because ya walked out before I had chance to speak." Dempsey explained to the best of his abilities, ignoring Harry's plea and finding it easier to express himself in the darkness, and with his partner's back turned towards him._

"_It doesn't matter." Harry dismissively replied, as the last thing that she wanted to do was to bring up their earlier conversation when she was already having so much difficulty in controlling her emotions and tears._

"_But it does matter Harry…..it don't bother me whether or not ya can…you know…..have kids, because to me you are perfect just the way you are." Dempsey finally had the courage to say._

_Harry couldn't help but catch her breath at the thought that Denpsey had said she was perfect, before reality brought her back down to earth we a bump, and she sadly realised that he had probably only said that to cheer her up._

"_I doubt that Robert would agree with you." Harry mirthlessly laughed after a few moments of what she perceived to be awkward silence, the mention of her spouse's name causing Dempsey to withdraw his hand from his partners arm._

"_Who cares what that spineless jerk thinks, he doesn't deserve you." Dempsey vehemently stated through gritted teeth, as just the thought of the slime ball made him want to punch something real hard._

"_Maybe….although Robert isn't entirely to blame...I…" Harry began only to be interrupted._

"_Harry don't go blamin' yourself for what that creep did…..because what he did ain't right….nobody should treat ya like that…you deserve to be treated right an'with respect….an cheatin' ain't neither of those things!" Dempsey passionately insisted, as the thought of Robert Makepeace made his blood boil._

"_Mmm." Harry ambiguously mumbled as she felt unsure as how to reply, particularly as under normal circumstances she would have been tempted to make some jibe about her partner's bed hopping and inability to commit to any one woman._

"_I know what you think of me Harry." Dempsey remarked in a low tone, effectively reading his partners mind, especially as she had commented on it several times in the past._

"_Dempsey it's getting late." Harry commented, as she had a feeling that they were about to enter dangerous territory, and she was hardly in the mood for it._

"_But you're wrong….I would never cheat on you Harry." Dempsey admitted, still feeling emboldened by the fact that Harry had her back to him, and neither of them were able to read the expressions on the others faces._

"_Oh…" Harry replied after momentarily holding her breath and wondering what else Dempsey might say, before deciding that it might be best if he said nothing as she couldn't trust her reactions at that particular moment._

"_I mean it Harry…..tonight was supposed to a date….I guess I probably should have mentioned that before asking you out to dinner, huh?" Dempsey admitted, before trying to cover his anxiety by ending with a joke._

_It was Harry's turn to feel completely lost for words, because even though she had more than inkling that the evening had meant more to Dempsey than their evenings out together usually did, she still hadn't been sure, in spite of the flowers and the expensive restaurant._

_When it became obvious that Makepeace had no intention of either acknowledging or responding to his admission, he let out a huge sigh of disappointment, concluding that Harry didn't want the same things as he did._

'_But then why all of that business earlier about having kids?" Dempsey began to internally question and doubt himself._

"_I guess you're right, it's gettin' late so I should probably get goin'" Dempsey downheartedly announced, hoping against hope that Harry might turn around and ask him to stay._


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a small update, and one that I hope that you have all been waiting for!**

**I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to reading all of your comments, as any feedback is always welcome.**

**Part 6**

"_You mentioned that you had made tea?" Harry remarked as Dempsey stood up from her bed and she immediately missed his warmth and close proximity. _

"_I did." Dempsey replied with sudden hope in his voice as he paused and then turned around to look back at Harry as she raised herself in bed and looked up at him._

"_Well at least stay to drink it." Harry requested as she shuffled slightly over towards the window and glanced down to the space on her bed that Dempsey had recently vacated, whilst feeling thankful that the darkness of room hid what was undoubtedly her extremely bloated and unattractive face._

_Dempsey's moment of speechlessness quickly turned into a grin, and before he could stop himself he opened his mouth and spoke "Let me get this straight, am I to take this to mean that you're invitin' me into your bed Makepeace?"_

"_There is a chair over there if you'd prefer left tenant." Harry coolly replied, clearly pronouncing the left and then tenant, just because she knew how much it both wound him up and amused him in equal measures._

"_Nah…..your bed will do just fine Sergeant, but only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself. This is after all a first date an' I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression." Dempsey playfully teased, before suddenly thinking the better of it and worrying that he had perhaps misinterpreted the situation._

"_I'm quite sure I'll somehow manage to control myself Dempsey." Harry primly replied before reaching for her cup of tea with her right hand, whilst trying to wipe away any residual tears with the back of her left, and thanking god that it was too dark for her partner to see much._

"_I sure wished that you…" Dempsey began before abruptly stopping himself, for once thinking before he managed to complete his sentence._

"_You wished that I what?" Harry enquired as she looked up from the bed to where Dempsey stood rooted to the spot in the middle of her bedroom. _

"_Nuthin'…." Dempsey sheepishly replied with a shrug of his shoulders, before deciding with determination that this ambiguity couldn't go on, or else he would finally go insane "Harry…?"_

"_Yes?" Harry responded somewhat guardedly, wondering what Dempsey was about to ask._

"_Tonight was a date wasn't it?...I mean we were hittin' it off before….before …" Dempsey trailed off, not wanting to upset his partner again._

"_Yes." Harry replied after a moment's hesitation, hoping that she had said the right thing, and that she hadn't misinterpreted Dempsey's question._

"_Phew that's a relief." Dempsey admitted with a visible sigh of relief and a broad grin._

"_Mmm, I can see that." Harry replied with a small smile of her own before adding "So is it your intention to stand there all night?"_

"_What…er no….just try an' stop me." Dempsey blundered as he crossed the room, grabbed his cup of tea and unceremoniously plonked himself down next to Harry on the bed, his sudden movement almost causing the contents of Harry's cup to spill over her nightgown and the sheets._

"_Sorry." James quickly apologised while thinking that he was only sorry that the lukewarm tea hadn't spilt and saturated Harry's night gown, as he had the distinct impression that the white silk might very well turn translucent when wet, and before he realised what he was doing words to that effect spilt from his mouth._

"_Although it might have been kinda fun to have stripped ya out of a wet nightdress." Dempsey grinned, causing Harry to roll her eyes and shake her head in bemusement._

"_For once Dempsey will you please try to take your mind out of the gutter." Harry haughtily remarked before taking her first sip of tea and just about managing to restrain herself from spitting it out._

"_Do I at least get a kiss?" Dempsey asked, missing the look of revulsion on Harry's face, and thinking that a kiss may lead onto further things, namely Harry's nightgown, and its removal._

"_Dear God Dempsey, how much sugar have you put in this…it's revolting!" Harry stated completely ignoring her partners request as she focused on the disgustingly sweet taste in her mouth while glancing into her teacup with a look of repulsion._

"_Forget about the tea, we've got better things to be doin'" Dempsey instructed with a grin as he removed Harry's cup from her hand and quickly replaced it on the bedside table before leaning towards Harry to instigate their first kiss._

"_Ah..ah. ah, Dempsey, what do you think that you are doing?" Harry asked as she leaned away from her partner, so that she was almost laying on the bed, and placed her fingers to his lips in order to stop him going further._

"_Just one little kiss Harry, that's all I want…..besides it's obligatory after a first date." Dempsey pleaded, as he had already waited three years._

"_Is it, and according to whom?" Harry queried as she lay, half sitting, half reclining on the bed, while Dempsey hovered tantalisingly close._

"_I dunno…it's just the rules." Dempsey replied in a low tone as his glance flited between Harry's sapphire eyes, full lips, and what he could see of her cleavage._

"_Yours maybe….but not mine." Harry weakly objected in a husky tone, as her body started to tingle and react to the intense and hungry look in Denpsey's eyes, while the musky smell of his aftershave mixed with his own unique aroma, threatened her resolve._

"_We're playin' by my rules tonight princess." Dempsey confidently but softly spoke as he slowly closed the gap after noticing the sudden dilation of Harry's pupils, and the quickening of her breath, forcing him to deduce that her mouth was denying what her heart and body really wanted._

_Harry lay rooted to the spot, powerless to object, until finally Dempsey's lips grazed her own, and the fingers of his right hand trailed gently down her left arm, the action causing her skin to involuntarily shiver in response._

_Dempsey had half expected Harry to push him away, and when that didn't happen, and he felt her shiver at his slight touch, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. This time his lips lingered for longer, until finally Harry began to respond. Needing no further encouragement Dempsey deepened their kiss, tentatively running his tongue over Harry's lower lip, until she opened them, and he was granted access to her hot sweet mouth, their tongue's sliding sensuously together._

_Harry was only conscious of the fact that one moment they had shared the briefest and sweetest of kisses, and the next she could feel Dempsey's tongue caressing her own, as his left hand reached up into her hair, while his right had wandered away from stroking her arm, and was now making increasingly bolder moves up and down her left side. _

'_God, any moment now his hand was going to come into contact with either her breast or her buttock, or quite possibly both.' Harry mentally warned herself with a feeling of both trepidation and excitement, as the realisation hit her that she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted Dempsey to stop._

_Dempsey's moves began to grow bolder by the second, encouraged by the fact that instead of pushing him away or slapping him with indignation, Harry seemed to be rather enjoying his ministrations. Dempsey was a man who followed his instincts and his nose, and tonight they were definitely telling him something; namely that Harry wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and so unless she suddenly changed her mind and insisted that they stop, he had no intention to cease and desist._


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the answer as to whether or not Harry pushed Dempsey away!**

**I hope that you enjoy, and as always any comments are very much appreciated.**

**Part 7.**

_Dempsey woke to the cheerful, yet soft sound of bird song, and the even softer sensation and slightly perfumed scent of bedsheets. Harry's bedsheets to be exact, and more importantly Harry's bed, where they had made love into the early hours of the morning._

_Dempsey couldn't help the huge grin which spread across his entire face at the recollection of last night, and the knowledge that his wildest dreams and fantasies finally had come true._

_James and Harry! _

_Who would have thought it?_

_Certainly not him, in fact he had been sorely tempted to place a wager on the SI10 book against it, only he wasn't allowed to bet on himself, and his apparent inability to thaw the iceberg that was Harriet Makepeace._

_And boy had the Ice Queen thawed! Harry had been everything he had hoped for and more._

_Robert Makepeace was clearly a man who didn't know what the hell he was talking about, and he certainly hadn't got a clue as to how to press Harry's buttons, of which James had discovered there were many._

_Keen for a repeat performance of those early mornings events Dempsey rolled over to his right, expecting to come into contact with Harry's warm sleeping body, only to find much to his disappointment that the bed was empty. Thinking that Harry had perhaps gotten up to use the bathroom, he allowed his hand to drift over to the space that she had vacated, only to find that cotton sheets were cold to his touch, the realisation causing the smile on Dempsey's face to quickly disappear._

_He couldn't help but immediately fear that Harry had experienced second thoughts, and was now regretting what had developed between them last night and early that morning, until a spark of hope entered his mind and Dempsey reasoned that maybe his partner was downstairs preparing breakfast, or possibly taking one of her extraordinarily long baths. But then Harry tended to favour a shower in the mornings didn't she?_

"_Harry?" Dempsey called out, as he swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his jockey shorts._

"_Princess, it's getting kinda lonely up here without ya?" Dempsey called out once more as he walked across the upstairs landing, and checked the bathroom, only to find it empty. Although judging by the water droplets on the glass walls of the shower cubicle and slightly damp towel which hung neatly on the rail, the room had been recently used._

_When there was still no response, Dempsey descended the staircase and quickly checked the living room, before moving on to the kitchen, both which were empty._

"_Damn!" Dempsey cursed as he ran both hands through his unkempt hair and concluded that this wasn't looking good._

_He should have never taken things that far last night, Dempsey's inner dialogue reprimanded him. _

_Harry wasn't the type of woman who went to bed with someone on a first date, and he knew that 'Damn he knew that!' _

_He had completely ignored the warning bells which had started to ring in the back of his mind, telling him to back off when things had begun to progress after their initial kisses. But instead his need for that total connection and contact with Harry had over-ruled any common sense, as had his partner's reactions when his first tentative touches were rewarded by the arching of her body beneath and against his own, not to mention the soft moans of appreciation and desire from the back of her throat._

_Harry had been vulnerable and upset, not to mention more than a little tipsy, it had been wrong to take of advantage of the situation, and now he was going to pay for it!_

_Makepeace was going to freeze him out….Correction she was already freezing him out!_

_Clearly the reality of their actions earlier that morning had upset Harry to such an extent that she felt the need to flee her own home just to avoid him. Anything would be better than this…a slap even…..but to just get up and leave?_

_Where the hell had she gone?_

_It was probably for the best if he just got up and left, Dempsey decided. That was after all what Makepeace was probably hoping for wasn't it? That he would be gone by the time that she returned from wherever she had run off to at the crack of dawn?_

_Dempsey wondered back into the hallway, raking the fingers of his right hand through his hair in despair, wondering how he would ever put this right, when his eyes came to rest on the small occasional table would stood near the foot of the stairs, and more importantly Harry's car keys._

_She couldn't have gone far without those could she? Dempsey reasoned, before deducing that she had perhaps used her spare set. The thought that maybe Harry hadn't even taken her car made him cross over to the sash window next to the front door and peer out over the driveway, where he spotted the car parked in exactly the same position as the previous evening when they had returned home by taxi._

_Frowning in confusion Dempsey turned away from the window, and headed back through the ground floor of Harry's home, and in to the room which would normally function as a dining room, but which instead housed his partner's huge collection of books, a piano and a large mahogany table and chairs that which were rarely used._

_Reaching into a draw which Dempsey knew contained a set of keys, he inserted the correct key into the flimsy lock of the French windows, shaking in head with disbelief that Harry still hadn't heeded his warning and done something about her security, or rather lack of it. _

_It was a long shot he knew, especially as the doors were locked, but the only place left that Dempsey could think to look was the small back garden where they had occasionally sat out drinking wine on some of the infrequent warm and sunny London evenings._

_The chill of the morning air instantly hit him, as barefoot he stepped out onto the small paved patio area, before crossing over to the grass, and wishing that he had put on something more than his underwear._

_Why he was even out here completing a small circuit of the gardens perimeter, Dempsey didn't even question. He just knew that he wanted to find Harry, although where exactly he didn't know. Did he honestly expect to discover his partner hiding behind a bush, or perhaps in the small shed at the bottom of the garden? Nevertheless he checked, only to come up blank, before despondently wondering back into the house, taking a shower and then getting dressed._

_Dempsey was just making his way down the stairs, still undecided if he should wait it out until Harry returned, or return home, and give his partner some space when the shrill sound of the doorbell rang, and then instantly rang out again after barely a moment's hesitation._

"_Alright hold your horses, I'm a comin'." Dempsey called out whilst speculating if it was perhaps Harry and she had forgotten her key._

"_Ah James…this is a surprise, is Harry in?" Lord Winfield enquired with a smile, suddenly feeling less anxious now that he knew that his daughter was not alone._

"_I'm afraid not Sir…..You wanna come in?" James asked, immediately noticing the old man's slightly agitated manner._

"_Why has something happened?...Is Harriet alright…only Lady Wytham telephoned first thing this morning to inform me of that rather unfortunate incident in the restaurant yesterday evening with that dreadful fellow Makepeace. Naturally I thought that I had better drive straight up to make sure that Harriet is alright." Freddy conveyed with obvious concern as he entered the house and Dempsey closed the front door behind him._

"_She is alright isn't she?" Lord Winfield pressed for an answer._

"_Yeah…well as I far as I can tell." Denpsey replied, as he wasn't sure what else he could say without causing the old man to worry._

"_What do you mean as far as you can tell? Either Harriet is or she isn't. Which is it James?" Freddy demanded, as he was astute enough to realise that something wasn't quite right._

"_Well I guess that ya could say that Harry was pretty upset when we got back last night, but then after a while she seemed to cheer up, and then we went to bed…..separately…I slept on the sofa…and…"_

"_Did you indeed?" Freddy remarked as he took in Dempsey's slightly unsettled state, and glanced over to the sofa, which showed no signs of having been slept on._

"_Well anyways when I woke up this mornin' Harry was gone." Dempsey sheepishly admitted, as judging by the look on the old man's face he didn't believe that his daughter's partner had slept on the sofa, yet Dempsey had no intention of admitting the truth._

"_Gone?...Gone where?" Freddy asked in concern._

"_I…..well I'm afraid I have no idea Sir, I jus' know that the house was empty when I woke up." Dempsey guiltily confessed as both men walked through into the living room, and Lord Winfield took a seat in one of the armchairs._

"_And when was that exactly, just now?" Freddy enquired, as he began to wonder if the American was in the habit of being so economical with the truth._

"_Yeah….well about half an hour before you turned up." Denpsey confirmed, growing more nervous with each passing second, as judging by the serious expression on Lord Winfield's face and his direct line of questioning he seemed to suspect that something was amiss._

"_Mmmm….well it is rather late….I expect that Harriet is out running, she probably wanted to clear her head after last night's debacle and undoubtedly didn't wish to disturb you." Freddy concluded with a large sigh as the frown of worry which was etched across his brow remained._

"_It ain't that late." Dempsey remarked as he glanced at his watch and was surprised to discover that it was already after ten._

"_Maybe not for you James, however we Winfield's have always been early risers, so I daresay Harry will be home soon. I'll wait if you don't mind? Harriet and I need to have a serious chat about what to do about that lying good for nothing scoundrel….although…."_

"_You mean Robert her ex?" James clarified, wondering what exactly Lord Winfield planned to do._

"_Yes….although technically speaking Robert Makepeace is not Harriet's ex-husband, even though I wished to heaven that he was…I only wish I had had the forethought to ensure that the restraining order against him had not expired…I should have known that a despicable creature like that wouldn't stay away for long!" _

"_Restraining order?" Dempsey questioned in surprise, momentarily pausing in his pacing of the living room floor, as it was certainly news to him._

"_Yes it was necessary after Harriet finally came to her senses and left the louse….the delusional fellow got it into his nonsensical head that with continuous harassment Harriet would forgive him, and when Harry didn't I'm afraid to say that things began to turn a rather unpleasant…..Do you believe that Robert may have known that you were going to be in attendance at that particular restaurant yesterday evening?" Lord Winfield asked, as he feared that now the restraining order was no longer in place, there would be nothing to stop Robert hounding his daughter._

"_No…not even Harry knew that we were eating at Le Gauroche." Dempsey confirmed, praying that last night had just been an unfortunate coincidence and nothing more sinister._

"_I see." Lord Winfield replied as his mind whirred with a list of possibilities._

"_So when you say that things got nasty…..what type o' stuff are we talkin' about here?" Dempsey asked._

"_Anonymous telephone calls, slashed tires, turning up unannounced at all hours of the day and night, abusive language…I'm sure you know the kind of thing. Harriet god bless her soul, seemed to take most of it in her stride, until she received a dismembered rat through the letter box…Of course she would never admit it, but I knew that she was beginning to become somewhat over wrought by the whole situation, so I arranged for a restraining order to be put in place, after which to my understanding the coward hasn't been anywhere near Harriet since…until of course yesterday evening, which I can only hope was a one off occurrence….especially as it has taken Harry so long to recover and regain most of her self-confidence….I'm afraid that man has an awful lot to answer for as far as my daughter is concerned." Lord Winfield confided, as he thought back to the dark weeks and months following on from the breakdown of Harry's marriage, and the shell of a daughter that had been left behind._

"_Well don't ya worry Sir, cos I ain't gonna let that bastard anywhere near Harry again." Dempsey vowed with a thunderous expression._

"_That's good to hear James, I knew that I could rely on you!" The old man announced as he stood up from the armchair and clapped the American on the back in a gesture of camaraderie._

"_Now how about you fix us both a drink? A nice glass of whisky I think. I'm sure that Harriet must have some knocking about the place somewhere, and I daresay that you know your way around far better than I?" Freddy suggested with a conspiratorial wink and smile._

"_Er…..yeah sure…..why not?" James agreed as he walked over to the cabinet where he knew that Harry kept two cut glass decanters of spirits and poured them both a glass._

"_Now, now James there's no need to be so frugal, especially as Harry very rarely drinks the stuff herself…..and I certainly have no intention of telling if you don't!" Lord Winfield jovially declared as retrieved the decanter and generously topped up their glasses, just as the front door slammed shut._

"_Whoops!" Lord Winfield exclaimed before downing most of his glass in one, as he knew how much his daughter disapproved of what she considered to be unreasonably large measures, especially before lunch._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on a bit of a roll this weekend, which will unfortunately be halted by work tomorrow. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this next update, and I look forward to reading you reviews.**

**Part 8**

"_Freddy…what are you doing here?" Harry asked as soon as she stepped into the living room slightly out of breath from her morning run, and glanced questioningly between Dempsey and her father._

"_Oh I just dropped by on the off chance that you and James might want to join me for a spot of lunch? I was thinking of The Boathouse in Henley, followed by a leisurely stroll along the river. It's such a lovely day, it would be a shame to waste it?" Freddy suggested._

"_Oh…I…" Harry began only to be interrupted._

"_Sure we'd love to, wouldn't we Harry?" Dempsey replied, as he got the impression that his partner was about to excuse them, and then later on, him._

"_It seems a terribly long way to drive just for lunch." Harry objected as she couldn't help but wonder just how long her father had been there, and precisely what he and James had been discussing._

"_Nonsense darling, we'll be there in less than an hour. Besides it will do us all the world of good to get out of town for the afternoon, and to breathe in some fresh country air…unless of course you have both already made plans for this afternoon? I certainly wouldn't wish to impose?" Freddy questioned as he glanced between his daughter and her partner, and couldn't help but detect a slight tension in the air._

"_No daddy, lunch will be lovely. Why don't you telephone to book the table while I go upstairs and take a bath?" Harry suggested as she untied her tracksuit top from around her hips and began to leave the room._

"_Excellent…..oh and by the way how's the training going?" Freddy enquired._

"_As well as to be expected given that I probably should have started a little sooner. I only managed thirteen miles this morning." Harry confirmed as she had found that mornings run more difficult than usual._

"_Oh, well you've still plenty of time before the big day." Freddy consoled his daughter with a warm smile._

"_Hardly, its three weeks tomorrow." Harry confirmed with an air of despondency._

"_Is it really? Well I'm sure that you'll do us all proud…..you always do my darling."_

"_Do us all proud in what?" Dempsey enquired feeling at a loss as to what Harry and her father were talking about, not to mention a little surprised that Harry had ran thirteen miles that morning and barely a hair seemed out of place._

"_The marathon James, I thought that Harry would have mentioned it? She's running on behalf of Breast Cancer Research, so any sponsorship would be most welcome as it's for a jolly good cause after all….Sadly Harriet's mother was unfortunate to have passed away from….."_

"_Daddy, James doesn't need to know about that." Harry mildly reprimanded her father, as her mother's long drawn out illness and subsequent death from the disease was not a topic that she liked to dwell on. _

"_I know that you don't like to discuss it Harriet my dear, but people are bound to ask why that particular charity, and I for one am very proud of what you are doing, and I know that you mother would be too….Do you think that you'll beat your personal best?" Freddy enquired his smile beaming from ear to ear out of pride, as he turned to Dempsey and added "This will be Harry's fourth run, albeit after a four or is it five year absence?"_

"_Five, and I doubt it….I'm rather out of practice…..anyway I need to take a bath, and you need to go home and get changed." Harry replied to her father, before for the first time since her arrival speaking to Dempsey and looking directly at him._

"_Wonderful….I'll pick you both up at noon, that should give you plenty of time to get back here James, and in the meantime I'll go and check on the house as it's been a few weeks since I was last up here." Freddy announced as he made his way towards the door._

"_Actually I'd prefer to drive if you don't mind daddy, we can pick Dempsey up on our way." Harry offered, as her father tended to drive like a maniac and she didn't wish to rush her bath or have her partner arrive early._

"_I'll drive, we can drop by my apartment for a change of clothes on the way over to your father's place." Dempsey challenged, as it felt as though Harry was trying to get rid of him as soon as possible._

"_Jolly good. I'll book the table for one thirty, so I'll expect you both shortly after midday….See you in a short while darling." Freddy spoke as he kissed his daughter on the cheek, and then turned his attention to her partner and shook his hand "you too James."_

"_Sure thing." James replied as they both followed Lord Winfield into the hallway and watched him leave through the front door._

"_What was all that about?" Dempsey asked as soon as Freddy pulled out of the driveway and Harry closed the front door and immediately headed for the stairs._

"_All what about?" Harry asked in confusion as she turned on the bottom step to look back at her partner._

"_You, tryin' to get rid of me." James accused, still annoyed over Harry's disappearing act earlier that morning._

"_I wasn't trying to get rid of you! I merely suggested that it might be appropriate to go home and change, or were you honestly intending to go out for lunch looking like that?" Harry countered with her hands on her hips, as it was obvious that James was spoiling for a fight, and after her lack of sleep the previous night she was in no mood to placate his ego._

"_Of course not! Look if you don't want me at lunch, just say the word and I won't go." Dempsey offered, as it was obvious that Harry needed some space._

"_What makes you think that?" Harry questioned as she lost her combative stance and defensively folded her arms in front of her chest._

"_You…you just took off this mornin' without even botherin' to tell me!"_

"_You were asleep, and nothing short of a bomb going off would have woken you, and even that would be debatable given the decibel level of your snores…I'm surprised that the neighbours haven't been around to complain!" Harry remarked in annoyance._

"_Well if they do complain, it won't be about my snorin', you weren't exactly quiet last night Harry!" Dempsey remarked with a teasing grin rather enjoying their sparing match, as it sure was better than Harry ignoring or disappearing on him again._

"_I do not snore!" Harry objected with an angry look._

"_I weren't talkin' about your snorin' Makepeace…I gotta say Harry, last night you were somethin' else!" Dempsey continued to tease, as Harry in a mood was also something else!_

"_Is that so!" Harry acerbically countered._

"_That's all last night means to you isn't it? Just some kind of joke…just another notch on your bedpost, which by now has probably been whittled down to nothing but a toothpick…well congratulations Dempsey, you finally got what you wanted!" Harry emotionally accused before bolting up the stair case and slamming and then locking the bathroom door before James even had the chance to object or stop her._

_Dempsey was just about to follow Harry up the stairs and grovel outside the bathroom door for forgiveness over their misunderstanding, or if that failed, picking the lock and letting himself into the bathroom so that Harry had no choice but to listen, when the doorbell rang. Cursing the inappropriate timing, before then quickly assuming that it was Lord Winfield who had probably forgotten something, James crossed over to the front door and opened it without hesitation, only to come face to face with none other than Robert Makepeace. Or rather Robert Makepeace holding several dozen red roses to be precise._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, I'd like to thank you all for your kind comments and reviews so far.**

**This chapter has proved difficult to write, as for some reason the words haven't flowed as well as I had hoped, and I'm still not entirely happy with it. Anyway fingers crossed it's not too bad!**

**Part 9**

_"What the hell do you want?" Dempsey sullenly demanded as he glared his displeasure at Robert Makepeace, who looked momentarily taken aback to find the bad tempered American glowering at him from the open doorway._

_"Maybe I should be asking you that very same question Mr Dempsey? Tell me, is it common practice for police officers to spend the night in their partner's homes, or do you make a special exception where my wife is concerned?" Robert snidely asked, after quickly recovering from the initial surprise of finding the yank in Harriet's home wearing yesterday's clothes._

_"That's none of your damn business!" Dempsey snapped, as having heard enough from Harry's insidious estranged husband he went to slam the door in his face, only to be stopped by Robert's quick reaction and foot in the doorjam._

_"I came here with the express intention of speaking to Harriet, not you Mr Dempsey, so may I suggest that you be on your way? Your presence in my wife's home is neither welcome nor needed." Robert arrogantly insisted as he tried to push open the door to Harry's home._

_"It's your presence that ain't welcome pal." Dempsey growled as he grabbed Robert by his lapels and forced him back outside, before giving him a gentle shove, and watching as the creep stumbled backwards down the steps before losing his balance and ending up sitting on the gravel driveway._

_"I ought to have you arrested!" Robert angrily yelled as he raised himself to his feet and attempted to dust off some of the dirt from his expensive suite with one hand, while still clutching at the bouquet of roses, which were now looking decidedly worse for wear, with the other._

_"Yeah?...Typical of a jerk like you to go wastin' police time with petty little complaints, rather than actin' like a man an' fightin' your own battles!" Dempsey derisively remarked as he glared at Robert Makepeace in disgust._

_"Tell my wife that I'll be back later." Robert menacingly warned as he straightened his tie and then angrily threw the roses onto the driveway before stalking off towards his car._

_"Bastard!" Dempsey cursed in a low tone as he watched Robert start up the engine of his Porsche, before screeching away from the kerb and down the road at speed._

_…._

_"You're still here." Harry tightly remarked over half an hour later as she entered her bedroom, dressed in a silk robe with her hair wrapped in a towel, and found Dempsey sitting in the chair next to her bedroom window reading the newspaper._

_"Well observed. Did anyone ever tell you that you'd make a great detective Harry?" Dempsey replied as he folded the newspaper and carelessly discarded it on the still unmade bed, immediately noticing that the gesture served to further irritate his partner, judging by the instant setting of her jaw._

_"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed now Dempsey." Harry stated as she gestured with her hand towards the door._

_"Why should I mind? Go right ahead!" Dempsey replied with an expectant grin as relaxed further into the chair and folded his hands expectantly over his stomach and waited for Harry to get undressed._

_"Dempsey!" Harry angrily exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her partner._

_"What?" Dempsey innocently responded before continuing "Oh…..did you want me to leave?"_

_"Yes Dempsey, that's precisely what I do want." Harry impatiently responded._

_"Why?"_

_"Why?!" Harry repeated in an exasperated tone, highly incensed by her partners response, and the fact that he was still sitting in her bedroom and showed no signs of moving._

_"Yeah why?" Dempsey nonchalantly responded._

_"I don't believe you Dempsey, you're such a …such a ….." Harry spat, finding herself lost for words._

_"Look Harry I know that you probably got outta bed the wrong side this mornin' cos I kept you awake last night, and that I rubbed you up the wrong way by sayin' what I did, but I was only tryin' to lighten the mood cos' you was acting all snippy….but I ain't the only one to blame here...at least I didn't pull no disappearin' act." Dempsey pointed out as he observed his partner carefully for her reaction._

_"I left you a note!" Harry indignantly replied._

_"You did?" Dempsey remarked in confusion as he began to glance around the room. "Where, I didn't see no note?"_

_"On the bedside table…not that it really matters because it's now become blindingly apparent that last night meant nothing more than a …than a..." Harry began to emotionally accuse as she could no longer look Dempsey in the eye and so instead stared straight past him and out of the window._

_"No Harry…..whatever you're about to say ain't true, and I'm sorry that if what I said earlier made you think that…..You should know me well enough by now to realise that my mouth ain't got no filter, an' that half the things a say I __don't really mean." Dempsey tried to explain._

_"Like everything which you said last night for example?" Harry countered with a shaky breath, as being humiliated was bad enough, without being forced to discuss it._

_"No, not that…I meant everything that I said last night Harry…I want us to be together proper, as a couple….an' I'm sorry for bein' an insensitive jerk about it this mornin'…..an' for your information you ain't just another notch on my bedpost…..I ain't had no other broads since….."_

_"Thank you Dempsey, I'd rather not know." Harry interrupted him and put her hand up to prevent him from divulging any details of his previous sexual exploits._

_"What don't ya wanna know? How I feel about you or how long….."_

_"The latter." Harry quickly confirmed._

_"Right…..well about the other thing…I meant what I said Harry…I want you, I don't want no other notches on my bedpost….just yours." Dempsey vowed as he stood from his chair and crossed over to where Harry stood, only for her to step away and defensively wrap her arms around her body, suddenly feeling vulnerable in just a silk robe._

_"You say that now, but I….." Harry began to object, wondering how she could possibly keep a man like Dempsey interested when she had failed so terribly with Robert._

_"Harry…..I'm not like that piece a scum you married, an' when I promise somethin' I keep my word, an' if I don't you have my permission to blow off my cajones with ….."_

_"Why can't you be serious for once?" Harry snapped, as just when she was beginning to believe Dempsey, he had to go and turn everything into a joke again, making it impossible to know where she really stood or if Dempsey spoke the truth._

_"I am serious Harry…especially about this." Dempsey replied as he quickly closed the gap between them, gathered Makepeace in his arms, and before she could object placed a scorching kiss on her lips._

_"Dempsey!" Harry objected the moment that he released her lips and came up for breath._

_"I mean it Harry." Dempsey vowed before kissing her again, and swiftly moving his hands from Harry's back to cup her backside and force her body against his own._

_Harry could feel Dempsey's arousal pressing against her lower belly, as his lips moved away from her own and began to nuzzle as her neck, both sensations bringing back memories of the previous night and causing a flood of heat to rush throughout her body._

_"I need to get dressed." Harry weakly protested as without thinking her hips involuntarily ground against Dempsey, followed by a slight moan from the back of her throat as her partner's right hand released her left buttock and instead began to caress the soft mound of breast._

_"Yeah…?" Dempsey breathlessly murmured against Harry's collar bone, thinking exactly the opposite as the need to see and feel bare skin drove him to slip the silk robe from her shoulders._

_Harry was past the point of caring as Dempsey's lips followed the progress of the silk robe, which now lay pooled at her feet, and she let out an unconscious gasp of pleasure when his mouth closed around an erect nipple._

_It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry had just turned into putty in his hands, especially when she started to rake her fingers through Dempsey's thick dark hair, and hold him against her as his hand slipped between her thighs and she let out another low moan._

_Dempsey could feel Harry's body start to shake and weaken, as her breath began to quicken, and releasing that they probably weren't in the best of positions, James quickly stood and swept his partner into his arms and carried her over to the bed where he quickly took Harry over the edge into an earth shattering abyss._


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and that you'll also enjoy this one, which will be mainly from Harry's point of view for a change (as all my previous chapter have focused more on Dempsey's perspective).**

**This has taken me over four hours to write, so I hope that it was worth it!**

**As always, all reviews are welcome, as they let me know that you are enjoying the story (hopefully), and that the hours spent toiling over my computer keyboard with two fingered typing is worth the effort!**

**As Dempsey once said to Makepeace "Even my canary can type faster than you", or similar words to that effect!**

**Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes are grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 10.**

'_Dear God what was wrong with her?' Harry internally mused as her breathing and senses slowly returned to normal._

_All it took was two kisses and Dempsey grabbing at her rear and forcing their bodies together, for all common sense fly out the window along with her ability to say the word no, or stop what had just happened. _

_She could barely recognise herself, and couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed over what could only be described in Harry's mind as her 'Wanton behaviour' both last night and this morning. They'd only been on one date for goodness sake, not that she would really call it that, as she hadn't known about it until after the event._

_Harry tried to excuse her lustful behaviour by reasoning that it had been over more than four very long years since she had last had sex, however she knew that really didn't wash. Robert was right, she had been more or less frigid during their marriage, especially towards the very end of it when she had decamped to the spare bedroom and hadn't let Robert anywhere near her. Not that they had shared a particularly enjoyable, or even satisfying sex life, even in the beginning. Robert had been her first, and after the less than exhilarating heights of their honeymoon, Harry simply failed to understand what all the fuss was about when it came to sex, as in her eyes it was little more than a chore which was expected of her, rather than something that she ever instigated or enjoyed._

_Maybe that was part of the reason why she had felt so irritated by Dempsey and his womanising ways, not to mention vexed and confused by her own body's attraction to a man who quite simply annoyed the hell out of her. Her feelings and desire for Dempsey were completely illogical, yet the more that she had tried to deny them, the stronger they had become, until last night her body and her heart had both overruled her head and finally betrayed her._

_This is was entirely Robert Makepeace's fault, Harry decided as she cursed his very existence, before thoughts of Dempsey and the realisation of what exactly his hands, mouth and certain other parts of his anatomy were able to do to her re-invaded her mind._

'_Damn Dempsey!' Harry mentally cursed, as the realisation that now she had finally had sex with him, she now seemed to lose any semblance of self-control the moment that he touched her._

_One quick furtive glance in Dempsey's direction only served to irritate her further, especially as he was lying next to her, propped up on one elbow casually observing her and grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat._

_Even more annoying was the realisation that Dempsey would now know that all he had to do was touch and kiss her, and she would turn into putty in his hands. She could hardly remain frosty and aloof now that they both knew he had that kind of power over her, and it was that very fact that made Harry feel completely uncomfortable with the situation that she found herself in. Especially as she was used to being firmly in control of both her own emotions and actions, and still felt unsure as to what their unexpected love making actually meant._

_Harry didn't just jump into bed with anybody, in fact other than Robert there had been nobody else, and just look how that had turned out. Dempsey's past relationships, if you could even classify them as that, were numerous, and Harry found herself concluding that she didn't want to think about the number of women her partner had bedded over the years._

_James had said all of the right things last night, had made her feel wanted and secure, and more importantly loved. But what if they had only been words? Words said just to weaken her defenses and get her into bed, as god knows he had tried his very best over the last three years to achieve exactly that._

_Harry had lain awake until early light, unable to sleep because of Dempsey's loud snores and her own unease over what had developed between them. Thoughts of her miserable marriage, failed attempts at motherhood, betrayal by her own husband and best friend, not to mention Dempsey's philandering behaviour had confused her mind and forced her to panic. Eventually driving her from the bed and out to pound the streets in an attempt to organise her thoughts into some kind of logical order, and force her armour to click back into place. And just when she thought that she had finally managed to regain her cool and sophisticated composure, and place some much needed distance between herself and Dempsey, she had somehow managed to fall straight back into bed with him and find herself right back at square one!_

"_Watcha thinkin' about Tiger?" Dempsey asked after spending several minutes observing what appeared to be troubled thoughts displaying themselves across his partner's beautiful face._

_Just hearing the endearment 'Tiger' grated on Harry's nerves, and only served to convince her even further that the entire situation was just an amusing game to Dempsey._

"_Nothing." Harry lied as she heard her own voice inside her head screaming at Dempsey to get out of her bed and leave her alone._

"_Now I know that ain't true princess, so spill." Dempsey replied, as aware of his partner's unease, he attempted to break the ice by reaching beneath the sheets and lightly running his hand over Harry's toned stomach, while his lips began to nuzzle at her neck._

"_Are you always so wonderfully eloquent with all of the women whom you take to bed Dempsey?" Makepeace sarcastically snapped as she jerked away from her partners touch and pulled the sheet more tightly around her body, so as prevent any further access by roaming hands._

"_No?…Why?... Do you always act like this after you've had sex Makepeace?" Dempsey heartlessly countered in response to Harry's rejection, as he was beginning to wonder if some of what Robert Makepeace had said might be true._

"_Like what?" Harry angrily retorted as she sat up in bed, pulling the sheet around her body even tighter and glared over at Dempsey, trying to ignore that fact that her actions meant that her partner was now totally exposed._

"_Like this, all over me one minute, and then turning into an ice queen the next…jees Harry, you've got some serious issues goin' on in that head o' yours….What the hell did I do wrong?"_

"_Nothing…it's getting late…I…I need to get dressed." Harry anxiously stuttered, as she abruptly stood from the bed, and fled from the room, taking the sheet with her, and leaving Dempsey totally in the dark as to what had just happened._

_..._

"_You look nice…..real pretty." Dempsey announced as Harry walked into the living room dressed in a sleeveless pale blue summer dress and sandals with a pale cream pashmina edged with lace folded over her arm._

_Harry was unsure as to what to say, feeling acutely embarrassed over pretty much every single event since Robert had ruined their meal at the restaurant the previous evening, and therefore was completely powerless to prevent the deep blush which spread up from her décolletage and onto her cheeks._

"_We're going to be late…..have you seen my keys?" Harry asked, refusing to even look in Dempsey's direction as she glanced around the room._

"_Hall table….Look Harry will you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dempsey asked as he followed behind his partner as she rushed from the room and grabbed her keys from the hall table._

"_Harry!" Dempsey insisted, as he reached over her shoulder and shut the front door before she even had the chance to fully open it._

"_I need to know whats goin' on with you Princess." Dempsey softly spoke into Harry's hair as she remained facing the door while James stood directly behind her._

"_Harry come on, talk to me." Dempsey pleaded as he reached out and gently touched her arm, the action causing an electric spark to crackle between them as he turned Harry around to look at him._

"My father_ will be waiting." Harry mumbled, as unable to look at James, she looked downwards, until she realised that she was inadvertently staring at his belt buckle and then quickly glanced away to the side blushing with embarrassment._

"_I'm sure that he won't mind, especially cos' right now we…." Dempsey began to speak as he placed his index finger under Harry's chin and raised her face to look at him._

"_And I suppose that you'd know that for certain would you Dempsey….. after all the two of you seemed quite at personable this morning….You were acting like his new best friend!" Harry scornfully interrupted, as feeling uncomfortable with such scrutiny she shoved Dempsey's hand away from her face and tried to push past him, only for James to reach out and hold her firmly in place._

"_What?...That's it?" Dempsey asked in confusion "You're angry with me because I was talkin' to Freddy?"_

"_That depends on what the two of you were taking about….You had better not have told him about last night?" Makepeace warned, as she could just imagine how delighted her father would be with the news, and then how disappointed he would be when he realised that Dempsey wasn't looking for a serious relationship and had merely bedded his daughter out of fun, and that there wouldn't be any wedding bells or the pitter patter of tiny feet on the horizon – Not that she was getting carried away, Harry suddenly chastised herself, wondering where on earth the idea of marrying Dempsey and having his baby had come from._

'_Stop!' Harry's inner voice shouted before informing her that she wasn't even making sense. She should know better than to think that Dempsey had informed her father that they had had sex. It wasn't exactly something that a man would boast about to a woman's father was it? Especially when the man in question clearly had no intention of taking their relationship seriously, and only saw Harry as a challenge that he wanted to conquer, and now that he had probably wouldn't bother sticking around…or even worse would use last night as a topic to relentlessly tease her about in the office, and then all of her colleagues would know that they had slept together, and she'd be the butt of the office jokes for the next few weeks or even months._

"_No…..why should I?….I didn't think that you'd want me to?" Dempsey remarked, wondering why on earth that Harry would believe such a thing._

"_Of course not….after all it was only sex!" Harry defiantly stated, as she tried her best not to allow the thought to upset her, before realising that she would have to apply for a transfer, as there was no way that she could sit opposite Dempsey all day, while he regaled the office with the sordid details of his latest conquests._

"_Just sex?!...Just who the hell are you tryin' to convince here Makepeace, huh?...Me or you?" Dempsey irately countered._

"_I'm not trying to convince anybody of anything…..Whereas you….you on the other hand Dempsey, you certainly had me convinced last night by all of your lies, and false promises….you disgust me!" Makepeace furiously retaliated as she jabbed her finger into Dempsey's chest, feeling both angry and humiliated._

"_Well that's too bad Harry, cos' you're stuck with me!" Dempsey furiously yelled as he pulled her roughly against him and forced his kiss onto her lips. Not knowing any other way to convey his true feelings and failing to understand why Harry was accusing him of such things, especially as he had thought that he had made his feelings pretty clear both before and during their love making a little over half an hour ago._

"_Get off me." Harry screeched as she wrenched her mouth away from his kiss, only for Dempsey to push his body up against her and force his lips against her own._

_Much to Harry's horror she found herself equally turned on and terrified by Dempsey's rough and insistent attack on her mouth and senses, as his hands began to impatiently roam over the thin cotton fabric which covered her breasts, before quickly moving downwards and tugging up the hem of her dress._

"_James…please stop!" Harry implored, as the realisation that he was going to take her right there and then up against her front door and that she was about to let him, or at least her body was at it arched involuntarily against his touch, finally hit her._

"_What?!" Dempsey exclaimed in disbelief as he paused and looked down into Harry's face in total bewilderment, as in spite of her initial fleeting moment of resistance Harry seemed to be getting into it just as much as he was._

"_This…it isn't going to work….and trying to force yourself upon me isn't going to….." Harry began to tearfully explain, as still leaning back against the door she wrapped her arms protectively around her body, and wondered how on earth she had gotten herself into this mess._

"_What did you just say?!" Dempsey spluttered out in angry disbelief, before the tearful and frightened expression on Makepeace's face caused him to take a deep calming breath and he continued "Is that honestly what you think I was tryin' to do?"_

_Harry gazed back at him uncomfortably, her face turning beetroot red as she shrugged uncertainly in reply._

"_Jezas Christ Harry….why the hell would you even think that I would…for Christ's sake don't cha you know how much I love you?...I could neva…" Dempsey began to ramble, his mouth running away with him as he ran both hands through his hair in total bewilderment and anger, and wondered how he could have gotten things so wrong._

"_You what?" Harry gasped out in shock, after it took a few seconds to realise what Dempsey had just admitted._

"_What?..." Dempsey responded in confusion, before repeating part of what he had previously said "…. surely you gotta know that I could an' would neva hurt you Harry?"_

"_No not…..not that bit…..you said…you said that you….." Harry trailed off, looking awkwardly at the floor, feeling unable to repeat what she had heard for fear that she had somehow, through wishful thinking, misheard what Dempsey had said, or that he had accidentally said something that he didn't actually mean._

"_Yeah?...Well I meant it." James confirmed, feeling too embarrassed to repeat the actual words._

"_Meant what exactly?" Harry asked trying to hide her smile of delight, whilst feeling somewhat bolstered by Dempsey's obvious unease._

"_Ya know…." Dempsey mumbled with a shrugging of his shoulders, suddenly finding Harry's left earring to be totally fascinating._

"_No, I'm not entirely sure that I do James." Harry cautiously teased, desperate to hear those words again._

"_Jeezas….Haarry….you're hard work, do ya know that?"_

"_Mmm, if you insist…..however I was under the impression that you thought I was worth it?" Harry remarked as she coyly glanced up at Dempsey through lowered lashes._

"_You are Princess….you are." Dempsey softly replied as he reached out and tucked Harry's hair behind her left ear before leaning down and kissing her earlobe, and then finally whispering the words that Harry had been waiting to hear._

**...**

**Well, I have the next two chapters written, but not sure if it is worth posting them? I've only received two reviews for the last chapter, which is very disappointing seeing as it took over four hours to write. **

**I've had the last two days of work as my cat got attacked by a dog/fox, and managed to make it home bleeding and in shock. Cost a fortune as the vets, and as she is still in shock and won't leave my side. Therefore I've had some unexpected time to work on the next couple of chapters.**

**Is anyone reading the story? Do you want me to continue?**

**The next two chapters are still set in the past, and explain a bit about what happened in Harry's marriage, then chapter 13 (which I have yet to write) will continue from where chapter 1 ended.**

**Shall I continue?**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_"What the hell is a crone when it's at home?" Dempsey asked as he glanced down the menu, hoping to find a steak, or at least something that he recognised._

_"It's a Chinese artichoke." Harry replied, as she knew that the menu wouldn't be to Dempsey's taste._

_"Right, an' there's me thinkin' that it was some haggard old lady!" Dempsey remarked, as he would never understand why fancy restaurants didn't print their menu's in plain uncomplicated English._

_"I must admit James that the menu here can be a somewhat pretentious to say the least, however the food is simply marvelous isn't darling?" Freddy remarked as he turned to his daughter with a smile._

_"Yes….The Boathouse has always been one of your favourite restaurants hasn't it Freddy?"_

_"It has indeed. Harriet's mother and I used to frequent the old place quite regularly at one time, and rather surprisingly it hasn't changed hands in well over thirty years, although I daresay that there have been numerous chefs during that time…I'll have duck liver, followed by the Halibut I think….Have you both decided?"_

_"Err….." Dempsey hesitated, wondering why anyone would wish to serve burnt onion with lamb, or what the hell mushroom tea was._

_"I'll have the torched salmon and the beetroot tatin." Harry confirmed as she folded her menu and glanced across at Dempsey._

_"Yeah, I'll have the same as Harry." Dempsey decided, as at least he could figure out what his partner had ordered, as the idea of eating sea vegetables and burnt onion with lamb didn't appeal, nor did acidulated shallots and juniper with the venison._

_"Are you sure?" Harry queried in surprise, as usually Dempsey chose red meat, and then slathered it in mustard._

_"Yeah…why you think that I should order somethin' else?" Dempsey asked, as he got the distinct impression that whatever he selected wouldn't be to his taste, and that he'd end up stopping off for a burger, or preferably a hotdog on their way home._

_"I'm sure that James is perfectly capable of making his own menu choices darling….now onto more important matters, namely Robert, and what exactly you intend to do about him?" Lord Winfield pragmatically spoke._

_"Daddy, now is hardly the time. Let's just enjoy lunch shall we?" Harry requested, as the last thing she wishes to drag up was her disaster of a marriage, particularly since she and James had only just established their true feelings for each other, and she was still basking in the happiness of discovering that her feelings towards Dempsey were reciprocated._

_"I disagree, something needs to be done Harriet. You simply can't allow the situation to continue drifting along as it has been, particularly since you'll be turning thirty next year." Freddie decisively objected._

_"What's Harry's age got to do with anythin'?" Dempsey asked as he glanced between his partner and Lord Winfield._

_"Money James…..Harry will receive her trust fund next year, and I'll be damned if I'll allow that manipulative louse to receive a single penny of it…Your mother didn't leave you that money, just to allow that jumped up Makepeace to get his devious hands on it!...Why on earth you couldn't just agree to give him the house when all of this first happened I will never know….sometimes Harriet you are too stubborn for your own good!" Lord Winfield passionately insisted as he thumped his fist down on the table, causing the cutlery to jump, as if to convey his point._

_"Now hang on a minute Sir, I'm sure that Harry had her reasons." Dempsey spoke out in defence of his partner, feeling surprised at the overzealous outburst from the usually unruffled and easy-going old man._

_"Yes James I completely agree, and that reason is what's referred to as stubborn pride." Freddy confirmed as he glanced over at his daughter who wilfully stared straight back at him._

_"I can't believe that you honestly think that Robert deserves that house?...You bought it as a gift for me!" Harry irately stated._

_"It was bought as a wedding gift Harriet, as well you know." Freddy countered in a low tone, now feeling conscious of his earlier outburst and the attention which it had drawn from some of the other diners._

_"Really? Well in that case why is the deed in my sole name?" Harry rebelliously challenged._

_"Because my dear I never did trust that man." Freddy replied in an exasperated tone, before taking a long sip from the glass of chilled chardonnay which the waiter had just brought to their table and poured._

_"Then perhaps you might have thought to mention that fact before Robert and I married!" Harry retorted in annoyance as she leant back in her chair and folded her arms in dissatisfaction._

_"If I had thought that it would have made the slightest iota of difference then I would have done precisely that! However we both know exactly how determined you can be Harriet once you have set your mind to do something, and saying anything against the man would have only served to alienate you…and I didn't want that…..Still it's the here and now that has to be dealt with, as I'm rather afraid that neither of us can turn back the clock."_

_"Fine I'll speak with George about it." Harry reluctantly conceded, as she had always hated it when somebody else was right, but realised that the situation would have to be dealt with sooner or later, and George Farley-Dickson the family's solicitor was probably the best person to sort things out._

_"Good, and while you're at it you can see about reverting back to Winfield…No wonder Robert won't take you seriously when you're still carrying his name. It gives out completely the wrong signal, wouldn't you agree Mr Dempsey?" Lord Winfield remarked as he turned to their dinner companion, expecting to receive the young man's support._

_"I er…..I guess." Dempsey replied as he looked anxiously between father and daughter, not wanting to rub either of them up the wrong way. Especially as things with Harry had only just got back on track, and it was now apparent where his partner got her temper from._

_"Do you think that we could talk about something else now please?" Harry curtly requested._

_"Yes of course Harriet dear, and I'm sorry if what I have said has been distressing in anyway….this whole business is extremely unpleasant, as is the man himself I hasten to add! However something has to be done about it, and the sooner the better, wouldn't you agree?" Lord Winfield softly spoke while patting his daughters hand in a consolatory gesture, as he had never enjoyed upsetting or telling Harry what to do, but on this particular occasion it was obvious that his interference was required._

_…_

_"Wow, the old man was pretty full on over lunch." Dempsey commented as he pulled up behind Harry's car which was parked outside of his apartment._

_"Mmm…..Freddie can get rather animated when it comes to a subject he feels strongly about." Harry agreed, as she could feel the beginnings of a headache and rubbed distractedly at her brow._

_"I suppose he does have a point…I mean it's been almost four years since the two of you separated…" Dempsey tentatively remarked, not wanting to say too much for fear of upsetting his partner._

_"Yes, I'm very well aware of that fact thank you Dempsey!" Harry irately snapped._

_"Sorry, I guess it's none of my business." Dempsey sheepishly replied, feeling well and truly chastised and realising that a change of topic was called for._

_"Look, how about you stay over at my place tonight? We can order takeout, and then have an early night?" Dempsey suggested, as he was mindful of Robert Makepeace's promise to visit Harry, and right now his partner could do without the hassle._

_"Dempsey I'm hardly in the mood for ….." Makepeace began to object only for her partner to interject._

_"I meant early night, as in a chance to catch up on some shuteye, and I promise to be on my best behaviour…..unless of course you'd prefer it if I wasn't?….." Dempsey quickly explained before attempting to lighten the mood._

_"To be perfectly honest, I'd much rather go home….besides I never sleep well in a strange bed, and if last night was any indication, your snoring would probably keep me awake the entire night." Harry confirmed as she placed one hand over her mouth to cover her yawn, while releasing the clasp of the seatbelt with her other._

_"Alright then, I'll stay over at yours and take the sofa. Then I was thinkin' that we could head out for the day tomorrow, an' maybe stay over in a hotel or somethin'? We're not due in work until two on Monday, so might as well make the most of the rest of the weekend. Whadya think?" Dempsey counter offered as he was determined to be there if and when Robert Makepeace showed his face._

_"Dempsey…"_

_"We can watch a video an' pick up some food on the way over, cos I'm telling you somethin' that lunch sure looked nice on the plate, but it did nothin' to fill the hole." Dempsey complained as he recalled the miniscule portions they had been served at lunch, and as if on cue his stomach growled its objection._

_"I must admit I was rather surprised at your choices….you should have chosen the lamb, or maybe the venison." Harry remarked with an amused smile, as she recalled the disappointment on her partners face when each course of their meal had arrived at the table._

_"And have it doused in mushroom tea?...I don't think so!...Anywayz I'll let you chose tonight. Whatever you want princess, jus' so long as it's no more of that nouvelle cuisine crap!…..I'm easy.."_

_"Mmm….so I had noticed!" Makepeace remarked with a mischievous smirk, as without waiting for any further invitation Dempsey roared away from the kerb, and began to think of a way to persuade Harry that he really shouldn't be sleeping on her sofa that night._

_…_

_"Now that's what I call real food!" Dempsey happily announced as he and Makepeace sat on the living room floor and ate their Chinese takeaway from the coffee table._

_"Are you sure that you're quite finished, only you've missed a beansprout?" Harry playfully remarked as she gestured towards the only item of food remaining on Dempsey's plate, after he had spent the past half hour demolishing the contents of his own plate before moving onto the food which she had left behind._

_Dempsey grinned before reaching for the solitary beansprout and quickly depositing it in his mouth just as the doorbell rang._

_"You expectin' someone?" Dempsey asked, as thoughts of Harry's estranged husband immediately sprang to mind._

_"No." Harry replied as she went to stand up from the table only for James to catch her hand._

_"Then don't answer it….. Go an' take a bath, while I tidy this lot into the garbage." Dempsey instructed._

_"But it might be something important." Harry objected as the doorbell rang again, and she released Dempsey's hand to go and answer it, only for Dempsey to follow her into the hallway._

_"Oh…it's you." Harry remarked with noticeable disappointment as she opened the door to reveal Robert who was sporting a black-eye swollen nose thanks to Dempsey's solitary punch the previous evening._

_"Good evening Harriet, may I please come in?" Robert politely asked, unaware that Dempsey was watching him from the doorway._

_"Sorry jackass, but Harry an' me already got plans, an' you ain't invited." Dempsey gruffly spoke, as he crossed over from the doorway of the living room to stand directly behind Harry and glared his displeasure at the unwelcome visitor._

_"Darling, may I suggest that you instruct your pet American bulldog to stop interfering in matters which are none of his concern?" Robert insisted through a tight smile, as he returned Dempsey's glare._

_"And may I suggest that you….." Dempsey began to object, only for Harry to place a calming hand on his arm._

_"Robert I really do think that whatever you came here to discuss this evening is probably best left in the hands of the solicitors…..I'll inform George that the house should be transferred into your name, so I expect that the legalities shouldn't take any longer than a few months." Harry advised, as after pondering on the conversation with her father earlier that afternoon, she had decided that Robert could have the house if it meant that he would agree to the divorce._

_"But I didn't come here for the house…You and I need to talk Harriet…..in private. So will you please be kind enough to let me in, and to ask him to leave?" Robert pleaded._

_"I ain't goin' nowhere sunshine unless Harry asks …" Dempsey asserted as he was getting sick of seeing the schmuck, as three times in the space of twenty-four hours was three times too many._

_"Harriet, unless you would rather that I call the police and have that Neanderthal arrested for assault, then may I suggest that you do as I ask and allow me to come in, and send it on its way?" Robert politely threatened as he gestured towards Dempsey._

_"Robert there really is no need….." Harry began to object as she knew Robert well enough to know that he would not hesitate to involve the police if pushed._

_"There is every need Harriet, that man has not assaulted me once, but twice, and it is quite apparent that he has no intention of allowing you and I to engage in a civilised conversation about our future, so either you do as I ask and let me in, or I will call the police and have him arrested and removed from these premises." Robert vehemently insisted as he repeatedly jabbed his finger with distaste in the American's direction._

_"Very well." Harry unhappily conceded with a heavy sigh as she stood back from the door to allow Robert entry, before turning to Dempsey with a pleading expression "If you wouldn't mind waiting in the living room please?"_

_"Harry you don't have to do this!" Dempsey implored, "Let the jerk call the police if that's what he wants."_

_"It's fine, honestly." Harry confirmed before turning to Robert and coldly informing him "You have five minutes to say whatever it is that's suddenly so important, and then I want you leave, is that understood?"_

_"Of course darling, you have my word." Robert replied with a smile, which quickly turned into a menacing glare as he looked beyond Harry and met Dempsey's equally cold eyes._

..

**So, I hope that you all enjoyed my latest chapter, and I look forward to reading your reviews no matter how small. It's just nice to know that people out there are continuing to read my story. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12.**

"_Harry?" Dempsey implored, wondering why on earth his partner was allowing the creep to dictate terms and conditions, whilst also grasping that she was probably only allowing Robert to enter her home because the jerk had threatened to have Dempsey arrested._

"_Dempsey please?" Harry entreated as she glanced over to Dempsey with a pleading look in her eyes._

"_Alright fine…But I'm warnin' you pal, you better not try anythin' stoopid." Dempsey threatened as he jabbed his index finger at Robert with a warning scowl._

"_There's no need to worry Mr Dempsey, stupidity is a condition that you, rather than I appear to be afflicted with." Robert replied with a spiteful grin._

"_I'll be right next door if you need me." Dempsey reassured as he fleetingly touched Harry's arm before reluctantly retreating to the living room, leaving Harry and Robert alone in the hallway._

"_What is it that you want Robert?" Harry asked as she folded her arms in defence, after watching Dempsey leave and the door to the living room close softly behind him._

"_I would have thought that was obvious Harriet?" Robert replied with a self-assured smile as he swaggered over towards her, only stopping when he was a few inches away._

_Ordinarily Harry would have backed away, as she had always detested her personal space being invaded, only to do that now would be to give her estranged husband the upper hand, so she stood her ground and boldly raised her chin to look directly into his cold blue eyes._

"_I'm afraid not, so why not get straight to the point? You're usually so very adept at that." Harry acerbically retorted, as Robert was never a man to allow sentiment to get in the way of his goals._

"_As you wish Harriet…..I still have feelings for you, and I know very well that you also have feelings for me, or why else would you have retained my name?" Robert smugly stated._

"_Feelings!" Harry scoffed with a disparaging laugh before continuing "But of course Robert you are right…..I do have feelings for you…." Harry began, causing Dempsey who had been listening intently behind the doorway, to hitch his breath in shock, and curl both hands into two hard fists._

"_I knew it!" Robert happily exclaimed before Harry even had chance to continue her sentence. "Which is why I'd like for us to try again…..You'd like that too wouldn't you Harriet?"_

"_No." Harry obstinately replied._

"_No?!" Robert questioned in total bewilderment "But….but, you just said that you had feelings for me?"_

"_Oh I do, but then as always Robert, you arrogantly interrupted before I had chance to finish what I was about to say. You…"_

"_But Harri…"_

"_There you go again…always interrupting, never taking the time to listen, or even consider what I want or how I might feel…always presuming that you know everything!" Harry accused as she stood her ground, while Robert began to agitatedly pace back and forth, feeling somewhat flummoxed by the way that the conversation was going._

"_Then how do you feel?...Surely you must realise how much I still care for you?" Robert stated as though it should be obvious._

"_No…no I do not….not that it particularly matters, because whatever you may or may not feel for me Robert, it's certainly not reciprocated." Harry icily confirmed, causing Dempsey to internally rejoice that his little artic fox was not only holding her ground, but also having her say._

"_But Harriet, I don't think that you understand, I still love you, and I want us to try again….not only our marriage, but I also want us to try for another baby…and I know that deep down you want that too…you're just scared after what happened last time, but there is no need to be. Surely you must remember what…" Robert began to desperately ramble in an attempt to convince his estranged wife._

"_If I wasn't so frigid or barren Robert then your pathetic little speech might almost have me convinced." Harry contemptuously remarked as she stood scornfully glaring at her ex._

"_Yes about what I said yesterday evening…I'm afraid that I'd had rather a tad too much to drink, I never meant any of it…It was just the shock of seeing you there…..I wasn't expecting it…especially to see you with another man…I mean there hasn't been anyone since you left me has there?" Robert uncertainly enquired, with the good grace to look at least a little guilty._

"_Really? and you would know how exactly? …Oh wait, silly question, I expect you've had your little spies out watching me?!" Harry condescendingly retorted._

"_No…I would never do anything of the sort Harriet…We both know that you're just not the type to go sleeping around, that's all….and also know how much I hurt you by what I did….You must realise that what happened with Susannah was never planned…It didn't mean a damn thing…I never meant to hurt you." Robert frankly confided._

"_Oh I'm terribly sorry, how completely foolish of me not to understand! That of course changes everything!" Harry scornfully retorted with a rolling of her eyes in order to convey exactly how insincere her words were._

"_You know something Harriet, you're not entirely blameless in all of this…After all, what else did you expect me to do after you spent the last six months of our marriage either locked in the spare bedroom, working or at Winfield Hall…You barely spoke to me, let alone did you let me anywhere near you….it's was like living with a nun who'd taken a vow of silence, never mind a vow of celibacy for god's sake!" Robert viciously accused._

"_Yes well, living with a heartless bastard tends to have that effect!" Harry angrily countered, as she tried not to allow the memories of losing their last baby affect her._

"_For F***'s sake Harriet, you're not the only one who lost that baby…that was my child too remember?!" Robert angrily snapped._

"Yes, _I'm well aware of that fact Robert, but then you weren't the one who almost bleed to death were you? Nor did you spend three days in hospital! All you could think and talk about after it happened was trying again, and you didn't even have the decency to wait until I'd been discharged!"_

"_Right…well maybe if you had of taken the time to tell me how upset you were really feeling then I would have acted differently?" Robert defensively replied, as he comprehended for the first time that he had possibly been a little insensitive._

"_I shouldn't have had too…even your own parents were more considerate towards me and distraught by what happened than you!"_

"_I was upset!"….only you could say that after what happened on the two previous occasions, I had already mentally prepared myself for the worst." Robert admitted, hoping to explain and in some way excuse his unfeeling behaviour._

"_It was hardly the same, and you know that." Harry sadly murmured as her shoulders sagged in resignation._

"_Yes…yes I realise that know, and for what its' worth Harriet I'm sorry…sorry for everything…..especially Susannah." Robert quickly replied, instantly picking up on the fact that Harry had allowed some of her armour to slip and seeing it as an opportunity._

"_Yes well, it's a little too late for that now isn't it?" Harry softly yet determinedly spoke, swiftly regaining some of her strength after detecting the change in Robert's demeanor._

"_Not necessarily…..the doctor said that…" Robert began to protest as he reached out to take Harry's hand only for her to snatch it away in revulsion, and glare angrily at her estranged husband._

"_I couldn't give a damn what the doctor said…I don't want to try again, and even if I did, it certainly wouldn't be with you!" Harry vehemently stated in disbelief that Robert had apparently not listened to a single world she had said._

"_You can't mean that…..you admitted it yourself, you still have feelings for me?" Robert persisted._

"_The only feelings I have for you Robert, or those of loathing and regret….Oh and pity! Pity that you are deluded enough to believe in your own lies!" Harry hissed, her eyes blazing with unshed tears and hatred._

"_Every single word which I spoke is the truth Harriet. I do still love you, and I know that if you could take the courage to look deep into your heart, that you would realise that you love me too." Robert pleaded, totally convinced that what he was saying was the truth and used to being believed in court._

"_Your five minutes are up Robert, please leave." Harry unemotionally commanded, causing Dempsey to breathe a heavy sigh of relief from behind the door._

"_Harriet pleeease." Robert begged once more._

"_Don't beg Robert, it's very unbecoming and so terribly unlike you." Harry dispassionately advised, her eyes hard like flint._

"_You'll regret this Harriet!" Robert hatefully vowed._

"_The only thing which I regret Robert is marrying you." Harry icily responded._

"_Marrying me will be the least of your regrets by the time I've finished with you Lady Harriet!" Robert seethed through gritted teeth, as he restrained both clenched fists by his side, before stalking out of the house and almost slamming the door off its hinges._

_Dempsey was through the door and at Harry's side like a shot. He had wanted to intervene much sooner, but had correctly concluded as he listened to every word of the conversation and watched through the crack in the door jam, that his partner was more than capable of holding her own, and dealing with scum like Robert Makepeace without any assistance. Dempsey had also hoped that without his interference, Harry's ex would be more inclined to listen to Harry, and comprehend that she meant every single word, rather than focusing all of his anger on the other man._

"_Top guy your ex." Dempsey scathingly remarked as he placed his arm around Harry's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture._

"_Yeah…the best." Harry mirthlessly agreed as she turned into Dempsey's embrace and sighed in relief as he hugged her tight._

…

**Well I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, and the information about Harry's past relationship with Robert. As always any reviews are gratefully received, as they give me an incentive to continue with the story. Many Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"Hey Princess, calm down…surely the beard ain't that bad?" Dempsey spoke in a calming tone, as he witnessed the frightened look in his fiancée's blue eyes, yet failed to understand Harry's terrified reaction to his presence.

"Who….who are you and what do you want?" Harry bravely gasped out, as slid out of the opposite side of the bed to where the stranger stood and her eyes anxiously flitted between his face and her surroundings, which seemed to indicate that she was in a hospital room.

"Angel it's me, Dempsey….the doc never mentioned anythin' about there bein' some sort of problem with your eyes…you…you can see me can't you?" Dempsey asked in as a composed a tone as he could possibly muster, whilst concluding that the doctors had clearly missed something.

"I don't know any Dempsey, and what's more I want you to leave…Whoever you are, you shouldn't be here!" Harry insisted in total panic before calling "Nurse….Nurse" at the top of her lungs.

"I think that you should get back into bed princess, you seem a little shaky on your feet, never mind confused…..I'll get the doctor and ask him to take another look at ya." Dempsey soothingly spoke even though inside he could feel his own sense of anxiety beginning to rise as he slowly approached Harry who in response shrank further back into the corner of the room.

"Lady Winfield…..is there a problem?" One of the nurses asked as she rushed into the room only to find her patient pressing herself into the far corner, and Mr Dempsey standing in the middle of the room with a look of concern etched across his brow, not knowing what to do.

"Winfield?" Harry asked in a moments confusion before refocusing her thoughts "Please ask that man to leave, he shouldn't be in here." Harry pleaded as she shakily pointed towards Dempsey.

"Oh…..there's no need to worry about that Lady Winfield, we're quite relaxed about our visiting hours, and as you're in a private room your fiancé is welcome to stay as long as you both wish… although not overnight I'm sure …."

"Fiancé? My fiancé? What on earth are you talking about? I've never met this man before in my life…Why on earth would you think that he was my fiancé?" Harry asked in total incredulity.

"Well…..because that's who we were expecting, and since that is who Mr Dempsey said he was when he arrived." Nurse Roberts confirmed as she glanced between her patient and the bearded gentleman in concern, and had to admit that it looked somewhat unlikely that the American would be engaged to a member of the British aristocracy.

"Well I can assure you that he is not…Didn't you even think to ask for identification?" Harry disbelievingly enquired, her headache making an already terrible situation, not to mention her temper even worse.

"ID?…..I have ID…see?" Dempsey desperately stated as he quickly withdrew both his NYPD shield and his Met badge out of his jacket pocket and held them aloft so that both Harry and the nurse could see.

"You're a police officer?" Harry remarked in surprise, as there were certainly not any officers who looked like him in the fraud department where she currently worked.

"Yep…..sure am…We work together remember?" Dempsey gently reminded his fiancée, as it was plainly obvious that she was suffering from some form of memory loss. No doubt brought on by her head hitting the polished oak dashboard of Lord Winfield's Rolls Royce when the car accident happened.

"No…no we don't...I would remember." Harry responded with a slow shaking of her head, as although her memory seemed a little foggy, she definitely would have remembered an American, and particularly one who looked so dishevelled.

"It must be the beard, and the bump to the head….she ain't seen me with a beard before ya see. I just spent the last six weeks in New York testifyin' in court, an' came straight from the airport." Dempsey explained to the nurse, as he nervously raked his fingertips back and forth through his facial hair.

"Where is my husband?" Harry asked, completely ignoring what Dempsey had said. Not that she particularly wanted Robert there, but he was rather good at giving orders and getting things done, so with any luck the unkempt American would soon be on his way…..colleague or no colleague.

"Oh…er I ..I think that it would be best to get you back in bed Lady Winfield, and then I'll fetch the doctor. He'll want to run a few more tests now that you're fully awake…It's quite a bump you have there, so it's only to be expected that you might be feeling a little confused. Concussion has a nasty habit of doing that sometimes, but the good news is that your baby appears completely unharmed.

"Baby?" Dempsey gasped in shock at the same time that his partner spoke.

"Baby? What baby?" Harry exclaimed in horror as she reached forward and grabbed for the nightstand to steady her suddenly shaking legs.

"Your notes indicated that you are pregnant Lady Winfield. Therefore the consultant obstetrician examined you when you were first admitted and confirmed that the baby was unharmed in the accident, although he did recommend bed rest for the next few days?" Nurse Roberts confirmed as she looked searchingly between Lady Winfield and Lieutenant Dempsey, and began to wonder if she had accidentally put her foot in it.

"Well I can assure you that whatever those notes say, they are wrong and so is your consultant…..I am most definitely not pregnant…it's a physical impossibility." Harry assertively insisted as she took a few steps towards the bed, and then gently lowered herself down onto its edge.

"I think that you may have been misinformed Lady Winfield…..in fact approximately half of women who have experienced a ruptured ectopic pregnancy go on to naturally conceive and carry a baby to full term within three years." Nurse Roberts stated, as she had read Lady Winfield's medical file and was fully aware that her patient had previously experienced two miscarriages, followed by an ectopic pregnancy.

"I'm well aware of what the medical statistics state Nurse, however it has only been four months since…since I was discharged, and I… my husband and I that is…...What is that man still doing here?" Harry began to explain with embarrassment only to suddenly snap when she realised that the American police officer was still in the room.

"According to your medical records Lady Winfield it's been almost five years since you were last hospitalised and then discharged as a result of an ectopic pregnancy." Nurse Roberts cautiously stated, in some way hoping that by stating the facts her patient might suddenly be brought back to the present.

"In which case either the records are incorrect or you are quite clearly mistaken…now will you please fetch the doctor." Harry insisted, her terrible headache and confusion both serving to make her irritable and extremely short-tempered, and so she was determined to persuade the doctor to discharge her so that she could recover fully at Winfield Hall.

"Certainly….and….and what about your husband, shall I notify him?" Nurse Roberts nervously enquired as she couldn't quite figure out what was going on, or who the American policeman was, or the true nature of his relationship with Lady Winfield.

"She aint't got no husband, at least not one she's talkin' to…she's with me, we're engaged." Dempsey interjected before Harry even had chance to speak, as the last thing that either of them needed at that precise moment was to involve that piece of lying, cheating scum in their lives again.

"No…no there's no need." Harry unemotionally replied, as in spite of her confusion she was able to remember that her marriage to Robert was on shaky ground, and that she was seriously considering leaving him and applying for a divorce. She'd already applied for a transfer from the fraud department, to a more active role at Scotland Yard, which was something that Robert was unaware of. Therefore if by some bizarre miracle; namely an immaculate conception; she was pregnant, she would rather that he didn't know about it, not until she had managed to sort things out in her own head.

"Very well, I'll be back with the doctor shortly." Nurse Roberts advised before leaving the room.

"I gotta admit you had me really worried for a while there angel, especially when I got here from the airport and they said you was concussed…..hopefully….." Dempsey began to speak, not knowing what to say, especially as his partner seemed to have no idea who he was, never mind the fact that they were engaged, and that they now apparently had a baby on the way!

"Look Mr …." Harry interrupted and then trailed off as she realised that she was unable to remember his name in spite of reading it from his police identification only minutes ago.

"Dempsey…..only you call me James, since we ya know…..got together." Dempsey anxiously reminded his partner, desperately hoping that by reminding her of his name, she would suddenly recall their life together.

"Right…well in any case Mr Dempsey, I'd like you to leave." Harry adamantly requested as she shuffled back on the bed and pulled the sheets tightly around her.

"Please Harry…..don't do this….don't ask me to leave…..I know that right now you're feelin' confused, and I know that you must be feelin' real scared, but I love you, and whether you realise it or not you love me, and now we're gonna' be havin' a baby together, so I'm beggin…" Dempsey pleaded from the bottom of his heart only to be cut off midsentence.

"We are most certainly not!" Harry obstinately declared.

"Yes we are….Harry you an' Robert split up nearly five years ago…he had an affair with your best friend remember?" Dempsey desperately stated, determined to jog his fiancée's memory.

"No….no, not Susannah….she wouldn't….you're lying! I don't know why, but you are, and I insist that you leave this instant!" Harry irately demanded in raised tones, as she clamped her left hand to her brow in distress as the pain in her head suddenly seemed to worsen, and she was hit by a wave of nausea.

"Well okay…..but only cos' you're gettin' upset." Dempsey agreed with a considerable amount of reluctance, as he hated seeing Harry in so much pain and distress.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, an' I'm gonna speak to the doctor as soon as he's finished with ya …So I guess I'll see ya later Princess." Dempsey advised with a deeply troubled expression as he got up to leave, and then paused briefly, desperately wanting to kiss Harry and take her in his arms, but realising that at that moment it was impossible.

Harry watched James Dempsey's retreating back as he left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. There was something very disconcerting about the American, only she just couldn't place her finger on it.

Dismissing the Lieutenant from her mind, Harry began to focus on the news that she was apparently pregnant, before shakily dismissing the idea as a mistake. Perhaps her records had accidentally been switched with another patient? After all she was still sleeping in the spare bedroom wasn't she? These days she could barely stand to look at her husband over the dinner table, let alone allow him to touch or impregnate her.

If she was by some miracle pregnant, then it certainly wasn't by choice, and Harry began to wrack her brain as to when it could possibly could have happened. She must have been drunk surely? As she certainly had no conscious recollection of sleeping with Robert since being discharged from hospital four months ago…..or at least she thought it was four months…..it all seemed so hazy and vague in her mind.

"Ah….Lady Winfield, it's nice to have you back with us! I understand from what Nurse Roberts has informed me that you seem a little confused? Tell me what do you believe to be todays date?"

"I…I'm not quite sure." Harry shakily admitted.

"Well how about the month, or perhaps even the year?"

"1983…..and its September." Harry confirmed with a certain degree confidence, as she remembered having to pull out of the London Marathon in February after discovering that she was pregnant, and then being discharged from hospital after losing her baby in May.

"I'm afraid not Lady Winfield, todays date is in fact the 3rd of March 1988. So it would appear that this little bump of yours is considerably more serious than we first thought." Mr Jeffries the neurologist confirmed as he began re-examining his patients head.

"But…..but it….it can't be!" Harry wailed in bewilderment and shock, as the realisation that she had no recollection of the last four and a half years of her life suddenly became a dreadful reality.

…

**Hi, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Unbelievably situations like this to arise in real life, as one of my colleagues from work suffered from amnesia after being involved in a car accident when driving home from work. He had six months off work after the accident, and when he came back to work he couldn't remember who anyone was or how to do his job. He had to be retrained, and sadly didn't pass the twelve week course training course, or any of the accreditation exams, so he left. **


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14.

"Aitch darling thank goodness I found you at last, this place is like a damn rabbit warren…Oooh that looks nasty!" Angela exclaimed as she breezed into Harry's hospital room with a bunch of magazines in one arm, and an entire fruit basket in the other.

"I'll live." Harry replied with a weak smile as she gingerly touched her left hand to her bandaged forehead.

"I'm positively certain that you will darling!...and of course the most important thing is that both you and the baby have both survived to tell the tale. You always were the tough nut, even in school, and especially with that hockey stick of yours…..I have fond memories of the opposition quaking in their boots!….You do remember when we were at school together don't you Harry?" Angela asked in concern as she placed the fruit basket on the hospital table which swung over Harry's bed and then carefully stacked the magazines on the nightstand before taking a seat in the vinyl cushioned chair which stood next to the bed.

"Of course!" Harry brightly confirmed before she then somewhat despondently added "It's just a pity that the same can't be said of the last four and a half years."

"Yes, James mentioned as much…Still I'm sure that its only temporary, and to be honest darling you're probably better off not remembering some of it…..particularly the parts relating to that idiot Robert." Angela cheerfully remarked as she knew that her best friends separation was one experience that she could certainly do with forgetting.

"James?...As in James Dempsey? You know him?" Harry queried as she recalled the name of the police officer who had left her hospital room a little under two hours ago.

James Dempsey, the colleague who she could only presume, she had against her better judgement slept with at a works Christmas party when her inebriated state had resulted in a moment or two of temporary insanity. Christ he wasn't even her type…..facial hair had never been her thing, in fact she found the idea of it along with the thought of all of the germs and food debris that it no doubt contained to be utterly repulsive.

"Of course I do darling, everyone knows James, and we're all incredibly jealous." Angela remarked as she began to unwrap the cellophane from the fruit basket and then plucked a few grapes and popped them into her mouth.

"Jealous of what?" Harry asked feeling slightly thrown by her friend's comment.

"Of you being engaged to such a fine example of a testosterone fuelled male, and the fact that he's totally besotted with you…..I wished that Mike would look at me like that." Angela dreamily remarked, causing Harry to conclude that although this James Dempsey maybe besotted with her, that hell would freeze over and Harrod's would offer a penny sale on fur coats before those feelings were ever reciprocated.

"Oh….Who is Mike?" Harry asked in puzzlement, as the last thing which she could recall was Angela being engaged to Jasper Barrington-Hennesey, and she preferred to distract herself with something other than James Dempsey and the knowledge that she was apparently carrying his baby.

"My fiancé…. we're completely in love, however Mike is far more reserved than James…..well at least when we're in public and we're both sober…..Although he can be quite the devil between the sheets." Angela grinned as she held her left hand out to Harry and wiggled her ring figure for closer inspection.

"It's a beautiful ring." Harry confirmed as she admired the baguette cut diamond set in a platinum band which sparkled under the hospital lighting.

"Isn't it just…but then so is yours…speaking of which where is it?" Angela questioned after noticing her friends bare ring finger.

"Oh…..er..I'm not sure." Harry stuttered, as she looked down at her ring finger, and noticed the pale strip of skin where a ring had obviously sat, and the surrounding bruising.

"Maybe James has it…I daresay that one of the nurses or perhaps the ambulance crew removed it because of the bruising….. Your fingers look a little swollen, do they hurt?"

"No, not really….my hand and wrist just feel a little tender, along with my ribs….It's my head that feels the worst….the pain is almost excruciating at times." Harry replied, as she raised her right hand and used her fingers to massage the skin on her brow next to were the bandaging finished.

"Oh I'm sorry 'aitch, and here's me rabbiting on as though there's no tomorrow, when what you could really do with is some peace and quiet…..How unbelievably inconsiderate of me…..I'll go now and give you the chance to get some sleep. I promise to be back first thing tomorrow…..is there anything that you need?" Angela enquired as she gathered up her coat and handbag.

"You don't have to leave Angela, honestly. In fact I'm rather glad of your company…unless that is you have other plans?" Harry enquired as she distractedly picked one of the grapes and ate it.

"Nothing more exciting that preparing dinner, so before I forget let's make a list of the things that you need, as I'm pretty sure that if James is anything like Mike, there is sure to be something that he'll forget…..although he may surprise us. I'm sure that he won't be much longer." Angela reassuringly spoke as she reached into her handbag for a pen, and began making a list of essentials on the back of a rather lengthy Harvey Nicholls receipt.

"Back…..back from where?" Harry asked in confusion, as she had naively thought she had seen the last of James Dempsey.

"From your house. He called earlier and told me what happened, and suggested that I come and keep you company while he went back to the house and picked up some of your things…after all you don't want to spend any more time than absolutely necessary wearing that hideous thing do you?" Angela confirmed as she screwed her face in distaste at the standard issue hospital gown which Harry was currently wearing.

"You…..you gave him a key?" Harry asked in alarm at the thought of the stranger riffling through her personal and intimate possessions.

"No of course not darling, there was no need….after all you do live together." Angela casually responded as she reached for a few more grapes.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Ever since the two of you finally got together you've been practically inseparable, not to mention the fact that you can't keep your hands of each other!" Angela shamelessly giggled before adding "…no wonder you're pregnant!"

"But…..but we're not even married!" Harry prudishly announced, as she just couldn't get her head around the fact that she was pregnant by and engaged to man that she didn't know, and had therefore assumed that her pregnancy was the result of a one-off moment of drunken madness, and that the only reason why she had gotten engaged was because it was expected.

"Well I hate to have to tell you this Harry, but technically that's not true." Angela tentatively spoke.

"Sorry I don't quite follow? What's not true?" Harry questioned in total bewilderment whilst wondering how much worse the situation could possibly become.

"Your divorce from Robert is yet to be finalised." Angela confirmed, almost cringing as she said the words.

"But…But why? James said that Robert and Susannah had…"

"They did darling….they did….We've all refused to speak to Susannah ever since it happened…Not that they're together any more of course…Susannah finally came to her senses around five months after he'd asked her to move in…or so Vanessa her sister informed me at the time….She must have finally realised what a despicable little insect Robert actually is...Unfortunately the parasite has so far refused to sign the divorce papers unless he receives the house and half of your trust fund, not to mention your father's estate in settlement." Angela informed her friend. Hating to be the bearer a bad news, but also realising that Harry needed to know, just in case Robert became aware of his estranged wife's current predicament and attempted to use her memory loss as a means to wheedle his way back into Harry's favour.

"My…..my father's estate?!" Harry stuttered in panic before continuing and saying what was on her mind "Ple…..please tell me he's not passed away?" Harry pleaded as suddenly a few stray tears made their way down her cheeks and she hastily brushed them away.

"No…..but he was involved in the accident. Freddy was driving, you were on your way to collect James from Heathrow…..the doctors and police think that he probably had a heart attack at the wheel, lost control of the car, and that's the reason why you ended up veering off the round and hitting a tree…" Angela softly spoke as she took Harry's hand in her own.

"Oh God." Harry gasped out in shock "Is he going to be alright? Please tell me that he is?" Harry begged as her mind became filled with even more turmoil.

"James told me that he's doing quite well considering…."

"Considering what?...Oh god, this is all of my fault…..Why was he driving? It just doesn't make sense?" Harry wailed in total confusion, as she knew very well that she always insisted on driving whenever they were in a car together, as her father drove to fast and was easily distracted at times.

"Well I can only presume that Freddy must have insisted because you have been feeling so unwell over the last couple of weeks." Angela reasoned.

"Have I?" Harry asked in surprise as she tried her best to recall the accident but found she couldn't.

"Yes. You've had terrible morning sickness for the last three weeks, far worse than with…..well you know…before…." Angela awkwardly confirmed before continuing "You have been experiencing the occasional dizzy spell as a result of barely keeping anything down, and because of that, and with James having to testify at that trial in America, you've spent the last two weeks at Winfield Hall."

"Oh…..but Freddy is going to recover isn't he?...Is he here, or did they take him to a different hospital?" Harry asked, anxiously glancing around the room for some sign as to the whereabouts of her father, and a clue as which hospital the ambulance crew had admitted her to.

"Yes, Freddy is down on the second floor, and I'm sure that he'll be absolutely fine." Angela reassured her friend as she squeezed her undamaged hand in a comforting gesture.

"Oh God I hope so…I just couldn't bear it if anything were to happen….I should have never let him drive." Harry tearfully spoke before suddenly snapping "Why the hell couldn't that James make his own damn way back from the airport?!"

"He was going to, but you wanted to surprise him." Angela softly spoke.

"Really?" Harry dubiously remarked, as it sounded very unlike anything that she would do, and for that reason she couldn't help but doubt her friend.

"Yes…..You really missed James whilst he was away, and you wanted to tell him about the baby."

"Why?…Couldn't he even bother to telephone whilst he was away?" Harry scornfully remarked as she thought of the unkempt American with distaste, not that she would particularly want him to contact her in any case.

"Of course he did…..James called you every day darling. Neither of you expected him to be in the US for six weeks." Angela advised, hoping to convey just how considerate Dempsey was, and just how much Harry was in love with him.

"Well if that is really the case then why didn't I just tell him when he called…unless of course I thought that he wouldn't want the baby, and that if he found out he wouldn't come back!" Harry challenged, as she just couldn't even comprehend that she and James were in a committed relationship, never mind engaged.

"Darling it was nothing like that. James is a wonderful man, and I think that he'll be absolutely delighted to find out that you're pregnant. You…." Angela began to explain only to be interrupted.

"He didn't seem that delighted two hours ago." Harry objected as she concentrated her thoughts on the initial shock of finding out that she was pregnant, and James Dempsey's astounded reaction, rather than the fact he seemed quite excited with the news when he spoke to her after the nurse had left.

"Well I'm sure that was out of astonishment more than anything…..it's not as though the two of you had planned to get pregnant…And just so that you understand Harry, the only reason why you decided not to tell James about the baby when you first found out, is because you knew how much James would worry about you, and you were afraid that he'd get on the first plane back here, and then end up getting arrested for failing to testify in court….He never wanted to go there in the first place, but he had no choice after getting subpoenaed because Coltrane refused to plead guilty…James really does love you Harry, and you're just as much in love with him….Honestly darling, I've never seen you so happy as I have this last year…..You're perfect for each other, absolutely perfect!"

"That can't be true…he has a beard for Christ's sake! And you know how much I abhor facial hair of any description!" Harry insisted, even though she felt rather shallow for saying so, because surely she couldn't have overlooked that fact even if the man had the best personality on earth? Just the thought of coming into contact with that thatched mass of dark scratchy hair made her feel nauseous, let alone actually kissing it.

"No he doesn't!" Angela insisted.

"Yes he does…I saw it with my very own eyes Angela…in fact I could hardly miss it…..It was…it was growing wild practically all over his face….totally disgusting….He looks like a tramp! There is just no way that I could ever kiss a man like that, never mind do anything else with him!" Harry vowed as she screwed her mouth in disgust at the memory of the American, just as the man himself walked in the door.

"Well thanks babe…..remind me not to ask when I'm next lookin' for a compliment!"

"I wasn't…..who are you?" Harry hesitantly asked as she looked between Angela and the clean-shaven and rather attractive American, and doubted that the man who had entered the room could be James Dempsey…..a relative of his maybe…..they had the same length of hair, and eyes, not to mention the same height, but everything else was different. The man standing before her was clean shaven for one thing, he was also dressed differently and his hair was much, much tidier….Maybe he was James Dempsey's younger and more attractive brother?

"It's me James….surely you ain't forgotten already?" Dempsey asked in concern as he immediately placed Harry's large pink and white gym bag, which contained some of her possessions on the floor and rushed over to the bed.

"But…but James has a beard!" Harry exclaimed in puzzlement, causing Angela to glance over at Dempsey with her own look of unease.

"Nah, I grew that while I was in New York to look a bit less recognisable in case Coltrane still had some of his goons out lookin' for me….but seein' as I'm back, and he's gonna be banged up behind bars for the next twenny years, I got rid of it…..You feelin' any better Princess?" James asked as before Harry had chance to object he swooped in and planted a kiss on the part of her forehead that wasn't covered by a bandage.

"A little…..thank you for asking." Harry replied as she found herself blushing slightly at the sudden contact, and the unexpected quickening of her heartrate.

"Good….You'll be outta here and back home in next ta no-time!" James jovially announced, feeling rather pleased that Harry was no longer backing away from him in sheer fright the moment he came anywhere near.

"Well, I'll be leaving the two of you to it…whatever it maybe!" Angela remarked with the raising of her eyebrows and then a cheeky wink in her friends direction while James turned his back and began to unpack Harry's gym bag.

"Yeah…..see ya Ange….I sure 'ppreciate you droppin' by." Dempsey distractedly replied while concentrating on the task in hand.

"I'll pop back sometime tomorrow morning darling, and in the meantime don't get up to anything too strenuous!" Angela gaily replied, as she suggestively glanced across to James, and then back to Harry with a look of mischief in her eyes, causing Harry to blush in embarrassment at the very thought.

"Goodbye Angela." Harry tightly replied, worried as to what else her friend might hint at.

"Give me a call if there is anything that you need…although I'm sure that James has thought of everything, and has all of your needs in hand!" Angela remarked as her eyes swept appreciatively over James' back before she finally left the room, leaving Harry and James alone.

….

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to reading your reviews no matter how small they may be. It's just nice to know that there are people out there who are reading my story and appreciating my efforts. Thanks**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

Harry watched as James methodically unpacked her belongings from what she presumed must be her gym bag, and neatly tidied them away into the little cupboard which stood against the far wall, before depositing her toiletries into the small en-suite bathroom and then finally emerging back into the room.

"So!" Dempsey announced after a few moments awkward silence, clapping his hands loudly and then rubbing them together as he spoke, an action which caused Harry to almost jump out of her skin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya." He quickly apologised with an awkward smile after noticing his partner's reaction.

"No, I don't suppose that you did." Harry calmly replied as she looked Dempsey up and down, taking in every single feature.

"The doc said that you should be able to come home tomorrow, as your scans didn't reveal no swellin', an' he thinks that bein' in a familiar environment might help with the memory thing." Dempsey happily announced, hoping that his partner would be pleased.

"Did he? When did he say that? And why is the consultant discussing my treatment with you?" Harry asked, feeling slightly perturbed that this stranger knew more than she did.

"Just now….an' there's no reason why the doc shouldn't discuss things with me…we're engaged remember? An' then there's the baby of course…You err…you do remember about the baby dontcha?" Dempsey anxiously enquired, as he was unsure if his fiancée's memory loss was restricted to events before the accident, or whether she may have difficulty with her short term memory too.

"Of course…..it's hardly likely to be something which I would forget is it?" Harry replied with an air of annoyance.

"Well no…I just didn't know how bad this amnesia thing is…that's all…anyways, as I was sayin' the doctor thinks that you might recover your memory a bit quicker at home, rather than stayin' cooped up in here, an' I know how much you hate hospitals." Dempsey confirmed as he nervously took a seat at Harry's bedside feeling conscious of the fact that his partner's eyes were upon him and seemed to be assessing every word and move.

"Angela tells me that my father has been admitted to the same hospital, and I would like to see him. Therefore I'd appreciate it if you would ask one of the nurses for his room number please, as I can't very well return to Winfield Hall and leave my father here." Harry politely requested.

"There's no need, Freddy's in room 203 down on the second floor. I just came up from there….I…." Dempsey began to explain only to be interrupted.

"Why?" Harry asked, now even more annoyed that the American not only seemed to know more about her own prognosis than she did, but also seemed to be unnecessarily involving himself with her father too.

"Why? What do you mean why? It's only natural that I'd want to check that the old guy is doin' okay, and to ask him a few questions about what happened during the accident." Dempsey replied with as much patience as he could muster, as it was obvious that Harry was in one of her snippy moods – at least in that respect nothing much had changed.

"Mr Dempsey I hardly think that my father is in any condition to be answering such questions! He's just suffered a major heart attack for goodness sake. The last thing that he needs is for you to go barging into his hospital room to interrogate him with a barrage of unnecessary, and may I add, inappropriate questions!...Oh and another thing, I'd appreciate you not referring to my father as the old guy as I find it exceedingly discourteous, and I know that he would too." Harry primly stated as she folded her arms in displeasure.

"Huh, is that a fact? If you ask me, Freddy would have a few choice words about the way you're speakin' to me right now." Dempsey countered as he mirrored his partner's actions, and also folded his arms before casually leaning back in his chair.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry indignantly asked.

"You ain't exactly bein' very respectful yourself Harry. Tellin' me what I should and shouldn't be doin', an' for your information Freddy ain't had a major heart attack….." Dempsey began, only to be interrupted yet again.

"But Angela said…" Harry began to protest, more than a little irritated that the American was criticising her attitude.

"Angela only knows what I told her, and what the doctors first told me….but since then they done some more tests which confirmed that Freddy suffered an angina attack, and that it happened after the accident, which pretty much confirms what Freddy just told me." Dempsey confirmed.

"Oh…..does that mean that he's going to be alright?" Harry uncertainly asked, as an angina attack sounded much better than a heart attack, but then she was hardly a medical expert.

"Yep, he sure his. The doc is plannin' on dischargin' him in the next coupla' days, after they sort out a new medication plan." Dempsey confirmed, pleased to see the expression of relief which washed over his fiancée's face at the news.

"Thank goodness." Harry uttered as she threw the bed covers aside and went to get out of bed.

"Hold your horse's princess, where do you think you're goin'?" Dempsey asked as he placed a restraining hand on his partners arm.

"To get dressed and then see my father of course." Harry replied as she looked down at the hand which was resting lightly on her arm and wondered why it was causing her flesh to tingle.

"You ain't goin' nowhere angel….bed rest remember? Doctor's orders."

"You Mr Dempsey do not tell me what to do!" Harry defiantly insisted, as she reached down and used her fingertips to remove the Americans hand from her arm, as though it was contaminated.

"Think again Tiger." Dempsey challenged as with a smile he suddenly whipped a pair of handcuffs from his pocket before adding "and don't think that I won't use 'em."

"You wouldn't dare!" Harry obstinately replied as she raised herself from the bed, determined to call the annoying American's bluff and visit her father.

"Wanna bet?" Dempsey retorted as much to Harry's surprise she suddenly felt cold hard metal enclose around her left wrist.

"Remove that this instant!" Harry furiously hissed as she pointed to the offending object with the index finger of her free hand and glared at Dempsey.

"Now that ain't what ya' usually say when I'm handcuffin' you to the bed at home." Dempsey teased with a mischievous smirk.

"In your dreams leftenant.." Harry frostily replied, before momentarily faltering as a faint flicker of recognition sparked somewhere at the back of her mind, which was quickly dismissed "…Please remove them or you will give me no choice but to report you for the gross misconduct of restraining a fellow police officer against her will."

"You know something Tiger, you really turn me on when you speak to me like that." Dempsey replied, hoping that his crude innuendo might cause a spark of recognition.

"Do you have difficulty in understanding plain English Mr Dempsey, or would you actually prefer it if I did register a complaint regarding your highly inappropriate behaviour with the Police Commissioner's Office?" Harry dispassionately inquired as her ice cold blue-eyed glare penetrated his own gaze.

"Alright….but only if you promise to take it easy like the doctor said? I'll ask the nurse for a wheelchair and take you down to see Freddy after you get dressed." Dempsey offered as he released the handcuff from Harry's wrist, knowing only too well that his stubborn partner was unlikely to back down.

"I do not need a wheelchair, and I certainly do not require you to accompany Mr Dempsey!" Harry icily retorted as she rubbed at her wrist.

"I didn't hurt ya' Harry, so unless you wanna risk hurtin' our baby by goin' against doctor's orders, then I figure that ya should do the sensible thing here, and take me up on my offer an' let me take you down there in a wheelchair…..Whaddya say?"

"Very well." Harry quietly agreed as for some inexplicable reason her eyes suddenly filled with tears, causing her to glance away in embarrassment.

"Hey…..come here...I didn't mean to upset ya'." Dempsey spoke with concern as he observed the crumbling expression on Harry's face and tried to pull her into a reassuring hug.

"Please don't!" Harry aloofly insisted as she pushed Dempsey away, and then rushed into the small en-suite bathroom, leaving her partner feeling completely flummoxed as to what had just happened.

…

**Hi, as always please review, as all comments are welcome and act as encouragement, no matter how small. Many Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Harriet darling!...Well this is certainly a most unexpected surprise…..although I was rather under the impression that James is due to collect you at one o'clock? Has there been a change of plan?" Freddy merrily enquired as his daughter entered his hospital room, and immediately took a seat next to his bed whilst pulling awkwardly at the sleeve of her jumper – a childhood habit which had always revealed when Harry felt guilty about something or other.

"You're looking well daddy…much better than yesterday."

"As do you my darling."

"I understand that your consultant intends to discharge you tomorrow? And I've been thinking that maybe it would be for the best if I accompanied you back to Winfield Hall, rather than you recuperating at the house in London? The fresh country air will be far better for the both of us, wouldn't you agree?" Harry anxiously suggested, as she just couldn't stand the thought of leaving the hospital with James, who was still a complete stranger in her eyes, and returning to a house that she wouldn't even recognise.

"And until then…?" Freddy knowingly questioned, as he could easily deduct the reason why his daughter was so keen to decamp to Kent.

"Well…I thought…." Harry began to say before pausing and plucking up courage to continue, as she knew that her father wouldn't approve of running away from her problems. "Well, to be quite honest daddy, I think that it would be highly inappropriate for me to stay with Lieutenant Dempsey…..I mean I hardly know the man and…" Harry then trailed off after noticing the look of disapproval in her father's eyes.

"And…..?" Freddy patiently questioned.

"….and I just don't feel comfortable in his presence…..and I think that being with him will only serve to hinder rather than aid my recovery, and then of course there's the baby." Harry nervously rambled as she looked carefully at her father to gauge his reaction.

"Yes…I daresay that the news that you were expecting must have come as quite a surprise…..although a happy one I hope?" Freddy remarked as he attentively observed his daughters expression for an indication as to how she was really feeling.

"I….I'm not sure." Harry stuttered before continuing "I know that in reality it's been almost five years since the last time that….that I was discharged from hospital, but to me it doesn't feel that long…..It seems as though it was only a few months ago that it happened, and I just don't feel ready to try again, especially under such circumstances." Harry confessed, as it felt terrible to admit that she would prefer not to be pregnant.

"I can't pretend to know how you must be feeling right now my darling, but I can tell you that when you first discovered that you were pregnant, you were absolutely delighted, albeit somewhat worried….Which of course is only to be expected given your previous and rather unfortunate past experiences." Freddy solemnly stated as they both despondently thought back to Harry's failed pregnancies.

"I was?" Harry asked in surprise, as being pregnant with one man's child, whilst still being married to another hardly seemed cause for celebration.

"Yes my darling you were… and James of course is thrilled with the news, although he is rather worried about this memory loss of yours, so I have done my very best to reassure him that its likely to be a temporary rather than a permanent affliction. Which is why it's imperative that you spend as much time with him as possible and get to know him again. Oh and you must try to be a little more patient Harriet...Both with James and yourself." Freddy sensibly suggested.

"It's all very well and good for you to say that Freddy when you're not the one who is expected to live with a total stranger…..an American at that….he's so….so….." Harry passionately began to insist only to find that she could quite find the words.

"Annoying? Loud and uncouth?" Freddy finished for her with a smile.

"Yes exactly…he's all of those things, and I'm pleased to see that you agree with me." Harry responded in relief, as so far all she'd had was Angela repeatedly singing Lieutenant Dempsey's praises both yesterday and that very morning and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Now I never said that I agreed with you darling…..although admittedly James can become a little over animated at times, but then don't we all? It's admirable quality to feel and express such passion about the injustices in life, and even though you may not wish to admit it, you and James are very alike in that respect….I can't tell you how thrilled I was when he asked me for your hand in marriage…..which is something that snake in the grass Robert never cared to do!" Freddy remarked as he thought back fondly to the day when an extremely nervous James Dempsey arrived unannounced at Winfield Hall.

"And you said yes?!" Harry asked in complete surprise.

"Of course…..James is a wonderful fellow, and I've never seen you so happy as you've been this past year. Why ever would I want to say no?" Freddy asked in bewilderment.

"Because he's annoying and loud and…" Harry began to protest only to be interrupted by her father.

"Which is exactly how you described him to me when the two of you first met nearly four years ago!...In fact if I recall correctly you were outraged at the very idea of having to work with him, but I knew…." Freddy trailed off wistfully.

"You knew what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That there was something there between the two of you…a spark, call it chemistry if you will…..and I was right, by Jove was I right!" Freddy spiritedly exclaimed as he thumped at his thigh with his fist.

"There's no need to be quite so happy about it Freddy." Harry unhappily announced.

"Why ever not Harry? You're finally with a man who is deserving of you…..a good, honest and decent man, not like that cretin Robert who insists on trying his level best to suck the life blood out of you and this family…The sooner we're shut of him the better! It's just unfortunate that the court hearing will now have to be postponed." Freddy advised with a disappointed shaking of his head.

"What court hearing?"

"For your divorce. Robert has undertaken every conceivable measure, and for the best part has succeeded in getting the hearing postponed. I know precisely what that snake's game is." Freddy seethed with a look of hatred as he thought of Robert Makepeace and the hell which he had put his daughter through.

"You do?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Yes, Robert wants the hearing to take place after you receive your trust fund in the hopes that he'll get his grubby little fingers on even more of your money. Not that I think that he'll succeed of course, but I'd rather that we didn't take that chance…As James would say, I wouldn't put it past the slime ball not to try and bribe the judge, or if that fails to resort to some form of blackmail." Freddy informed his daughter, as he was still convinced that Robert might have in some way been behind the car accident.

"I'm sure that Robert wouldn't do anything like that daddy!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief, concluding that even though her husband was an active social climber, who seemed to these days think of nothing but progressing his career and the size of his bank balance, not to mention the production of offspring, he would not resort to blackmail.

"Believe me darling, that man is capable of almost anything. Unscrupulous behaviour and underhand shenanigans are what Robert Makepeace seems to specialise in these days – One only has to look at his client list to realise that." Freddy insisted with a look of distaste clearly evident on his face.

"But Robert specialises in family law?" Harry remarked in confusion.

"Not anymore. Since moving to London Robert has chosen to specialise in criminal law, and from what I hear has quite an impressive success rate at getting all sorts of miscreants off the hook and back onto the streets…How that man can live with himself I will never know!" Freddy stated with a slow shaking of his head.

"Hope that comment ain't directed at me Freddy?" Dempsey joked as he popped his head around the door after catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Most certainly not James, in fact I was only just singing your praises, and telling Harriet what a trustworthy and upstanding member of society you are, wasn't I darling?" Freddy spoke with a broad smile on his face.

"Me thinks that the lady is yet to be convinced!" Dempsey countered as he grinned at the old man, and then glanced over to Harry.

"I think that you might be right James…..a tough nut to crack this one, always has been, and always will be….just like her mother…..determined to say the least!" Freddy agreed with a playful wink in his daughter's direction which Harry found less than amusing.

"Yep…..she sure is!" James agreed.

"Do you mind?" Harry remarked in obvious annoyance over the fact that her father and so-called fiancé were enjoying a joke together at her expense.

"We'll swing by and pick you up sometime tomorrow afternoon if that's alright with you Freddy?"

"Yes thank you James."

"Just give me a call as soon as the doc has signed you're discharge papers, and then we'll head on down to Winfield Hall…You ready Princess?" James asked as he held Harry's pink and white holdall aloft, which he had collected from his partner's hospital room only minutes earlier.

"Yes, I've already telephoned Angela and told her to expect me." Harry casually announced with a flash of determination in her eyes.

"I don't think so Princess, the only way that you're leavin' here is with me, an' then that's exactly where you'll be stayin'" Dempsey calmly replied as he unzipped Harry's gym bag and after removing his partner's coat handed it over "Put this on, its freezin' out there."

"Excuse me, just who….." Harry began to object, only to be silenced by her father.

"Harriet please, do as James asks, it's for the best." Freddy pleaded, as he was just as concerned for his daughter's safety as Dempsey.

"I think I'm quite capable of deciding what is for the best Freddy!" Harry chastised her father.

"Ordinarily I would completely agree with you, however on this occasion Harriet you are not in possession of the full facts, which is why you need to listen to James and do exactly what he asks." Freddy steadfastly insisted.

"What facts? What on earth is going on? What is it that you're not telling me?" Harry irately asked, as she had already tired of both James and her father treating her like a child, and her annoyance increased even further as she noticed the warning look which passed between the two men.

"The car crash was no accident." James admitted, even though he and Freddy had previously agreed not to mention it to Harry – after all she had enough to deal with already.

"What?! What are you trying to say?" Harry gasped in disbelief, as she couldn't think of anyone who or any reason why someone would want to hurt either herself or Freddy.

"That it was deliberate….the brakes were tampered with." Dempsey calmly confirmed, even though inside his blood was boiling.

"And you know that how?" Harry demanded to know, as she just couldn't comprehend what she was being told could be true.

"The tech guys at SI10 checked the car out, and confirmed it."

"SI10? Isn't that where we work?" Harry asked, as she remembered that she had an interview for the squad the following week, or rather she had four and a half years ago.

"Yeah…you remember that?" Dempsey optimistically asked.

"No, well not really…..I had an interview….I must have been successful." Harry replied as she creased her brow in concentration in the hope that she would be able to recall something.

"Spikings….Chief Superintendent Spikings?" Harry tentatively stated.

"Yeah that's it….you got it babe!" Dempsey happily announced, causing Harry to briefly cut her eyes in his direction at the endearment.

"Have they been able to identify who is responsible?" Harry asked, her mind quickly re-focusing on the revelation that someone had tampered with the brakes on her father's car.

"No…no not yet darling." Freddy quickly confirmed, causing Harry to turn around to look at him and miss the warning glance which passed between the two men, before Freddy continued "Which is why it would be unsafe for you to stay with Angela, not to mention unfair to put her at risk, you do understand that don't you Harriet?"

"Yes." Harry reluctantly agreed, the use of her full name indicating just how serious her father was.

"Good. Hopefully now you'll recognise just how imperative it is to listen to and stay with James at all times?...Take good care of her James, I'll see you both tomorrow." Freddy spoke, his exhaustion now becoming evident as he dismissed the pair.

"But what about you?" Harry asked in alarm before turning towards Dempsey "Surely it isn't safe for Freddy to stay here?"

"Don't you worry about me darling, I'm perfectly safe. There is a police officer stationed right outside the door." Freddy confirmed with a reassuring smile.

"There is?" Harry dubiously asked, as she couldn't recall seeing anyone outside her father's room.

"Yep, there sure is." Dempsey confirmed before calling out "Fry?"

"Yes Dempsey?" Fry instantly replied as he rushed into the room.

"I was just tellin' Sergeant Make…er sorry Sergeant Winfield here, how you're gonna make sure that nothin' happens to Lord Winfield, ain't that right?"

"Ye….Yes Dempsey." The young officer stuttered, as the loud American still made him nervous.

"See what'd I tell ya? Safe as houses!…Better get back to it Fry." Dempsey instructed as he slapped him on the back, before Fry quickly exited the room.

"Better get goin' Princess before it starts snowin'"

Doing as she was told, Harry reluctantly rose from her chair, placed a kiss on her father's cheek and then bid him farewell, before unenthusiastically allowing Dempsey to escort her from the room.

…

**Well I hoped that you all enjoyed my latest instalment?**

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far, and I look forward to hearing your** latest thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17 **

The car journey back from the hospital was filled with tense silence, after Dempsey attempts on several occasions to make conversation had been met with one word answers. The drive should have only taken a little over half an hour, but due to the worsening snow had been extended to almost an hour and a half.

"Finally!" Dempsey exclaimed with a heavy sigh of relief as he pulled onto the driveway, and Harry suddenly jerked awake after being lulled to sleep by the car heater and what had turned into a blizzard of snow.

Harry peered through the heavy snow towards the three storey building and instantly felt her heart sink at her lack of recognition.

"Wait here while I open up an' fetch an umbrella – don't want cha catchin' a cold on top of everythin' else." Dempsey insisted as he glanced over at his fiancée and noticed the perplexed look on her face.

"Thank you." Harry quietly muttered, as she was certainly in no rush to enter the house.

Dempsey continued to observe Harry with his own expression of concern for a few seconds before quickly leaving the car, retrieving the holdall from the boot, and then making his way up the steps and into the house, before re-appearing with an oversized umbrella and rushing over to the passenger door.

Realising that she couldn't sit outside all day, Harry reluctantly climbed out of the car when James opened the passenger door and carefully positioned the umbrella to ensure that he shielded his fiancée from as much of the thick snow as possible.

"Careful you don't slip." James warned as he guided Harry up the steps and into the house, knowing only too well just how lethal the approach could be in bad weather, after unceremoniously slipping down the stone steps himself a few months ago.

Harry gritted her teeth as James stated what was blindingly obvious as she nevertheless allowed him to guide her into the house, conscious of the fact that she still felt a little dizzy and unstable on her feet.

"So here we are home sweet home!...You recognise it?" James asked after ensuring that Harry was safely inside before closing the front door against the driving snow and wind.

"No…is it always this cold?" Harry enquired as an involuntary shiver ran down her spine and she tugged her coat more tightly around her tiny frame.

"I left the heatin' on so that it'd be nice and warm for when we got back." James confirmed, slightly worried that Harry, who usually didn't feel the cold was shivering in front of his very eyes.

"Oh.." Harry replied as she reached out and touched a radiator only to find that it was scorching hot.

"I'll light the fire….or better still I'll run you a bath….I bet that after half an hour or so of soaking you'll feel right as rain!" Dempsey optimistically remarked as he made for the stairs, as though Harry taking a bath would solve all of their problems.

"I'm quite capable of running my own bath thank you…" Harry sharply replied, before thinking better of it after remembering her father's words "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful…I take it that the bathroom is upstairs?"

"Yep…second door on your right, an' while you're doin' that I'll see about fixin' us some lunch. Angela promised to go shoppin' an' drop in a few things by so that the two of us don't starve." Dempsey nervously remarked glancing back at Harry as she followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"There's no need to bother on my account." Harry advised as she anxiously glanced at the bed, and wondered if James expected them to sleep together in it – not that she would.

"You gotta eat Harry an' keep your strength up. You're eatin' for two now remember?"

"I'm hardly likely to forget am I?" Harry snapped as she continued to stare at the bed, and couldn't help but wonder if that was where their child had been conceived.

"Look Harry I know that things are difficult right now, but starvin' yourself half to death ain't gonna help the situation is it?" Dempsey tried to patiently reason.

"How would you know!?" Harry angrily retorted, as she had always detested being told what to do, especially by a complete stranger.

"What I know is that you've lost weight, an' that there's barely nothin' left of ya'….. an' lets face it Harry it wasn't as though you had any to lose in the first place!" Dempsey challenged as he had to make her see sense and knew from experience how stubborn Harry could be.

"Well if that's what you really think then maybe you should just go out and find a woman that you do like the look of, instead of looking at and criticising me!" Harry screeched before rushing out of the bedroom and onto the landing, and then hesitating as she tried to remember where James had said the bathroom was, before reaching for the nearest door handle, only to find that behind it lay a hot water tank, and shelves loaded with clean bed linen and towels.

"It's the next one along." Dempsey calmly advised as Harry savagely slammed the door to the airing cupboard shut, before opening the door which James had indicated.

"Lunch will be ready by the time that you've finished." James evenly remarked as Harry slammed shut the bathroom door behind her.

…

"Feelin' better?" Dempsey asked over an hour later when Harry walked into the living room dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans, which had to be secured in place by a leather belt, and a warm cable knit jumper.

"A little." Harry sheepishly replied as now that she had had the chance to calm down a little by soaking in the relaxing waters of a warm bath, she could see that James was right, and that she had lost weight if the size of her jeans were anything to go by.

"Good, sit down and I'll fetch lunch….chicken soup okay? Its fresh, I guess Angela must have made it."

"I doubt it, Angela only has a kitchen because it came with her flat." Harry remarked while instead of doing as James had requested and taking a seat in the living room she followed him to the back of the house where the kitchen was located.

"In that case it looks like I made the right choice in choosin' you then!" Dempsey joked as he watched Harry reach into the cupboard above the kettle and locate the teabags before moving on to another cupboard and extracting two mugs.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Harry asked as she turned to look at Dempsey who was staring back in amazement.

"What?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"You remembered where we keep the tea and the cups!" Dempsey happily exclaimed.

"What…..I er…no…." Harry replied as she looked down at the cups in her hands in confusion before continuing "I think that they were just where I expected them to be….I suppose."

"Oh…..that's a shame, for a minute there I thought…..never mind." James disappointedly spoke before asking "You sure that you don't remember nothin' at all?...Nothin' about this place seem familiar?"

"No, I'm afraid not…How long have we lived here?" Harry enquired as she glanced around the kitchen, and then recalled the bedroom, and what she had briefly seen of the living room, and realised that it wasn't what she had been expecting.

"You bought the place after you an' Robert split, so about four an' a half years I guess." Dempsey confirmed as he poured the homemade soup into a saucepan and lit the gas stove to heat it.

"Really?" Harry questioned with a perturbed look on her face.

"Yeah, I moved in about eight months ago."

"Oh…..I expect that explains it." Harry remarked, as the house seemed to lack any of his personality, and was clearly far more her taste than his.

"Explains what?" Dempsey asked in confusion as he watched Harry fill the kettle with fresh water from the tap, and then plug it into the wall.

"The décor…I can't imagine that it's particularly to your taste." Harry clarified.

"Is that so?...and what do you imagine my tastes to be?" Dempsey asked, feeling intrigued as to what Harry thought.

"Oh…I don't really know." Harry admitted with a shrugging of her shoulders "After all I don't really know anything about you, other than the fact that you're American and a police officer."

"So shoot."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked in total bewilderment.

"Ask me anything you want." James clarified.

"Oh…er…..I wouldn't wish to pry." Harry uncomfortably responded as she turned her attention back to making the tea.

"Don't be stoopid, I know pretty much everythin' there is to know about you, an' you used to know everythin' about me, so go right ahead and ask anythin' that you want. I ain't got no secrets, at least not from you." Dempsey reassuringly encouraged his partner.

"I'm not sure that I know quite where to begin..." Harry remarked before pausing and thinking of her first question "Did you grow up in New York?"

"You can tell huh? I guess it must be the accent?"

"No, you showed me your NYPD badge in the hospital, so I just assumed that you might have." Harry replied, unable to tell one American accent from the other.

"Yeah? Well you're right I'm New York born an' bred. Moved around a bit between the different suburbs while I was there, but practically never stepped foot outside the place until I moved to England and met you." Dempsey replied as he kept glancing over at Harry whilst stirring the soup.

"And when was that?"

"Three years, eleven months, ten days, oh and about twenty-two hours and seven minutes ago." Dempsey replied as he glanced at his watch before looking up at Harry with a grin on his face.

"Are you always so precise?" Harry teased with a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm hardly likely to forget am I?"

"Why? Did the Chief Superintendent send me to pick you up from the airport or something?"

"Nah, I made my own way from the airport. Spikings took me to the bar where you were working undercover, although there wasn't that much coverin' you if ya get my drift Harry Mac."

"Harry Mac?"

"Yeah, that was your name, an' I'll never forget the moment that I first laid my eyes on ya wearing a pair of ripped fishnet stockings, and a dress so short that it didn't leave much to my imagination…It was love at first sight." Dempsey confirmed as he wistfully recalled their first meeting.

"I doubt that." Harry scoffed with an awkward giggle.

"What? You don't believe in love at first sight?" Dempsey asked as he held up his hand to his chest "You break my heart Harry, ya really do!"

"Is that so?" Harry countered, unable to tell if James was being serious or not, but choosing to believe that he was teasing.

"Yeah…although I gotta tell ya Harry, it was more like lust at first sight, rather than love, cos I gotta admit than when we first met you pretty much annoyed the hell outta me, and the feelin' was mutual."

"Mmm, I can imagine." Harry agreed, as she appreciated the fact that he was being honest with her.

"We had quite a few bust ups that first year I can tell ya'. I thought that the chief was gonna tear out what little hair he has left cos' of the constant bickerin' as he called it. Spikings said that we were no better than a bunch of children, an' then refused to listen when I tried to tell him how obstructive you were bein'. You even asked for a new partner on more than one occasion." Dempsey admitted with a chuckle and a shaking of his head as he fondly recalled their first year together as partners.

"Really? So what changed?" Harry asked feeling slightly bemused at James' description of events.

"We had a real bad argument, and I decided that I'd had enough an' headed off to the airport to catch a plane back to New York…"

"You did?" Harry asked feeling surprised that it was James who had thrown in the towel rather than herself.

"Yeah, but then I changed my mind after you said that you needed me."

"I said that?" Harry dubiously asked.

"Well no, not in so many words….in fact you said the exact opposite, but I knew what ya meant…..besides I couldn't leave without my lucky dollar, which you stole from me, and which to this day you still have." Dempsey informed Harry, enjoying thus particular version of events.

"I doubt that…..Why on earth would I want your lucky dollar?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Dempsey shrugged "How should I know, but you got it upstairs in your jewellery box, go an' take a look if you don't believe me."

"Sugar?" Harry enquired, as she was unsure as to whether to believe James and had no intention of rising to the bait.

"Yeah, two please."

"Two? I'm surprised that you're teeth haven't fallen out!" Harry exclaimed as she nevertheless deposited two teaspoons into his cup.

"Nope, they're all still here see?" Dempsey replied as he pointed to his teeth and grinned.

"So I see."

"You keep tryin' to wean me off the stuff."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you got me down from four to two, an' keep tryin' to get me to eat that rabbit food that you like so much." Dempsey admitted, as he was enjoying their conversation and wanted it to continue, even if it was only about the state of his diet.

"Why what do you usually eat?" Harry queried, as Robert had always eaten whatever she put in front of him without any complaints, and she imagined an American diet to be full of greasy burgers and doughnuts and sugary fizzy drinks.

"Burgers an' hotdogs an' stuff."

"Well then, no wonder…..I dread to think of what state your heart and arteries must be in." Harry admonished.

"Yeah, that's what you're always sayin', that an' the fact that I'm gonna drop down dead every time I go near a hotdog stand…..not that I mind, cos' at least it shows that you care right?"

"I suppose that it must." Harry agreed, as she imagined what it would be like to watch James keel over with a heart attack, and realised that she found the thought quite upsetting.

"Soups about ready. Do you wanna eat in here or the livin' room?" Dempsey asked, feeling slightly concerned over the sudden change in Harry's expression.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No…..no not at all….I don't mind where we eat, wherever you prefer." Harry replied as the smell of the chicken soup was beginning to make her feel a little nauseous, which she was trying her best to ignore.

"Living room it is then…..it's warmer in there, an' you're still lookin' a little pale….You sure you're alright? You don't need to lie down or anythin'? The doctor said to take it easy remember?" Dempsey questioned out of concern as it seemed as though all of the colour had suddenly drained from Harry's face, and he noticed that her breathing had deepened.

"I'm fine honestly." Harry lied before gasping out "Oh God, I'm going to be sick." As she bolted from the room.

…

**Thank you for all of your reviews on my last chapter, it's a pleasure to read them and to know that people are still reading and are hopefully enjoying the story. I hope that you like chapter 17, and as always look forward to reading your reviews and comments. Many Thanks**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm sorry." Harry managed to gulp in-between wretches while Dempsey stood feeling totally inept in the open doorway of the bathroom.

"Hey, don't say that princess, ya got nothin' to be sorry for. If anthin' it should be me that's aapologisin' for makin' you ill in the first place…..I shoulda thought an' asked you what ya wanted to eat rather than just asumin' that the soup would be okay." Dempsey apologised from his position in the doorway.

"Please don't talk about food." Harry breathlessly pleaded as just the thought triggered another dry wretch.

"Sorry….that's exactly what you said during our first weekend together, after you got sick from eatin' that dodgy fish pie. We went to Brighton, do you remember?" Dempsey remarked as his mind was instantly transported back to that weekend just over eleven months ago.

"No, but I do recall going there once as a child." Harry confirmed as she remained crouched on the bathroom floor.

…

_Dempsey glanced across to Harry as they sat watching the evening news together, and couldn't help but notice the frown which was creasing her brow, and which caused him to inwardly curse the very existence of Robert Makepeace, and the man's ability to show up and ruin things._

_Harry had barely uttered a word since the departure of her estranged husband, and had remained rigid in Dempsey's embrace when he had casually draped his arm over her shoulders as they sat next to each other on the sofa._

_Things had been going so well up until that point, their lunch with Freddy, followed by an afternoon stroll along the riverbank, and then finally being at ease, and laughing and joking over their Chinese Takeaway, after which Dempsey had hoped they would proceed immediately to bed. In fact if he were being honest with himself, he had thought of pretty much nothing else since they had previously left Harry's bed, and had therefore struggled to keep his hands to himself, and his eyes firmly in their sockets, instead of automatically being drawn to Harry's lips, breasts and toned derriere throughout the day._

_She was perfect in every way – well maybe everything except that stubborn streak of hers, but then maybe that just made him want Harry even more. He'd always liked a challenge, and his Princess was certainly that, only he hadn't bargained for having Robert Makepeace being thrown into the mix, and effectively souring the mood._

"_You're staring!" Harry admonished as she tried to concentrate on the weather report, but was acutely conscious of Dempsey's penetrating gaze._

"_I can't help myself, I….."_

"_Well then try, otherwise everyone at work will begin to suspect that…well ... you know." Harry awkwardly trailed off._

"_You know what?" Dempsey asked, wanting to hear Harry say the words out loud, as he could still hardly believe that after all of this time, and his fruitless efforts, that they really were dating._

"_It's going to rain tomorrow." Harry distractedly remarked._

"_Good." Dempsey commented as he continued to gaze down at the slightly annoyed expression on Harry's face._

"_Good!?" Harry exclaimed "How can you possibly say that, you hate the rain, in fact you're always complaining about how much it rains in England, and I need to go out for a run….I'll be lucky if I finish the marathon at all at this rate!" Harry unhappily retorted, as she agitatedly ran her fingers through the bottom lengths of her hair in an attempt at loosening out a few knots._

"_So let's go away for the weekend. To some place that the sun will be shinning….there for example." Dempsey suggested as he pointed towards weather map of the UK which was being displayed on the television screen._

"_Cornwall?" Harry exclaimed in surprise as she identified an area of the UK which had a magnetic sun placed over the top of it._

"_I dunno, wherever that stickin' out bit at the bottom is, the bit with the sun." Dempsey attempted to clarify._

"_Do you even have any idea how far away that is, or how long it would take to drive there Dempsey? By the time that we arrived, it would be time to leave." Harry stated as the thought of driving all of the way to Cornwall didn't appeal in the slightest._

"_It don't look that far, besides if we set off now then…"_

"_Dempsey it's after ten o'clock, and it would take us at least four hours if not longer to get there, and then there is the problem of our accommodation." Harry objected, as her partner's spontaneity and lack of planning were at times two of her least favourite qualities. _

"_I'm sure that they got plenty of hotels down there, and it's not as though you'd have to pack much….at least not for what I have in mind!" Dempsey replied with a cheeky grin as his eyes flicked appreciatively over the fine form which sat beside him._

"_Is that all you ever think about?" Harry scowled as she tried her best to suppress the sudden feeling of heat which pooled in her lower belly and groin, and the quickening of her heart rate, before quickly concluding that she seemed to be suffering from the same affliction as Dempsey during the past twenty-four hours._

"_I've been thinkin' of virtually nothin' else for the past three years Harry, and you're only makin' things worse by lookin' at me in that special way o' yours!" Dempsey teased._

"_What way?...I most certainly do not have a way!" Harry countered in a perturbed manner, finding the idea that Dempsey seemed to be reading her thoughts to be very disturbing, especially if she had started to express those thoughts in a certain look._

"_Yeah you do….feisty, argumentative an' disapprovin', it's a real sexy look on you Harry, an' it turns me on every damn time!" Dempsey replied in a low gravelly tone, as his eyes locked on to his partners for a fleeting moment before he leant in and caught her lips with his own._

_Harry managed to put up some resistance for all of two seconds, before surrendering to his probing tongue and opening her lips to accept his kiss. Her surrender was all the encouragement that Dempsey needed as if on autopilot he positioned himself so that he was half lying on top of his partner on the sofa, while his left hand reached up into her hair to hold her head in place and his right began to snake its way up from Harry's calf and beneath the hem of her dress._

"_So how 'bout it Princess?" Dempsey asked a few minutes later after he managed to drag his lips away from Harry's own._

"_How about what?" Harry asked in slightly breathless confusion, as she tried to wrack her brain for a clue as to what they had been discussing before Dempsey had decided to pounce, but found that she couldn't as her partner's hand was still resting on her thigh, and all she could think about was her desire to have him move it higher._

"_Cornwall." James confirmed with a grin, as he looked down at a rather flushed Harry and couldn't help but feel rather pleased with the affect that a few kisses and calculated touches had on her – if only he'd known sooner!_

"_It's too far, maybe another weekend." Harry replied as she ran her fingers lightly over his cheek and jawbone while her eyes were automatically drawn to his lips._

"_Somewhere closer then?"_

"_Dempsey!" Harry exclaimed in an exasperated tone._

"_Come on Harry, why not? I want to take you away for the weekend. Some place where its jus' you an' me with no interruptions." Dempsey insisted._

"_If your referring to Robert, he won't come back…..At least not yet, he'll be sulking for days." Harry assured Dempsey as she re-adjusted herself into a more upright position, as the mere mention of Robert's name was enough to kill the passion which her partner had so quickly evoked._

"_Yeah? Well I don't wanna take that chance, the guy's a jackass!" Dempsey obstinately replied, as irrational as the thought maybe, he just couldn't help but worry and feel jealous at the thought of Robert Makepeace being anywhere near Harry._

"_I completely agree."_

"_So how's 'bout the south coast instead…..I bet that wouldn't take more than two hours? We could be there just after midnight, and wouldn't have to drive back 'til mid-mornin on Monday?" Dempsey persisted, as he was determined to spend what was left of the weekend with Harry and without any further intrusions._

"_You mean Brighton or Hove?" Harry asked, as the thought of getting away, even if it was only for the day suddenly seemed quite appealing, especially as they would be able to spend time out in public without being potentially spotted by someone from the squad or one of Robert's friends._

"_Do I? I dunno, just someplace close an' on the shore. I've never seen the English coast-line, an' I kinda miss bein' near a beach." Dempsey wistfully remarked as he thought of many a childhood day spent out at Coney Island._

"_You have beaches in New York?" Harry asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, you'd be surprised at what New York has to offer…Maybe we could ask the chief for some time off around Thanksgiving, an' I'll take you there an' show you all the sights? My mom can't wait to meet ya!"_

"_You've told your mother about us?" Harry asked in alarm, whilst also wondering when Dempsey had possibly had the time to do so._

"_Yeah…well not about us bein' an us, but she knows all about us workin' together, an' about you bein' aristocracy an' all." Dempsey confirmed as he thought about the telephone conversations he had with his mother, and realised that Harry had predominately featured in them all to such an extent that his mother had repeatedly asked if he and Harry were more than just working partners._

"_Why on earth would you tell her that?" Harry asked as sometimes she felt a little embarrassed about her title._

"_Well because it's true, an' because I know that my ma would be tickled pink by somethin' like that. She already thinks that England is full of ancient a castles, and knights walkin' about the place. An' I also thought that it might make her feel less worried, rather than tellin' her about some of the gun totting crazies you got walkin' around out there."_

"_I'm positive that New York has far more gun totting crazies as you refer to them than London Dempsey." Harry responded as she felt the need to defend her country and home town._

"_I bet Brighton has even less? Am I right or am I right?" Dempsey stated, determined that one way or another he and Harry would be leaving town._

"_Quite possibly, but you're only right on this one occasion Dempsey. Don't let it go to your head as it's already too big for your shoulders."_

"_So get packin'. What more reasons could you need, huh?" Dempsey insisted deciding to ignore Harry's quip._

"_It's late." Harry objected as she glanced at her watch as if to make her point._

"_Argghhh come on Harry! So what? You can sleep on the way down there, I'll do all the drivin', we'll be there in next to no time." Dempsey pleaded._

_Harry let out a large sigh of defeat before speaking "Alright, but I'm only agreeing to this on the condition that we go straight to bed as soon as we get there, is that understood?" Harry insisted, as her lack of sleep the previous night was beginning to catch up with her._

"_Sure thing, an' just for the record Tiger you can order me inta your bed any time you like….day or night, jus' say the word an' I'll be there!" Dempsey teased with a toothy grin._

"_Why don't I doubt that?" Makepeace sarcastically retorted with a rolling of her eyes._

…

"_You got some kinda aversion to wakin' up in bed with me Makepeace?" Dempsey queried the following morning as he woke up to find Harry lacing up her trainers in preparation for her morning run._

"_Mmm, now you come to mention it." Harry replied in a teasing tone._

"_I didn't keep you awake did I?"_

"_No, I think that I fell asleep before you did." Harry confirmed as she recalled their late arrival and exhaustion the previous night._

"_Phew, that's a relief…why don'tcha come back to bed an' let me say a proper good mornin'to ya, huh?" Dempsey optimistically suggested._

"_Tempting although that maybe Dempsey, I have to run this morning if I stand a chance of completing the marathon in three weeks time." Harry responded as she double knotted the laces of her trainers._

"_Well in that case I'll come with ya'." Dempsey offered as naked he sprung out of bed and crossed over to his holdall which still contained his clothes._

"_You don't have to Dempsey, besides which do you even have anything suitable to wear?" Harry queried, as she had serious doubts over her partners stamina, as Dempsey was more accustomed to chasing criminals over short distances, rather than completing the nearly thirteen mile run which would take her from Brighton Pier to Hove Lagoon and then back again. Plus she could remember Dempsey complaining that he should have gone undercover as a wino, rather than a jogger when they had been waiting in the park for the Thriller Killer to contact Harry._

"_Sure I do, I got a pair o' sneakers in here somewhere and a pair o' shorts…How far you planning on goin'?"_

"_Approximately thirteen miles, why?" Harry asked as she detected a visible blanch from Dempsey at the news._

"_Along the coast right?" Dempsey enquired as after grabbing his sneakers, shorts and a t-shirt he crossed over to the window of their hotel room._

"_Yes."_

"_Looks like it's gonna rain." Dempsey remarked as he glanced over at the dark clouds on the horizon, and decided that he would much rather they spend the morning in bed undertaking a few horizontal exercises of a more enjoyable nature._

"_I don't think so, the wind is blowing the clouds offshore. It should be a nice sunny day." Makepeace disagreed as she approached Dempsey from behind and peered over his shoulder at the pier and sea-shore below._

"_I ain't so sure about that Princess, so how's 'bout we spend the mornin' in bed huh?...We can work on building up your stamina in there instead? Whadya say?" Dempsey suggested as he nodded towards the bed._

"_I'd have to say no Dempsey…..oh and by the way if anyone should be working on their stamina it's you. I'll bet that you won't even make it to Hove Lagoon, let alone back again?" Harry playfully teased, as she knew that Dempsey liked a challenge, and was determined that on this occasion she would be the victor._

"_Is that so? What ya willin' to bet?" Dempsey challenged as he busied himself with getting dressed and then grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, and handed one over to Harry._

"_I don't know, I suppose that it all depends on what you're willing to lose?" Harry pondered._

"_How about if I lose I'll do all of the paperwork for the next week, an' if you lose, you do it?" Dempsey offered._

"_I do most of the paperwork anyway Dempsey."_

"_Right, well how about if I get to Hove an' back before you, we get to spend the rest of the day and tomorrow morin' in bed, an' you do the paperwork without any complainin'?"_

"_You sound pretty confident?" Harry remarked as she began to wonder if maybe her initial thoughts about her partner's lack of stamina over longer distances may be misguided. "What do I get if I win?"_

"_Anythin', jus' name your prize." Dempsey replied as he began to think of ways to ensure that he won._

"_Mmm, in that case I just hope that you're not too sore of a loser. I'll be waiting for you back at the pier, good luck!" Harry responded as with a playful smile she quickly darted from their room, determined to get a head start and maintain it the entire way._

…

"_You're trailing further and further behind Dempsey!" Harry jeered as she turned around and jogged backwards for a few steps in order to tease her partner._

"_Just admirin' the view… Princess... those spandex shorts… you're almost wearin'….. don't leave much…. to the….. imagination!" _

"_I'm surprised that you can even tell Dempsey, what with all of that perspiration running into your eyes!" _

"_You got quite a glow….. goin' on….. yourself Makepeace. Reminds me …..of…..how ya…..looked yesterday… morning….after we'd…" Dempsey raggedly gasped out as he watched Harry jog in front of him barely out of breath._

"_I'd save your breath if I were you James, because it looks like you need it." Harry serenely replied, even though she had turned bright red at the thought of what her partner had been about to say._

"_Don'tcha worry….about me Tiger…..I gotta enough breath... for the... both of us!" James countered as with each step he struggled more and more._

"_In that case I'll meet you back at the Pier." Harry replied before sprinting off, determined to win their race by as much distance as possible._

…

_Harry pushed herself as Brighton Pier, and the small café next to it came into view. She had lost sight of James shortly before they had reached Hove Lagoon, and so expected that she would have to wait a good while for his arrival. Which was probably a good thing, as she had pushed herself harder and faster than she normally would, and so was now considerably out of breath. _

_Glancing over her shoulder once more, Harry scanned along the promenade for any glimpse of her partner trailing in her wake, but failed to spot him. She had made good time, and without any sighting of Dempsey, Harry decided that she probably had enough time to return to their hotel, which was situated directly behind the pier, and take a quick shower before her partner arrived gasping for breath at the finish line._

_However as Harry approached the pier her smile of victory quickly turned into a frown as she spotted Dempsey sitting on a bench sipping from a can of coke._

"_You took your time princess!" James exclaimed with a grin._

"_But…how did you?...You've cheated, you must have!" Harry gasped out as she came to a halt directly in front of her partner._

"_No time for talkin' Princess cos' it's time to claim my prize!" Dempsey cheerfully announced as before Harry had chance to object he scooped her up into his arms and strode back towards their hotel._

"_What on earth do you think you're doing? I demand that you put me down this instant James Dempsey and tell me how you got back here first?"_

"_Save you're demands for the bedroom Honey!" Dempsey continued to tease._

"_Dempsey!" Harry complained as she swatted him against his shoulder._

"_Hey, a little less o' the police brutality pard'ner. Face facts I won Makepeace, you outta learn to admit defeat gracefully, specially cos' there was nothin' in the rules to say that I couldn't take a cab back from Hove!"_

_"You what?!"_

_"I bet that I could make it back to the pier before you, and you just assumed that I was gonna run all of the way!" Dempsey joyously stated as he entered the hotel and headed straight for the stairs._

"_You're a cheat, and you're delusional if you honestly think that you'll be able to make four flights of stairs!" Harry countered as she willed her body to become heavier, determined to knock her partner down a peg of two after his blatant bending if the rules._

"_I beg to differ, but then you're probably right princess, I outta save my energy for the main event." Dempsey replied as he instead crossed over to the elevator and carefully placed Harry on her feet._

…

"_You feelin' alright?" James asked as he stood in the doorway to their hotel bathroom the following morning._

"_Does it look like it?" Harry snapped before thinking better of it, after realising that the aching an her stomach, head and body was making her grouchy "Sorry."_

"_Looks like you got food poisonin' or somethin' from that fish pie…you shoulda had the burger like me…speakin' o' which I'da thought that room service would be here with breakfast by now." Dempsey remarked as he glanced at his watch with a frown._

"_Will you please stop talking about food! Is that all you ever think about?" Harry irately retorted._

"_That ain't all I ever think about Harry, in fact you kinda occupy…." Dempsey began to object as he ran a glass of water before soaking a clean washcloth._

"_Oh, sorry how could I forget, food and sex. You're such a cliché Dempsey!" Harry accused as she thought back to the early hours of that morning, when during a brief respite from her vomiting, her partner had decided to take advantage of the opportunity and make a move, not that she had let him._

"_Here, maybe this will help?" Dempsey suggested as he offered Harry the glass of water, and then crouched down beside her to hold the moistened washcloth to her forehead. _

"_Thank you." Harry spoke as she leant back against the tiled wall and closed her eyes._

"_You're burnin' up."_

"_Am I?" Harry doubtfully remarked as the coolness of the tiles against her back caused her to shiver._

"_Yeah…..maybe you should try an' get some rest for a while. I'll call the Chief and let him know that we ain't comin' in today." _

"_You can't do that, he might suspect something." Harry pleaded with a despondent sigh as she allowed Dempsey to guide her back into bed, where she pulled the covers up to her chin, and tried her best to relax._

"_Then let him go right ahead, besides a coupla the guys already think that we're at it." Dempsey stated as he sat down on the bed next to where Harry lay._

"_So eloquent." Harry murmured, not really caring about what their colleagues thought at that particular moment in time._

"_You'll feel better by tomorrow, it's probably jus' some twenty-four hour bug." Dempsey reassuringly spoke as he brushed a few stray hairs away from Harry's forehead before a sudden thought struck him._

"_I hope so." Harry signed as she took a deep breath to suppress another wave of nausea._

"_I…..er…..I've been meanin' to ask, but you are err…I mean…..we haven't….." Dempsey trailed off as now was hardly an appropriate time to voice what was on his mind._

"_What?" Harry wearily asked with as much patience as she could muster given how ill she felt. _

"_This…..er…well it ain't morning' sickness is it? I mean we didn't use….."_

"_For heavens' sake Dempsey, it's been two days!...Don't you know anything?" Harry snapped in exasperation._

"_How should I know?…..my mom said that she knew the instant that she fell pregnant with me, who's to say this is ain't no different? I ain't no medical expert!" Dempsey defensively claimed, although for some crazy reason the idea of his baby growing in Harry's belly strangely pleased him._

"_Well in that case it's a good job that I'm taking the pill then isn't it!" Harry stated, as after what had been revealed to Dempsey over that weekend it was hardly the time to start acting coy._

"_Really…Why? You been seein' someone else?" Dempsey questioned as thoughts of Robert Makepeace and Harry's various male friends sprung to mind, and he felt a stab of intense jealousy._

"_No! How could you even think or ask me that!" Harry snapped._

"_Well what other reasons would you be takin' it?" Dempsey demanded to know, as the irrational jealousy he felt was building._

"_My doctor prescribed it for medical reasons. Satisfied? Or do you still think that I spend my spare time bed hopping?" Harry acerbically remarked as she was in no mood for dealing with her partner's unfounded accusations._

"_Sorry…I know that you're not the kinda broad to….I don't know what came over me…..I guess with Robert showin' his ugly face it got me kinda worried." Dempsey sheepishly admitted._

"_The only thing that I want from Robert is a divorce." Harry clarified with a loud sigh._

"_Jees, that's a relief. I'll call Spikings an' let him now we ain't comin' in. You reckon that you'll feel well enough to drive back tonight?"_

"_Probably."_

…

Dempsey recalled the events of that weekend over eleven months ago, and couldn't help but wonder exactly how Harry had wound up pregnant, and he also knew that there was little point in asking, as Harry would know far less about the situation than he would.

Dempsey just knew that he was happy that Harry was expecting their baby, and could only hope that she would not only feel better soon, but also regain her memory, and feel thrilled about their impending parenthood as much as he did.

…

**Hi, hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. It ended up being longer than expected.**

**I look forward to reading you reviews. x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

"Feelin' better?" Dempsey asked several hours later when Harry emerged into the living room after taking a nap.

"A little." Harry awkwardly responded as she glanced around the room before deciding to sit on the opposite sofa to where Dempsey was sitting.

"I don't bite!" Dempsey jokingly remarked as he could detect how nervous Harry felt just by looking at her tense and rigid posture.

"I….I know….sorry, this just all feels so peculiar. I barely recognise a single thing. It feels as though I'm in a stranger's home rather than my own." Harry sadly remarked as she looked around the room at the various ornaments, pictures and items of furniture.

"Yeah?... I guess I can kinda understand that. It was the same when I first arrived in London, everythin' felt weird, an' I felt totally outta place…..Good job we're goin' to Winfield Hall tomorrow. Bein' in familiar surrondin's might help you to relax and remember stuff, huh?"

"Yes I think so." Harry replied with a small smile as she observed James sitting opposite her, and noticed how relaxed and totally at home he seemed.

"You feelin' hungry yet?" James enquired after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied in trepidation, as she was worried about the effect that either seeing or smelling food would have on her overly sensitive digestive system.

"Right…well how's about a hot cuppa tea, an' some toast? Think that ya can manage that?" James suggested as he was feeling increasingly worried about his partners weight loss and the health of their baby, and was beginning to wonder if maybe Harry would be better off back in hospital.

"I suppose that it might be worth a try." Harry agreed with considerable apprehension, as she knew that she needed to eat, but seemed to lack any appetite.

"Don't move a muscle Princess, I'll be right back." James insisted as he quickly rose from the sofa and went to leave the room.

"James?"

"Yep?" Dempsey responded as he paused in the doorway and turned to Harry.

"I meant to mention it earlier, but why are there two men sitting in a car outside the house?...Are they supposed to be there?" Harry enquired as she had noticed the men and their car when she had taken a look out of the bedroom window after waking from her nap.

"Yeah, it was Chas and Watson last time I checked, although it's getting' late so they're probably due a shift change…. Spikings ordered round the clock protection until we catch the creep."

"Do you know who it is then?" Harry curiously enquired.

"Maybe…..it's early days." Dempsey confirmed, as both he and Freddy had decided to keep their suspicions about Robert Makepeace to themselves.

"Does that mean you think he or they will try again?" Harry asked in alarm as she instinctively wrapped both of her arms around her slender frame, and wondered if the perpetrator might be one of the hardened criminals they had put away, or whether it might be connected to the trial which James had testified at in America.

"Who knows, but Spikings ain't takin' no chances, you're too precious to take any risks with Angel." James replied as reassuringly as he could.

"I doubt that." Harry replied in a self-depreciating manner, as she was still feeling rather depressed after undergoing surgery for her ectopic pregnancy, and discovering that Robert preferred her best friend, not to mention everything else.

"Harry you're one of SI10's best officers, in fact you are 'the' best officer on the squad, an' although he'd probably never admit it to your face, Spikings has one hell'va soft spot for ya…..You're like the daughter he never had…or somethin' to that effect…He's always warnin' me not to mess ya around."

"So he knows about us?" Harry asked in surprise before continuing "I always thought that personal relationships were frowned upon in the force, and that as a result we would both be assigned new partners? ….We are still partners aren't we?" Harry asked in confusion as realised that maybe she had assumed too much.

"Spikings knows, but he don't know if ya get my drift?" Dempsey attempted to clarify.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't." Harry replied becoming more baffled than ever.

"Well the chief has his suspicions, an' confirmed that he'd officially rather not know. 'Specially 'cos we work well together, an' he'd have to re-assign us new partners if he did. Basically he don't give a rat's ass about what goes on outta office hours, as long as it don't interfere with our workin' arrangements."

"Oh I see…but Angela said that I've just taken two weeks off work because of morning sickness. What reason did I give? Does he know that I'm pregnant?" Harry asked in bewilderment, as she knew from past experience and fear over losing the baby that she wouldn't have told anyone she was pregnant unless she had no choice in the matter.

"I dunno, the boss never mentioned anythin' when I spoke to him on the phone…Maybe ya jus' told him that you wanted to take some of the vacation time that you're owed?" Dempsey reasoned, as he was just as much in the dark as Harry.

"Maybe….I don't know." Harry hopelessly replied as she rubbed distractedly at the side of her head, as though by doing so it would bring all of the lost memories back.

"Still hurtin'?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry queried in confusion as she looked up to where Dempsey still stood in the doorway.

"Your head?..All that bruisin' looks like it should hurt." Dempsey confirmed as he took in the butterfly stitches and discoloured bruising that were plainly evident now that Harry had removed her bandage.

"Mmm, it does, but it's only to be expected." Harry miserably sighed, as she had far more important things to worry about than a headache and the constant fatigue and nausea she was experiencing since she woke-up in hospital

…

"How is Harry, and more importantly where is she?" Spikings asked the moment that he entered the hallway of Camberwell Grove shortly before noon the following day.

"Takin' a nap, she's been feelin' exhausted since the accident, an' the doctors only agreed to discharge her on the stipulation that she gets plenty o' rest. That son of a bitch won't know what hit him when I get my hands around that scrawny neck o' his!" Dempsey heatedly vowed.

"Now hang on a minute Dempsey, until we have concrete evidence that Robert Makepeace is responsible for that accident, you need to promise me that you'll stay away from him, is that understood?" Spikings insisted.

"Yeah, for all the good it will do me, or Harry for that matter, but he ain't gettin' away with this, cos' one way or another I'm gonna make that bastard pay!" Dempsey spat.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that Dempsey!"

"I could do with a drink, you wanna coffee, or somethin' stronger?" Dempsey asked as both men moved into the living room.

"The latter I think, don't you?" Spikings boomed in his welsh accent, as he watched Dempsey cross over to the sideboard which housed two cut glass decanters and an assortment of crystal glasses.

"You certainly seem at home here Dempsey!" The Chief Superintendent dryly commented, as he still couldn't quite get his head around the fact that his two best detectives were an item, or at least he was pretty sure that they were.

The pair were like chalk and cheese, so what they could possibly see in each other, or even talk about in their spare time was a complete mystery. Not that he thought if Dempsey had anything to do with it, that the twosome would spend much of their time talking, as the yank could barely take his eyes off his partner for barely a split second these days.

But Harry, well he had always thought that she would have had more sense. Which was one of the reasons why he had paired them together in the first place, on the assumption that Harry's calm, logical and intelligent approach would help rein in the cowboy's spontaneous, ruthless and often fool-hardy behaviour. Only things had back-fired rather spectacularly, as after an initial period where the two officers seemed to rub each other up the wrong way, and constantly bicker, argue and complain, a sort of harmony had begun to prevail, after which Dempsey seemed to be leading the usually level-headed and pragmatic Makepeace astray. These days it seemed as though the blonde detective sergeant got more use out of her gun than even the yank did.

"You want ice?" Dempsey asked, deftly avoiding what he perceived to be the Chief's insinuation.

"No thank you. Chas informs me that your phone is still out of order Dempsey, is that correct?" Gordon Spikings asked as he continued to glance around the room.

"Err yeah chief, the stoopid engineers always show up when I'm at work, an' I ain't bookin' a day's vacation jus' to get it sorted" Dempsey awkwardly replied as he followed Spikings gaze as it travelled around the room, and felt his heart suddenly leap in his chest when both men's eyes came to rest on a framed photograph of Dempsey and Harry which had been taken on holiday last year, and which now stood on the mantelpiece.

"It's been almost eight months now hasn't it?" Spikings shrewdly remarked as he crossed the room and picked up the photograph which displayed Harry in a white bikini, and Dempsey wearing a pair of of swim-shorts, standing with their arms loosely wrapped around it each other on tropical beach.

"What has?"

"Since your telephone-line ceased working, or should that be dis-connected?" Spikings remarked as he fixed Dempsey with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah…listen about that boss…..ya see…" Dempsey began to explain only to be interrupted.

"You don't have to explain your living arrangements to me Dempsey, nor should you attempt to pull the wool over my eyes, understood?" Spikings brusquely commanded.

"Yes boss."

"Excellent. Just so long as it doesn't interfere with your duties Lieutenant I couldn't give a monkeys what the two of you get up to in your spare time. However should you put a single foot out of line you'll find that your feet won't touch the ground and you'll be on that plane faster than you can draw that over-sized gun of yours, do I make myself clear Dempsey?" Spikings gruffly barked.

"Yes Chief."

"Good I'm glad to hear it…although what Sergeant Make…..or rather Winfield sees in you I'll never know!" Spikings curtly declared just before Harry entered the room.

"James?...Oh I thought I could hear voices." Harry spoke as she walked into the room and looked expectantly between the two men and waited for an introduction.

"Harry, you remember Chief Superintendent Spikings don'tcha?" Dempsey made the introduction after noticing the lack of acknowledgement on his partners face.

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Harry politely responded as she held her arm out and the shook Spikings by the hand while the man himself seemed slightly taken aback by the lack of recognition.

"Harry, you remember the boss right? You said his name at the hospital, remember?" Dempsey anxiously prompted his partner, as he began to worry that her memory was deteriorating further.

"I'm well aware of what I said James. I remember the name, not the person. I was due to have an interview for SI10 the following week, and I told you that! Maybe it's you who seems to have difficulty recalling certain facts, rather than I?" Harry snapped, ungrateful for the fact that her partner appeared to be making a fool out of her in front of their commanding officer.

"Well I'm glad to see that somethings never change!" Spikings gleefully declared as he observed with pleasure the daggers which Harry was sending at Dempsey.

"I'm sorry about that Sir." Harry felt compelled to apologise.

"Oh there's no need to apologise Sergeant, I'm accustomed to watching you knock our Lieutenant here back down to size, just make sure that you keep up the good work. Speaking of which, be assured that I'll be keeping your position open for you, so as soon as you're ready, yes?"

"Yes of course Sir."

"Excellent. I can't afford to lose a good officer like you Harry, you put the rest of them to shame girl."

"Thank you Sir." Harry gratefully replied at the same as Dempsey spoke.

"She ain't comin' back."

"I beg your pardon!?" Harry gasped in shock, as she turned once more to glare at Demspey.

"What?" Spikings simultaneously exclaimed.

"You heard, it just ain't practical now that…." Dempsey began to explain only to falter when he noticed Harry's glare of disapproval.

"Now that what Dempsey?…I was led to believe that Sergeant Winfield's condition isn't expected to be permanent?" Spikings queried as he glanced between the two officers in confusion.

"That ain't the issue here."

"Then what is Dempsey? Perhaps one of you would care to enlighten me?" Spikings demanded to know as he was quickly losing his patience with the pair.

"It's nothing important Sir, and of course I'd be delighted to return to work as soon as I'm able and well enough to do so." Harry reassured their commanding officer.

"Over my dead body. There is no way I'm lettin' ya go anywhere near that station in your condition, you're outta your mind!" Dempsey hotly declared.

"Please ignore what Lieutenant Dempsey has to say sir, he seems somewhat overwrought at the present time, and I daresay will calm down once he's had time to realise the error in his judgement." Harry politely and calmly requested.

"The error in my judgement huh? You gotta be kiddin'! Or do you honestly think it's safe to go runnin' around the streets chasing scum while carryin' my kid, cos' if you do, you've got a screw loose somewhere in that heada yours!"

"You're pregnant!" Spikings spluttered in total shock, only to be completely ignored.

"Evidently…In fact I must have several screws loose to even consider becoming engaged to an idiot like you!" Harry defiantly replied as she glared angrily at Dempsey.

"The two of you are engaged are you? Since when?" Spikings demanded to know, as evidently the relationship between his two best officers was far more serious than he had anticipated.

"Since New Year's Eve." Dempsey growled as he continued to glare at Harry.

"Or so he says….I have yet to see any conclusive evidence that he speaks the truth." Harry derisively commented as she stood with her arms folded defiantly across her middle.

"You want proof huh? I'll show you damn proof!" Dempsey angrily retorted as he barged past Harry and Spikings on his way out of the room.

"Well, this er…this changes everything. I can't possibly allow you to continue in your current capacity now that you are….er pregnant, I'm sure that you understand?" Spikings rather awkwardly stated, as he couldn't help but wonder if the baby was planned, before quickly dismissing the idea after realising that Harry wouldn't be that foolish.

"I beg your pardon Sir?! You can't just terminate my position because I happen to be pregnant! There are laws against that type of sexist discrimination, and to be quite frank sir, I'm surprised that a man in your position isn't aware of that!" Harry spoke out in incredulity.

"I am well aware that such laws exist Sergeant Winfield, and for your information I had no intention of terminating your position, as you put it…I.."

"Oh….."

"I was merely highlighting the fact that your current role, as and when you are fit and well enough to return to work, has now become untenable, and that a desk based position will be obligatory if you wish to remain at SI10."

"Yes of course sir, I didn't mean to suggest that….." Harry attempted to apologise only to be interrupted.

"So now that I have clarified that point, am I to assume that you will do the sensible thing, and make no further objections?" Spikings asked in a tone that wasn't to be questioned.

"No, of course not Sir, and thank you Sir. It all seems perfectly reasonable under the circumstances, and I take that James will be assigned a new partner?" Harry enquired, as after that little display the idea of working with the American on a daily basis, now seemed less appealing than ever.

"Naturally, he can work with Fry. Dempsey will enjoy that!" Spikings replied with a conspiratorial wink and a smirk of pleasure, just as the man in question re-entered the room.

"Now if you will excuse me, I've got work to do, so I'll leave the two of you to squabble amongst yourselves….try not to break anything, hmmm?" Spikings remarked with amusement before leaving the warring couple.

"You want proof! There's ya damn proof!" Dempsey furiously spoke, as completely ignoring the Chief Superintendents parting words he thrust both a small silver picture frame and a velvet box containing an engagement ring at Harry, who had no choice but to accept them.

"What's this?"

"What the hell does it look like? That was taken the night that we got engaged. See? We're together an' you're holding your hand up to the camera wearin' my ring, an' that Lady is the god damned ring." James barked as he stabbed his finger in frustration at both the picture frame and then the box which contained the ring.

"So I see." Harry unemotionally replied as she glanced between the photograph and the ring, and realised that there was no longer any denying the fact that they really were engaged.

"So?"

"So what?" Harry calmly replied as she placed both the picture frame and the ring down on to the small table which was situated next to one of the sofas.

"Aren't ya gonna put it on?" James asked expectantly as he looked between Harry and the ring.

"No." Harry replied as she took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Why the hell not? We're engaged for Christ's sakes!"

"Not anymore we're not. I don't want to be engaged to a man like you!" Harry hotly retorted as she quickly rose from the sofa in order to better challenge Dempsey.

"What? You can't mean that?"

"Yes I do. The very idea is totally preposterous, we have absolutely nothing in common, not to mention the fact that I'm already married!"

"Damn it Harry, we're in love, can't you see that…..I love you more than anthin' else in this world!" Dempsey passionately declared.

"Well you'll just have to get over it then won't you? As I can most definitely assure you that the feeling is far from mutual!" Harry hotly exclaimed.

"No it ain't!" Dempsey vehemently insisted.

"Then please excuse me for being blunt Mr Dempsey, but I can't see what you and I could possibly have in common, other than some kind of misguided basal physical attraction. Which is hardly the basis to form a relationship upon, and what's more I find myself disliking both your sexist attitude and your questionable personality. In fact I find you extremely annoying!" Harry calmly confirmed, as she retook her seat on the sofa and both crossed her legs and folded her arms and then looked away towards the dying embers in the fireplace.

"An' you're perfect I s'pose?" Dempsey scornfully replied, as Harry's words had cut deep and hurt.

"I never said that." Harry evenly replied, in the hopes that Dempsey would leave.

"No, but you sure as hell think it. In fact you're far from perfect sweetheart! Look at ya' just sittin' there all calm and collected like the true cold blooded stuck up bitch that everyone at SI10 and the MET always says you are!"

"You're profoundly mistaken if you believe that I actually care what you or any of our colleagues think!" Harry defensively countered, as she recalled several of the arguments between herself and Robert, who had accused her of pretty much the same thing.

"Huh, you're unbelievable Harry, you know that? I'm just surprised that you're keepin' our baby, cos' it must be killin' ya knowin' that a common yank knocked you up... I bet you're just prayin' to lose it jus' like you did with the others, huh?" Dempsey viciously spat, without thinking, and before he could stop the angry slap which collided with his cheek

"You bastard." Harry hissed, before she ran from the room.

"You stoopid f*#!ing idiot!" Dempsey cursed in both despair and anger as he watched Harry slam the door shut behind her, before he began repeatedly punching the spot of the sofa where she had recently sat, whilst realising that he should have kept his big fat mouth shut.

…

**I hope that you have enjoyed reading my latest update, and as always I look forward to reading your reviews no matter how small. It's just like to know that people are enjoying my story (hopefully), and that my continuing efforts are appreciated. Many thanks x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harry raced up the stairs and into the bedroom as quickly as her legs would carry her, determined to put as much distance, both physically and emotionally, as possible between herself and Lieutenant James Dempsey.

The American was simply intolerable, he was a selfish, arrogant, sexist and self-opinionated pig. He was a complete and utter bastard, and in comparison made Robert seem almost sensitive and considerate, except that he wasn't – her estranged husband was a total bastard too!

The lieutenant could forget about accompanying Freddy and herself back to Winfield Hall, because as far as Harry was concerned she didn't need or want a man with Dempsey's appalling character traits in her life. The American lout was most definitely surplus to requirements as far as she was concerned, and if she never had to set eyes on the egotistical bastard again in her entire life, she would be extremely happy.

Reaching up on tip-toes Harry grabbed the handle of the suitcase which was located on top of the wardrobe and gave a sharp tug, bringing down both the luggage and the item which was resting on the top of it. She recognised it immediately as the photograph album from her wedding, and found herself being driven by a kind of perverse curiosity to pluck the cream leather bound book from off the floor and carry it over to the bed for further examination.

Looking at the first picture in the album, which was of herself and Robert standing on the church steps after becoming married, Harry couldn't help but mirthlessly snort at how happy she looked.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Looking at the photograph, and the cold stare in Roberts eyes, it was pretty obvious. His mouth maybe smiling, but his piercing blue eyes certainly weren't. The man didn't possess any emotions, except for maybe anger and frustration when things weren't going quite his way.

Robert was the only child of a primary school teacher and a mechanic, and his parents had doted on him his entire life. Andrew and Mary had worked and saved hard to give their only child every conceivable advantage in life, starting with grammar school, and then moving on to a law degree, followed by a master's degree from Cambridge University, which incidentally is where Harry and Robert had first met.

Robert, who was three years her senior had been undertaking the final year of his Masters, whilst Harry, who was only aged twenty at the time, had just started the second year of her own degree. They had met at the university's running club, and Harry who was still a little shy at the time, had been instantly attracted to Robert, who had seemed keen to get to know her on a personal level, rather concentrating solely on getting her into bed, which seemed to be on top of every other males agenda.

Their courtship had lasted almost two years, until when at the end of Harry's degree, and only a few weeks before her twenty-second birthday they had married. During their engagement Robert had been the perfect gentleman, and had showered her with attention and gifts, and had also been quite happy to wait until their wedding night to consummate their relationship.

Studying the photograph in front of her, Harry struggled to detect any love or feeling in Robert's face, if anything his expression seemed to be one of triumph and self-satisfaction rather than true happiness. That same smug expression had carried through onto their wedding night, when after consummating their marriage in a rather hurried fashion, Robert had rolled away to the side and fell directly to sleep, apparently failing to notice the look of hurt and disappointment on his brides face.

Robert's clumsy attempts at foreplay had been almost non-existent, and he seemed to care for only his own pleasure and satisfaction, and as a result Harry had found the entire experience to be somewhat impersonal and slightly painful.

After their wedding ceremony, Robert's previously attentive and caring nature gradually evaporated into thin air. Instead his focus seemed to be on when they would move into Winfield Hall, and the production of a child. Harry had no intention of moving into her childhood home, but had at the time been eager to have a child. Ever since the death of her mother in Harry's early teens, she had felt somewhat adrift and alone, and so found herself yearning for a baby to lavish all of her love and attention on. As their marriage had progressed Harry felt her love for Robert slowly diminishing, and had found herself thinking of her husband and the physical side of their relationship, as a slightly unpleasant means to an end.

Even though their marriage had been far from idyllic, Harry still found the revelation that Robert had been unfaithful with her best friend Susannah totally shocking and almost unbelievable. However she knew that Angela would not lie, and also realised that she felt far more hurt and disappointed at Susannah's betrayal, than that of Robert.

She had after all been planning to leave him had she not?

Her job interview at SI10 had been the very first step along that path after she had come to the realisation that she was unlikely to ever experience motherhood, and that consequently her marriage to Robert was entirely pointless.

She had experienced Robert's child-like and petulant behaviour on several occasions when she had failed to agree with him, and now it seemed as though she had managed to involve herself with yet another man with similarly undesirable personality traits, only not even Robert would have been quite so vindictive as the American downstairs.

"You stupid, stupid woman!" Harry tearfully, yet angrily gasped out as she continued to study the wedding album in front of her, before she could stand it no longer, and in a fit of rage began tearing each page from the album, before then ripping each leaf of paper and every single photograph to shreds.

She was determined to remove Robert Makepeace from her life once and for all, and was insanely furious with herself for enduring her marriage for as long as she had, and for being foolish enough to marry the cold, unfeeling bastard in the first place. She was worth more than that, and she was definitely worth more than that asinine pig downstairs.

She didn't need a man, and was more than capable of looking after herself and her baby, if it survived.

Without even thinking Harry automatically placed a protective hand over her abdomen, and willed her baby to survive. The doctor had confirmed that she was ten weeks pregnant, which meant that she was already further along than she had managed during her first and second pregnancies, when she had miscarried at seven and eight weeks respectively. She had managed to keep her third baby for just over thirteen weeks before she had collapsed and nearly died as the result of a ruptured ectopic pregnancy.

Looking back Harry realised that the near death and highly traumatic experience of her third pregnancy probably could have been avoided if only she had attended her first scan at the recommended twelve weeks. Only Robert had insisted that it be delayed until a more convenient date, as at the time he had been embroiled in a complex court case, and either couldn't or wouldn't take any time off to attend their hospital appointment.

Harry had offered to go alone or ask Angela or Susannah accompany her, however Robert had hit the roof at the very suggestion, and had even gone as far as accuse her of trying to exclude him from the pregnancy, so in order to keep the peace she had relented.

Thinking back Harry wondered if Robert and Susannah might have already commenced their affair at that time, as with hindsight she realised that her best friend had become increasingly distant, and Robert had been spending more of his evenings working on up-coming court cases at his chambers.

Stepping over the torn and ruined wedding album, Harry brushed away her tears with the back of her hand and tried to compose herself, whilst vowing never to be made a fool of again. She would pack her belongings and then order a taxi to the hospital to collect her father, and then she and Freddy would proceed to Winfield Hall without the American police officer.

Harry opened the wardrobe, and became instantly irritated over the fact that the Lieutenant's clothes were hung next to her own, before concluding that she no longer needed any of the wardrobe's contents, most of which she failed to recognise as her own.

She would buy new clothes, make a fresh start and put in to practice exactly what her father had always advocated. Harriet Winfield would pull herself together and face the world with her head held high and make a success of her life!

She would take advantage of the fact that Mr Dempsey had opened that big fact American mouth of his and blabbed to their commanding officer about her pregnancy. That and her concussion induced amnesia would ensure that the Chief Superintendent would not expect her to return to work any time soon, which would hopefully give her more than adequate time to make a decision regarding her future.

…

"I told you not to come here!" The athletically built blond snarled as he stood up from his desk when the unwelcome guest barged into the room without waiting to be announced.

"Tough, you should've called! Now give me my money." The stocky man whose arms and neck were covered in tattoo's demanded in a gruff tone.

"What money? I owe you nothing!" The blonde scoffed.

"You know bloody well what money, we had an agreement, so 'and it over before I lose my f***ing temper!"

"An agreement that you failed to fulfil, therefore I owe you nothing!"

"Bollocks, I did exactly what you said." The tattooed man gruffly insisted as he began agitatedly pacing back and forth.

"You almost killed her!" The blonde man snapped.

"So what? The bitch deserved it!"

"I couldn't give a damn about your personal agenda. I paid you to get rid of the old man, not seek revenge on Harriet."

"Bullshit. You hate that toffy-nosed bitch just as much as me, now give me my money!"

"You'll get your money when you've done as I asked." The taller gentleman calmly spoke.

"You what!? You'll give me my money now!" The stocky man grunted in anger as her grabbed the blonde man by his jacket lapels and forced him up against the wall.

"If you get rid of the old man I'll pay you double the amount that we agreed." The blonde offered with far more confidence than felt given the muscular prowess and scowl on the face of his aggressor.

"'e's in hospital, and they've got a pig stationed outside 'is room." The heavy built man stated as he released his grasp as he considered the other man's offer.

"I'm sure that you'll think of something." The blonde responded as he straightened his tie and then stepped away from the thug.

"And then I get me money right? 'Cus you better not piss me about, not unless you want to be havin' a little accident of your own, got it?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, and while I'm at it I'll arrange somefink for that yank partner of er's. It's about time 'e got what 'e deserved." The butch man threatened with a menacing smile.

"I couldn't agree more, in fact there might be a bonus in it if you do!" The blonde replied with a smile as he retook his seat and then watched as the other man left the room.

…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this latest update, as it's been more difficult to write than previous chapters for some reason. As always I look forward to reading you reviews and thoughts. Many thanks x.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Dempsey had decided against following Harry up the stairs after concluding that they both needed some time to calm down and behave more rationally. James repeatedly cursed his own stupidity and inability to control his temper, particularly since he knew what a fragile state his fiancée was currently in – none of this was her fault. He only had himself to blame and that low life piece of scum that refused to divorce Harry unless he got his money grabbing hands on half on the Winfield family estate.

Discovering that he was going to be a father, although unplanned, should have been one of the happiest days in his life, yet it had been tragically tainted by Harry's accident and subsequent amnesia.

Even now Coltrane was ruining his life – maybe not directly, James realised as he wandered aimlessly around the ground floor of the house. But still if Coltrane had only had the decency to plead guilty instead of protesting his innocence in court, then there would have been no need for Dempsey to travel to America and spend six weeks away from Harry. He would have been there to protect his fiancée and keep her safe.

Concluding that it was best to give Harry some further time to allow her anger to subside and hopefully realise that they had both said some terrible things which neither had really meant, Dempsey decided to make himself useful and sort through the mail which had piled up during both his own and Harry's absence. Sifting through the various envelopes which were mainly addressed to Harry his hand paused on one particular letter on which was printed the logo for this year's London Marathon, and his mind was instantly transported back to ten months ago, when only three weeks into their relationship, he and Freddy along with some of Harry's friends had all gone to support her in the gruelling run.

_Dempsey had been so proud of Harry on that day, and so had her father and friends, as not only had she finished the marathon, but she had completed it in just a few seconds short of four hours, which was almost a full hour under the average time for women running on that day. Yet even that achievement and experience had been somewhat spoiled by Robert Makepeace, who also competing in the event, had decided to match Harry stride for stride throughout the entire 26.2 mile journey._

_Throughout the marathon Dempsey and the others had moved to several locations around the course to spot Harry and cheer her on, and it had taken all of his self-restraint and a few calming words from Freddy, not to barge his way through the crowds and other runners to forcibly remove Robert Makepeace from his partner's side._

_Dempsey remembered the finish line well as they all gathered to watch as Harry approached and then crossed Westminster Bridge with her brow creased in concentration and a determined look which ensured that she managed to pip Robert to the finish line by a solitary second. Harry had barely come to a halt before her estranged husband attempted to congratulate her by pulling her into his arms, and deciding that he had seen more than enough Dempsey jumped the metal barriers with a look of sheer thunder on his face and a steely determination to separate Robert Makepeace from his partner._

"_Get back behind the barrier, spectators aren't allowed on the course." A policeman demanded as he tried to prevent Dempsey from going any further._

"_I'm police, Lieutenant James Dempsey, SI10, see?" Dempsey objected as he quickly flashed his badge and indicated towards his magnum which was nestled in its holster._

"_Oh, right….I'm very s…sorry Lieutenant Sir, I …I didn't realise." The younger, less senior officer stuttered out, as his eyes bulged in admiration for the plain clothes police officer and his substantial gun._

"_No worries." James quickly muttered in reply as he advanced towards Harry and her ex._

Standing and looking down at the envelope in his hand, Dempsey couldn't help but smile in the memory of what happened next.

_He recalled the intense scowl and look of displeasure on Harry's face as she abruptly shrugged out of Robert's embrace and then with surprising force shoved him away from her. Dempsey then recollected the look of astonishment on the slimeballs face as Harry's forceful push caused him to momentarily lose his balance, and then in his exhausted state Robert tripped over his own feet before landing unceremoniously on the ground._

"_You okay?" Dempsey had asked as he finally reached Harry's side and gathered her in a congratulatory hug, whilst some of the crowd looked on and tutted their disapproval at what seemed to be an unprovoked attack from the female runner upon one of the male runners._

"_I would be better if I hadn't had him matching my every step for the last four hours!" Harry unhappily stated, as running the long distance would have been difficult enough without her ex hounding her every step of the way._

"_Yeah…but still you did great…..real good…You made it in just under four hours, and you beat that stoopid jackass….I'm real proud of ya Princess…..now let's go get ya medal and picture taken …..oh an' one of them t-shirts, huh?" Dempsey suggested as with his left arm still wrapped possessively around her right shoulder he guided Harry over to the administration area to receive her goody bag which contained a several items of refreshment and a foil blanket to prevent her body temperature dropping too slowly, followed by another short walk to collect her certificate, photograph and medal._

"_Are Freddy and the others still here?" Harry asked as she glanced through the heavy crowds in search of her father and friends._

"_Yeah, we all watched you finish, but when that sonofabitch made a move on ya' I told them to meet us back at the cars…think you'll be ok to walk that far?" Dempsey asked as he was conscious of the fact that now they were shuffling their way through the other runners his partner seemed to be walking somewhat unevenly._

"_Mmm." Harry mumbled with a nodding of her head as she finished the last of her water._

"_Cos' I can always carry ya?" James offered._

"_I'm fine, just a few blisters that's all."_

"_In that case ya' better leave the chasin' of the criminals to me!" _

"_No need, we have the next three days off, remember?" Harry reminded Dempsey._

"_Yeah, plenty o' time to help with your recoverin' in bed!" Dempsey announced with a cheeky wink._

"_Don't you ever think of anything else?" Harry mildly chastised her partner, even though she had to admit that other than training for the marathon, and their work her own thoughts had pretty much been occupied by the same thing to such an extent that she had begun to wonder if Dempsey's pre-occupation with sex might be contagious._

"_What? Well I don't know what you're referrin' to tiger, but I was thinkin' that you could do with a rest!" Dempsey replied with a playful smile._

"_Hmm, I'm sure that you were." Harry dubiously replied as she recalled Dempsey's look of appreciation when she had revealed her running shorts and vest earlier that morning, followed by his roaming hands- not that she had allowed them to wander too far._

"_That's after you've taken a bath of course….which by the way I fully intend to supervise jus' in case…..ya know health an' safety an' all that!"_

"_Really? I what exactly do you imagine might happen if I were to bathe unsupervised?"_

"_Weeelll, you in your weakened state you could slip an' injure somethin'…or you fall asleep from exhaustion and then accidentally drown…oh an' then there's the fact that I know that you always miss bits unless I'm there to give you a hand." Dempsey seriously stated as they came to a halt and stood in line to receive Harry's medal and certificate._

"_How very considerate of you Dempsey." Harry remarked as they slowly moved forward towards the head of the queue._

"_Only got your best interests at heart honey!" James responded with a grin before his face instantly fell._

"_What?" Harry asked in confusion at the sudden change in her partner's demeanour._

"_We got company." Dempsey growled as he jerked his head backwards in Robert's direction as the barrister joined the back of the queue._

_Harry sighed deeply in annoyance as the expression on her own face also changed into a scowl "I've had enough, let's go home."_

"_What? No, don't let him ruin this for ya', not after all the hard work an' trainin' ya' gone put in. Angel, ya deserve that medal an' certificate!" Dempsey insisted as he resisted Harry taking him by the elbow and trying to direct him out of the queue._

"_I couldn't care less about a stupid bit a metal and a piece of paper…I just want to go home. Now are you coming with me or not?" Harry impatiently asked in a low tone so as not to draw attention to themselves._

"_If you walk away now Robert will see an' know that he won….Ya' wanna give him that satisfaction?"_

"_No." Harry begrudgingly stated._

"_Well then." Dempsey remarked as he guided her forward to where they finally reached the head of the queue._

James looked down at the letter in his hand once more, and realised that although Robert Makepeace had not won that day, he had certainly been trying his best to win ever since, and had gradually succeeded in encroaching his way into their lives more and more.

But not even he had thought that the lousy sonofabitch would go as far as to try and kill Harry and her father.

Spikings may not yet be certain that Robert Makepeace was behind the accident, but James was absolutely convinced that Harry's obsessive estranged husband was. Not only was Dempsey intent on proving that the barrister was responsible, but he was also determined to make sure that the bastard finally paid for everything he had ever put Harry and her father through.

As Dempsey screwed the letter in his fist into a tight ball he vowed that one way or another Robert Makepeace would pay!

…

**I hope that you all enjoy my latest instalment, and would like to thank you for your continued support and encouragement. It goes without saying that I will look forward to reading all of your comments and feedback. Many thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Harry released the breath which she had been holding and let out a welcome sigh of relief as she watched the taxi pull up on the street outside from her position at the bedroom window.

She had been on tenterhooks ever since she had called the taxi company a little over twenty minutes ago, particularly since they had assured her that the driver would arrive in under ten minutes, and it had taken more than double that time.

It wasn't even yet three pm and already the light outside had started to fade, the afternoon sky almost blackened by the heavy rain clouds which had gathered and seemed to mirror Harry's mood. On a positive note the temperature had noticeably risen, and hopefully the imminent rain would serve to wash away the thick snow which had fallen the previous day. Now she just hoped and prayed that the warmer conditions would hold out until after she and Freddy arrived safely at Winfield Hall. Nevertheless she feared that the temperature might suddenly drop as darkness closed in and freeze the ground solid; turning the roads into a treacherous skating ring.

Harry had always adored and treasured her ancestral home and its quiet and secluded rural location, except for during winter time when heavy snow often deemed the roads impassable unless you happened to be driving a rugged 4x4, and even then the frozen conditions could still prove highly dangerous.

Grabbing a thick woollen coat from the wardrobe, along with a pair of gloves, a scarf and a hat, Harry took one final glance around the room before finally reaching for her handbag which sat on the bedside table, leaving the room and quietly making her way down the staircase.

Reaching out towards the door handle, her heart suddenly jumped in her chest and she let out a gasp of surprise as she felt a much larger hand engulf her own.

"Going somewhere Princess?" James calmly asked as he watched the momentary expression of surprise on his fiancée's face morph into a steely look of determination and defiance.

"Let go of my hand." Harry slowly insisted through gritted teeth as she turned to glare at Dempsey.

"Look Honey, I'm sorry about earlier, I should'na run off at the mouth like that…In fact we both said some real mean things which neither of us meant." James apologetically spoke as he tried to convey his sincerity in both his eyes and tone of voice, as he released Harry's hand whilst strategically placing himself between her and the door

"Did we indeed?" Harry snootily retorted.

"Well I know that I sure did…..an' you…well face it angel, you jus' ain't feelin' yourself right now, so I ain't gonna hold what you said against ya' cos' I figure that you didn't really mean any of it…I mean how could ya? You barely even know me right?" James almost pleaded in an attempt to hold out the olive branch and put their new relationship back on a more even keel.

"I know you well enough to find you extremely annoying Leftenant Dempsey. Now please step aside, my father is expecting me." Harry coldly insisted as she was still internally seething from what the American had accused her of earlier.

"Correction Babe, Freddy is expecting the both of us."

"Don't babe me!" Harry furiously spat, as it seemed as though the American was being deliberately condescending and attempting to put her in what he perceived to be her place, and she'd already experienced enough of Robert's put downs throughout their three and a half year marriage, without starting the same soul destroying cycle with another arrogant member of the male species.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay? It just slipped out…..I guess I must've forgot how much that annoys the hell outta ya. Now what say we go an' pick up Freddy like we planned and then head on down to Winfield Hall in time for afternoon, or high tea or whatever you call it huh? I bet that housekeeper…what's 'er name…..?"

"Mrs Strathmore?"

"Yeah…..thats it! Well remembered Princess…..anyways I figure that seein' as she knows we're comin' she'll have baked up a storm, an' will have cooked some of them scone things that you like so much huh?"

"I don't need you to accompany me Mr Dempsey, I'm quite capable of arranging my own transportation thank you very much." Harry haughtily remarked just as, as if on cue, the taxi driver beeped his horn.

"So I see." Dempsey stated as he glanced briefly out of the window at the waiting taxi, and noticed that it had already started raining.

"Good, please step aside."

"No can do angel, ya…."

"Dempsey!" Harry snapped, the loudness of her own voice causing her to reach up to her brow in some degree of distress at the sudden stabbing pain she experienced there.

"Now look see, you're makin' yourself ill. Sit down here and wait while I go an' start up the car, then maybe you oughtta take a nap on the drive down, cos' you ain't lookin' too good, an' Freddy's only gonna worry even more if he sees ya' looking so pale." Dempsey suggested as without protest Harry allowed him to guide her over to the antique wooden chair which stood next to the telephone table in the hallway.

"Seeing as you're so insistent on escorting my father and I, you had better pay the taxi driver. I can't imagine the poor man will appreciate being called out needlessly in such atrocious weather." Harry reluctantly conceded as she glanced over to the hall window, whose panes were now covered with droplets and rivulets of water which brightly glistened in the illumination of the taxi-cabs headlights.

"Put ya money away Princess, I got this." Dempsey instructed as he waved away Harry's hand which was holding a twenty pound note, and instead reached into his jeans pocket and withdraw his wallet, the action allowing Harry to steal a glimpse of his magnum as his jacket slightly lifted to reveal his leather holster.

"Do you always carry a gun?" Harry questioned in astonishment, as it somehow seemed highly inappropriate when they were at home – the thought suddenly oddly striking her that this was her home.

"I ain't takin' no chances until we catch the creep who did this to ya' an' lock him up behind bars, an' I know that you an' Freddy are both safe." Dempsey seriously responded, even though at that precise moment in time he would rather beat Robert Makepeace into a bloody pulp, and then watch him die a slow and painful death.

Prison was too good for a sonofabitch like Makepeace, especially as James now realised just how ridiculously lenient the British legal system could be. If this was New York then scum like Robert Makepeace would get at least twenty years if not life, whereas in the UK they would be lucky if the bastard received a custodial sentence at all.

"Well in that case let's hope that happens sooner rather than later…You are absolutely certain that the accident was the direct result of my father's car being tampered with aren't you, rather than mechanical fault or a lapse in concentration?" Harry queried as she could not imagine why anyone would wish to kill her father, as he was such a well-liked, kind and generous man, and if Harry herself was the target it would seem rather bizarre for the perpetrator to have tampered with Freddy's car rather than her own.

"Positive, Scott an' the boys in the garage were certain that the brake lines had been messed with. So all we gotta do now is catch the scum that did it, and then get him to confess which low-life creep put him up to it, and then bingo we can nail our man. Spikings'll make sure that the whole damn book is thrown at the sonofabitch!" Dempsey passionately stated as he slammed the fist of his right hand into his left and scowled as he thought of Harry's ex.

"You know who it is don't you?" Harry queried as she carefully observed the intense look in Dempsey's eyes and the determined set of his jaw.

"Don't move a muscle I'll be right back…better get a move on or else Freddy'll be wonderin' what's happened!" Dempsey announced as he suddenly became aware of Harry's penetrating gaze.

Harry did as she was told and watched as Dempsey left the house only to return less than a minute later.

"Got everthin' that ya need?" Dempsey doubtfully questioned as he recalled the two heavy suitcases which his fiancée had insisted on packing when he had taken her to New York for Thanksgiving last November to meet his mother and family, and noticed that on this occasion Harry only carried her handbag.

"Yes…..I expect that some of my belongings must still be at Winfield Hall, and besides I always keep a few basics there in any case." Harry confirmed with a certain degree of sadness as it was impossible to forget that the last four and a half years of her life were still a complete blank, and that she had failed to recognise a single item of clothing in her own wardrobe.

"Okay, I'll just go up an' check that I got everythin' an' that the house is all locked up, an' everythin's switched off." Dempsey stated as he rushed up the staircase whilst recalling that it was Harry who usually checked and then double checked before leaving the house.

Harry sighed as she impatiently glanced at her watch, and then out of the window at the deteriorating light and increasing downpour. They would be lucky to make it through London before the evening rush hour at this rate, and then driving to Kent would be a nightmare if they were stuck in the heavy commuter traffic.

"You forgot this…" Dempsey spoke as he held aloft a garishly coloured pink and cream stripped cat which cleverly disguised the hot water bottle buried in its faux fur body.

"Oh…thank you." Harry blushingly replied as she reached out and took what she knew would be a hot water bottle, even though she didn't recognise the item itself.

"Bagpuss…you recognise it?" Dempsey asked as he was sure that he had detected a spark of recognition in Harry's eyes along with a small smile on her lips.

"No…not exactly…Freddy always…."

"Buys you one every year at Christmas, I know." James finished off for her with a smile which disguised his disappointment at something else that Harry had failed to recognise.

"It's because the house is so cold, particularly during the winter months." Harry felt that she should explain, as Robert had often ridiculed her about it during their marriage, and told her that it was childish to go to bed with a hot-water bottle at night.

"I know, I remember you tellin' me how when you was a little girl your mom was convinced that you would freeze to death durin' the night, so used to make you go to bed with a hot water bottle, an' that it became some kind a tradition that you got a new one every Christmas... an' how after your mom passed away, Freddy kept up the tradition…He got you Bagpuss this year, an' Lizziemouse last…." James reminisced with a smile.

"Lizziemouse?"

"Yeah….he and you got some kinda theme going on….Characters from kids tv shows….kinda cute I guess. Want me to put some hot water in it? Might help you sleep durin' the journey?" Dempsey asked, as he knew that his fiancée slept better with a hot water bottle in the bed – not that he minded as Winfield Hall felt like sleeping in a refrigerator at this time of year.

"No….no thank you, I'm sure that the car heater will more than suffice." Harry self-consciously replied as she found the idea that Lieutenant Dempsey knew that she slept with hot water bottle parading as a fluffy teddy to be somewhat embarrassing, even if he had been rather sweet in offering to fill it for their journey.

"Right….so I guess we better get goin'." Dempsey uneasily remarked, aware of the need to tread carefully in order to maintain the strained equilibrium which had developed during the last few minutes.

"Yes, I think that we should rather." Harry awkwardly replied as she stood up and the followed Dempsey to the front door while praying that they could make the journey to Kent in peace without any further arguments breaking out.

…

**Just a small update. I have struggled with writing this one, so I hope that it isn't too awful. **

**I also hope that you are still reading and enjoying the story as I only received one review for the last chapter? **

**Each update does take several hours to write, and I realise that there are other writers on here who are so much better than me, which is why any review, no matter how small is appreciated, just to let me know that it's worth my while continuing with the story. **

**Sorry if I'm sounding so needy, however it is sometimes difficult to feel motivated to write the next chapter when it seems as though no-one is reading or enjoying the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**.

"Oh my goodness, you poor love, you look absolutely terrible…Like death warmed over doesn't she Abbott?" Mrs Strathmore fussed with evident concern as she came out of the kitchen upon the sound of the front door closing to greet Lord Winfield, Miss Harriet and her young man.

"Mrs Strathmore!" Abbott chastised the housekeeper with a warning glare before turning his attention to his employer.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable upstairs My Lord, and you too Miss Harriet? I expect that the journey must have been quite tiring given the unfortunate automobile accident?" Abbott kindly suggested.

"Yes, thank you Abbott I am feeling rather tired." Harry acknowledged as she had been unable to sleep during the long journey due to the events of the last few days constantly repeating themselves on a loop through her mind.

"I'll be in the study should anyone need me." Lord Winfield advised as he went to move in that direction only to be stopped in his tracks by his daughter.

"Daddy! Your consultant advised you to rest remember?" Harry reprimanded, as she was rather concerned that her father didn't seem to be taking his medical condition all that seriously.

"And I will darling, after I've had a fortifying drink. Perhaps you'd like to join me James?" Freddy offered, as he was keen to discuss the matter of his daughter with the American.

"Sure, why not?" Dempsey willingly agreed with a shrug as he went to follow Lord Winfield into his study.

"Daddy!" Harry once more chastised, as she sent a disapproving scowl in Dempsey's direction.

"Or perhaps not." Dempsey muttered as he looked between Harry and Lord Winfield for clue as to what to do for the best.

"Harriet darling, a small drop of brandy is hardly going to cause one to keel over is it? And after successfully navigating his way through all of that dreadful afternoon traffic in this atrocious weather, I think that the least I can do is offer James a well-deserved drink don't you?"

"Very well, so long as that's all it is, just one drink…..remember what the doctor said about over doing things and overindulging." Harry warned, as she was only too aware of her father's fondness for good food and drink.

"You have my word Harriet, it's only a shame that you're unable to join us, but I daresay that the rest before dinner will do you the world of good. You do look awfully pale, not to mention drained my darling."

"I'm just a little tired that's all." Harry responded in an attempt to ease her father's concern.

"Nevertheless you should rest… I'll see you later my dear" Freddy remarked with obvious unease as he took Harry's hand in his own and patted it a few times before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Urghhumph" Abbott cleared his throat to draw their attention.

"Should I take Mr Dempsey's case up to Miss Harriet's suite Sir?" Abbott enquired as he didn't exactly approve of Lady Makepeace's present sleeping arrangements with the American, particularly as she was yet to be divorced from her estranged husband. Not that it was his place to either judge or express an opinion.

"Harry?" Lord Winfield spoke as he looked questioningly at his daughter and hoped that the couple had managed to sort their differences.

"Most certainly not! Leftenant Dempsey can sleep in the west wing." Harry insisted, feeling completely aghast that Abbott should even suggest such a thing.

"The room next to Harriet's will suffice Abbott, if you would be so kind."

"Certainly my Lord." Abbott curtly nodded as without hesitation he left the group to collect Dempsey's case from where he had left it next to the front door.

"But daddy, that room has an inter-connecting door!" Harry complained in outrage, as she thought of the room which had served as her former playroom as a child.

"A fact which I'm well aware of darling, and one which may prove useful should you require James' assistance at any point during your stay." Lord Winfield announced with a smile.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Harry demanded to know with an air of indignation as she glared her displeasure at her father.

"Nothing untoward my dear I assure you. I just wish to reassure myself that during your stay you will remain safe and sound, and with James being by your side I'll be able to rest easy and know that no harm will come to you." Freddy clarified, causing Harry to glance dubiously in Dempsey's direction.

"Too right." Dempsey grinned as he patted the left hand side of his jacket, beneath which hung is gun.

…

Despite being exhausted, and the fact that one of the maids had placed two hot water bottles in her bed and lit the fire before their arrival, Harry found herself unable to sleep, and was now conscious of the fact that Leftenant Dempsey had returned to his room over half an hour ago. After hearing the initial faint noises of what she presumed was James unpacking and putting away his possessions, accompanied by the occasional bout of whistling, silence had pervaded for the last twenty minutes, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how the American was occupying his time in the room adjacent to her own.

She was almost tempted to climb out of bed and place her ear against the interconnecting door in order to listen for any sound or clue as to what her fiancé was doing.

'Wait! Where had that thought come from?' Harry internally questioned with some degree of alarm. Leftenant Dempsey was not her fiancé, and as a result she scolded herself for thinking of him in such terms.

Nevertheless her curiosity drove her from the warmth of her bed, and avoiding the squeaky floorboards, over to the door which linked their bedrooms.

She would just take a quick peak, for what purpose she didn't quite know. She suspected that the American was probably sleeping, since he had experienced just as unsettled night as she had if his nocturnal wanderings around the house the previous night were any indication.

Harry felt terribly guilty as she tried to summon up enough courage to peer through the keyhole into the adjacent room, yet quickly managed to brush those feelings aside as she reasoned with herself that she was perfectly within her rights to investigate exactly what kind of man she had managed to get herself engaged to and impregnated by.

After all she surely must be missing something? Because so far other than a bizarre form of basal attraction which caused her pulse to quicken, and her belly to fill with butterflies every time he came too close, or they accidentally touched, she failed to see what the possible attraction could be.

Just as she was about to bend down to peer through the keyhole, Harry became aware of Dempsey's voice from the room within, and so instead placed her ear against the cool wooden panel of the door in order to establish what the leftenant was saying.

"I'm tellin' ya chief that slimeball is right for this." Dempsey quietly insisted.

"I just know alright, so just do us all a favour huh an' get one o' the boys to bring him in for questionin'." Dempsey asked after a few moments, during which Harry presumed the Chief Superintendent had formulated a reply.

"Whad'ya mean ya can't bring him in without no evidence?" Dempsey irately asked before listening to the reply.

"Then tell 'em to find some damn evidence!" Dempsey growled.

"Look I'm tellin' ya Robert Makepeace is behind this an' no-one else." Dempsey irately insisted, causing Harry to step back from the door in total astonishment and accidently collide with a small chest of drawers, the movement of which sent a priceless antique vase, which had been in the Winfield family for several generations, crashing to the floor.

"Gotta go boss." Dempsey abruptly spoke into the receiver before quickly throwing it aside and rushing into the adjacent room.

"You okay?" Dempsey asked in panic as his eyes came to rest on Harry who was now crouched on the floor gathering the pieces of the broken vase.

"Yes fine thank you…" Harry replied before standing up and taking a death breath in order to say what was on her mind "…I heard what you said about Robert, but you're wrong…..he would…..Robert would never do anything to hurt either my father or I. He just doesn't have it in him."

"Jus' like the creep doesn't have it in him to stalk you relentlessly after you left him huh?" Dempsey questioned, as he began to wonder if Harry might still be in love with the sonofabitch who cheated on her with her best friend.

"What? He did that?...Who told you?" Harry asked in confusion, as it didn't make sense that Robert would cheat on her with her best friend and then start to hound and follow her after she had left him.

'She had left him hadn't she? Or had he asked her to leave their marital home after she had discovered the affair, and Robert had decided that he much rather preferred the company of Susannah rather than herself?' Harry couldn't help but wonder, and only hoped that her pride and sense of self-worth had dictated the former.

"You."

"I…I told you that?" Harry queried in disbelief, as she had always been a very private person who sometimes found it difficult to confide in others.

"Yeah, along with your father…..Freddy had to arrange for a restrainin' order to keep Robert away from you, an' it worked up until last year when it expired, an' then he found out about us." Dempsey admitted as he took the broken pieces of porcelain out of Harry's hands and carefully placed them on top of the chest of drawers.

"But why? It doesn't make sense?...Robert…he's…Angela said that he had an affair?" Harry questioned in bewilderment.

"Yeah…..with some so called friend o' yours." Dempsey sighed, as judging by Harry's reaction she still seemed rather upset over that particular revelation, so now hardly seemed an appropriate time to fill her in on Robert's latest actions, not when she was already struggling to deal with things.

"Exactly…so it wouldn't make sense for Robert to continually harass me would it? After all, he was the one to have an affair?...He was the one who decided that I wasn't good enough…" Harry self-depreciatingly commented.

"Who knows, the jerk must have a screw loose, he'd have to, to cheat on you." Dempsey stated as he reached up and tucked a stray lock of Harry's hair which had been disturbed when she had been bending down picking up pieces of the broken vase, back into place.

"What….what are you doing?" Harry nervously asked as she felt the tips of Dempsey's fingers trail from her hair, down across her jaw, and action which caused her skin to tingle and a blush to rise in her cheeks.

"Nothin'." Dempsey sighed in resignation as he quickly moved his hand away.

"Oh" Harry quietly exclaimed in a mixture of confusion and disappointment, before quickly recovering her previous train of thought "Well in any case, you're completely wrong about Robert because for one thing what possible motive could he have, and secondly, he's just not the type of person to go around trying to kill people."

"I thought that his father was a mechanic?"

"Well yes but…..how do you know that? Have you already started investigating him?"

"You mentioned it a while back, an'….."

"I did? Are you sure?" Harry dubiously queried.

"Yep, I know jus' about all there is to know about ya Princess, ya told me pretty much everythin'!"

"I find that hard to believe." Harry responded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is that so huh? I know that the first boy that ya' kissed was called Jeremy Fothergill, and that you was fifteen, he was seventeen and that he was your cousin Adam's best friend…I also know how unhappy you was when you an' Robert was married, and that ya' never told him about the SI10 interview, cos' you was plannin' on leavin' him an' moving to London if you got the job."

"You seem to know a lot!" Harry uncomfortably remarked as she folded her arms across her abdomen as if to protect herself and couldn't help but wonder what other secrets she had revealed to the American, and more importantly why?

"Only what you told me honey, cos' that's what people do when they love each other right? They trust an' tell each other everythin'…so that's what you an' me do. We love each other Angel, an' proof of that is right in here." Dempsey softly spoke as with a courage that he didn't actually feel he gently placed his right hand against his fiancée's stomach.

The sudden contact felt unnervingly intimate, and caused Harry to gasp out loud in shock, and without realising it she covered James' hand with her own, and looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"Harry." James whispered, almost too afraid to break the spell as he looked searchingly into Harry's eyes for any hint of recognition.

"James….I…I…" Harry stuttered as she suddenly felt very unsure of herself, yet also compelled to kiss the man who stood before her.

"Sshhh, it's ok." Dempsey reassuringly replied in a low tone, as instead of kissing her like Harry thought he was going to do, he draw her into a hug.

"Everythin's gonna be alright…I'll make it right." James vowed, as he held Harry tight, and prayed to a god that he didn't always believe in that Harry would recover her memory and that Robert Makepeace would get locked up and be out of their lives for good.

At first Harry felt as though she ought to try and resist, after all she barely knew the man, and yet here she was standing in her bedroom wearing nothing more than a pair of pyjama's and allowing a man who most of the time she detested hold her so close. Yet she didn't, something about the situation felt vaguely familiar, however she couldn't quite put her finger on exactly what.

Without realising it, she allowed herself to relax and then slowly became conscious of the fact that since waking up in hospital a few days ago, she felt safe and secure for the first time.

'What was it about him that felt so comforting?' Harry internally mused, as she breathed in deeply against Dempsey's neck, and instantly realised that he smelt familiar.

"God, I've missed you." James murmured against the top of Harry's head, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo and perfume, and relishing the feeling of being so close to his fiancée after so many weeks apart.

It was though Dempsey's words broke the spell in which Harry was under, as she suddenly realised where she was and what she was doing, and so extracted herself from his embrace.

"We…..or rather I need to dress for dinner, so….I….well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd quite like to take a bath." Harry spoke in flustered tones as her right hand began to automatically reach for the hair at the back of her neck.

"And what if I do?" Dempsey asked, as he was sure that he hadn't imagined Harry beginning to relax in his arms, and couldn't help but notice how nervous she seemed and so took a step closer.

"Sorry, I don't quite follow?" Harry remarked in confusion as she was still trying to process the knowledge that James smelt familiar and was desperately searching her brain for past memories associated with his scent and embrace, yet so far had found none.

"What if I do mind?...What if….what if I said that I wanna kiss ya'?" Dempsey spoke in gruff tones, his voice clouding with emotion, as these days he wasn't used to having to ask.

"I…I…James…..I…" Harry anxiously stuttered, as part of her brain told her that it might help trigger her memories, yet the more conservative and reserved side was outraged that she was even considering it.

However before Harry could even formulate the rest of her reply, they were interrupted by a knocking on the bedroom door.

"Dinner will be served in one hour Miss Harriet, would you prefer to eat in your room, or would you rather join your father and Mr Dempsey in the dining room?" Abbott politely inquired through the close door, as James ran his hand through his hair in frustration and muttered an obscenity under his breath.

"The dining room, thank you Abbott." Harry confirmed as she sent a furtive glance in Dempsey's direction and couldn't help but smile over his apparent frustration and disappointment.

"Very well Miss Harriet….er, perhaps you would be kind enough to inform Mr Dempsey of when dinner will be served?…..I….well I did knock…..several times in fact….but it would seem that Mr Dempsey is absent from his room." Abbott uncomfortably requested.

"Should I see him, then of course. Thank you and goodbye Abbott." Harry politely agreed.

"I wonder what he thinks we're doin'?" Dempsey couldn't help but remark with a cheeky smile, as he thought of all the things that he wished they were doing, none of them involving any clothes.

"Are you always so suggestive?" Harry disapprovingly replied as the very thought caused her heart to quicken and pound in her chest.

"I guess that would depend on what ya think I'm suggestin', although knowin' how that dirty mind o' yours works Tiger, it sure don't leave much up to my easily lead imagination….although on this occasion it looks like ya was saved by the bell, don't it?" Dempsey cheekily remarked as without hesitation he quickly placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before retreating to his own room, only to pause in the open doorway.

"Unless of course ya' ask nicely, in which case I might be persuaded to scrub your back?"

"Thank you but no. I'm sure that I can manage perfectly well by myself." Harry replied, as she just couldn't figure James Dempsey out, one minute he was being totally serious, and the next he was joking about and making lewd suggestions.

"Jus' so long as you think of me when you do Princess, that's all I ask." Dempsey teasingly replied, chuckling to himself as his words caused Harry to blush when she correctly interpreted their meaning, and then rush away towards the bathroom.

"Jus' like old times Princess, jus' like old times." Dempsey muttered with a shaking of his head as he watched Harry's retreating back, and recalled all of her past rejections before she had finally relented almost a year ago.

….

**Thank you all for your previous reviews for the last chapter, they were much appreciated, and certainly gave me the encouragement that I needed to write a new chapter. **

**I had written this chapter a week ago, but was unsure of its direction, and then work and life got in the way and prevented me from working on it until today, as I've had the day off work. I've ended up almost re-writing the entire chapter, as after reading it back through I decided that I didn't like it.**

**Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed it, and as always I look forward to reading your thoughts and reviews. Many thanks x.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24.**

Dempsey shifted in bed once more, unable to sleep and conscious of the fact that Harry was sleeping less than thirty feet away in the next room. These days he wasn't accustomed to sleeping alone, as he and Harry had shared a bed almost every night since he had finally admitted his true feelings just over eleven months ago.

Dempsey was almost certain that he had detected a change within Harry earlier that day. Firstly there was the hug which they had shared earlier that evening, and he felt positive that he had felt his fiancée begin to relax in his arms for the briefest of moments, after which there had been a few seconds of awkward anticipation which had then been ruined by Abbott's sudden arrival outside of the room. But that hadn't been all, it had been impossible to miss Harry's constant glances throughout dinner, however each time he looked up to meet her gaze she had quickly averted her eyes, leaving Dempsey in a complete state of bewilderment as to what exactly his fiancée was thinking.

'Damn Robert Makepeace!' Dempsey inwardly cursed as he thumped his fist against the pillow next to his head. All of this was that bastard's fault, of that much he was certain. Ever since Harry had shunned Robert's attempt at a reconciliation during that first weekend when they had finally gotten it together, the sonofabitch had been determined to destroy their relationship and make their lives a sheer misery.

The bastard was sly and manipulative, and rarely got his hands dirty, preferring to pay others to carry out his unscrupulous deeds of that Dempsey was sure, and the most annoying part of it all was that he was yet to find any evidence to prove it.

After the incident at the London Marathon, it had only taken a couple of weeks for Robert to implement his first of many dirty tricks, and Dempsey instantly felt his anger and blood pressure rise as he recalled the major argument which had ensued as a result of Makepeace's well thought out plan of attack.

"_For Christ sakes Harry can't we just talk about this like two grown adults?" Dempsey pleaded as he followed his partner down the narrow corridor in the basement of the police headquarters which lead to one of the numerous basement archive storage rooms of the metropolitan police._

_However instead of replying Harry simply increased her pace until she finally emerged in to the cavernous and poorly lit room, which was lined floor to ceiling with rows upon rows of shelving units, all of which contained numerous boxes filled with files which detailed previous criminal cases spanning several decades._

"_I wanna know where the hell you disappeared to last night?" Dempsey demanded to know, as tired of being ignored all morning he grabbed Harry by the arm and spun her around to face him._

"_Leave me alone Dempsey. I've already got one stalker, so I certainly don't need another!" Harry spat as she prised Dempsey's fingers from her upper arm, and then swiftly headed down one of the narrow shelf-lined aisles._

"_No I ain't gonna leave ya alone, not until ya listen to what I gotta say, an' start actin' an' thinkin' reasonably…I mean I know that it's ya time of the month so ya probably feelin' all hormonal an' that, but geez Harry, give me a break would ya?" Dempsey pleaded as he followed Harry whilst briefly glancing up at the towering box lined shelves and fleetingly wondering how come he didn't even know that the place existed._

"_I'd like to give you a hell of a lot more than a break Dempsey! Oh and for the record my hormones have nothing to do with how I'm feeling, so don't you dare try and turn this around on me!" Harry seethed as she yanked one of many of hundreds boxes from the shelf and struggled with the unexpected weight._

"_Here let me help." Dempsey offered only to be pushed aside and scowled at before Harry managed to push the box onto a lower shelf and discard the lid to begin examining the contents of the box._

"_I'm quite capable of managing by myself thank you! Besides desk work isn't your forte remember? You much rather prefer leg work…oh wait I stand corrected, its breasts rather than legs that you're interested in these days isn't it Dempsey?" Harry acerbically remarked, each word dripping with derisive sarcasm as she couldn't even bring herself to look at her partner._

"_Look I already told ya that magazine ain't mine!" Dempsey insisted._

"_Then what was it doing in your bed?" Harry retorted, before holding her finger in the air as if experiencing a eureka moment and contemptuously adding "….Oh wait, don't tell me, it was left there by the porn fairy!" _

"_I swear on my mother's life I ain't never seen that magazine before!" Dempsey vowed as he placed his right hand over his heart._

"_Then I hope for your mother's sake she has an extremely strong constitution because you're a liar Dempsey, so why just you don't admit it?...I must have been insane to ever let you talk me into bed in the first place, and then to actually think that you and I stood a chance, and that you actually wanted a relationship! I must need my head examining!" Harry scornfully ranted as she somehow managed to hold back her tears whilst trying to distract herself from what was really happening by searching blindly through the box of files._

"_I do wanna relationship with ya Harry, I swear…" Dempsey beseeched only to be interrupted._

"_After all I'm hardly your type am I? You much prefer airhead tarts with ridiculously large breasts, and I'm certainly none of those things, so I can only imagine what a terrible disappointment these last two months must have been!" Harry emotionally stated as she ripped the corner off one of the paper files she had located, and then started scribbling on it._

"_You're upset I get it, but you gotta know that magazine ain't mine…..what would I want with some dirty pictures of some tart, when I got you huh? The real thing?"_

"_I beg your pardon?" Harry gasped out in total disbelief and incredulity at what she had just heard, whilst with a strength that she didn't realise she possessed she slammed the box of files back into its former place on the shelf and turned to glare at her partner. 'Had Dempsey just called her a tart?'_

"_Wait that come out all wrong, I didn't mean that you're a tart. I meant that…..that…." Dempsey stuttered as he found it impossible to think of the right words due to Harry's angry glower almost rendering him speechless._

"_To be perfectly honest James, I couldn't give a damn what you meant…Here, I'm sure you'll find her far more satisfactory and accommodating than I could ever be!" Harry condescendingly remarked as she thrust the piece of torn paper into Dempsey's hand and went to barge past him but was prevented from doing so by his restraining arm._

"_What the hell is this?" Dempsey queried as he looked down at the handwritten number while he held Harry in place, determined to sort things out one way or another._

"_Susannah's telephone number…..I'm sure that you'll find her much more obliging of your needs than the ice queen whom you involved yourself with in your most recent relationship, or at least Robert seemed to think so!" Harry scornfully jeered._

"_Susannah? Who the hell is Susannah?" Dempsey asked in total bewilderment, as he was struggling to keep up with the sudden change of direction in the conversation._

"_As if you don't know!" Harry scathingly sneered as she recalled how Denpsey had barely been able to keep his eyeballs in their sockets when they had accidently bumped into her former best friend while food shopping in Waitrose the previous weekend._

"_Honestly angel, you're gonna have to help me out here, cos I ain't got no clue what ya' talkin' about?" Dempsey remarked as he released Harry's arm and held his upturned hands out in confusion as if to relay his point._

"_Then please allow me to refresh your memory, and to coin your eloquent phrase "the hot broad" you seemed so enamoured with this weekend." Harry confirmed as she defensively folded her arms over her own somewhat lack lustre cleavage._

"_Oh her." Dempsey glumly stated, as he recalled how frosty his partner had become after their chance encounter at the supermarket, and how he wished that he had kept his big mouth shut and his eyes averted from Susannah's obviously fake breasts which were so visibly on display. At the time he had just put Harry's icy aloofness down to hormones, but it was now plainly obvious that she had taken Dempsey's noticeable if only momentary occupation with Susannah's surgically enhanced assets to heart, and as some kind of slight on her own figure._

"_Yes her…Maybe you'd also like Robert's telephone number? Perhaps the two of you can compare notes after you're done?" Harry sardonically suggested._

"_Oh, I got his number alright babe, an' I sure as hell won't be needing this." Dempsey angrily responded as he screwed up the scrap of paper in his fist and threw it savagely on the floor. He thought that Harry knew him better than this. Didn't she know how much he loved her and adored every inch of her perfectly toned body?_

"_No, I daresay that you'd rather pick up some cheap tart in a tacky nightclub, and take her to bed instead? Not that I really care because I no longer want anything more to do with you!" Harry hatefully spat as she once more tried to force her way past her partner, only for him to grab her by the upper arms and force her backwards against the stacked shelves._

"_The only person that I'm interested in takin' to bed is you Harry, so why the hell won't ya believe that, huh?" Dempsey passionately declared, as he didn't know what to say to make Harry believe that he spoke the truth._

"_Because I have evidence to the contrary that's why!" Harry icily countered as she tried to push Dempsey away, yet he held her fast._

"_Evidence that Robert planted! Think about it Harry, first he breaks into your place an' trashes it, an' then realisin' that you'll end up at mine, he plants that smut magazine, not under my pillow, but yours, knowin' too well that you're gonna find it an' hit the roof, cos you got them issues. " Dempsey tried to explain, as he'd discovered through Angela on a recent drunken night out with Harry's friends that Robert had once offered to buy his partner breast enlargements for their third wedding anniversary, and that if Harry hadn't suspected that she was pregnant for the third time, she would have left Robert there and then._

"_Oh, how very convenient! Blame Robert! You must think that I'm stupid." Harry hissed as her anger allowed her ice cold blue eyes to remain fixed on Dempsey's soft brown ones and ignore the pleading look that she found in them._

"_Maybe? Cos' ya'd have to be to let the way that creep treated ya durin' ya marriage to mess with ya head enough to ruin what we have now." Dempsey just about managed to respond before Harry somehow managed to free her right arm, and slap him hard across the face._

"_Jeezas Christ Harry, what the hell was that for?" Dempsey exclaimed in shock as he tentatively touched the side of his mouth to check for any sign of blood._

"_You're unbelievable!" Harry bitterly retorted with an incredulous shaking of her head, as she began to contemplate how she could have ever been so foolish as to trust a man like Dempsey._

"_Too right." Dempsey growled as he roughly grabbed the back of Harry's head and then forced their mouths together._

"_Demp….sey!" Came Harry's mumbled objection of outrage as she tried in vain to break free and push him away, yet in response Dempsey pressed his body harder against her own._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing." Harry angrily spat a few moments later after successfully grabbing enough of Dempsey's hair to yank his head away from her own, determined not to allow the attraction she felt for him and the quickening heart rate caused by his ardent kiss and slightly rough treatment to weaken her resolve._

"_Jezas Harry, that hurt!" Dempsey complained as he rubbed at his head to check if his hair was still intact._

"_Good!" Harry satisfactorily replied, just as a sneeze from somewhere at the back of the basement distracted them both._

"_Who's there?" Dempsey authoritatively boomed out while Harry glared at him with a look of alarm and resentment._

"_S..s..sorry…..I…I was j..just looking for a file…..Ch…chas t..sent m..me….." Fry feebly stuttered as he stepped out from one of the box-lined aisles at the back of the vast basement storage area._

"_Bloody wonderful…thank you very much Dempsey!" Harry hissed before stalking out of the room and leaving Dempsey to threaten Fry into keeping their relationship secret._

…

It had taken Dempsey almost a week after that to persuade Harry that Robert was responsible for her house being broken into and the magazine, and that he really was serious about their relationship. Three weeks after which, and when his landlord had given notice, James had moved into permanently.

However Robert obviously wasn't the type to give in that easily, as shortly after James and Harry's reconciliation the anonymous phone calls had started, as had the leaflets through the front door of Camberwell Grove about the dangers of sexually transmitted diseases and unwanted pregnancies. Two months later and the piece of scum had somehow managed to persuade the elderly gentleman who lived in the basement flat beneath Harry's own two storey abode to sell up and move out. Robert had then made his arrival known my repeatedly ringing the doorbell of Harry's home at five am on the Sunday morning immediately after moving in to ask for a cup of sugar.

Harry had not been amused, and neither had he. In fact if his partner hadn't of restrained him, then Dempsey would have made sure that the next time that Robert Makepeace woke up it was in a hospital bed. After that weekend they had temporarily moved into Freddy's London mansion, and stayed there until tired of that particular game, Robert had moved out of the basement flat, and installed a tenant in his place.

Other than the occasional anonymous phone call, and Dempsey having his tyres slashed twice whilst parked on the gravel driveway outside Camberwell Grove, things had been pretty quiet from that point onwards until the week before Christmas when a frantic Angela had called to inform James that whilst on night out with the girls Harry had collapsed and been rushed into hospital.

James once more felt his blood boil has he recalled the scene which greeted him when he arrived at Harry's private hospital room.

"_What the hell happened?" Dempsey demanded to know in an accusatory tone as he entered the room to be greeted by Angela who was sitting at her friend's bedside whilst Harry lay seemingly unconscious with angry red scratch marks all over her arms and face._

"_I'm sorry James, but I don't honestly know. One minute Harry was there, and the next she was gone. Arabella said something about Harry mentioning that she felt a dizzy, and that she was going to the bathroom to freshen up, and then before I knew it Georgina found her unconscious on the cubicle floor." Angela apologetically stated as though she were some way to blame as she looked between Dempsey and her friend in concern._

"_Lookin' like this?" Dempsey questioned as he approached the bed and starred at the bright red scratch marks which covered his partners exposed flesh and which made it appear as though she'd been attacked by a cat or some other wild animal._

"_No…..Harry did that to herself in the ambulance after she woke up…I came with her to the hospital, and the paramedic said that someone must have spiked her drink. Harry wouldn't stop clawing at her skin and seemed to be experiencing hallucinations….she kept screaming something about spiders, so the paramedic had to administer a sedative. She's been sleeping ever since we got here." Angela confirmed, the attack of her friend having a completely sobering effect on her previously inebriated state._

"_The doctors been in to see her?"_

"_Yes and they confirmed that she should be fine after whatever it is that was used to spike her drink is out of her system." Angela tearfully replied as she continued to sit at her friend's bedside._

"_You see anythin'?" Dempsey asked._

"_I'm sorry James, but no."_

"_You sure?...You didn't see Robert hangin' around?" Dempsey questioned, as he was sure that Harry's estranged husband was behind this._

"_No I didn't, although Simone mentioned that she thought she saw him earlier in the night…..Why, you don't think that Robert did this do you?" Angela asked in surprise, as although Harry had mentioned her ex's harassment, she doubted that he would go as far as to spike Harry's drink._

"_I ain't thinkin', I know!" Dempsey angrily exclaimed before continuing "How long was it since ya last saw Harry, an' when your friend found her?"_

"_Oh….I really don't know." Angela replied as she furrowed her brow in concentration whilst trying to recall that evenings events._

"_Then think for chris' sakes! Ya must have some idea!" Dempsey impatiently insisted as he paced back and forth at the side of Harry's hospital bed._

"_I….ten…fifteen minutes maybe…..I really can't be sure…I'm so sorry James…..You...you don't think that he might have done something to her do you?" Angela fearfully asked, her mind awash with all sorts of terrible possibilities as the realisation hit that practically anything could have happened while Harry was unconscious._

"_Just what the hell are ya' tryin' to suggest here?" Dempsey snapped as he desperately tried to dismiss the extremely unpleasant thought which just entered his mind and seemed determined to take root._

"_N…nothing." Angela stuttered in fear, as she had never seen a man so angry._

"_Shit." Dempsey muttered as he continued his pacing and then paused to look at Harry in the bed "Did the doctor examine her…ya know all over?"_

"_I…I don't know. I was asked to leave the room. I'm sorry James." Angela awkwardly admitted._

"_Stop sayin' that for f!&amp;#'s sakes, sayin' sorry ain't gonna help or change a god damned thing is it?" Dempsey hotly accused as he glared angrily across the bed, just as Harry began to stir and moan._

_The anger in room was forgotten as Angela quickly placed a bowl in front of Harry and watched as her friend wretched up the remaining contents of her stomach, and Dempsey rushed to his partner's side and took her hand in an act of comfort and reassurance._

…

That particular night had been one of the worst of Dempsey's life, and it had taken Harry almost a week to recover her energy levels, the drug seemingly having sapped her of any strength. It had been a quiet Christmas spent at Winfield Hall with Freddy and a few relatives who had dropped by over the festive season, and the topic of that night had been avoided ever since. Harry still being unable to recall any of its events, or even her hospitalisation, and therefore requesting that the subject not be brought up in conversation – particularly as there was no evidence to prove that Robert Makepeace was responsible.

Harry may have failed to remember, however Dempsey simply couldn't, and now as he lay unable to sleep in his bed at Winfield Hall, he couldn't help but worry about what might have happened that fateful night, and if his worst fears were realised the fact that he may not be the father of his fiancée's baby.

…

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. This chapter has taken ages to write, plus I have been busy with work and going out with friends as it was my birthday earlier this week.**

**I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to leave such kind and encouraging reviews for my last chapter, and hope that you have enjoyed reading and will leave reviews for my recent instalment.**

**Many thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A couple of days had passed, and try as he might Dempsey couldn't forget the awful thought which had entered his head two days previously.

It was almost 4.30am, yet Dempsey was still to fall asleep, as since the hideous realisation that Harry might possibly pregnant with Robert Makepeace's child had entered his head, it refused to leave.

Just the thought made him sick to his stomach, and the sudden reality that he may not ever know for certain made his guts twist uncomfortably. He wasn't quite sure what was worse, the possibility of never really knowing if he was the father of Harry's baby, or should the baby look like Robert, the unbearable notion that he would have to raise another man's child, and keep schtum about it for the rest of his life.

After all, how could he possibly say anything? Harry didn't know did she? She was completely clueless and in the dark as to what seedy and disgusting depths that lying, cheating piece of scum was actually capable of.

It was a terrible thought to have, however a tiny part of Dempsey couldn't help but hope that Harry would lose the baby, reasoning that his beautiful fiancée was in no fit state, either physically or mentally to carry a child. They could try again at a more appropriate time, after Harry's divorce was finalised and after they had married, when things were right between them…..when things were perfect.

Only Dempsey seriously doubted that things would ever be perfect again, because other than the constant presence of Harry's ex in their lives, things had been almost perfect hadn't they? Other than the occasional blip, the past eleven months had been like a dream come true in Dempsey's eyes. His Princess was perfect in every single way. Given the chance Dempsey wouldn't change a single thing about Harry, even her stubborn and argumentative streak had it merits, as it proved that she was just as passionate about life as he, and the make-up sex was fantastic.

'Passion was certainly not something which their relationship was lacking – that was for sure!' Dempsey thought with a salacious grin, as he recalled just how demanding his Tiger could be in bed – not that there had always been a bed involved he thought with an even bigger smile, as he remembered how as the weeks and months had progressed and Harry's confidence grew her more adventurous and domineering side had kicked in.

It was a good job that the walls of the female locker room couldn't talk, because if they could whoever had said that the English aristocracy were too staid and reserved would certainly be proved a liar. Harriet Winfield could be a naughty and highly innovative little minx when the mood took her fancy, and up until that week before Christmas and the incident in the nightclub it often did, Dempsey recalled with a broad grin, until he was reminded how things seemed to have changed since that fateful night.

During the week that followed Harry had been quiet and withdrawn, something which Dempsey had put down to the after effects of whatever drug had been used to render her temporarily unconscious, especially as she had spent most of that week either in bed, or sleeping downstairs on the sofa wrapped up in a very large blanket. Harry had perked up around Christmas, and by New Year's Eve, when Dempsey had proposed things had almost returned to normal, or had they?

Looking back he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Harry remembered more about that evening in the nightclub than perhaps she had admitted, and her behaviour had seemed a little odd just before he had left for America hadn't it? On more than one occasion she had asked him if would be coming back, and he had caught her crying in the bathroom two nights before he had left.

'Had Harry known that she was pregnant before he had left to testify in Coltrane's trial?'

She must have, Dempsey concluded.

After all it wasn't as though she had never been pregnant before was it?

She must have recognised the signs surely?

Why hadn't she told him?

Maybe Harry knew that the baby wasn't his?

Was that what this amnesia thing was really all about?

Was Harry either consciously or unconsciously blocking everything out in order to avoid dealing with the trauma and reality of what had happened?

Just as Dempsey was attempting to fit together the pieces of a very complex jigsaw puzzle, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a blood curdling scream piercing its way through the cold darkness.

In an instant he was barrelling his way through the door into the adjoining bedroom, gun in hand, an action we caused a frightened and disorientated Harry to emit another scream of terror.

James quickly glanced around the dimly lit room for any sign of an intruder but found none, before returning his attention to Harry and approaching the bed where she sat shaking and visibly upset with the covers clenched tightly around her.

"You alright?…was someone in here?" James asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and carefully placed his gun down on the nightstand next Harry and flicked on the lamp while her eyes followed his every move.

"N..no…I…I don't think so." Harry shakenly stuttered as squinting in the sudden bright light she wiped at a few errant tears with the back of her hand and strangely wished that James would just hold her.

"I heard you scream." James clarified with concern as he tried to meet Harry's eyes however she refused to look at him.

"S..s..sorry if I woke you." Harry choked out as fresh batch of tears rolled their way down her flushed cheeks despite her every effort to prevent them.

"Hey, no need ta 'pologise Princess, I couldn't get no sleep anyways." Dempsey warmly replied as he extracted a couple of tissues from the fancy box on the nightstand and handed them over.

"Oh?" Harry sniffed in interest as she dabbed at her eyes and nose.

"Not used ta sleepin' by myself, must be missin' you cuddled up next ta me, huh?" James softly spoke as he reached out and carefully tucked a few errant locks of hair behind her left ear, while marvelling at how much it had grown during the six weeks that he had been away.

"Mmm." Harry mumbled as she distractedly pulled the covers a little closer to her body, terribly aware of the fact that she was covered in perspiration and must look a dreadful state.

"Must have had a nightmare huh?" Dempsey quietly asked, causing Harry to nod in response and burst out in more tears.

"Ssshhh baby, it was only a dream." Dempsey promised, almost on the verge of tears himself, as unable to hold back any longer he gathered Harry into his arms and placing his chin on top of her head began to gently stroke the fingers of his right hand through the silky golden strands of her tousled hair in the way that he knew she liked.

He couldn't stand to see Harry so upset or vulnerable, she just seemed so weak, tiny and lost, and it not only broke his heart, but made Dempsey love her even more, if that was even possible.

They sat like that for several minutes, Harry clinging on as though for dear life, and gradually beginning to calm down as she felt the fingers of James' hand begin to work their magic as they stroked their way along her scalp and through the lengths of her hair.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dempsey softly asked a few minutes later as he breathed in the subtle fragrance of Harry's shampoo and became increasingly conscious of the fact that her wet tears were causing the neck of his t-shirt to cling to his skin, and how he wished that the cotton fabric wasn't there separating them, as he craved to feel skin on skin.

"No." Harry quietly murmured against his skin as she instinctively nuzzled her face into his shoulder and inhaled his reassuringly familiar scent.

Dempsey was afraid to break the spell, and so in spite of the slightly awkward and uncomfortable angle he found himself in, perched on the side of Harry's bed, he maintained his position and the gentle stroking motion of Harry's hair and scalp.

He had learnt early on in their relationship how Harry liked to be touched; the exact points on her body which would set her alight and invoke a deep needy and animalistic passion, and how to calm her down and help her relax after a particularly difficult day on the job. Dempsey had often marvelled at her thick, glossy golden locks and the way that he could have Harry practically purring in delight within seconds of his strong fingers raking rhythmically along her scalp, followed by an involuntary shiver of anticipation when he moved his hand lower and grazed his fingertips down over her slender neck.

Without even being conscious of his actions Dempsey's fingers followed that well-travelled path and gently ghosted over the sensitive skin towards the nape of Harry's neck, while he instinctively placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The relaxing sensation of James' fingers slowly running along her scalp and through her hair felt divine, and was not only helping to relax her, but was also making her feel increasingly sleepy – which could only be a good thing, as it had taken Harry so long to fall asleep, only to be forced awake by such a terrible nightmare.

However that sensation quickly morphed into a different feeling entirely the moment that James' fingertips left her hair and trailed down the back of her neck and over the top of her spine. Sparks seemed to ignite in various parts of her body, and before she realised what was happening a small sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth, followed seconds later by her lips placing a kiss against the warm skin on Dempsey's neck.

"Harry?" Dempsey cautiously spoke, as he gently placed the palm of his right hand against Harry's jaw and raised her head to look at him. Could he dare hope?

"S..sorry…I….I shoudn't….have done….that." Harry timidly whispered as in spite of the uncomfortable embarrassment she found herself strangely transfixed and unable to look away.

Dempsey's gaze flicked between Harry's full lips and the ocean-blue eyes which remained enchanted by his own. There was no mistaking that look, it was full of want, passion and desire, and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Dempsey felt himself unable to resist, as all conscious thought along with his blood supply rushed south, and the need to taste, touch and feel Harry became unbearable.

The American was going to kiss her, she could tell by the look in his eyes and his sudden fascination with her mouth, which caused her to unconsciously moisten her lips in anticipation.

As soon as Dempsey saw the slight sliver of Harry's tongue protrude to lick her lips, there was no stopping him. She had him every time with that action, it had the power to make his heart thunder in his chest, weaken his knees and the need to feel her naked skin against his own and be inside of her unbearable.

Although she had been expecting it, James' kiss still managed to take Harry somewhat by surprise. One moment he was looking at her with what could only be described sheer lust, and the next he had pounced and his lips were suddenly pressed against her mouth.

Next came his tongue seeking out her own, and without really thinking about it she opened her lips to him.

Dear God, she had never experienced anything like it, every inch of her skin was on fire and he hadn't even touched her yet. It alarmed her how much she suddenly wanted him…..no needed him. The more their kiss deepened, the hotter the burning sensation became in her belly, and the deeper the ache in her groin.

Dempsey could scarcely believe his luck as Harry eagerly responded to his kiss, and then gasped as his tentative hand reached down and touched her waist before slowly moving upwards over her ribcage and the fabric of her pyjama top to gently cup her breast, causing a groan of desire to escape somewhere from the back of her throat.

Dempsey was briefly transported back to that night almost eleven and a half months ago when he and Harry had first made love, and then the morning after which had been full of rejection, followed by a number of mixed signals, and then several weeks of treading on egg-shells and trying to read between the lines of Harry's mood swings, mixed emotions not to mention trust and confidence issues before their relationship had become more stable.

Then as if his fears and concerns had materialised regarding Harry's possible morning after reaction, she violently shoved him aside and leapt up from the bed before running off towards the bathroom, leaving Dempsey feeling insure as to what he ought to do.

Should he go after her, or give Harry some breathing space?

…

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I'm still busy at work, and also managed to take a slice out of my thumb when opening the box which my Green People Artichoke &amp; Quinoa Shampoo &amp; Conditioner came in (Krato is right it does smell like gingerbread – reminds me of the McVities Jamaican Ginger Cake my nan used to buy when I was a child). On the plus side my hair is looking quite shiny, and also seems much thicker, but on the negative I had to get a tetanus injection and it made my arm ache for days after, and I got blood all over my cream rug. Top tip – don't use a rusty knife to open boxes. **

**Anyway I hope that you like the latest update – it took me nearly all day to write as things were not flowing. Please review as I'm in need of some encouragement to hopefully get my creative juices flowing again – they must have leaked out when I cut myself with that rusty old knife!**

**BTW – has anyone tried the Artichoke and Quinoa gel? I didn't order it as I thought that gel was a bit 80's/90's – spiral perms, and usually use Argan oil to tame my frizz, as I don't like to feel product in my hair. Just thought I'd ask!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You should try and eat a little more darling, Mrs Strathmore made it especially for you, she remembers how much you adored her rice pudding as a child." Lord Winfield gently encouraged his daughter as he glanced across the dinner table at Harry and then over to Dempsey and couldn't help but feel concerned over the stilted atmosphere, particularly since over the last few days his daughter had seemed to thaw towards the American.

"And make myself ill, is that what you want daddy?" Harry snapped in response as she slammed her spoon down into the bowl of pudding and caused some of the dessert to jump out of the fine china bowl and onto the table.

"No of course not darling. I'm just a little concerned as you seem to be losing weight rather than gaining it at the moment, and you are looking awfully pale." Freddy cautiously remarked as he pondered whether he was taking a step to far.

"Well what do you expect daddy? I haven't left the house in over ten days because he won't let me!" Harry retorted as she glared across the table at Dempsey and punctuated her sentence by jabbing her finger in his direction.

"I'm sure that James only has your best interests at heart darling, and I really do think that until they catch whoever is responsible for tampering with my car, that remaining here inside the house, where its safe, really is the only option." Lord Winfield reasoned as he reached across to pat his daughters hand in a consolatory gesture.

"Babe, you're father's right, until….."

"Don't babe me! I'm not your babe!" Harry spat with barely concealed rage as she abruptly stood up from the table, causing her chair to screech backwards across the highly polished wooden parquet floor, and then slammed her napkin down next to her unfinished dessert before storming out of the room.

"Leave her be James." Lord Winfield warned as Dempsey stood up to follow "There is no reasoning with Harriet when she's in one of her moods. Her mother was just the same, and I'm rather afraid that Harriet follows in Charlotte's footsteps as far as her temper is concerned."

"Sounds like ya had ya hands full when Harry was growin' up, what with the two of them in the house?" Dempsey remarked with a smile as he affectionately recalled some of the family photographs Harry had shown him last year, and did his best to ignore his concerns over Harry's sudden change in demeanour when things had been going so well between the two of them recently.

So okay, there hadn't been any repeat of the smooching episode from last week, which incidentally had only been cut short because Harry was suddenly overtaken by a bout of nausea. However they had been spending considerably more time together, and after James had rented a movie, and they had sat down to watch it yesterday evening on the sofa in her bedroom, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. So that had to prove that she was slowly beginning to relax and appreciate his company didn't it?

But then on the other hand there were the nightmares. Harry had woken in the early hours nearly every night during the last week screaming and visibly shaken. On each occasion Dempsey had rushed to her side, and each time Harry had welcomed his re-assuring embrace, and seemed relieved that he was there to calm her fears. However his fiancée had yet to tell him the content of her nightmares, other than to confess that they didn't make sense, and therefore James couldn't help but wonder if she was reliving that evening in the nightclub, yet was too scared to admit it, either to James or even herself.

"Mmm, you're absolutely right James. Still I wouldn't change it for the world, and to give my daughter her credit, she has become far more even-tempered since she has matured, although I don't imagine that she had much choice after her mother died…". Lord Winfield sadly remarked before becoming more upbeat, "Harriet was quite the handful when she was young, certainly kept me and her poor mother on our toes."

"Had a temper even back then did she?" James enquired as he imagined a mini Harry running around the place creating havoc.

"That's putting it mildly. Harriet was extremely wilful from the moment that she was born, which incidentally was an entire month early. Her mother and I called the doctor out on countless occasions when she was baby as she rarely stopped crying, and she didn't sleep through the night until she was almost five years old, Charlotte and I were exhausted. We naively assumed that her behaviour would improve once Harriet was able to walk and talk, however that only seemed to make the little darling even more determined. Her mother and I must have run miles chasing after her when she was little, she refused to stay in one place and was forever running off, and of course she insisted that everything had to be done to her exact specifications." Freddy confirmed with a chuckle and a warmth radiating from his eyes as he recalled Harry's determined behaviour throughout childhood.

"Sure sounds like Harry!" Dempsey laughed.

"Yes, yes it does. However, I do on occasion wish that she could be a little more accommodating and patient at times. I'm sure if she were this whole unfortunate situation might be little easier for Harry to come to terms with." Freddy reflected.

"True, but ya know Harry…." Dempsey trailed off.

"Indeed I do James, indeed I do….I hope that you realise that Harry is far angrier and frustrated with herself than either you or I? Harriet is accustomed to being in control, so I daresay that this entire experience must be dreadfully frightening and confusing for her." Lord Winfield sadly conveyed.

"You ain't kiddin', the sooner that piece a scum is locked away behind bars the happier we'll all be." Dempsey growled in response as his face contorted at the very thought of Robert Makepeace.

"I couldn't agree more James. However in the meantime I feel that the moment has come to take more affirmative action. As you no doubt comprehend, Harriet is certainly not in any fit state to attend the court hearing regarding the divorce, and I acknowledge that this must sound terribly old-fashioned, however I'd rather not have my grandchild born out of wedlock. Therefore I have decided to speak to George and request that he makes a counteroffer to Robert's demands." Freddy advised.

"What, an' give in to the sonofabitch?…..ya gotta realise Freddy that this is exactly what he wants, you're playin' right inta the bastards hands!" Dempsey incredulously remarked.

"I am more than aware of that James, however my main concern at the moment is for Harriet. My daughter's welfare and state of mind are paramount, and far more important than money." Freddy insisted before finishing the last of his brandy "Top-up?"

"Ya twisted my arm." James readily agreed as he held is glass aloft as Lord Winfield generously refilled both crystal tumblers.

"I know what ya sayin' Freddy, but still it ain't right to pay him off like that…..he don't deserve no money."

"I couldn't agree more James, however needs must."

"Do me a fava' huh? An' wait anotha' week before speakin' to that lawyer of yours huh? An' I'll speak ta Spikin's ta see if the boys have come up with anythin', an' tell 'em ta get their fingers out." Dempsey requested as he was determined that Makepeace would not get away with anything.

"Very well James we shall wait. However in the meantime I shall speak with my accountant regarding the finances, as I honestly have no idea why Robert should believe that we are able come up with the sum of money he is asking for. We barely break even you see, the hall is huge financial burden, not only in heating costs, but the maintenance bill itself is astronomical, which is why I can understand Harriet's reluctance to take it on once I'm gone…..I daresay that we'll be forced to sell off some acreage and dispose of a few of the tenanted properties, which of course will leave us in a bit of a pickle with regards to the ongoing maintenance costs for this old place." Lord Winfield sadly remarked before adding "Maybe the time has come to sell? I've had quite a few generous offers over the years…..mainly from hotel and leisure chains, the most recent of which plan to turn Winfeild into some kind of spa would you believe?"

"Don't sell the place on Robert's account Freddy, if you're gonna pay him off, at least make the slimeball wait for the money huh?" Dempsey pleaded as he couldn't believe that Lord Winfield was seriously considering selling the ancestral home just to get Harry her divorce, and the realisation only served to make him more determined to land Makepeace behind bars sooner rather than later.

…

"So you do like it then huh?" Dempsey remarked with a smile as he sat down next to Harry on the sofa in her room, and fingered the delicate silver bangle on her wrist.

"Like what?" Harry asked in confusion as she glanced away from the documentary on pre-historic Britain which she was watching on BBC2.

"The bracelet…..I bought it for ya when we went to New York, an' gave it ya at Thanksgivin' remember?" Dempsey reminded his fiancée, as in turn he fingered each of the three tiny diamond encrusted kisses which wrapped themselves around the rigid silver frame; one for each year that he had known Harry.

"You know I don't." Harry sighed with more than a hint of annoyance as she moved her arm out Dempsey's grasp and adjusted the bangle to allow the three kisses to rest on the top of her wrist so that she could see them.

"You don't what? Like it or remember?" Dempsey queried as he knew that Harry would have been too polite to admit that she didn't like his gift when he had presented it to her in New York, but now that the gloves were off so to speak, and she was no longer concerned about hurting his feelings, she maybe more inclined to say if she didn't like the bracelet.

"Remember." Harry confirmed as she fingered one of the tiny kisses, and wished that she could recall the moment that Dempsey gave it to her. Not that it mattered anymore, Harry told herself with a rush of anger as she turned her attention back to the television screen.

"Good." Dempsey spoke, taking her reply to mean that she did like his gift. After all she must do, or why else would she choose to wear it?

"One kiss for every year I known ya." Dempsey stated, keen to impart the jewellery's significance as he gently traced his fingertip over each tiny kiss.

"How sweet." Harry disparagingly replied, the cynicism in her tone completely lost on her partner.

"Wait there, I got somethin' for ya." Dempsey instructed as he jumped up from the sofa in excitement, feeling that the time was finally right since his return from America.

Harry flicked her eyes to watch Dempsey's retreating back as his disappeared into the adjoining bedroom, and then ground her teeth in aggravation when he returned carrying a small gift wrapped box and a soppy grin.

"I got this for ya in New York attendin' the trial…I mean'ta give it to ya when I got back, even though the timin' ain't technically right, but…..well, things kinda got in the way…..what with you not rememberin' nothin'" Dempsey somewhat awkwardly spoke as he placed the small gift on Harry's knee.

"Well, you gonna open it then?" Dempsey eagerly enquired after a few moments when Harry had made no move to accept his gift.

Whatever it was Harry didn't want it…..Not after what she had overheard that afternoon, and what's more she was even more surprised that Dempsey would wish to present her with a gift. Because if the boot was on the other foot, the only thing that she would feel inclined to give her partner would be a resounding slap across his face, after which either she would pack her bags and go or she would demand that he should leave because their relationship was over.

"You'll like it I promise." Dempsey pushed as he retrieved the gift-wrapped box from where it rested on Harry's leg and placed it in her right hand in an effort to encourage her to open it.

Harry stared down at the signature blue box wrapped in its white satin ribbon, and felt her anger melt into tears of frustration and despair. Conscious of the fact that she didn't wish to cry in front of Dempsey, and was struggling to even understand her own reaction, she quickly sprung up from the sofa and placed the box on the small coffee table in front of them before running off into the sanctity of her bathroom, leaving behind an extremely confused Dempsey.

"Harry I'm sorry, what did I do? Whatever it was I'm sorry okay?" Dempsey pleaded through the locked bathroom door a few seconds later, after he had left the gift behind and followed.

"Go away." Harry tearfully insisted as she rubbed at her eyes with the back of the sleeve of her cashmere jumper and cursed her over emotional state, before reaching over and grabbing for the toilet roll and wadding it up in her hands.

"Baby, I'm sorry…whatever it was that I did wrong or said ta upset ya, I take it back okay?" Dempsey pleaded into silence.

"Harry?"

"Princess?...You okay in there?" Dempsey beseeched only to be met with more silence.

"Angel come on, say somethin'….."

"Harry, come on babe, ya got me worried now…jus' say somethin' to let me know that you're okay huh?" Dempsey once more pleaded, as if this went on much longer he'd be forced to break the door down.

Harry had managed to calm herself down, and so finished drying her face and hands before deliberately bracing herself and unlocking the bathroom door to reveal an extremely concerned looking Dempsey.

"Thank god you're alright, ya had me worried there Princess." James remarked as he broke out into a relieved smile.

"And you already have more than enough to worry about don't you Lieutenant Dempsey?" Harry aloofly countered as she walked straight past him.

"Well yeah….but…." Dempsey began to reply only to trail off when Harry suddenly turned to glare at him.

He knew that look and that look was never a good one as far as his Princess was concerned – she was angry…very angry.

…

**Well that seems like a good place to leave it – on a bit of a cliff-hanger. They never really had any of those in the show did they? Each episode was nicely wrapped-up by the end.**

**As always I look forward to reading your feedback. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What?...What is it Harry….come on tell me, what did I do wrong?" Dempsey asked in bewilderment as Harry stood angrily glaring at him with her arms folded against her chest.

Harry really didn't know where to begin, as she'd been struggling to get her head around what she had overheard ever since she had come across Dempsey and her father discussing the matter in hushed tones that afternoon in the library.

"Come on Angel, surely whateva it is ain't that bad?" Dempsey nervously prompted as he began to become increasingly worried about the strange mix of emotions which were displaying themselves across his partners face.

"If only that were true!" Harry scoffed with a sharp laugh.

"Babe I…" Dempsey began to apologise, although for what he wasn't sure, only to be interrupted.

"What I don't understand is why you would wish to present me with a gift, or even think that it was appropriate to do so when you believe that I've been having some kind of sordid affair behind your back?" Harry finally voiced what was on her mind.

"What…" Dempsey gasped out in shock while Harry continued speaking.

"I realise that I hardly know you James, but even so I would think that you might have more self-respect. Not that it really matters as it's now blatantly obvious that in spite of your reassurances to the contrary you really don't know me at all do you?" Harry calmly spoke as she continued to glare at him.

"Angel, you got this all wrong…..I don't think nothin' of the sort!" Dempsey insisted in total bafflement.

"Don't lie to me James because I know exactly what I overheard this afternoon, and to be quite frank I'm astonished that you would think it proper to discuss any of this with my father, let alone inform him that I am pregnant with Robert's child. What on earth were you thinking?..."

"I…"

"He's only recently been discharged from hospital for goodness sake, you could have given him a heart attack!" Harry accused as determined to maintain her composure she turned away from Dempsey and crossed over the large bedroom window which overlooked the extensive grounds and the lake situated at the back of the house.

"I'm real sorry that you heard that Harry, but you got the wrong…" Dempsey attempted to explain as he followed Harry over to the large panoramic window and prayed that Harry would listen to what he was about to say, only she interrupted before he even had the chance to utter another word.

"What was the plan Leftenant? To stay around and play happy families until after the baby was born, and then while my back was turned take him or her to perform some kind of blood test to determine if you're the father?" Harry spat in distaste as she suddenly turned to glare into Dempsey's eyes, only to find that she was unable to hold his gaze and so she quickly stepped away and retreated over to the sofa.

"You got this all wrong Harry." James pleaded as he agitatedly ran his hand through his hair as he battled over whether he should reveal the truth or not.

"Have I indeed? So what now? Are you going to try and convince me that you didn't inform my father that I had an affair behind your back and that I'm carrying another man's child? That I imagined the entire conversation? That my mind is playing tricks or that I'm in some way deluded?" Harry angrily retorted as she began pacing back and forth next to the sofa.

"No….." Dempsey conceded with a heavy sigh.

"No?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief before continuing "So you're actually going to stand there and accuse me to my face of having an affair with Robert and then becoming pregnant with his child?"

"No…..come an' sit down Princess an' lemme explain." Dempsey requested as he sank down onto the sofa in resignation and patted the empty space next to him.

"I most certainly will not. I may not be able to remember the last four year's Mr Dempsey, but I can assure you without any modicum of doubt that I most certainly have not been engaging in any sort of relationship….sexual or otherwise with Robert, and neither for that matter do I wish to involve myself with a man who could even think I'm capable of such deceit!" Harry angrily retorted as she continued to frantically pace back and forth.

"But that's it, I don't. I know you Harry, I know that you wouldn't even give that sonofabitch the time of day. I know that you ain't the kind of broad to go droppin' your…."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry once more interrupted with a look of distaste.

"None of this is your fault…he didn't give you no choice." Dempsey stated as he took hold of Harry's hand when she suddenly came to an abrupt halt in front of him.

"Wha…what do you mean, he didn't give me any choice?" Harry asked in alarm as she snatched her hand away while her mind began to compute what Dempsey's statement could possibly mean.

"You an' the girls went out to nightclub about a week before Christmas, the next thing I know Angela is callin' me from the hospital tellin' me that you were found lyin' unconscious on the toilet floor." Dempsey nervously explained.

"So? Obviously I must have had too much to drink!" Harry defensively stated, as she tried not to think of the alternative.

"You're drink got spiked Harry an' Robert was seen….."

"Robert was seen what?" Harry asked in trepidation as she swallowed down the bile which had suddenly risen in the back of her throat.

"He was there at the club that night." Dempsey confirmed.

"And?" Harry was almost too afraid to ask.

"An' what? He was there Harry, that sick creep has been makin' our lives a misery eva' since the night that you an' I got together."

"So what? That doesn't mean that anything at all like you seem to be suggesting happened!" Harry exclaimed in dismay that a trained detective should jump to such ridiculous conclusions.

"Doesn't it?" Dempsey countered in frustration as the very idea had been eating him up since the night that Harry had been admitted to hospital.

"No!"

"Oh really…then tell me why you was so damn hysterical in the ambulance that you had to be sedated huh? An' why you refused to let the doctors properly examine ya' or why you refused to even talk about it, an' wouldn't let me anywhere you or why you barely even got outta bed for a week after it happened? Why don't you tell me that huh Harry? I'll tell you why, cos' you don't remember a damn thing that's why! You don't think that this amnesia thing ain't related huh? Cos' I sure as hell do! You can't deal with the reality that the baby could be his, so you're blockin' everythin' out instead of dealin' with it!" Dempsey angrily responded as he stood up from the sofa and loomed over his partner.

"You're disgusting, absolutely disgusting!" Harry screeched as she refused to entertain the idea that Dempsey might be speaking the truth.

"What for tellin' ya the truth? It's Robert you should be angry with, he's the disgusting sick sonofabatch bastard that did those things, not me." Dempsey hotly countered.

"No…no he didn't. Robert wouldn't…..he just wouldn't…" Harry gasped out in disbelief as he raised a shaking hand to her mouth.

"You wanna bet?"

"No…..he…oh god.." Harry gulped as she clapped her hand to her mouth and ran off to the bathroom where the meagre contents of her stomach were quickly expelled into the toilet bowl.

Dempsey took a deep calming breath before slowly following Harry into the bathroom, realising that they both needed a few seconds to calm down and deal with the situation in a more reasonable fashion, instead of shouting and screaming at each other.

"I'm so sorry Princess. I never wanted you to find out this way I swear to god…we got enough to deal with without…." Dempsey trailed off, not wanting to repeat the words in case they should be proved true.

"Without what? My being pregnant with Robert's child?" Harry acerbically finished for him as she stood upright, wiped her mouth with tissue before flushing it down the toilet and then crossed to rinse her mouth and then brush her teeth.

"Yeah…" Dempsey despondently replied as Harry had just seemed to of confirmed his worst fears.

"Well I'm sure that you have nothing to concern yourself with, after all if past events are any indication I'm due a miscarriage any day now, and then all of your problems will be over won't they darling?" Harry coldly remarked as she busied herself with precisely straightening the towel which she had just used to dry her mouth, before moving onto the larger towel which sat next to it on the rail.

"That's not what I want!" Dempsey exclaimed in astonishment that Harry should even suggest such a thing.

"Isn't it? I find that incredibly hard to believe, after all what man who professes to love me as much as you do would want his fiancée to be pregnant with another man's child?" Harry icily remarked.

"I ain't tryin' to pretend that I'm thrilled at the prospect Harry!"

"No, one could positively never accuse you of that." Harry miserably agreed.

"We got the scan the day after tomorrow….Maybe…..well…we could ask the doctor if he can tell when…..well ya know when you caught…..and….."

"And then what?" Harry coldly snapped as she had a good idea as to the American's train of thought.

"I….I dunno…" Dempsey admitted, as he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to come to terms with the fact that Harry was pregnant with Robert Makepeace's child if it was confirmed as true.

"Have an abortion? That is what you are thinking isn't it?" Harry matter-of-factly spoke.

"I ain't sayin' that…..just that….Oh Jezas Christ I dunno…..There ain't no point in even discussin' this until we know for sure." Dempsey responded with a large sigh of hopelessness.

"There is nothing to discuss…or do you honestly expect me to murder my baby to please you?" Harry scornfully remarked.

"No…I ain't sayin' that!" Dempsey defensively insisted.

"No, just thinking it. You don't have the guts to actually speak your mind!" Harry accused.

"That ain't true!"

"Isn't it?" Harry responded, her eyebrow raised in scepticism.

"No!" Dempsey insisted as he hoped and prayed with every cell in his body that his worst fears wouldn't come to fruition.

"Hmm, I sincerely doubt that…now if you'll please excuse me I'd like to take my bath now." Harry serenely insisted, signalling an end to the conversation, even though her insides and mind were both in turmoil.

"Sure." Dempsey despondently replied as without any further need for encouragement or his usual flirtatious suggestions he left the bathroom and returned to his own room.

Harry waited for a few moments after Dempsey had closed the bathroom door, before turning on both of the ancient brass taps and watched the violent torrents of water which gushed forth into the giant roll-top bathtub before allowing the heart-wrenching sob which she had kept buried to break free from her throat and the tears to run freely down her cheeks.

These last few days it had finally begun to feel as though the weight was gradually being lifted from her chest and the thick clouds were clearing from her mind. Small fleeting memories were beginning to reveal themselves in her dreams, and even her nightmares were beginning to make a little more sense, and more importantly she had found herself being increasingly drawn and attracted to James. Those character traits which she had initially found intensely infuriating had started to fade into the background, and the more endearing aspects of his personality had come to the fore. She had found herself actively seeking out his company, and feeling strangely relaxed yet excited in his presence while repeatedly wondering what it would feel like to experience his lips and body pressed against her own.

Only now all of that had been ruined, those first tentative feelings of desire and affection had been dashed and replaced with what could only be described as a deep seated and soul destroying sensation of dread and misery.

What James had said couldn't possibly be true could it?

Just the thought made Harry feel sick to her stomach, and she was powerless to stop the dry wretch which wracked its way up through her abdomen and left the nasty taste of despair at the back of her throat.

In two days' time the truth would be revealed. Her life may very well be irreparably ruined if the tie to Robert that she had been so determined to cut was to be reinforced by a child.

…

**Sorry it's been a while, work has been keeping me busy again.**

**I hope you enjoy this latest update and look forward to reading your thoughts and reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Dempsey hadn't seen anything more of Harry that evening. Judging from the lack of noise in the adjacent room he had correctly assumed that after taking her bath his fiancée had retired to bed for the evening.

After their argument Dempsey didn't feel much like company, and it wasn't as if Lord Winfield didn't already have enough concerns of his own, without his daughter's partner adding to his worries. Therefore James wandered down onto the ground floor of the vast historic Winfield family home and found himself reaching for the large cut glass whiskey decanter which stood on the ancient mahogany sideboard in the dining room. Pouring himself an overly generous measure he took a seat at magnificently large table and began drowning his sorrows.

What time he got to bed Dempsey did not know. In fact he couldn't even recall leaving the dining room, let alone returning to his bedroom, and now as the weak spring sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains it seemed as though his head, and indeed his brain were splitting into two. Taking a deep breath before swinging his legs out of the bed, Dempsey was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea, and so rushed over to the inter-linking door in search of the nearest bathroom, only to find that it had been locked from the other side. Cursing Harry's name under his breath as he tried to control his convulsing stomach, Dempsey lurched back across the room, out into the hallway and thankfully made it in time to the bathroom opposite.

After his retching finally subsided, Dempsey stood upright on shaky legs and breathed in deeply through his nostrils, determined to quell any further feelings of nausea. It had been several years since he had drunk himself into total oblivion and then suffered such unpleasant consequences the following day, and he could only imagine what Harry would say if she could see him now.

After taking an unusually long steaming hot shower, in an attempt to clear his groggy head and inject the feeling of life and warmth back into his limbs, Dempsey roughly dried his hair and body with a fluffy white bath towel before leaving the confines of the steamy bathroom and returning to his own quarters. Just as he turned the door knob he glanced to his left and noticed that the door to Harry's bedroom stood ajar, and quickly decided that he ought to apologise and clear the air between them as soon as possible.

"Harry?" Dempsey called out as he briefly knocked and pushed the door aside, only to discover one of the maids changing the bedsheets.

"You seen Harry?" James enquired, seemingly oblivious of the fact that his only item of attire was a white towel around his waist, which was causing the young maid to blush profusely while her eyes darted nervously about the room.

"I…I…err that is Miss Harriet is taking a walk in the grounds." The maid replied with a nervous smile.

"What?!...an' you just let her?" Dempsey asked in alarm as he rushed over to one of the large bedroom windows which over looked the extensive grounds below.

"It's not my place to say what Miss Harriet should or shouldn't do Mr Dempsey, I just change the beds and clean the rooms." Kelly nervously replied, as it was bad enough already being snapped at earlier that morning by Lady Makepeace, without the foul tempered American scowling at her too.

"Yeah, right, 'course." James heavily sighed as he scratched at the back of his head whilst scouring every inch of the grounds with his eyes for any sign of his fiancée.

"My guess is that Miss Harriet has probably gone down to the stables. My mother once mentioned that….."

"Your mother?" James turned in confusion.

"Yes. Mrs Strathmore the housekeeper is my mother. She's worked at Winfield for years, since before Miss Harriet was born even….anyway she once told me that after Lady Winfield died, Miss Harriet used to often spend hours down at the stables or out riding the horses….to be close to her mother I think. Apparently Lady Winfield was a keen horse woman, and even used to compete so I've been told." Kelly explained, as she recalled how as a young child she used to be incredibly jealous of the slightly older Harriet Winfield, that was until she lost her mother, and Kelly realised that money didn't buy happiness.

"Shit!" Dempsey cursed under his breath as he unlocked the inter-connecting door and charged into his own room to quickly get dressed as visions of Harry charging across the countryside on horseback and the possibility that she may fall and seriously injure herself and or the baby filled his over active imagination.

"Would you like for me to call down and ask them to prepare breakfast for you Mr Dempsey? Only his lordship has already been served breakfast in his room, and Miss Harriet said that she wasn't hungry."

"No thanks….if Harry comes back to the house before I see her, tell her to wait for me right? An' tell her that I need to speak to her, got it?" Dempsey instructed loudly through the semi-closed door as he reached for his shoes and roughly yanked them on.

"I…I can ask Mr Dempsey, however it's not really my place to tell Miss Harriet wha….."

"I know, I know…but just do it ok?...It's important." Dempsey interrupted in exasperation as now fully dressed her ran out of the room whilst shrugging on his jacket.

"I'll try my best Mr Dempsey."

"Good, you do that!" Dempsey yelled over his shoulder as he rushed down the hallway, all vestiges of his hangover forgotten.

"Steady on James. Where's the fire!?" Angela cheerfully joked as Abbott took her coat and Dempsey suddenly came into view as he bounded down the staircase.

"Angela? Whatchya doin' here? Is Harry expectin' ya?"

"Oh dear, just as I had feared. You really don't remember do you?" Angela remarked as she sent a pitying glance in Dempsey's direction before linking her arm through his and leading him towards the dining room in the hopes that a late breakfast might be on the cards.

"Remember what?" Dempsey asked as he paused and prevented Angela from walking any further.

"I telephoned yesterday evening. Initially to speak to Harry of course, but after it became apparent through her monosyllabic replies that she was in no mood for talking, I called back and asked to speak to you. However by that point you were clearly several sheets to the wind, as nothing of what you said made any sense whatsoever – other than the part about Harry refusing to speak to you and locking you out of her bedroom. Please tell me that you remember at least some of it?" Angela prompted in obvious concern.

"Just the bit 'bout me an' Harry arguin', and then tryin' to drown my sorrows."

"I thought as much. So I take it that Harry has no idea that I'm here?"

"I guess not, one o' the maids said she might be out ridin' or spendin' time down at the stables."

"Well I certainly hope it's the latter, although I doubt that Harry would be so foolish as to go racing about the estate in her condition. What was it that the two of you argued about?" Angela enquired, knowing her friend well enough to realise that Harry would probably wish to keep things to herself for a while at least.

"She overheard me an' Freddy talkin' 'bout what happened in the nightclub. Only I figure that Harry jus' caught the tail end of the conversation, an' got it in her head that I was accusin' her of sleepin' with Robert behind my back." Dempsey solemnly admitted as he recalled their terrible argument which had ensued the previous evening.

"Oh crikey! Didn't you try to explain?"

"Yeah 'course I did, but I figure that I musta made things worse, cos' that's when she really blew-up."

"Oh dear how awful. How is she this morning?" Angela asked as she got the distinct impression that she was about to step into a minefield.

"Dunno, she was already outta the house when I woke-up." Dempsey sadly replied with a hangdog expression.

"Well in that case it's probably best that you leave Harry to me. We certainly don't need any further fuel adding to the fire." Angela brightly advised as she signalled for Abbott to retrieve her coat.

"I wasn't plannin' on addin' any!" James remarked with a hurt expression.

"Not intentionally darling, but I really do think that you ought to leave this to me. After all I've known Harry far longer, and therefore know how to handle her moods much better than you do, no slight intended….The stables you say?" Angela spoke as she shrugged back into her heavy fur coat, followed by scarf and gloves.

"Yeah." James resignedly replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets and held his tongue.

"Excellent, I daresay I'll see you later….oh and James, please do something with your hair, and eat something, oh and I daresay that a few cups of coffee wouldn't go amiss. You look absolutely dreadful darling." Angela suggested with a warm smile so as to make her criticism appear less severe.

"Hhmph." Dempsey mumbled in annoyance as Angela headed off towards the back of the house and he just stood and watched her leave.

He had never enjoyed being told what to do, and neither did he appreciate the implication that he didn't know how to handle his own fiancée. However on this occasion it appeared that he had no other choice but to concede that maybe Angela was right.

Dempsey knew for the most part how to interpret his partner's moods and how best to handle Harry under normal circumstances, but these last two weeks certainly couldn't be classified as either normal or even familiar. These days it was almost as though he didn't know Harry at all. He had gone to America eight weeks ago, and then returned six weeks later to find himself engaged to almost a completely different woman. It was akin to scene from invasion of the body snatchers.

His Harry was for the most part confident, warm and loving, and a person who he had enjoyed spending time and laughing and joking with, yet the Harry he found himself currently living with was none of these things. One moment she was cold and aloof, and the next she was bursting into tears at the drop of a hat, and Dempsey found himself at a loss as too how to deal with such an emotional rollercoaster.

If it was difficult for him, then it must be almost impossible for Harry, yet Dempsey was determined to persevere and somehow win his Harry back.

But the question was how?

Just as he appeared to be making progress and detecting a thaw, he had to go and open his big mouth and ruin things.

"Would you like for me to arrange breakfast for you Mr Dempsey?" Abbott asked with a clearing of his throat, distracting Dempsey away from his troubled thoughts.

"Err yeah, why not?" James replied with very little enthusiasm.

"Very good sir. Would prefer to eat in the dining room, or perhaps the orangery? It has a wonderful view of the grounds, especially on such a fine morning. You may even be able to catch a glimpse of Miss Harriet and her guest returning from the stables?" Abbott cleverly suggested as he knew how worried the American was about his Lordship's daughter, and couldn't help but feel more than a little concerned himself.

"No flies on you hey Abbott?" Dempsey replied as he slapped the butler on the back and then reached into the pocket of his jacket to retrieve his sunglasses, which he then placed on his nose in order to defend his alcohol infused eyes and brain from the early morning sunlight which shone directly into the orangery on a bright spring day.

…

"Oughtn't you be feeding those to the horses?" Angela asked upon entering the stables to witness her best friend feeding carrots to Lord Winfield's black and golden Labradors, who sat obediently at Harry's feet whilst drooling and repeatedly licking their lips as she fed them each in turn.

"Gypsy doesn't seem to have much of an appetite this morning." Harry replied as she looked up from the bale of hay on which she sat, and both dogs turned to glance briefly behind them before once more focusing their attention on the carrots.

"Is it any wonder, I shouldn't imagine that she even has any teeth left to chew those carrots with. She's got to be thirty if not a day." Angela remarked as she stepped over to what was Lady Winfield's favourite horse and rubbed her gently on the nose.

"Daddy reliably informs me that she's thirty-two…..What are you doing here Angela? I told you last night that I was fine." Harry insisted as she snapped another carrot into four equal parts and then fed the two Labradors in turn.

"Yes, but we both know that you didn't mean it." Angela replied as she retrieved a carrot from the large paper bag which lay on next to her friend on the make-shift seat. "What are these two called again?"

"Bonnie and Clyde." Harry confirmed with a wry smile as she thought of her father's sense of humour when naming the dogs, and realised that Angela had only asked to lighten the mood.

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" Angela remarked as she handed a piece of carrot to the black male Labrador whose attention was now set firmly on the remaining carrot in Angela's hand "So that must make you Bonnie!"

"Very funny Angela, you'll give the poor dog a complex." Harry stated with a rolling of her eyes, even though she felt somewhat relieved at the arrival of her friend, as these days it seemed as though her father was firmly in Dempsey's camp and that she had no allies of her own.

"Mmm, sorry Clyde." Angela softly spoke as she affectionately ruffled the Labradors left ear whilst feeding him the rest of the carrot.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming along?" Harry asked as she was grateful to have the opportunity to divert her thoughts elsewhere for a change.

"Slowly, very slowly….but fortunately there is still another nine months to go, a Christmas wedding will be just so romantic don't you think? Especially if it snows….I was thinking that since you're not currently working, and of course when you start to feel a bit more like your old self, you might like to help with the arrangements?"

"Maybe." Harry noncommittally replied.

"You'll never guess what daddy suggested last month?"

"No, what?"

"That you and I have a double wedding! Can you imagine that? Mummy of course is convinced that daddy only suggested it so that he would only have to foot half of the bill. He's on an economy drive at the moment, so mummy is forced to smuggle all of her purchases into her dressing room whilst daddy is out of the house…..still it might be quite a nice idea, and it would certainly be a wedding to remember... but then of course we can't guarantee that your divorce will have come through by then. Which is why I told daddy that it would be far too risky a proposition."

"Wise decision." Harry remarked as she gave Bonnie another piece of carrot.

"I bumped into James on my way in…" Angela causally commented, letting the words hang in the air.

"Have you decided on a colour scheme for the church and the bridesmaids dresses?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"He seemed terribly upset over what happened last night."

"Red might be nice, particularly if you intend to have a winter or Christmas theme. You could decorate the church with holly and berries, and have red ribbon garlands along the aisles."

"It's not his fault you know."

"Not a bright red. It would look to garish, not to mention a little cheap and tacky. I was thinking more of a deep burgundy red. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think that you're avoiding the subject, and I also think that you should stop blaming James. He has done absolutely nothing wrong. In fact he has been nothing but kind and patient over these last two weeks, and it's unfair of you to take all of your frustrations out on him." Angela insisted as she turned to look at her friend.

"Oh really, so what do you suggest that I do? Pretend that everything is normal, that I remember him and our life together and just jump into bed with him?" Harry scornfully countered.

"Now that you come to mention it yes!" Angela exclaimed as though it was the ideal solution to all of her friends problems.

"I beg your pardon?!" Harry gasped in shock.

"Why ever not? It might be just the thing that you need…it might even bring all of your memories back!"

"Don't be so absurd!" Harry tutted in disapproval before adding "Whatever is next, are you going to suggest I should hit myself over the head too?"

"I wouldn't go that far darling, besides having sex with James is far more enjoyable." Angela carelessly remarked.

"Is that so? Speak from experience do you?" Harry coldly replied as she suddenly stood up and glared down at Angela. Susannah and Robert's betrayal still raw and at the forefront of her mind.

"No of course not darling. I can't believe that you would ever dream that I would do that, nor James for that matter. Even if I wanted to, which I don't and would never, James wouldn't look twice at me, he only has eyes for you Harry. I swear to god, he really does love you, and trust me when I say this darling, you really are crazy about him."

"I was crazy about Robert too before I married him." Harry remarked as she tried to swallow down the intense feeling of jealousy she felt at the idea of her best friend and James together.

"Correction you thought that you were. When you really evaluate it Harry I think that you were probably more in love with the idea of getting married, settling down and having a baby rather than Robert himself. You thought that you knew him, only you didn't, and unfortunately it took until after you had married the bastard before you discovered what an arrogant and selfish brat he really was. Believe me darling you are far better off without him...When you think about it Susannah actually did you a favour."

"I can't believe that you would say that!" Harry disapprovingly retorted as she didn't approve of adultery no matter what the circumstances.

"It gave you the push that you needed Harry. There is no way that you would have left him otherwise, no matter how unhappy you were."

"Well that's where you are wrong. I fully intended to leave Robert, why else do you think that I applied for a transfer and had started to look at flats in London?"

"Are you sure? Because you never mentioned any of this to me. The first I heard anything about it was when you didn't show up for lunch, and I called your house and Susannah answered the phone. It was only when I tracked you down here that I found out that you had left Robert after walking in on him and Susannah in bed together."

"Yes I did didn't I?" Harry vaguely replied as the hazy memory of returning from her job interview at SI10 only to find Robert and Susannah together in bed suddenly entered her mind, along with the feelings of disgust and betrayal the image evoked.

"You remember?"

"Yes…I think so…" Harry hesitantly replied, as she wasn't quite sure if the scene in her head was a true memory or a figment of her imagination.

"Well good, and keep that memory in your head, it will help you remember who the bad guy in all of this really is."

"Was Robert really at the club that night? James said that he was?" Harry asked, her mind instantly transported back to the here and now.

"To be completely honest 'Aitch I really don't know. I didn't see him, in fact the only person to my knowledge who did was Simone, and she is hardly the most reliable of sources….as far as I can recall she wasn't even wearing her glasses that night, and we had all been drinking, so who is to say if Robert was there or not…..Why? You don't remember anything do you?

"No, nothing at all….It's just that James seems so convinced that the baby isn't his." Harry miserably stated.

"I wouldn't say convinced Harry, just concerned. Put yourself in his shoes, and think how you would feel if the situation were reversed, it's understandable to fear the worst." Angela reasoned.

"Maybe…..but I certainly wouldn't go and discuss the matter with my partner's father. It's as though I don't even exist!" Harry complained.

"Surely you don't propose that he discuss it with you? Just look at how you reacted when he did. James has done everything he could during these past two weeks to avoid upsetting you, yet you seem determined not to notice that and to push him away."

"I knew that you wouldn't understand." Harry sighed in frustration.

"I'm trying 'Aitch I really am, and so is everyone for that matter, especially James, and I can only imagine how worried poor old Freddy must be. I can't even begin to conceive how difficult this must be for you, but at the same time you need to give James some slack."

"That's easier said than done." Harry protested as with confused emotions she thought of the American.

"Honestly Harry the man has displayed the patience and fortitude of a saint, and for a person who is not normally known for his patience I think that he has been remarkably understanding and that you should show a little more gratitude, if only to make your own life easier, not to mention for your father's sake."

"I don't need a lecture Angela!" Harry defensively replied.

"No, I know you don't darling. It's just that it's so soul destroying to see you so unhappy, and I also know how much you really do love James. I would hate to see you throw all of that away, and so would you if only you could remember. I just can't think of any other way to make you realise it."

"Yes, so you keep saying." Harry wearily remarked, as she was tired of hearing her father say the very same thing.

"All I can ask is that you please think about things a little more carefully before making any rash decisions or saying something that you may later live to regret. Please darling promise me that you'll at least give it a try."

"Very well, I'll try." Harry reluctantly agreed, wondering if her friend may have a point.

"Thank you, that's all that anyone can ask… It's either that or I will seriously have to consider knocking you over the head with a blunt object to bring you to your senses. Men like James don't come along every day Aitch.

"Mmm, certainly not in this neck of the woods." Harry agreed.

"That's true….I still think that you should sleep with him!"

"Angela!"

"Oh come on Aitch, what's the worst that could happen, you're already pregnant for Christ's sake! Judging by that self-satisfied grin you've been wearing ever since the two of you finally got together, you'll certainly enjoy it."

"Stop it!" Harry blushed.

"That's not what I heard you saying to James when the four of us stayed the weekend at that guest house in Cornwall. In fact if my memory serves me correctly you were extremely encouraging, not to mention incredibly loud."

"Angela, for goodness sake!" Harry pleaded as she turned an even deeper shade of red.

"In fact, I'm quite surprised that you didn't break the bed!" Angela remarked with a throaty laugh.

"Now I know that you're lying." Harry remarked with a smile giggle of embarrassment at the very thought, as she knew that she wasn't one of those women who found it necessary to make such noises during sex.

"There's only one way to find out!" Angela challenged.

"You really are incorrigible." Harry self-consciously giggled, before adding "You will stay for lunch won't you?"

"That was the intention, although I've not yet eaten breakfast, so maybe we could combine the two? What is it the American's call it? Brunch isn't it?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure that Mrs Strathmore will have something in the kitchen…..She's been on a mission to constantly feed me since we arrived." Harry commented as they left the stables with both dogs in tow and leisurely strolled up towards the house.

"Who can blame her, you've lost an awful lot of weight. Maybe you should mention it at your appointment tomorrow, I'm sure that the doctor must be able to prescribe something to help with your morning sickness." Angela suggested as she looped her arm through her friend's while the mid-morning sun lit up both of their faces.

"Hopefully there won't be any need. I've started to feel a little better over the last few days." Harry confided, as she preferred to not to think of what negative connotations that could mean.

"Well that's some good news…are you looking forward to the scan tomorrow?"

"Not really….I'm worried they'll find something wrong." Harry admitted in apprehension.

"I'm sure they won't."

"I hope you're right…..although if I'm being honest I'm not quite sure which option is the worst; there being something wrong with the baby, or the doctor somehow confirming that the baby isn't James'."

"So you do want it to be his then?" Angela asked in surprise.

"I suppose so…I certainly don't want it to be Robert's, and I can't quite believe that after all of this time I'm still married to him."

"I know, no-one can. Any normal man would have the decency to agree to a divorce, whereas Robert is holding out for every penny he can get. He's such a money-grabbing bastard!"

"Mmm." Harry mumbled in agreement as they continued their approach to the house and she became aware that James was watching them as he sat next to one of the many windows in the orangery.

Surprisingly the knowledge that he was observing her made Harry feel rather pleased, not to mention slightly warm and fuzzy inside.

….

**Sorry it's been so long between updates again. I've been busy with work as usual, and have also been on a training course for a few days which seemed to sap my brain cells.**

**As always I hope that you enjoy my latest chapter, and look forward to reading your reviews. I would also like to thank everyone for your continued encouragement and support.**


	29. Chapter 29

Dempsey had barely seen anything of Harry that day, as she had spent the most part with Angela in the large drawing room of Winfield Hall, and he had decided that it was probably for the best to stay out of their way and hope that his fiancée's best friend might be able to talk some sense into Harry, as it was quite obvious that he himself had so far failed quite miserably.

Angela had left for London early that evening, and it was a slightly awkward atmosphere which pervaded over the dinner table, with neither Dempsey nor Freddy wishing to say anything which might rock the boat, while Harry herself seemed to concentrate her entire focus on pushing her food around her plate.

"I was thinkin' that we should probably set off aroun' lunch-time to make sure that we ain't gonna be late?" Dempsey suggested as he briefly glanced at Lord Winfield before transferring his focus onto Harry and waiting for a response.

"But the appointment isn't until four?" Harry remarked, acutely aware that it would not take four hours to drive from Winfield Hall into London and therefore wishing to avoid spending an unnecessary amount of time alone in Dempsey's presence, as she was still musing over all that Angela had to say earlier that day.

"Yeah, but we don't wanna rush, an' we don't wanna risk bein' late….What if there's an accident or somethin' an' they close off the roads?" Dempsey pointed out, while Harry was cursing herself for making the appointment so late in the day, as it would only allow her more time to worry and become increasingly stressed over what the scan may reveal.

"Fine, whatever." Harry reluctantly agreed, as she too didn't wish to risk missing their appointment, as she had to know one way or another that the baby was okay.

"St. Mary's is it?" Freddy enquired, as the private Lindo Maternity wing of the hospital was well known amongst the upper classes.

"No daddy, Harley Street." Harry confirmed as she recalled the letter which she had received from the private clinic to confirm the appointment only last week.

"Ahhh, yes of course, how frightfully forgetful of me." Freddy remarked as he recalled the lengthy conversation which he and Harry had shared when she had first informed him of her pregnancy, and his insistence that his daughter and future grandchild receive the best medical care that money can buy, as he wasn't willing to leave anything to chance on this occasion. "Don't forget darling to have them send the bill directly to me."

"What's wrong with goin' to King's College or even St. Thomas'? They're both much closer an' they're free!" Dempsey queried, as he didn't see why they should drive across the river to see some poncey Harley Street consultant when they had two good hospitals practically on their doorstep.

"There isn't anything necessarily wrong with either of those hospitals James, I just wish to re-assure myself that Harriet is in the best possible hands, and you needn't worry about the cost as I'm more than happy to cover all expenses." Freddy confirmed with a smile in his daughter's direction as he briefly reached across and patted the back of her hand.

"That's very kind of you to offer Freddy, but whatever Harry needs I'm payin' for it, I don't need your money." Dempsey stubbornly insisted as the realisation that Lord Winfield assumed that he wasn't capable of looking after Harry insulted his sense of pride.

"I'm terribly sorry James, it was certainly never my intention to imply anything of the sort, and I'm awfully sorry if it did. As you know Harriet is my only child, and she is the most precious thing in this world to me, and I simply wish to ensure that given the previous and rather unfortunate circumstances, she receives the best possible care this time around, rather than leaving anything to chance or the possible inexperience of junior doctor…" Lord Winfield replied, as he got the distinct impression that he had in some way offended the American, albeit un-intentionally.

"Yeah, sorry Freddy, it's real nice of you ta offer, but…" James began to protest only for Harry to interrupt.

"Daddy I think what James is trying to say is that we are both extremely grateful for your very generous offer, and that we'd be delighted to accept." Harry confirmed with a warning glance in Dempsey's direction, as regardless of Dempsey's wounded pride she had no intentions of taking any chances with this pregnancy, and was therefore more than willing to accept her father's very generous offer to pay for the best possible medical expertise that money could buy.

"Yeah, thanks." Dempsey spoke after a few seconds of silence, and once he had decided to back down as it wasn't worth upsetting Harry again.

"My pleasure…so have you decided between St Mary's and Chelsea and Westminster for the birth?" Freddy enquired.

"It's still a little early to be thinking about that daddy." Harry anxiously replied, as after her past experiences she was determined not to get her hopes up, and to take just one step at a time. Tomorrow's scan and appointment being one of the first steps, the thought of which made her feel sick to the stomach.

"Of course…although I wouldn't leave it too long to decide darling, September is an extremely popular time of the year, what with all of those Christmas and New Year's parties pushing the birth rate up….Lord Barrowbrook's daughter recently gave birth at The Portland Hospital, which so Lady Barrowbrook took a considerable amount of time to tell me at a recent dinner party, is an entirely private hospital specialising in the care of Women and Children. Its somewhere near the West End I believe, so not too far a drive…although come to think of it, your mother and I never even made it to St Mary's, given that you decided to take us by surprise and make such an early not to mention speedy appearance". Freddy reminisced with a wistful smile.

"I'm surprised that you chose St Mary's Freddy? That place is a fair old drive from here." Dempsey questioned, thinking that it was sheer madness to select a London hospital when they lived out in the sticks in the middle of Kent.

"Ah well you see, at the time Charlotte and myself were living at Eaton Square after just returning from India. We didn't move into Winfield Hall until after my father took ill, which was shortly after Harry was born….The Lindo Wing at St Mary's has always had an excellent reputation for maternity care, in fact both Prince William and Prince Harry were delivered there in recent years….but of course I shall leave that decision to the two of you, on the proviso that you inform me the instant that you go into labour darling, because other than James here, oh and the doctors of course….I am determined to be the first person to welcome the baby into this world." Freddy insisted, as he was extremely excited at the prospect of a grandchild, and felt certain that this time things would go smoothly.

"You have my word…..how early was Harry?" Dempsey enquired.

"Just over a month…she was a tiny little thing, but right from the very start she had an excellent set of lungs, and was sure to let us know if there was anything troubling her!" Freddy informed his future son-in-law with a chuckle.

"I have no doubt!" Dempsey laughed before adding "Ma said that I was over a week late."

"Now there's a surprise!" Harry sarcastically quipped, the words automatically slipping from her tongue.

"Is it?...Why ya say that Harry?" Dempsey questioned, wondering whether his fiancée was able to remember that he was usually late for most things, particularly if they were work related.

"Oh. err….I don't actually know…I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular….the words just seemed to suddenly come out of my mouth." Harry explained in bewilderment, before uncertainly adding "You are usually late aren't you?"

"Yeah…..most of the time anyway…..I can't believe that ya actually remembered!" Dempsey replied in amazement, wondering what else Harry may start to remember over the coming days and weeks.

"Well….I...I'm not entirely sure that I did." Harry distractedly stuttered as she tried to concentrate and pull forward information and possible memories from the recesses of her jumbled mind, but found that she couldn't. "I just wish that I could remember more."

"I'm sure that you will darling, just give it time, you'll see." Freddy re-assured his daughter and patted her hand once more in a comforting gesture.

"Mmm...maybe…if you'll both please excuse me I think I'll have an early night." Harry despondently remarked as she rose from the table, conscious of her returning headache and the fact that she still felt totally exhausted.

"But it's still early, an' you ain't barely touched nothin' on you plate Princess? At least stay for dessert?" Dempsey pleaded as he briefly caught Harry's hand as she went to leave the table.

"I'm not hungry." Harry responded as she snatched her hand away and then turned to her father "Goodnight daddy, please don't stay up too late, you need to rest remember?"

"Stop fussing dear. Shall I see you tomorrow before you leave for London?"

"Yes of course you will." Harry responded as she leant down to place a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Maybes the three of us could have an early lunch together before Harry an' I set off?" Dempsey suggested.

"Yes that would be wonderful." Freddy agreed at the same time as Harry also spoke.

"No thank you James."

"Come on Angel, you gotta eat, or pretty soon there ain't gonna be nothin' left of ya!"

"I am eating!" Harry defensively replied as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at her so called fiancé.

"That sure ain't what it looks like ta me Princess." Dempsey pointed out, as he was growing increasing concerned about his partner's lack of appetite and shrinking frame.

"James…." Lord Winfield warned before taking his daughter's hand in his own "I'll see you in the morning darling, now you try and get some sleep in readiness for tomorrow."

"Thank you." Harry murmured in gratitude as she gave her father one final kiss on his cheek before leaving the room without taking a single look back at Dempsey.

Lord Winfield waited several seconds after his daughter had departed before turning to James and speaking "If I may give you a word of advice James….?"

"Yeah, sure go right ahead." Dempsey encouraged the old man.

"If you were you I would avoid making any comments in relation to how much Harry has or hasn't eaten, at least in her presence at any rate." Lord Winfield advised as he thought back to the time shortly after Charlotte's death when Harry had virtually stopped eating, and then again during her exams, and after she had undergone surgery for an ectopic pregnancy and yet again after the breakdown of her marriage.

"How can I when she ain't eatin' anythin'? I ain't jus' gonna sit back an' say nothin' while she starves herself half ta death!" Dempsey protested.

"I understand perfectly how you feel James, however I also know from experience that drawing attention to the issue will certainly not improve matters, in fact you will only make them worse. Charlotte was exactly the same, whenever she was worried or upset, she would barely eat a morsel, and admonishing her over her lack of appetite only ever made things worse and made her feel obliged to eat." Freddy explained.

"Well surely that's gotta be a good thing?" Dempsey queried in confusion as one of the maids cleared their plates.

"Not when as a result of eating she becomes ill."

"Ill? Whadya mean ill? You sayin' that she makes herself sick or somethin'?" Dempsey questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not entirely sure that its deliberate action on my daughters part, but nevertheless I've learnt the hard way that focusing one's attention to it, or criticising Harry in anyway will certainly not resolve matters." Freddy anxiously pointed out.

"An' what ya never questioned her about this?" Dempsey asked in disbelief as he thought back to all of those times in the past where he had observed his fiancée dissecting her food and moving it around the plate, in addition to her generally fussy tastes where she refused to eat anything which wasn't fresh and organic or sprouting leaves of some kind.

Then there was the time when she threw a hissy fit of epic proportions and accused James of making her fat when only four months into their relationship she discovered that she could no longer comfortably fit into her favourite pair of trousers. Immediately after which there followed a ridiculous eight hundred calorie a day dieting regime and intensive exercise programme which Harry had embarked upon until she could once more fit into the offending item of clothing.

"Well in the beginning yes, but highlighting the issue only ever caused further upset and withdrawal, and it has never been my intention to alienate or distress my daughter James."

"So you sayin' that she's got some kinda eatin' disorder or somethin'?" Dempsey questioned, as he remembered reading an article about anorexia in one of the magazines that Harry had left lying around.

"No….no not at all. I simply wanted to explain and for you to understand that Harry finds it difficult to eat at times when she is feeling upset or under pressure, and that given time the situation will rectify itself."

"You sure?" Dempsey fretted as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Positively certain James…..I fully expect that after your appointment tomorrow things will become much more settled. It's only to be anticipated that Harry is feeling anxious, and that coupled with her morning sickness she has very little appetite at the present time." Lord Winfield insisted as one of the maids entered with dessert and placed it in front of them.

"You know somethin' Freddy? I seem ta have just lost my appetite….I think I'll take a walk instead." James advised as he stood from the table and carefully pushed his chair back into place.

"Very well, in that case I think I'll retire for the evening, it's been a rather exhausting day." Lord Winfield commented as he too stood from the table and began to slowly make his way from the room with Dempsey following closely behind.

..

**SI10 Office – the next morning.**

"You found anything of interest in those files yet Fry?" Spikings barked as he walked out of his office shortly before 9am in search of coffee seeing as the percolator in his own office had decided to stop working that very morning.

"N...n..no… Sir." Fry stuttered in response.

"Then look again, and carry on looking until you find something!" Spikings harshly demanded with a shaking of his head as the junior officer's perceived incompetence.

"Y..yes Sir." Fry nervously stammered, causing his boss to sigh loudly in frustration and run his hand back and forth over his closely cropped hair.

"On second thoughts, you and Watson can get yourselves down to Kent, Pronto." Spikings ordered as it was obvious that Fry was getting nowhere and it wasn't as though time was on their side, as he had no intention of allowing Dempsey to remain languishing out in the Kent countryside, living the life of Riley on an indefinite basis.

"Kent Sir?" Fry questioned with a baffled expression.

"Yes Fry, Kent. Batman and Robin have an appointment in the city this afternoon and I want you and Watson to escort them. You can take one of the pool cars, and be sure to maintain a safe distance behind at all times…oh and don't forget to take your gun…..You know Dempsey, he seems to attract trouble."

"Yes sir, of course sir." Fry nervously replied as he remained sitting at his desk.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on with it man!" Spikings barked before turning his attention to Chas "Take a look through those files will you Chas. It wouldn't surprise me if our still wet behind the ears so called detective has missed something."

"Yes Sir." Chas agreed as he crossed over to Fry's desk and grabbed several files from the top of a very large pile.

…

Dempsey watched as Harry nervously paced back and forth in front of him as they both waited in the reception area of the Harley Street clinic. Where she found the energy to constantly pace he did not know, as he recalled that she had barely eaten any lunch, and as far as he knew had missed breakfast completely.

"Mr Burgess shouldn't be much longer Lady Winfield." The receptionist politely advised as she noticed her increasingly agitated state.

Harry responded with an uneasy smile before turning her attention to the bottle of chilled Perrier water, which had been provided on arrival when the receptionist had asked them both if they would like a drink, and taking a seat next to Dempsey who was already on his second cup of coffee.

"Ya need ta try an' relax Tiger, otherwise your blood pressure is gonna be through the roof by the time that the doc gets roun' to takin' it." Dempsey quietly suggested as he placed a calming hand on his partners arm and rubbed it gently.

"Quite frankly Dempsey I rather think that my blood pressure is the very least of our concerns at the moment, don't you?!" Harry snapped as she removed her arm from his grip and reached for her glass of water with a shaky hand.

"Look Harry I know that….." Dempsey began only to be interrupted.

"Lady Winfield? Mr Burgess is ready to see you now." The receptionist confirmed with a smile, however Harry remained in her seat.

"Harry? She told us we can go in?" Dempsey confirmed after several more seconds had passed, yet there was still no visible response.

"Harry?" Dempsey spoke again as he lightly touched her arm, and then watched as his fiancée slowly rose from her seat.

As Harry stood, she briefly glanced towards the exit, and for a split second seriously considered making a run for it. Her stomach nervously flipped, as though a dozen angry bats were trapped inside it rather than the poverbial butterflies people often referred to. She felt sick and a little dizzy, and her body and hands both felt uncomfortably hot and clammy.

This was it, she was going to go in there and the doctor would tell her that there was something wrong with her baby. What if she had to have an operation because the baby had died or it had located itself in the wrong place like last time?

What the hell had she been thinking? Trying to get pregnant again, when it was obvious that her body and womb just weren't capable of carrying a baby? Surely it must have been an accident? Because after the last time, when she had almost bled to death, she had vowed that she would never try again, and instead focus on her career, which was something that she actually seemed to be good at.

"You okay?" Dempsey cut into her thoughts and tentatively took her hand after noticing that she seemed to be in some kind of daze.

"Yes….lets just get this over with." Harry matter-of-factly insisted as she pulled herself together and prepared for the worst before releasing Dempsey's hand and marching determinedly into the doctor's office.

..

"Hmmm, I wonder what they're doing?" Watson remarked as he bit into his Mars bar as he and Fry sat parked in their car outside a Harley Street Clinic.

"Isn't Harley Street where all the famous people go for plastic surgery?" Fry asked.

"'An' how would you know?" Watson queried as he turned towards his colleague.

"My sister buys all of those celebrity magazines, and keeps saying that she wants a boob and a nose job…she wants to become a model." Fry clarified.

"Isn't it about time that you moved out of home Fry?" Watson asked.

"I will next year when I've saved up enough for a decent deposit."

"I don't know why you don't just rent?"

"Because that would be a waste of money. My uncle bought his first house when he was my age, and now he has a string of properties and retired at the age of fifty." Fry informed his colleague.

"So is that your plan then Fry, to become a property tycoon?" Watson asked with a chuckle.

"Well not a tycoon exactly, but yes I would like to follow in my uncles footsteps as much as possible. He lives in a massive house, and has just married a woman almost half his age." Fry confirmed, as he got the feeling that he wasn't made of the right stuff to make it up the ranks of the Met.

"Well if I were you Fry, I'd steer clear of getting involved with a girl half your age, cus that'd land you in a whole heap of trouble…. So you reckon that Makepeace or whatever she is calling herself these days is planning on having plastic surgery?" Watson asked as he nodded his head in the direction of what he presumed to be a clinic.

"I doubt it. Harry doesn't need plastic surgery…..she's perfect the way that she is." Fry replied as he wondered if in a few years' time when he had his own house and some money behind him, she might actually consider going out on a date with him, as by then a man like Dempsey would have probably moved onto pastures new.

"Harry now is it?" Watson laughed "You got the hots for Sergeant Winfield then Fry?"

"N…no." Fry stammered as he turned beetroot red.

"Pull the other one!" Watson roared with laughter before adding "She's not gonna look twice at you Fry."

"I never said that she would…..I just think that she is very pretty and very nice person that's all." Fry defensively spoke.

"Well if you're hoping to get into her knickers then you're gonna be sadly disappointed, cos' I reckon that Dempsey's already gotten there first!"

"I know." Fry replied as he thought of the rather heated encounter he had witnessed between the two officers last summer when he had been sent to locate some files in the basement.

"What do you mean you know?" Watson asked in surprise as he once more turned to study his colleagues face.

"Just that they're together…..I saw them."

"Doing what?" Watson quizzed, as up until now the partner's relationship had just been office conjecture with no solid proof.

"Arguing and then kissing."

"Where, in the office?" Watson asked in shock.

"No, in the basement archives last year…Harry was really laying into Dempsey, accusing him of fancying this other woman and keeping porn magazines under his pillow…she was livid." Fry relayed what he had witnessed to his colleague.

"Yeah…..and then what happened?"

"Harry slapped him and the Dempsey kissed her."

"Bloody hell! What did Harry do after Dempsey kissed her? Don't tell me that they did it right there and then?" Watson asked as his imagination ran away with him.

"No…..I accidentally sneezed and that's when they spotted me, and then Harry just walked off…You...you won't tell Dempsey that I said anything will you?" Fry asked as he suddenly became afraid of the possible repercussions of what he had said.

"No mate….you reckon that they're serious about each other then?" Watson asked as in his opinion Dempsey didn't seem the type of bloke to settle down.

Fry shrugged "All I know is that Dempsey didn't want it getting out….promise that you won't tell?"

"Relax Fry." Watson agreed, as he was determined to wait a while in case he should win his bet that Dempsey would get Harry up the duff.

..

"Sir, can I please have a word?" Chas requested as he knocked on Spikings' office door and the entered the small room after his name had been called.

"Found something of interest have you?" Spikings asked as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Maybe….I'm not quite sure." Chas hesitantly confirmed.

"Well do go on Sergeant, I haven't got all day." Spikings gruffly ordered.

"You remember Davey Nicholls sir?"

"I think so. He's that small time crook that Dempsey and Co managed to get put away for possession of class A, last year wasn't he?"

"Yes Sir."

"In that case I think that you're forgetting something Sergeant, Nicholls was found dead in his cell almost six months ago now…..suspected suicide."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Sir, only rumour has it that his hanging was only made to look like suicide, and that Nicholls death was actually a revenge killing."

"Whatever for? Davey Nicholls was a very small fish in a very large pond. A minnow of the criminal fraternity." Spikings dismissively spoke.

"That maybe Sir, however his two brothers are an entirely different kettle of fish altogether." Chas knowingly replied.

"I wasn't aware that he had any brothers?" Spikings stated in interest.

"Neither was I until I did a bit of digging and looked at the visitor log for Nicholls when he was in prison. Jimmy Metcalfe visited him nine times."

"Wasn't he arrested by our illustrious duo and then sent to jail a few months ago for fencing stolen weapons?"

"Yes Sir…but that's not all. Metcalfe has an older brother who was released from prison last month after serving ten years for manslaughter. Nicholls was their younger brother, and I could be wrong, but it's my guess that Tony Metcalfe, the older brother, is out for revenge."

"Is he indeed? And you're certain that the Metcalfe's and Nicholls were related?"

"Yes, different fathers, but all three have the same mother, Denise Nicholls."

"And so you're of the impression that the older brother, this Tony Metcalfe holds Harry and Dempsey responsible for young Davey's death is that right Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir….. I realise that we don't yet have any evidence, but it's the only link that I've managed to come up with so far." Chas confirmed, as he had been through Dempsey and Harry's arrest files with a fine toothcomb.

"Mmm, I think that you might be onto something Chas, dig a bit more and see what else you can find…I had a feeling that Dempsey was barking up the wrong tree when he kept insisting that Robert Makepeace was behind the whole thing." Spikings remarked with a self-satisfied grin, as for once it would seem as though he had the opportunity to prove the over-confident yank wrong.

"Errr….." Chas mumbled before holding his tongue, as he knew very well that his boss wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"Well spit it out." Spikings demanded.

"I'm not quite sure that we can rule Harry's ex out Sir." Chas tentatively spoke.

"Do go on." Spikings brusquely instructed.

"Tony Metcalfe was originally sentenced to twenty-five years for murder sir, however with Robert Makepeace's help he appealed his sentence earlier this year, and won. The charge was reduced to manslaughter and after taking into consideration time already served he was released from prison last month."

"Oh dear oh dear."

"Not only that Sir, but I made a few phone calls and it would appear as though Robert Makepeace is now working on putting an appeal together for Jimmy…and seeing as all three brothers were banged up in Prison, I sincerely doubt that the family would have the money to pay the type of fees that Robert Makepeace usually charges, unless of course they have outside connections."

"So what exactly are you suggesting Chas? That Harry's ex has offered his services in exchange for Tony Metcalfe putting his skills into practice on the Sergeant and Lord Winfield?" Spikings asked, fully understanding Chas' train of thought.

"Yes Sir…..only I think that Metcalfe maybe operating under his own agenda too….after all it wasn't just Harry who arrested Nicholls, Dempsey was there too." Chas warned as he had a feeling that both of his fellow officers were in danger.

"Mmm, I think that you may have just hit the nail on the head there Chas. Take Austin with you and relieve Fry and Watson, they can head off down to Kent to keep an eye on Lord Winfield until Dempsey and Harry return…..I don't want you letting either of them out of your sight, is that clear?"

"Crystal Sir." Chas responded as he went to leave Spikings office.

"Well done Chas, if you're right about this, it would appear that the situation is far more serious than we originally thought."

..

"Now this will feel a little cold at first the sonographer advised with a smile before applying the gel to Harry's exposed abdomen just as Dempsey, who sat next to the examination table, took his partner's hand in his own, and gave it a gentle re-assuring squeeze.

Harry nervously bit her lip as she lay her head backwards and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see, because she felt certain that it would be bad news. She hadn't gotten as far as the twelve week scan with her first two pregnancies, and because of Robert insisting that they wait until he had a gap in his court schedule she had collapsed and very nearly died during the thirteenth week of her third pregnancy without ever having attended her twelve week appointment.

Almost five years ago she and Robert had both naively assumed that as she had made it past the twelfth week she would carry their baby to term, and that this time they had finally made it through the woods. Yet in reality they couldn't have been more wrong, and although Harry was unable to recall collapsing on the kitchen floor one evening when Robert had been working late, she undeniably remembered waking up in hospital after the operation to remove her ruptured fallopian tube and their baby. Never had she felt so desolate and alone, and never had she detested Robert more. Although the ectopic pregnancy was not his fault, she still couldn't help but feel that he was partly responsible, as he was after all the reason why she had not attended the twelve week scan and appointment. Harry wasn't foolish enough to think that attending the appointment would have saved her baby's life, however she was convinced that an earlier intervention would have saved her from almost bleeding to death and also negated the need for such a serious operation.

Dempsey stared eagerly at the monitor screen, waiting for the first glimpse of what he hoped would be his baby, before briefly glancing sideways and noticing with a frown that Harry's eyes were tightly closed and her face averted away from the screen.

"Dontcha wanna look?" Dempsey asked in confusion, as he had been convinced that Harry would wish to observe their baby on the screen of the monitor.

Harry was unable to reply, as she desperately tried to control her breathing and restrain her threatening tears, as she felt the probe of the ultrasound press against her abdomen.

"Err….if you could both excuse me for a moment, I'll be back shortly." The sonographer softly spoke before making a hasty departure from the room, causing Harry to gasp out in distress.

"Oh god." Harry sobbed out as she held a shaking hand to her mouth, convinced that the technician had left the room to fetch her consultant because there was something wrong.

Dempsey didn't know what to do or say, and struggled to swallow the massive lump of despair which had formed at the back of his throat, as he continued to hold his partners left hand and stare transfixed at her gel covered stomach. It was almost impossible to believe that there was a baby in there he thought, not that he knew much about babies or pregnancy, but surely at twelve weeks Harry should have a noticeable bump, or at least one that was visible when her bare belly was directly in his line of vision?

Although come to think of it, there was maybe a slight curvature which had to mean something? Harry's stomach was usually as flat as a board, and as he allowed his eyes to slightly wander over her torso and hips, Dempsey was almost shocked to realise how much weight his fiancée had lost since he had left for America. Harry's hip bones and rib cage were both far too prominent for his liking, and for what could be considered healthy, and he felt like grabbing her up in his arms and shaking her to make her realise what she was doing to her own body by not eating.

Even if their baby was currently in perfect health, he failed to see how much longer his fiancée's thin and what appeared to be malnourished body could sustain a pregnancy for. If by some miracle the scan confirmed that Harry's pregnancy was progressing normally, he would need to sit his partner down and engage in a serious talk with her, because this was not right. Not right at all!

…

**Hi there, sorry for the huge delay in writing this bumper chapter. Unfortunately I found out two and a half weeks ago that my cat Millie has cancer and that it's untreatable, other than giving her steroids to encourage her appetite and perk her up. So it's just a waiting game too see how long she can maintain a reasonable quality of life before I have to make the awful decision to put her to sleep. Therefore, understandably I haven't really felt much like concentrating on my story and sitting down for hours to write anything until this week. Oh and sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy my efforts, and I look forward as always to reading your reviews. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

The light drizzle had practically turned into a torrent of rain by the time that Harry and Dempsey emerged from the entrance of the private clinic late on Wednesday afternoon, their quick dash through the blinding ran and into American's Merc carefully observed by Fry and Watson who were both sat in one of the pool cars.

"It's gonna take ages to drive back to Kent at this hour." Watson grumbled as he turned on the ignition and pulled out from the kerb in order to follow the Lieutenant's car.

"I could do with the overtime." Fry commented as they proceeded at a safe distance behind the grey convertible.

"Yeah right, the great entrepreneur." Watson scoffed with a chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to better myself and wanting to succeed in life." Fry countered in defence, as he was beginning to regret ever sharing his aspirations with his colleague, particularly as his plans would probably become a source of ridicule in the office for several months to come.

"S'pose not. But if you're just doin' this to impress Harry you're wasting your time….you're not her type. Mind you I wouldn't have thought that Dempsey was her type either!...She must like it rough or get her kicks out of a challenge, in which case you're definitely not her type!" Watson once more chuckled as he could imagine that Fry would be the mushy type, showering a girl with hearts and roses and scarring her off.

"I already told you, I'm not interested in Harry…..at least not in the way that you're referring to." Fry sensitively insisted, even though in reality he would jump at the chance to date the Sergeant should the opportunity arise, not that it ever would.

"Pull the other one Fry, I've seen ya mooning after her in the office, you can barely keep your eyes in their sockets…mind you she does have a great arse, but I like my birds with a little more up top if you get my drift?"

"I do not stare at Sergeant Winfield's bottom!" Fry stated with incredulity.

"Nah, but the rest of us do!" Watson replied with a deep throaty laugh.

"Well you shouldn't, it's disrespectful!"

"Ah come on Fry, if the Sarg didn't want us to look at her arse then she wouldn't wear those tight fitting trousers and jump suit things of hers would she? It would almost be rude not to look when she's gone to so much effort."

"I completely disagree. Harry would never deliberately invite that sort of attention, in fact I think that she would find it very distasteful not to mention extremely sexist!" Fry responded, feeling most put out that his colleagues would be looking at Sergeant Winfield in such an inappropriate manner.

"Jesus Fry, there's no need to go an burn your bra about it, it's only natural to take a look and appreciate what's in front of you, and you never know your luck the Sergeant might need a shoulder to cry on next month after Dempsey goes back to New York. My brother reckons that birds are at their weakest when they're on the rebound, and that it's easier to catch 'em when their defences are down…you should see his girlfriend, she's way out of his league."

"Why's Dempsey returning to New York? I thought that the trial was over?" Fry asked in confusion, as it was news to him.

"Yeah it is, but his Visa expires, I heard Chas and Spikings talking about it the other day." Watson informed his colleague as they continued to follow the red tail-lights of Dempsey's car.

"Are you sure, what else did they say?" Fry queried in surprise.

"Not much, they stopped talking as soon as I walked into the office so I only heard the tail end of the conversation." Watson admitted as much to his surprise the car in front took a right at the next junction instead of a left "Looks like they aren't going to Kent after all."

"Does Harry know?" Fry asked with a perturbed expression.

"Do I look like a psychic?"

"Maybe that's why she looked so upset?" Fry pondered as he recalled the look of distress on Harry's face when she and Dempsey left the clinic a little over ten minutes ago.

"She didn't go to a clinic to be told that Fry!...Besides before the accident she'd taken two weeks off remember, and she wasn't looking that great beforehand either…I reckon that there must be something wrong with her, why else would she fork out so much money to visit a Harley Street Clinic? It's my guess that Dempsey hasn't even told her he's going back." Watson remarked, as following on from their earlier conversation he had to admit that Fry was probably right, in that it was unlikely that a woman like the Sergeant would be opting for plastic surgery.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Fry asked in trepidation, as he hated the possibility that Harry might be ill, and detested Dempsey even more for the fact that he was going to apparently desert the Sergeant in her time of need – he'd never been good enough for her! Not that Fry was under the illusion that he himself would be, however he was determined to be a good friend should Harry be in need of one in the coming months.

"Your guess is as good as mine…..Gout maybe?"

"What!?" Fry exclaimed in disbelief.

"Disease of the upper classes isn't it? and she is a Lady….Probably spends her weekends eating grouse and caviar, downing champagne and whatever else posh shit the toff's eat…That is when she's not busy having her brains shagged out by Dempsey!...Hell, you've got to give that man some credit…you sure that they're at it?" Watson doubled checked as he still found it hard to believe that their very own prim and proper ice maiden was getting down and dirty with the gun slinging yank.

Fry tutted "Harry wouldn't have gout, and yes I am sure. Dempsey had his arm around her when they came out of the clinic didn't he?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean to say….." Watson began to protest, as he could easily imagine that someone as naïve as Fry could easily jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Look, just forget I said anything alright?" Fry snapped in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist, I was only asking!"

"Well I'd rather you didn't, and in any case it's really none of our business is it?" Fry remarked as they pulled up alongside the pavement outside of Camberwell Grove.

…

"Why are we here?" Harry asked in confusion as for the first time since leaving the clinic she looked up from the envelope in her hands and realised that they were not travelling back to Winfield Hall.

"I need to sort out a few things, it shouldn't take too long." Dempsey confirmed as he released the buckle on his partners seatbelt and carefully removed the strap from across her body.

"You okay?"

"Yes…well at least I think so given the circumstances." Harry quietly replied as she briefly looked up into Dempsey's eyes and then quickly returned her gaze to the unsealed envelope which lay in her hands.

"Yeah, I gotta admit I wasn't expectin' that!" Dempsey replied with a soft chuckle.

"No, neither was I."

"Two for the price of one huh! I bet Freddy's gonna be thrilled." Dempsey exclaimed with a grin as he reached out and gently took Harry's right hand and softly rand his thumb over her knuckles.

"Mmm…..although I think that it's probably best if we wait a while before breaking the news…..I don't want to get his hopes up only to dash them again, and it is still early days after all." Harry cautiously warned as she was still trying to digest the fact that she was pregnant with twins. That particular revelation had been the very last thing that she had been expecting after preparing herself for the worst.

"Babe, eveythin' is gonna be fine, you mark my words, ya got nothin' to worry 'bout." Dempsey reassuringly spoke, doing his very best to convince his fiancée that she needn't worry.

"We don't know that…..it wasn't before, so why should this time be any different?" Harry asked trying to keep the developing hysteria from her voice.

"Because this time it's meant to be, an' because this time you ain't pregnant by some asshole jerk who didn't treat you proper, an' was probably firin' duds."

"I…I'm not?" Harry barely dared to ask, as after the consultants shock revelation that she was carrying twins had started to sink in, her mind had completely shut off from the following conversation which had taken place in the doctor's office.

"No, thank god." Dempsey replied with his own sigh of relief.

"You….you did definitely ask didn't you?" Harry enquired, as she herself was still unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, your notes pretty much confirmed it anyways. The doctor said they coun' it from the first day of ya last…..you know, ….erm period, an' he could tell from the scan that you ain't no more than twelve weeks, so there ain't no question about the fact that you got two little Dempsey's snuggled up in there." Dempsey confirmed with a huge grin as he released Harry's hand to replace his own against her stomach.

"Thank heavens….just the thought that Robert might have….well, it made me sick to my stomach." Harry quietly spoke with much relief.

"Tell me about it Princess…..but that don't mean that I still ain't gonna wring that sick bastard's neck when I finally get my hands on 'im."

"I'd rather you didn't. If you do that it will be Robert who wins, and he'll never agree to the divorce…this isn't a competition James." Harry warned.

"I know that Angel…come on let's get inside before my cajones freeze off and Fry thinks he's in with a chance." Dempsey joked before he sprung out of the car and quickly re-appeared at the passenger door to assist his partner.

"A chance at what?" Harry asked in confusion as she stepped out of the car and then allowed Dempsey to guide her over to the steps to her flat with his arm around her shoulders while he sheltered them both with an umbrella.

"You…..he's got a thing for ya Harry…don't tell me that ya ain't noticed them puppy dog eyes o' his watchin' your every move?"

"Really?" Harry doubtfully remarked, as she couldn't imagine the sweet natured and somewhat nervous younger detective harbouring any amorous feelings towards her, or towards any woman for that matter as he seemed far too inexperienced and unsure of himself.

"Yeah, he's got serious hots for ya babe, but unfortunately for Fry you only got the hots an' eyes for me." Dempsey playfully boasted as he opened the front door and ushered Harry inside.

"I'm certain that you must have misinterpreted the situation." Harry replied as she walked into the warm hallway, thankful of the fact that James had left the heating on a low setting during their almost two week absence.

"Nah, I don't think so Princess, cus whether you're willin' to admit it or not, I know that you've definitely got the hots for me…I seen them looks you keep sendin' in my direction." Dempsey teased, his voice lowering in timbre as he came up behind Harry to remove her coat.

"I….I….I meant that…..that…..Fry…I expect that he's just being diligent, and that he doesn't harbour any of the feelings which you seem to be suggesting." Harry awkwardly began, their close proximity causing her pulse to quicken and heart to race, never mind a rather disconcerting sensation of warmth in her nether regions, before she manged to gather her thoughts and convince herself that the tingling in between her legs must be some kind of reaction to the gel her consultant had used during the examination, and so she was able to finish her sentence with far more conviction.

"So ya sayin' that you don't have the hots for me Tiger, cos I certainly got them for you, an' it has been a very long time since we….." Dempsey began to whisper just above Harry's ear as he slowly trailed his hand down Harry's side before moving it across to gently lay his palm across her stomach, and action which caused a jolt of electricity to spark between them and Harry to elicit a gasp of surprise.

"Don't you have things to do?" Harry uncomfortably blurted as she looked downwards to where James' hand lay and tried to dismiss the feeling of desire that was beginning to bubble its way south of her stomach, not to mention the echoing of Angela's words in her mind, telling her to have sex with Dempsey.

"I can think of many, many things that I'd like to do to you right now Princess." Dempsey whispered as he placed a feather light kiss to the tip of her ear, and allowed his hand to lightly caress his fiancée's stomach.

The sensation of breath tickling the side of her face, the feel of his hand against her belly and the fleeting touch of his lips against her ear sent Harry's senses reeling, along with an irrepressible desire for James to move his hand lower and experience his mouth pressed against her own. The American's unique and strangely familiar scent was invading her senses, and before she even realised what was happening she allowed him to slowly turn her so that they now faced each other.

Dempsey had known that maybe he was pushing things a little far, but he also knew the effect a few carefully spoken words and insinuations could have on his partner's libido. It had come as somewhat of a surprise to him when early on in their relationship he had discovered that when the mood struck her Harry possessed a both a dirty mind and mouth when they were in bed together and sometimes out of it. However saying anything more suggestive at that precise moment might suddenly break the spell he seemed to currently have Harry under, so he decided to change tack.

"I've missed ya Harry." James murmured as he gently cupped his partners face and grazed his thumb over the soft skin in her cheek, all the while maintaining eye contact and waiting for some sort of sign that his feelings were reciprocated.

An internal battle was taking part in Harry's mind; the way in which James was looking at her was almost enough to melt her heart and make her legs go weak. However the far more sensible and logical side of Harry's brain was telling her that she had only known the man who stood before her for two weeks, and that it was far too even consider doing what the more amorous parts of her body seemed to be demanding.

'_Maybe Angela was right?...What harm could it really do?'_ Harry internally questioned and then told herself before finally ignoring the voice of doubt which kept repeating itself in her head and reaching up to place her arms around Dempsey's shoulders, and then with her right hand guiding his head down towards her own until finally their lips met.

Although taken somewhat by surprise at Harry's compliance, James deepened their kiss, and was rewarded when his fiancée's mouth opened up to his own, followed by a responding shudder when their tongues first made contact and then continued to slide sensuously against the other.

Harry emitted a slight moan from the back of her throat, and taking it as a sign of encouragement, Dempsey allowed his hands to brush over her hips before reaching her pert derriere and lightly squeezing it at the same time as bringing her body in direct contact with his own.

Proof of James' desire was now pressing into her belly, and rather than feeling disgusted as she had often felt with Robert, Harry felt her excitement and desire increase tenfold as what had been a slight flicker of heat in her lower belly suddenly surged into a red hot and urgent need to have him possess her. Without a second thought Harry ground her body in encouragement against her partners own, the unexpected action pushing him slightly backwards until his body made contact with the wall.

Dempsey could scarcely believe his luck at what was very quickly developing between them in the hallway of Camberwell Grove. Within what seemed like seconds they had gone from kissing to Harry seemingly taking control and pushing for something more. Encouraged by his fiancée's obvious arousal, he tore his lips away from Harry's mouth and began to kiss and nip his way over her jawbone before proceeding down her neck to the point that usually made her squirm and turn into putty in his hands.

Dempsey was instantly rewarded with a low moan as he sucked and nuzzled at the sensitive flesh at the side of Harry's neck, while his right hand travelled up between them to gently cup her breast.

Whether it was her hormones or the skill of the man who stood before her which had suddenly filled her with an urgent need to feel James' naked body pressed against her own, Harry wasn't quite certain. All that she did know is that their clothing was getting in the way and that it needed to be removed as quickly as possible, so reaching between them she reached for her partner's flies and pulled down the zip.

"Whoah there Tiger, let's do this right huh?" James spoke has he extracted Harry's hands from his jeans and without a moment's hesitation lifted her into his arms and quickly made for the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked still in a desire fuelled daze as James moved with speed up the carpeted steps.

"Takin' you to bed…..you an' I are gonna take our time Princess." Dempsey replied as he rounded the top of the stairs determined to make it to the bedroom before Harry changed her mind.

"Oh." Harry replied as she bit her lip in slight trepidation as James placed her on the bed, the sudden change in location and break in intimate contact dampening her desire, replacing it with doubt.

In spite of the semi-darkness of the room, Dempsey instantly picked up on Harry's sudden change in demeanour, and came to lie next to her on their bed, resting his hand on her abdomen and allowing his fingers to play lightly over the thin cashmere fabric of the black jumper dress which she wore.

"We don't havta do this ya know?"

"Ohh." Harry let out a little sigh of both disappointment and relief before gathering the courage to apprehensively ask what was on her mind "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do…..Hell, there is nothin' else that I want more, but if you ain't ready Princess…..well, as much as it pains me ta say this, I'll wait…." Dempsey offered as he lay on his side looking down at Harry, and brushed a few stray golden hairs which were illuminated by the street lamp outside the window away from her cheek.

Harry caught James' hand in her own and held it against her face while meeting his eyes with her own.

"You don't have to wait." Harry summoned up the courage to say, defiantly ignoring the cries of doubt which seemed determined to force their way back into the forefront of her mind and take control.

"You sure?" Dempsey dubiously asked whilst lightly caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers and thinking that the expression on Harry's face told a different story to the words which came out of her mouth.

Instead of replying Harry swallowed down her feelings of apprehension and doubt, and used her hand to guide Dempsey's head down towards her own, lacing her fingers through the back of his hair and then pausing briefly before placing her lips against his own to signal her silent consent.

…

**I'm so sorry that it's been just over a month since my last update. As some of you may remember I mentioned in my last update that my cat Millie had just been diagnosed with cancer. Unfortunately the steroids only worked for a couple of weeks, and therefore I had to make the terrible decision to put her to sleep a few weeks ago, and therefore haven't really felt inspired to put pen to paper, or rather fingers to the keyboard.**

**I've really struggled with this update, so I hope that it isn't too terrible! As always I'd appreciate your feedback and reviews, and I'll try my best not to keep you waiting so long for the next instalment.**

**Many thanks x**


	31. Chapter 31

** lo Chapter 31.**

Dempsey was on cloud nine as he lay with Harry in his arms and couldn't help the big grin which spread across his face as both his breathing and heart rate slowly returned to normal. He silently congratulated himself on both his impressive performance and ability to completely satisfy the woman in his arms, but also his proficiency to charm her into bed in the first place. Particularly as on this occasion it had only taken two weeks, unlike previously when his charms had seemingly deserted him where Harry was concerned for three entire years!

He finally had his Harry back, and he couldn't be happier!

Harry on the other hand was feeling rather more uncertain about the entire situation, not to mention her over enthusiastic response – in her mind anyway, to their love making. She had never experienced anything like it, and as a consequence had also never been as vocally appreciative or abandoned. In fact she had no idea what had just come over her, and so quickly blamed her hormones, as surely it wasn't proper to enjoy sex just as much as she had?

Harry wasn't entirely sure if she felt completely comfortable being so tightly held in James' embrace after the earth shattering highs they had just experienced together, particularly as she was feeling so hot and sticky after her exertions. Usually by now Robert would have rolled away and fallen into a self-satisfied sleep on the opposite side of the bed, and she would be washing away all traces of their activities in the shower – so being held so close and intimately afterwards was something entirely new to her.

'Maybe if she waited a few more minutes James would fall asleep?' Harry told herself as she unconsciously shifted her position slightly.

"You're amazin', you know that?" James remarked as he turned his head slightly to look directly into his fiancée's eyes.

'How on earth was she supposed to respond to that? And what exactly did James find amazing? Her performance in bed, the fact that they had just learnt that she was pregnant with twins? What?' Harry uncomfortably pondered before quickly closing her eyes and adjusting her position so that she was now lying flat on her back with her face towards the ceiling.

Undeterred James continued, determined not to make such a hash of things as he had done the first time they had slept together, when Harry had been left with the impression that their loving making was nothing but casual sex as far as her partner was concerned and meant nothing.

"I don't think I've eva loved ya as much as I do right now Princess." James whispered into the darkness as he turned on his side and tenderly trailed the back of his fingers down the right hand side of Harry's face.

Those words, although completely genuine made Harry feel incredibly guilty about what they had just done. James had made love to her, yet what had she been doing, other than using him to satisfy her raging hormones and a tool to try and force her brain to remember – which incidentally she hadn't. She felt totally ashamed of her behaviour and couldn't bear the scrutiny which she was being placed under, as she could feel James' gaze upon her face and could also sense that he was waiting for some kind of response.

"I should take a shower, it's getting late and Freddy will be expecting us." Harry coolly spoke after gathering her composure as she gently moved her partner's hand aside and went to climb out of their bed.

"I ain't finished with ya yet Princess." James teased, attempting to inject a little playfulness into what was quickly becoming an uncomfortable situation as he placed a gentle hold around Harry's middle to prevent her from escaping their bed.

"James…" Harry tried to object, but was silenced by Dempsey's finger against her lips.

"You could hurt a guy's feelin's by runnin' out like that, an' I already mentioned to Freddy that we might be stayin' here tonight." Dempsey confirmed as he placed a feather light kiss against the tip of his partners collar bone which jutted out from the edge of her shoulder.

"Why?" Harry queried in slight alarm as she briefly wondered if getting her into bed had been the American's intention all along, before quickly reminding herself that it had been she who persuaded by Angela's advice had been so desperate to have sex and not the other way around. A realisation which only made Harry feel even more wretched and manipulative.

"Jus' cause I wasn't sure how things were gonna go at the clinic, an' I thought it might be nice to have our own space for a bit." Dempsey confirmed as he moved his left hand from around Harry's middle and then interlaced their fingers together.

"It's been quite a day, huh?" He remarked as he used the fingers of his free hand to tuck some of the hair which hung over and obscured Harry's face behind her ear.

"Mmm…." Harry mumbled in agreement as her thoughts travelled back to the revelation at the clinic, and the scan of their babies which was probably still in the hallway.

"I gotta admit I'm kinda findin' this twins business a bit overwhelmin, and I ain't even the one who's pregnant! Must be quite a shock?"

"Mm, I suppose that you could say that." Harry quietly responded with a weak smile.

" An' then I go an' leap on ya as soon as we get inta the house…..I shoulda known better." James sheepishly apologised, even though part of him didn't regret their actions.

"I wasn't exactly fighting you off James…..in fact if anyone should be feeling guilty about their conduct then it should be me." Harry spoke as he looked down at their entwined hands with remorse.

"I ain't exactly complainin' here Princess, but I shoulda known that you weren't ready….I shouldna pushed it." Dempsey solemnly spoke.

"You didn't…I just wished that I hadn't allowed myself to develop such high hopes, it's quite simply ridiculous that I feel so disappointed." Harry admitted, feeling encouraged that her partner was being so considerate and understanding.

"Dis…disappointed?...But you…I…..I mean we….." Dempsey stuttered, in total disbelief that Harry should feel disappointed in their lovemaking, and then he began to question if she had ever really enjoyed it? What if she had been forced to fake her reactions out of politeness every time that they had gone to bed together? Surely not? But then maybe that's precisely what well-brought up aristocratic women did to avoid disappointing their partners?

"Oh…..I didn't mean you!...You were…..you were…" Harry trailed off as her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Dempsey impatiently probed, as it felt as though Harry was about to trample all over the happiness which they had shared these past eleven months.

"You were wonderful….the perfect gentleman, you truly were...The disappointment was in reference to myself, not you." Harry tried to reassure her partner with a nervous smile.

"Whadya mean?" Dempsey dubiously asked, as he was still convinced that Harry's earlier comment was in direct reference to his capabilities, especially as he hadn't been as ardent and as enthused as he normally would for fear of hurting either the babies, or Harry herself since she was looking so fragile these days. Unfortunately Harry's utilisation of the word gentleman only seemed to convince him of his shortcomings further.

"It's nothing…..I'm just being incredibly foolish." Harry uncomfortably excused with a small laugh as she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek in both embarrassment over her own hopes, and the mortification that she had made Dempsey doubt himself.

"I don't look like nothin' to me, an' you wouldn't be so upset if it wasn't such a big deal!' Dempsey impatiently challenged.

"I'm not upset!" Harry unexpectedly snapped back, causing James to realise that he needed to step a little more gently.

"Look Angel you and I are in this together, an' if you don't trust me then what chance we got at makin' this work, huh? You don't normally hold stuff back, not recently anyways, not since we got together….." Dempsey pleaded as he was reminded of how things were during the early days of their relationship when Harry struggled to place any belief in his love for her.

Harry glanced up at James for a sign that she could trust him, and that he wouldn't laugh at what she was about to say. Fortunately she witnessed only empathy and concern in his eyes which thankfully was enough to convince her that there was conviction in the words which he had just spoke.

"Very well, you'll no doubt believe me to be incredibility naive to even think such a thing, however I somehow managed to convince myself…..mainly with Angela's help I hasten to add…, that if you and I were to…..to, well you know…do what we just did….."

"Have sex?" Dempsey asked in some confusion.

"Yes that…..well anyway…." Harry began before taking a deep breath as she realised how preposterous the idea would sound, before finally blurting out "…We…..well mainly Angela thought that if we, you know…..that it might help me to remember or trigger something."

"And did it?" James asked as he tried to hide his disappointment over Harry's true motivation for their earlier love making.

"No, I'm afraid not…..I'm sorry." Harry apologetically spoke.

"What for? I had a great time, I'm just sorry you had to go through all of that for nothing." Dempsey coldly spoke as he abruptly stood from the bed and composed his thoughts before continuing.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep while I go downstairs and deal with a coupla things. We can sort out dinner later." James then suggested as he walked towards the open doorway.

"James, I'm sorry." Harry called after him as she watched his retreat from the bedroom.

James shook his head in disbelief as he rushed down the staircase and into the living room. He had known that Harry could be cold and infuriatingly

rational at times, especially when they had first been partnered together, but even he hadn't expected his fiancée to take such a cold and logical approach, and see their lovemaking as a necessary means to an end.

He ought to feel used, and he couldn't help but think back to all of the nameless women he had slept with over the years in order to improve his mood, and make him feel better after a bad day, yet instead of feeling manipulated, he just felt disappointed. Frustration in both Harry for not remembering, and with himself for not making a better job of helping bring back all of those lost memories.

Shaking his head once more as if to dismiss any unpleasant thoughts and concentrate instead on the task in hand he then dialled the familiar number to the SI10 offices. He needed to speak to Spikings in order to establish if the Chief had managed to pull a few strings in order to get this visa business sorted out before either Harry found out, or he was deported from the country for outstaying his welcome.

…

**A little shorter than usual I'm afraid, and I also fear somewhat shoddy. However despite slaving over my keyboard for a few days I seem unable to come up with anything better, so please accept my apologies if you think it's awful. I blame my laptop, or rather the lack of it – it's in for repair, so I've been forced to write this on the cramped keyboard of my netbook, which results in loads of typo's and my inspiration flying out of the window as I have to keep making corrections.**

**As always I will appreciate your feedback. xx **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"There are a few bends up ahead." Fry cautiously reminded Watson as they sped through the darkness and pouring rain towards Kent.

"I know." Watson sullenly replied as he slightly increased his acceleration until the needle on the speedometer hit sixty and concentrated on navigating the country lane which lay before him.

"Then why are you driving so quickly….if a deer or some other animal were to veer out into the road neither it nor we would stand a chance!" Fry anxiously warned his colleague, well aware of Watson's foul mood ever since Chas and Austin had arrived to relieve their watch in Camberwell Grove and instructed them to head down to Winfield Hall.

"Don't you ever quit complaining?" Watson griped as he took one sideways look at his passenger before swerving into a layby which suddenly came into view, and screeching the car to a halt.

"What on earth….." Fry exclaimed in surprise as he gripped the dashboard, such was the force of the car's abrupt stop.

"Here, you can drive if you're gonna act like a big girls blouse!" Watson snapped as he withdraw the keys from the ignition and threw them into his colleague's lap before quickly exiting the car and crossing over to the passenger door.

"I…I didn't mean to criticise….." Fry stammered, clearly unused to the normally laid back officer's ill-tempered response as Watson wrenched open the passenger door.

"Just move will ya, It's pissing it down out here and I'm getting soaked in case you hadn't noticed." Watson ordered as Fry obliged and quickly exited the car.

"I didn't mean to suggest that I should drive, nor did I mean to offend." Fry politely clarified as he took his place behind the steering wheel and executed the ignition.

"Yeah I know, sorry mate. Had a late night that's all….I've got a banging headache and could do without all this pouncing around to be honest." Watson confirmed with a loud sigh after realising that he had been unnecessarily sharp.

"We should be there soon." Fry advised as after checking carefully for any signs of other road vehicles he pulled out of the layby and proceeded to make his way towards Winfield Hall.

"Yeah, and then what? I bet we're gonna have to sit out all night long in this damn car, until Spiking's can be bothered to send someone to take over." Watson grumbled as he just wanted a hot meal and his bed, not a night spent sitting and freezing half to death in a car.

"Oh, I very much doubt that. I should imagine that Lord Winfield will probably invite us in for dinner and that he'll instruct one of his servants to arrange overnight accommodation." Fry informed his colleague as he recalled his recent visit to Winfield Hall and the tasty meal which had been served.

"What makes you say that? You been there before?"

"Yes, Spikings had Chas and I drive down immediately after the accident and interview some of the staff. Lord Winfield and Harry were both in hospital, and the housekeeper insisted that we stay for lunch…you should have seen it, three courses with posh cutlery and everything." Fry informed his colleague as his mouth watered at the very thought.

"Yeah well as you say, Lord whatisname was in hospital the last time that you visited, it'll probably be a different story now that he's at home. You know what those posh bigwigs are like don't ya? Couldn't give bloody two hoots about the likes of us." Watson moaned.

"Oh I'm sure that Lord Winfield isn't at all like that, after all Harry isn't is she?"

"I bet deep down that she is. She's just a bloody good actress that's all…She has to be, Spikings wouldn't stand for any toffy-nosed antics, and neither would Dempsey….I still can't believe that those two are shagging…..I bet Lord Winfield would have a heart attack if he knew!" Watson chuckled.

"What makes you think that he doesn't?" Fry naively asked.

"Oh come off it Fry, Harry's hardly gonna take some yank back to her father and announce that the two of them are at it, is she? Daddy dearest has probably had her lined up to marry some stuck-up Lord or Duke, or whatever that lot call themselves, since birth….She's just having herself a bit of fun, you mark my words!" Watson insisted before adding "For God sake Fry, put your flipping foot down will ya? I'm pretty sure that the Gov wants us to arrive some time before dawn, and I'm bloody starving!"

Fry clenched his jaw in response and briefly glanced sideways at his companion before slightly depressing the accelerator pedal so that the needle on the speedometer edged beyond the forty mph mark whilst diverting his eyes back towards the road in front of them, and allowing the rest of their journey to pass in silence.

…

"Yo Chief, whatya doin' here? You managed to pull any strings yet?" Dempsey asked a couple of hours later, as he opened the front door of Camberwell Grove to reveal Chief Superintendent Spikings.

"No Dempsey I have not." Spikings gruffly replied as he entered the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Oh…Only I was kinda hopin' that..." Dempsey sighed in disappointment before he was interrupted.

"I know very well what you were hoping for Dempsey, however not even I am capable of pulling enough strings to get your visa application approved when you neglect to sign the damn form!" Spikings boomed with a displeased shaking of his head.

"You what?" Dempsey queried in astonishment.

"You heard!"

"Sshhh, Harry'll hear…..you'd better come through." Dempsey suggested as he gestured for his boss to follow him into the kitchen.

"Manage to house train you, did she?" Spikings wryly grinned as he entered the kitchen and watched as his subordinate crossed over to the stove.

Ignoring the Chief's comment Dempsey adjusted the heat under the pan he was using to cook his fiancée an omelette, as he was determined to get her to eat something decent that day, and not even Harry was picky enough to turn down something so nutritious, especially when it contained two of her favourite ingredients; vine ripened tomatoes and Porcini mushrooms.

"You got another application for me ta fill in?"

"Do I look like your bloody personal assistant boy?" Spikings once more boomed as he examined a glass jug containing the rehydrated mushrooms with a look of distaste.

"No, but chief, I only got three weeks before …" Dempsey began to object in desperation only to be interrupted.

"And while we're on the subject of responsibilities, I'd like to remind you that D.C Austin is an employee of S.I.10, and as such takes orders only from me is that understood?"

"But me an' Harry gotta…."

"Stop making excuses Dempsey!….D.C Austin is not, and I repeat IS NOT to be used as your personal errand boy…..sending one of my officers out to undertake your grocery shopping is ….." Spikings began to preach only to be interrupted.

"Okay, alright I get it, but as I was tryin' to say, Harry's gotta eat, even the doctor said as much, an' Harry don't do frozen." Dempsey explained as he scattered some of the mushroom's onto the omelette and then folded it over to continue cooking on a low heat.

"She and the baby are both alright though I take it?" Spikings enquired in far gentler tone.

"Yeah, we gotta go back in two weeks." Dempsey confirmed as he opened the oven to check on the baked sweet potatoes he had put in there over half an hour ago, even though he had his doubts that Harry would eat one.

"Two weeks eh?" Spikings queried as he wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah, the doc says that Harry's still slightly anaemic an' he wants to monitor a coupla other things." Dempsey ambiguously remarked.

"Is that so? There's not some kind of problem is there?" Spikings asked even though it wasn't his place to pry, however during the four and a half years that the young Sergeant had worked under his command he had become to both respect and care for her, and had often wished that his own daughter could show some of the initiative, drive and ambition that Harry did.

"That depends on who you're askin'….Harry's been losin' weight insteada gainin' it….Harry an' her father don't seem to think it's an issue, but her consultant's got his concerns an' so have I….." Dempsey despondently confirmed.

"Oh….I see….Well I'm sure that it's probably only temporary, after all I recall Harry feeling rather ill and looking decidedly green when she was last at work….you know morning sickness and all that….A strong girl like Harry will be blooming in next to no time." Spikings reassuringly suggested, feeling somewhat out of his depth and recalling how quickly his own wife had ballooned during her pregnancy.

"Mmm…so who I gotta speak to about my Visa?"

"No-one….just sign here." Spikings instructed as he withdraw both a pen and Dempsey's unsigned application from the breast pocket of his coat.

"Jees boss, you coulda just said insteada makin' me think I was gonna get deported!" Dempsey chuckled with a shaking of his head as he took the application and pen and then lent over the kitchen table to sign the form before handing it back to his commanding officer.

"Yes well next time you might think to check things properly, and for the record leftenant, in the future I'll be keeping a much closer eye on that paperwork of yours now that the days of relying on Harry to do it for you are long gone….and I'm telling you now that I expect far more than your usual non-sensical ramblings, do I make myself clear?…..

"Yeah sure…you're the boss." Dempsey non-committedly replied, as he prodded the omelette and decided that it was done.

"Hmm, goodness knows what I'm letting myself in for. If I had any sense I'd let them send you back to yankeedoodle dandy land!" Spikings uneasily remarked as he distractedly ran his hand back and forth over his closely cropped hair.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Dempsey asked, knowing only too well that the chief would decline.

"No thank you, although I do need to discuss the matter of a certain Robert Makepeace." Spikings replied as he watched as Dempsey slid the tomato and mushroom omelette onto a plate and then extracted the potato from the oven before cutting into it and putting a dollop of what looked to be some kind of cream or mayonnaise on top before sprinkling with what he presumed to be freshly cut chives.

"Sure…..it better be good news. Let me jus' take this up to Harry, an' then I'll be right with ya." Dempsey replied as he loaded the plate onto a tray with some cutlery and a glass of chilled mineral water.

"Quite the Domestic Goddess aren't you Leftenant!" Spikings remarked as he watched the scene with bemusement.

"Very funny…..take a seat in the living room an' help yourself to a drink. There's a decanter an' glasses on the sideboard." Dempsey called over his shoulder as he began to make his way up the staircase to the upper floor, only for Harry to meet him on the landing.

"Who are you taking to?" Harry enquired as she tied her robe more securely over her pyjama's as she emerged from the bedroom after having taken a bath and then drying her hair.

"The Chief…I thought that you were gonna try an' get some sleep?" Dempsey questioned as he was well aware that his fiancée had spent over an hour in the bath judging by her flushed cheeks.

"I tried but I couldn't…Look about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you….I….."

"You didn't."

"Really?" Harry dubiously queried as it didn't seem that way when James had left their bedroom earlier, barely taking enough time to pick up his discarded clothes on his way out.

"Yeah…..I cooked you some dinner." Dempsey confirmed as he carried it through into the bedroom and placed the tray on the dressing table.

"So I see…listen James I realise that I didn't manage to explain myself very well..." Harry tentatively began only to be interrupted.

"Look Princess as much as I'd like to stay an' chat, I got the boss downstairs, an' he don't like to be kept waitin', so why dontcha eat up an' we can talk about this later, huh?"

"I'm not really all that hungry." Harry muttered as she glanced at the tray and back again, whilst trying to decide if James truly was in a hurry to speak to Chief Superintendent Spikings or he was simply saying that to dismiss her.

"Don't start that again." Dempsey impatiently insisted with a large sigh.

"Start what again?" Harry queried in confusion.

"You know what! With the food….Don't try an' tell me that you don't like it, because I know damn well that you do, so for once just do me a favour huh, and eat somethin' will ya?"

"There's no need to be so unpleasant." Harry accused on the verge of tears.

"Well nice ain't working babe, so now I'm tryin' a different tack." James remarked before adding "…Just like you forced yourself to do earlier!"

"That's not what I said! If you would just let me explain." Harry pleaded as she followed Dempsey from their bedroom onto the landing "I didn't force myself to do anything…..I wanted to."

"Is that a fact? That ain't what you said earlier Princess!"

"James please if you would please just let me...?" Harry pleaded as it was now blatantly obvious that she had hurt her partners feeling.

"I ain't got time, but don't you worry your pretty little head, cus I ain't expectin' you to force yourself into a repeat performance anytime soon, so you can jus' relax and enjoy your dinner!" Dempsey countered as he crossed to the top of the staircase and began descending to the ground floor.

"Why won't you listen to what I'm trying to say?!" Harry asked in exasperation as she followed to the top of the stairs and wiped away a stray tear.

"An' why do you have to turn on the waterworks all the freakin' time huh, it's drivin' me insane…..I only have to open my god damned mouth, an' you start!" James snapped.

"I most certainly do not!" Harry defensively and angrily countered as a fresh batch of tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

"Yeah, then what the hell you call that, huh?!" Dempsey challenged as he flicked his hand in the direction of his fiancée's face as he walked back up the staircase towards Harry, the hurt of earlier still filling raw in his chest.

"Well if I do it's because you are such an stubborn, unfeeling and egotistical pig who refuses to listen to a word I say!" Harry angrily countered as she barged past him and rushed down the stairs.

"Where you goin'?" Dempsey demanded to know as he followed.

"The Kitchen."

"What for?" Dempsey asked as they were witnessed by Spikings who stood in the open doorway of the living room holding a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Trouble in paradise I see!" Spikings gleefully commented as it was always a heart-warming scene to witness Harry giving the Yank hell.

"That's none of your business…..what are you doing here in any case?" Harry demanded to know as she turned and stood in the open kitchen doorway with folded arms and glared across the hallway at their commanding officer, much to Dempsey's delight.

"I don't particularly care for your tone Sergeant Winfield!" Spikings reprimanded.

"It's my house and therefore I fully intend to use whatever tone I see fit! Now are you going to tell me why you are here Sir, or am I to assume that you have yet to arrest or charge anyone for tampering with my father's car and his attempted murder?" Harry high-handedly spoke.

Spikings raised his chin and twitched before replying "Alright Harry, there's no need to be getting yourself overexcited, especially in your condition, so on this occasion I'm willing to overlook what can only be described as an extremely unsavoury and disrespectful attitude. Nevertheless I ….."

"Just get on with it will ya Chief, Harry an' I ain't got all night!" Dempsey interrupted.

"As I was about to say….." Spikings began before taking a brief pause and sending a long hard glare in the American's direction "There have been some rather interesting developments this afternoon involving a certain Robert Makepeace….."

"Oh, not this again!" Harry complained at she threw her hands up in frustration.

"If I may continue?" Spikings ordered rather than asked after clearing his throat in agitation.

"It has come to light that Mr Makepeace has recently filed an appeal on the behalf of one Jimmy Metcalfe…..tell me, does that name ring any bells with the two of you?"

"Nah, don't think so." Dempsey dismissively shrugged after barely a seconds thought.

"Well it should, you and the Duchess arrested him last year. He was later charged and sentenced to eight years at her majesties pleasure for fencing stolen weapon's….ring any bells now Dempsey?"

"Maybe, I dunno…pieces a scum are all the same to me." Dempsey replied with little interest as he couldn't see what some banged up stolen weapons dealer had to do with the car accident.

"Maybe you'd remember if I told you that you managed to dislocate Jimmy's arm in the course of your arrest…sound familiar now?"

Dempsey laughed "Oh yeah, I barely touched him before his shoulder just popped right outta the socket, that kinda freak belongs in the circus. Not that the slimeball didn't deserve it, resistin' arrest like that…..what was I suppose'ta do, let him go?"

"Of course not…however with Robert Makepeace's assistance Jimmy Metcalfe is filling an appeal and…."

"He confessed, there ain't no grounds for an appeal!" Dempsey challenged.

"Oh he confessed alright, but under duress apparently. According to the appeal papers filed by Makepeace, Metcalfe only gave that confession because you Leftenant beat it out of him, and he feared for his life!" Spikings boomed.

"That ain't true…. Ask Harry, she was there the entire time!...Tell 'im Harry."

"I…You know that I can't remember!" Harry responded in exasperation.

"Great…that's just great!...Anyway I don't see what's this got to do with Harry an' Freddy's accident?"

"I was just coming to that Dempsey. Jimmy Metcalfe has two brothers, a Davey Nicholls who coincidentally you also arrested last year for possession, and who was sentenced and then found dead in his cell a few months later, suspected suicide. The other brother; Tony Metcalfe; has recently been released from prison after serving a reduced sentence for manslaughter. He was originally convicted for murder with a minimum sentence of twenty-five years, however after a little help from the esteemed criminal barrister that is Robert Makepeace his sentence was appealed and reduced. Metcalfe was released two months ago….now do you see the connection?"

"I knew that Makepeace was good for this." Dempsey stated with his fist clenched in mid-air, feeling relief that finally others would be able to see what he had known all along.

"It's a rather tentative connection and somewhat coincidental don't you think?" Harry queried as she didn't want to believe that her estranged husband could be capable of trying to kill her father.

"Too coincidental in my book…Tony Metcalfe isn't the sort of criminal to let matters lie. He may have only been convicted for one murder, but according to Chas who found the connection, and D.S Taylor who has been delving into the case history this afternoon, its suspected that Metcalfe was responsible for at least four other murders, including an ex-girlfriend who had the audacity to break it off with the man. Metcalfe is the type to hold a grudge, and he's also the type to settle that grudge…my guess is that he holds you both responsible for Davey Nicholls death." Spikings warned.

"But that doesn't mean that Robert is involved." Harry reasoned.

"No? We certainly can't rule him out." Spikings confirmed.

"But you have no evidence?" Harry persisted as she walked into the kitchen and then took a seat at the kitchen table, as Robert's potential involvement was too much to take in.

"Not yet I grant you…But how do you suppose that scum like the Metcalfe's can afford the kind of fees that a barrister such as Makepeace charges? Answer me that Harry?" Spikings pointed out as he followed his detective into the kitchen and also took a seat at the wooden table.

"I don't know…..maybe they still have connections or an affiliation with one of the East London gangs?" Harry proposed.

"I doubt it…..Tony Metcalfe had a reputation for being somewhat of a loose cannon, not to mention psychopath…The man's completely cuckoo, and he liked to work alone, and anyone with an ounce of sense knew to steer clear." Spikings spoke.

"Well what about Jimmy?" Harry questioned.

"Jimmy's still in prison, an' he don't have two brain cells to rub together….he dropped lucky, or unlucky dependin' on how ya look at it with them stolen arms, either that or Tony set up the deal from inside, an' Jimmy was jus' obeyin' orders."

"But you don't have any proof of Robert's involvement, and he just isn't the kind of person to involve himself with the type of people you are describing. Robert was always very particular about the company that we….I mean he keeps." Harry objected as Dempsey and Spikings exchanged glances.

"I hate ta say it Princess, but I think that the boss is onto somethin' here, an' as for who Robert associates with these days, I think your forgettin' that the Metcalfe's are exactly the kinda scum he deals with on a daily basis. He ain't dealin' in family law no longer." Dempsey reminded his fiancée.

"Yes, but still it's all conjecture and…."

"Look babe, if Freddy dies then you inherit everythin' right? An' Robert knows how much you wanta divorce. I figure that he's bettin' on with the emotional upset and stress over losin' Freddy that you'll agree to jus' bout anythin' ta get rid of the bastard, an' bingo he gets exactly what he's been after….halfa everythin'." Dempsey hypothesised.

"That's a bit far-fetched don't you think?" Harry asked as she looked up in disbelief to Dempsey who stood at the foot of the table.

"Nah' the guys an evil bastard, an' greedy one to boot. Robert's gonna know that you an' me put Nicholls behind bars, and he's also goin' realise that Tony Metcalfe's the type to hold a grudge and take revenge, so it wouldn't take much doin' to persuade Metcalfe to tamper with the brakes on Freddy's car….. or...bein' that his old man is a mechanic, to tamper with them himself."

"You think that's likely? Robert tampering with the car himself I mean?" Spikings asked.

"No, Robert was never very practical and he hates getting his hands dirty." Harry confirmed.

"So you agree then that's its far more likely that Robert has put Metcalfe up to it?" Spikings probed.

"No, that's not what I meant at all…..If Tony Metcalfe is behind this then I'm positive that he acted on his own initiative and without Robert's help." Harry insisted.

"I disagree, if Metcalfe was actin' in isolation then he'd have gone straight for Harry or me. He wouldna bothered messin' with Freddy's car." Dempsey reasoned.

"For once I agree with you Dempsey. Metcalfe isn't the type of person to mess around Harry. If he was indeed acting upon his own agenda then I would imagine that one or both of you would already be dead." Spikings matter-of-factly stated.

"This is totally ridiculous, Robert just isn't the type of person to go around trying to kill people!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.

"Yeah, an' I bet that before he cheated, you'd have said that he wasn't the typa guy to go sleepin' with your best friend behind your back either, huh?"

"You can hypothesise all you like Dempsey, but until you have the hard evidence to prove that Robert is responsible for the accident then I will never believe you. Committing adultery does not automatically make a person capable of attempted murder! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make a cup of tea, would either of you like one?" Harry asked as she stood from the table and crossed over to the kettle, refusing to believe that Robert would be so devious or want her father dead.

"No thank you Harry."

"No thanks." Both Dempsey and Spikings uttered in unison as Harry concentrated on the task at her and tried to dismiss any thoughts of Robert and what he may or may not have done from her mind, as it was all simply preposterous.

"Lets go inta the other room, I could do with somethin' stronger." Dempsey suggested, as he thought it probably best to continue the conversation without Harry being present.

"She seems pretty convinced that Robert isn't involved – maybe she's right?" Spikings mused as both men entered the living room.

"Nah, he's involved alright, the guy's nothin' but scum." Dempsey insisted.

"Are you sure? After all Harry did marry him, and she is usually a very good judge of character." Spikings queried, as although the connections were there, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Dempsey's jealously of Robert Makepeace, and annoyance over the fact the he had so far refused to agree to a divorce was influencing the detective's reasoning.

"I ain't sure. I know. Besides Harry was barely outa school when she met him, she didn't know nothin'. She's got much better taste these days!"

"That Dempsey is highly debatable!"

"Arhh, come on boss, Harry an' I are made for each other."

"Hmm …..Let this be a warning to you boy, if you mess Harry around then the likes of Tony Metcalfe will be the least of your worries." Spikings threatened as he didn't wish to see Harry hurt, nor be around to try and pick up the pieces, especially as he was part of the reason why the couple had gotten together.

"Whoah there boss, what makes you think I'm gonna mess Harry around?"

"Your reputation, that's what!" Spikings gruffly replied.

"Nah, what reputation, I'm a pussy cat." Dempsey joked as he held his hands in air in a gesture of surrender.

"You'd better be, especially now that you and Harry have a baby on the way."

"Babies." Dempsey corrected with a huge grin as he briefly looked over his shoulder to check that Harry hadn't decided to join them.

"What?!...Babies, what do you mean babies?" Spikings boomed out in shock.

"Twins….the doc confirmed it this afternoon." Dempsey grinned.

"Twins…..well you bloody well would wouldn't you Dempsey!" Spikings remarked with a slow shaking of his head in total disbelief that not only were his two best detectives in a serious relationship (after all he had convinced himself that the shine would soon wear off – at least on the Sergeants behalf – after a few weeks if not months, and then he'd be rid of the yank for good), but now they had managed to pro-create and twins at that! He'd of thought that Harry would have more sense – maybe it was a biological clock thing or more likely Dempsey had been careless.

"Don't tell no-one. Harry don't want anyone to know, least not yet." Dempsey requested with a smile as he thought of his impending fatherhood.

"Mmm, and I wonder why? Can't say that I blame her given who the father is." Spikings sourly retorted.

"Harry's over the moon, an' so am I…..Freddy's gonna be delighted." Dempsey remarked as thinking about Harry and the two little Dempsey's growing inside her was enough to turn the sourest of moods, and make him regret for being so bad tempered earlier.

"Are you sure about that?" Spikings asked, as he could only imagine that Lord Winfield had much higher aspirations for his daughter and the family blood-line than a pairing with an uncivilised yank.

"Yeah, me an Freddy are like that." Dempsey spoke as he held his crossed fingers aloft before continuing "Thinks of me like the son he never had."

"Wished he'd never had! Anyway, I'd better get going and get this damn visa sorted before they ship you back to New York." Spikings spoke as he glanced at his watch and wondered if upon returning home his dinner would be a congealed mass in the oven or would be lying at the bottom of the bin.

"Thanks for sortin' it boss, I guess I must'a just forgot to sign it with the rush of gettin' ta New York for the trial…You gonna have the boys workin' on this Makepeace and Metcalfe connection?" Dempsey asked as he followed the Chief Superintendent out into the hallway.

"Of course, what do you take me for? I have no intention of leaving Harry or her father's safety and wellbeing to chance."

"An' what about me?" Dempsey asked with a put out expression.

"Indeed…Goodnight Leftenant, and make sure that you look after my girl." Spikings instructed as he opened the front door and then closed it behind him.

"I will." James vowed to the cool wooden panel of the door, before heading into the kitchen in order to make amends with his soul-mate.

….

**Sorry again for the long delay between updates, as expected at this time of year Christmas was a busy and hectic time. I did complete the rough draft for this last weekend, but then became distracted with my eldest cat Willow, who is seventeen, falling ill. Sadly after x-rays, ultrasounds and blood tests the vet has confirmed that she has liver cancer, which is a bit of shock given that I only lost Millie to intestinal cancer two months ago. Talk about bad luck!**

**I hope that you enjoy the update and will look forward to reading your reviews. **

**Happy New Year.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Well I guess I oughta leave you broads to it and make a start on tidyin' the mess I made in the in the kitchen. You wanna cuppa tea Ange or somethin' stronger?" Dempsey asked after he had shown Harry's best friend and their unexpected visitor into the living room.

"Tea would be lovely thank you James." Angela politely replied as she glanced between the couple and couldn't help but pick up on the slightly awkward vibe.

"Lovely? Maybes you outta reserve judgement until after you've tasted it huh?" Dempsey chuckled before making his way from the room.

"Did James ask you to come?" Harry immediately asked in hushed tones the moment the door closed behind her partner.

"No, why would you think that? Darling please don't tell me that the two of you have had another fight?" Angela asked with interest and a sense of dread, as it was blatantly obvious that something was amiss between the pair.

"No…well not exactly. It was more of a misunderstanding….so anyway, how did you know that we would be here?" Harry enquired as she tried to dismiss from her mind the rather awkward and stilted conversation which she and James had shared after Chief Superintendent Spikings had departed a little over an hour ago.

"I called Winfield and spoke with Freddy. He mentioned that you and James had decided to stay overnight in London, and suggested that I might pop in and pay you both a visit. I think that Freddy is as eager as I to know how your appointment went this afternoon. Everything is alright isn't it?" Angela enquired as she placed a concerned hand on her friend's arm, just in case it was bad news even though Harry didn't seem too troubled.

"Yes thank goodness. The consultant confirmed that everything is progressing as it should be." Harry responded with a smile as she thought of the two blurred images on the ultrasound scan she had barely put down during the last three hours.

"That's wonderful darling, I just knew that it would be…so do I get to see?" Angela excitedly asked.

"See what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The scan of course! They did give you a copy didn't they?" Angela eagerly responded, almost as excited about her friend's impending motherhood as Harry herself. Particularly as she planned on starting a family of her own immediately after she and Mike were married. She and Harry could be yummy mummies together.

"Oh…er yes." Harry awkwardly replied, as she didn't want to lie to her best friend, but also didn't wish to reveal that she was carrying twins just in case it in some way it tempted fate and jinxed her pregnancy.

"Well let's see it then!" Angela impatiently insisted as she clapped her hands together in anticipation.

"Oh…..maybe later…..I left them….I meant it upstairs."

"Well go and get them then! Honestly 'Aitch I'd have thought that you'd be overjoyed and desperate to show me. I am after all his or her future godmother. Speaking of which could they tell the sex?" Angela exuberantly asked.

"No…..I don't think so." Harry replied, as up until that moment her sole focus had been on the health and survival of her baby, and she hadn't even dared to speculate whether she was carrying a boy or a girl, or maybe one of each.

"Didn't you think to ask?...I bet it's a girl! Wouldn't you just love for it to be a little girl? Just think of all of those cute little pink outfits you could buy….Ooohh we'll have to go shopping!...Where is it, tell me where you left the scan and I'll go up and fetch it, you look absolutely exhausted darling!"

"Oh…I…..I can't quite remember." Harry uncomfortably responded, as she struggled to think of any other plausible excuse not to show her best friend the blurred images which had been taken earlier that day

"Really?" Angela asked as she looked quizzically at her friend before continuing more cautiously "Aitch darling, everything is tickety boo isn't it? Because you know that you can tell me absolutely anything don't you? I'm here for you and James, and I always will be, that's what best friends are for. So whatever it is that is wrong or causing you to fret please tell me?" Angela pleaded as she placed a comforting arm around her friends shoulder after her considerate words caused Harry to wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"It's nothing, there's nothing wrong honestly. I'm just being silly. It's completely ridiculous how I seem to keep bursting into tears at the drop of a hat these days." Harry replied through tears of embarrassment.

"It's most probably hormonal darling...you are absolutely sure that there isn't anything wrong aren't you?" Angela dubiously asked as she continued to hug her best friend with one arm, whilst despertaely trying to fish a tissue of of her handbag with the other.

"Yes." Harry weakly replied as she accepted the offered tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"Mmm, I hope you don;t mind me saying this 'Aitch, but I'm rather afraid that it doesn't look at all that way to me darling?" Angela softly spoke as she hugged her best friend to her, just as Dempsey entered the room with a tray containing a teapot, two cups, a tiny jug of milk and two plates upon which lay two slices of chocolate fudge cake alongside two dessert forks and napkins.

"What you been sayin'?" Dempsey demanded to know as he focused his gaze on Angela after instantly noticing that Harry was upset.

"Nothing, I simply requested to see the scans that was all, and then Harry got upset, whereby I enquired as to what was wrong, because obviously something is!" Angela defensively replied, feeling somewhat put out by Dempsey's accusatory tone and words.

"There ain't nothin' wrong… Today was just a bit overwhelmin' that's all, and Harry ain't been sleepin', an' the doc said that her iron levels are a bit low…..Nothin' that I good night's sleep an' a few decent meals won't fix. Ain't that right Princess?" James explained as he placed the heavily laden tray on the coffee table and perched himself on the arm of the sofa next to where his fiancée sat and loosely placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Harry?" Angela sceptically probed, as she got the distinct impression that a lot more was going on than what had been said.

"Yes, it's exactly as James said. I….I mean we have to go back in two weeks."

"Two weeks?! But that sounds serious?" Angela queried in obvious alarm as she glanced from one face to the other.

"Nah, not really. The doc jus' needs ta monitor Harry's iron levels thas all. Apparently it ain't all that uncommon…So did Harry shown ya the scans?" James casually replied causing Harry to whip her head around and stare at him with a look of concern.

"No, we hadn't got around to that."

"In that case I'll jus' go up an' get them, the doc took a coupla images from different angles, ain't that right Angel?" James spoke as after pressing a brief kiss to Harry's temple he sprung up from the sofa and went to fetch the pictures.

"Golly, no wonder you're upset, you must be feeling absolutely exhausted you poor thing…..I remember when my aunt Jayne had anaemia, she felt and looked completely dreadful at the time, and we were all so worried until she was eventually diagnosed, and then within a month or so she was right as rain. So I'm sure that you'll feel better in next to no time darling, just you wait and see!" Angela optimistically spoke as she handed her friend a freshly poured cup of tea.

"It's not just that..." Harry began before pausing briefly to take a sip of the steaming hot amber liquid "... Chief Superintendent Spikings called by earlier, and somehow, and I'm not sure how or why, he and James both seem absolutely convinced that Robert is responsible for the accident, and that he's hell bent in trying to kill Freddy in order to get his hands on my inheritance."

"Really?" Angela responded in surprise as she reached for the two plates of chocolate cake and handed one to Harry before digging into her own rather generous portion.

"Yes. I have no idea how James has managed to persuade the Chief Superintendent that Robert is responsible, particularly as the man seems so logical and level headed. The entire idea is simply preposterous. Robert would never do such a thing!" Harry explained as she placed her own cake back on the tray, keen for her friend to agree with her reasoning, particularly since Angela had known Robert for years.

"They actually think that Robert tampered with Freddy's car?" Angela asked in astonishment, knowing that a man like Robert would struggle to change a light bulb let alone successfully interfere with anything mechanical.

"No, they believe that Robert has coerced one of his clients into doing his dirty work in exchange for having his sentence reduced and being freed from prison." Harry clarified in disbelief.

"That sounds like Robert!" Angela scathingly remarked as she viscously sliced through the cake and then speared the severed piece with her fork.

"What?! How can you possibly believe that Robert would do such a despicable thing?" Harry gasped in disbelief.

"Because Aitch darling, Robert is a despicable human being, or rather a despicable excuse for one. He is and always was a snake Harry, a poisonous snake. Honestly I wouldn't put anything past him, the bastard has no morals whatsoever and would stoop at absolutely anything to get what he wants."

"Now wait a second Angela, just because Robert and I were having problems, and he cheated on me with Susannah it doesn't ….." Harry began to object.

"And the rest!"

"The rest?...You mean that there were others?" Harry asked in complete amazement.

"Yes, or so rumour has it…..and he certainly tried it on enough with me." Angela remarked with a look of contempt.

"Well I admit that Robert could be a bit a flirt when he had been drinking, however I can't hold him completely responsible. I did after all move into the spare bedroom for the last six months of our marriage, so I…" Harry began to excuse her estranged husband's behaviour only to be interrupted.

"I know all of that Harry darling, however it's what happened after you finally came to your senses and the two of you split up that convinces me of the kind of abhorrent actions that may be capable of, rather than his constant flirting with anything in a dress while the two of you were still together."

"What do you mean what happened after Robert and I separated?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You had to get a restraining order."

"Yes, I know that. Both Freddy and James told me…..something about Robert turning up all hours of the night being drunk and verbally abusive and constantly bombarding me with telephone calls." Harry dismissively spoke, as in her eyes a few phone calls and drunken lapses were not enough to convince her that the man was capable of attempted murder.

"Yes, but it wasn't only the phone calls and general harassment was it?" Angela prompted, hoping that Harry might remember.

"Well no. I do know that he became a little unpleasant when Robert first became aware of the relationship between James and I. Freddy mentioned something about that just the other day."

"Robert's jealously over your relationship with James isn't what I was referring to Harry….Robert attacked you, surely if you think back carefully and really concentrate you must remember?"

"…No…..are you sure?" Harry dubiously asked after a moments hesitation.

"Absolutely positive, he almost strangled you to death Harry!"

"Surely not!" Harry gasped in shock as her hand automatically rose to her throat.

"I'm afraid so. We'd been out to Stringfellows for the evening, and I'm afraid that we were all a little worse for wear. Robert must have waited for you to arrive home, and for the taxi to pull away before attacking you. I actually think that he planned to kill you that night, and he probably would have succeeded if the lady across the street hadn't of been looking out of her window and spotted Robert pinning you against the front door of your flat with his hands around your throat. Fortunately her husband was home, and as soon as he shouted and then approached from across the street Robert ran away like the complete and utter rat that he is."

"But surely if that was the case Robert would have been arrested?" Harry queried in disbelief, as she struggled to digest what had been revealed, even though she knew that Angela would never deceive her.

"And I'm sure that he would have been, had you have reported the incident to the police. I tried to convince you to report him at the time and so did Sarah, but you insisted that there was no need, and that you didn't want to ruin Robert's career, or your own." Angela explained, as even now she believed that her friend should have pressed charges.

"My own?" Harry queried in bewilderment.

"Yes, you thought that it would look bad if your new colleagues in SI10 thought that weren't capable of defending yourself, so instead Sarah talked to her father, and the judge issued a restraining order."

"Does Freddy know about this, and the real reason for the restraining order?" Harry queried, as she contemplated the reason why her father may not have mentioned anything in recent weeks.

"No, nothing of the attack. He was aware of Robert's continuing harassment. Only Sarah, her father (Lord Hackett) and I were aware that he tried to strangle you…so you see Harry, I wouldn't be entirely surprised if Robert is behind the accident, as I can honestly say that I wouldn't put anything past that man. He's mean, not to mention very nasty, nor should I imagine is he above hiring some thug to terrorise or even kill you…You need to be careful Harry."

"Careful of what?" Dempsey asked as he re-entered the room after finally locating the ultrasound images carefully tucked away in the zipped compartment of Harry's handbag.

"Nothing." Harry quickly replied, as she needed time to digest what Angela had just revealed without James jumping all over it.

"Don't sound like nothin'?" Dempsey remarked as light-heartedly as he could possibly manage, even though he hated the idea that Harry might be keeping something from him, yet he didn't wish to rock the boat.

"It's nothing really darling, Angela was just saying that I need to be careful not to overdo things, and to make sure that I try and eat a balanced diet to ensure that there is nothing to be concerned about at my next appointment, weren't you Angela?" Harry reassured her partner as she sent a pleading glance in her friend's direction.

"Yes that's right. So do I finally get to see these pictures of my future godchild or not?" Angela asked jokingly as she raised her eyebrows in Harry's direction with the clear meaning that she should tell James the truth.

"You sure do." James happily spoke as he crossed over to sofa and perched on the arm next to Harry before passing two of the fuzzy images over to Angela, after already taking care to place the third photograph which displayed two babies side by side, back into Harry's handbag which was safely secured upstairs.

…

**Sorry about the long delay between updates, as I seem to have lost my motivation of late and have been busy with work and looking after Willow, my cat (who I previously mentioned has cancer).**

**Anyway, as always I hope that you enjoy my update, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Thanks.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

In spite of her sheer exhaustion from lack of sleep over the past few days, Harry found herself unable to relax, and her restlessness drove her from the bed and over to the window which overlooked the quiet street below. The unrelenting rain had now transformed itself into a fine drizzle, that almost undetectable to the naked eye displayed itself as a swirling mist which hung over the London suburbs like a soft blanket. Allowing her gaze to travel down the line of houses opposite, Harry noticed that several of the street lamps weren't working, and those that were seemed to emit an eerie glow that barely infiltrated the heavy mist, and brought to mind the opening sequence of a horror film, the thought of which caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

Ignoring the chill of the bedroom since the heating had clicked off over one hour ago, Harry focused her attention on the two semi-detached houses which stood directly opposite her own. Through the intense mist she could just about make out the two front doors which stood side by side; one red and one black, or perhaps dark blue. She found herself wondering in which of the two properties lived the man and woman who may very well have saved her life after they had intervened on the night of Robert's attack.

Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, however she was positive that the couple in question lived behind the red front door, and she was almost certain that she could recall the sensation of Robert's hands around her throat along with the crazed and angry look in his eyes as he had tried to end her life.

She had never told another soul, but that night hadn't been the only occasion that Robert had displayed violence towards her. Granted on the only other occasion they had both been drinking, but never-the-less Robert's sudden hard slap to her face had still hurt, and taken her totally by surprise. Of course he had apologised profusely the next day, showering her with gifts and flowers and promising that it would never happen again, and that it had only been the drink talking, and that it never would have happened if Harry hadn't accused him of flirting with Angela's sister. Robert had been totally convincing, and as the incident had occurred early on in their marriage, and before the rot had begun to set in, she had foolishly believed him. Not that he had ever laid a finger on her again, at least not until the night of his attempted strangulation.

Harry felt her stomach twist uneasily as she thought of Robert, and of what other unpleasant deeds he may be capable of. The thought that he may be somehow responsible for the attempt on her beloved father's life caused as wave of nausea and fear to ripple through her body, and she had to consciously swallow down the lump which had formed in her throat and chest in order to prevent that evening's omelette and chocolate fudge cake from making a sudden reappearance.

After Angela's revelation, Harry had remained quiet for the remainder of the visit, and conscious of both sets of eyes upon her, she had somehow managed to force down two cups of tea and half a slice of chocolate fudge cake, if only to make James happy and for the sake of their babies.

Immediately after Angela had left, Harry had excused herself by telling James that she felt exhausted and wanted an early night. In reality she needed time alone to think about all that had been revealed that evening during the visits from Spikings and her friend, only now she was beginning to feel rather alone and regret her earlier decision.

…

Dempsey wasn't entirely sure what had gone on or been said between Harry and Angela while he had been absent from the living room. The only thing that he did know was that Harry had been even more subdued and withdrawn than usual since her friend's departure, and it was obvious that something was on her mind. He'd been tempted to object when his fiancée had declared that she was tired and was therefore going to retire for the evening, however he knew Harry long and well enough to realise that confronting her about something when she wasn't ready to discuss the matter would get him no-where, so instead and with a heavy heart he had simply bid her good night.

He couldn't be bothered to sort out the futon in the spare room, as the last time he had checked it was still buried under a sea of shopping bags full of clothes and shoe boxes from one of Harry's epic shopping expeditions, not to mention several bizarre Christmas presents from some of Harry's more eccentric relatives. Therefore Dempsey had decided that the most viable option was to spend the night on the sofa, as he very much doubted that Harry would welcome into their bed. So after ensuring that Chas and Austin were still parked across the street and set for the night and then checking several times that his gun was fully loaded he grabbed the blanket which was neatly stowed away in the storage ottoman, which these days also doubled for a coffee table, he settled down for the night.

It had barely seemed that his eyes had been closed for a second before Dempsey was suddenly jolted awake by a blood curdling scream which had him leap off the sofa and bolt up the staircase into the bedroom gun in hand.

"Harry?" Dempsey called out in panic as he glanced around and flicked on the light switch, almost blinding them both with the sudden intensity of the brightness in the room.

"James…" Harry managed to gasp out in relief as she tried not to relive the terror of her nightmare.

"Was someone in here?" Dempsey asked in alarm as he crossed over to the window to check if it was secured whilst scanning the room for any signs of an intruder.

"N..no….Sorry….it….it was….j..just a bad dream….S..sorry." Harry apologised in embarrassment, even though her heart rate was racing ten to the dozen and she nervously twisted the blanket in her hands as she tried to shake off the feelings or terror her nightmare had evoked.

Noticing that Harry was visibly shaken, and confident that there had not been an intruder, Dempsey crossed to the bed and perched on the edge next to where Harry was now sitting.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Dempsey asked as he took one of his fiancée's hands in his own to stop her twisting the sheets and hopefully provide some comfort, whilst being acutely aware that this wasn't the first time that Harry had woken up screaming during the past two weeks.

"I….I'm not sure if it m..makes any sense." Harry spoke quietly whilst still squinting against the brightness in the room, just as Dempsey released her hand and stood up.

"Wh…where are you going?" Harry exclaimed in panic, assuming that James was going to leave the room.

"No-where, jus' gonna switch the lights." James replied in a reassuring tone as he briefly stroked her hair before flicking on the bedside lamp and the crossing over to extinguish the main light and then resuming his seat on the bed.

"Oh…" Harry sighed with relief before looking down at her hands which were back to twisting the sheets.

"Ya know it might help ta talk about it? Maybes 'tween the two of us we can make some kinda sense outta it?" Dempsey suggested as he tentatively tucked the hair which was obscuring Harry's face behind her left ear.

"I wouldn't know where to start, it's just so jumbled, yet it feels so real…..almost as though it's a memory, but it doesn't make any sense." Harry softly spoke as she tried to make sense of her dream in her own head.

"Try at the beginnin'. What's the first thing that you can remember?" Dempsey prompted as he allowed his hand to linger as he stroked down from Harry's hair before it finally came to rest over her own hands.

"Being trapped in a van….at least I think it was a van….but I don't look like me…..even though I feel like it's me….I told you that it doesn't make sense." Harry spoke as with a perturbed expression she glanced quickly up at Dempsey and then back down at their conjoined hands, feeling thankful that she was not alone.

"Whadya mean it don't look like you?" James encouraged Harry in a soothing tone.

"My hair…..In the dream it's brown?" Harry confirmed as she looked up once more with confusion in her eyes.

"Thas 'cus he made you wear a wig." James gently replied as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry's left hand, conscious of the absent engagement ring.

"You mean it's real?" Harry gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, some nutcase by the name of Swabey was rapin' and then murderin' broads that reminded him of his ex, then when we started investigatin' he sorta got obsessed with you, an' started playin' mind games, then he managed to get his hands on ya, an' kidnap ya in the back of his van. The psycho dressed ya up in a wig, so's you looked more like his wife." Dempsey filled Harry in with the details.

"Ohhh…..what did he look like?" Harry asked, certain that she could recall Swabey's face, even though in her latest dream it had been replaced by the image of Robert.

"Dark hair, late thirties."

"He had a gun?" Harry stated uncertainly as in her cream her captor had suddenly turned the gun away from her own head to his own before pulling the trigger.

"Yeah…I shoulda neva let ya go home alone." James replied with obvious regret as he shook his head in disbelief over his own stupidity, and the fact the first recollection that Harry seemed to have is of one where he had let her down.

"But you came…you were there, in my dream you were there?" Harry queried as she was unsure if she had remembered correctly or if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Yeah, but I was too late. By the time that I got there the gun had already gone off….I thought that Swabey had killed you." Dempsey recalled as the vivid memory resulted in a cold shiver to pass throughout his body, which turned is blood to ice at the very thought.

"But he didn't." Harry pointed out as she slid her fingers through James' own in a gesture of understanding and solidarity.

"No…whatever ya said'ta him must have worked…thank god!" James replied with a sigh of relief, as the visions of that night still haunted his dreams.

"We weren't together at the time, were we?" Harry asked as in her dream she remembered James helping her from the back of the van, and the desperate need that she felt to be embraced and held by him, but he hadn't. Instead he had simply placed as consolatory arm around her shoulders, and she recalled the disappointment she had felt.

"No…..you remember that?" James asked in surprise.

"Sort of…" Harry shrugged before adding "…At least know it makes more sense." Harry dismally replied at the realisation that her first memory of James was such an unpleasant one.

"I guess I outta let ya get back to your dreams in that case Princess." James remarked as he went to get up from the bed, feeling grateful that Harry at remembered something, even if it wasn't his most shinning hour.

"Don't go." Harry pleaded, the words bursting from her mouth before she could stop them and causing her to look sheepishly down at the covers.

"You sure Harry?" Dempsey asked, as he wondered if Harry just wanted him to stay a little longer because she was still feeling shaken from her nightmare, or actually spend the night, only he was too afraid to ask.

"Yes." Harry half whispered as she flicked off the bedside lamp in order to hide her blushes and then wriggled down beneath the covers.

Dempsey still wasn't entirely certain if Harry meant for him to get in bed with her or not, however he was too tired and exhausted to question her response any further, and so quickly discarded his clothing, undressed down to his shorts and then carefully climbed into bed beside his fiancée, where they both eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

**Hi, just a short update to move the story along a little. Unfortunately I haven't felt much like writing after having to make the dreadful decision to put my cat Willow to sleep on Friday. I knew that it was coming and I suppose should be thankful that I got to spend six more weeks with her after the vet diagnosed liver cancer at the beginning of January. I guess it's just bad luck to lose two cats from cancer in the space of three months, but I console myself with the fact that she had a good life after I rescued her from the RSPCA thirteen years ago.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the update, and I look forward to reading your reviews/feedback. Thanks.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone, I seem to be suffering with some writers block of my own these days. I think it must be contagious! I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time out of their busy lives to read my story and leave such supportive reviews, and for the kind comments regarding the loss of my cats Millie and Willow to cancer. It is always so encouraging to know that there are still those of you out there who are persevering with this story despite the lack of frequent updates. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 35.

It was dark, and the air was not only musky, but also heavy with dust. The ridiculously small and dirty window panes, which were caked with what appeared to be decades of city grime and detritus let in so little daylight that she could barely make out the eerie stone and marble shapes which cluttered the overcrowded storage area. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and her pulse thundering against her eardrums as she moved stealthily between the heavy stone statues, using their solid bulk to conceal her location and act as a heavy duty protection from the armed suspect, as she held aloft her own gun, finger poised on the trigger, waiting for any sign of movement.

And then she heard it, a solitary click, followed by the deafening and terrifying sound of a gunshot at incredibly close range. Her heart leapt against her ribcage as her eyes darted across the darkened room, and she peered through the gloom to where he lay, eyes wide open, his body unmoving with a single bullet hole in his chest, and a slight smattering of blood on his face.

Dempsey was dead.

Without even realising it Harry let out a piercing scream, the terrible vision in her dream forcing the sound from the back of her throat at the same time as her sweat drenched body shot bolt upright in the bed whilst her fingers clutched in anguish and terror at the sheets.

"Angel, it's alright, it's just'a dream." Dempsey softly spoke after being wrenched from sleep, reaching with one arm to switch on the bedside lamp, whilst he attempted to place the other around Harry's shaking shoulders in a calming gesture, only for her to flinch and yelp out in surprise at the sudden and unexpected contact.

"Harry, look at me...you awake?" Dempsey gently enquired as Harry obeyed his request and slowly turned, although her eyes seemed not to see or recognise him.

Instead of replying Harry took a deep shuddering breath as she tried to control her erratic breathing and continued to gaze unseeingly at Dempsey.

"You must'a had a nightmare." James quietly reassured his fiancée has he tentatively placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and watched Harry's face as her eyes followed the movement and then came to rest where his thumb began lightly grazing her skin in a soothing rhythm.

"He shot you." Harry whispered so softly that James could barely hear the words.

"Who did?" Dempsey enquired as he thought back to the numerous occasions when he had either managed to get himself shot or injured on the job.

"You were dead!" Harry stated as she looked up directly into his face in total fear and confusion "I saw you?!"

"Nah, I'm here live an' kickin' see? Its jus' anotha bad dream, Princess… Come here, I ain't seen you shiverin' this bad since we spent the night undercover at the garbage dump. You remember that ha?" Dempsey tried his best to distract Harry from her obvious distress as he gently brought her upper body flush against his own and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"But it seemed so real?" Harry half whispered in bewilderment as she recalled the darkened mausoleum and felt the corresponding cold trickle which the image evoked run uncomfortably down her spine.

"Its jus' your imagination playin' tricks babe." James soothingly murmured as he stroked the fingertips of his right hand up the back of Harry's slender neck and into her hairline, an action which resulted in an involuntary shiver of a completely different kind to run along Harry's spine.

"Mmm, I wish that it wouldn't." Harry distractedly responded in a half whisper as James' gentle fingers began to work their magic against her scalp and through the silky lengths of her hair.

"S'pose it's to be expected, them cells o yours workin' overtime tryin' to make sense of everythin' an' of all the jumbled memories you got trapped up in there…you jus' gotta be patient an' give it time, an' I gotta remember the same." James wisely instructed as he continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair whilst enjoying the feeling of holding Harry in his arms and the sensation of her body relaxing against his own.

Harry felt her body slowly begin to unwind and her breathing return to a steadier pace, when suddenly and unexpectedly a name popped into her head out of the blue.

"Crazy Joe." Harry stated out loud, as though saying the name would somehow help arrange the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Huh?" Dempsey responded in surprise as he stilled his fingers against his partners scalp and then gently moved her body a few inches away from his own so that he could look directly into her face.

"Crazy Joe Carter…he was the man in my dream…..the one who shot you…..I heard the click, I remember seeing his finger on the trigger…and then you…you were lying there, there was blood on your face, I could see where the bullet…" Harry trailed off as her hand rose automatically to her own chest to indicate where Dempsey had been shot, while her eyes focused somewhere in the middle distance over Dempsey's right shoulder.

"Thas right babe, only it was crazy Joe who got shot, not me…..That spooky old place really freaked you out when it happened."

"It did?" Harry asked in surprise, as the image of James lying dead in her dream was obviously nothing more than a trick her mind had decided to play, as it tried its best to sort through the jumbled and forgotten memories.

"Yeah, only I was too dumb ta pick up on it at the time, an' you ended up resignin' cus of it." James guiltily admitted as he tucked a few errant strands of hair behind his fiancée's left ear and thought back to how he had nearly lost her because of his total insensitivity at the time.

"I did?" Harry queried in even greater surprise.

"Yeah, for about all'a three days." James confirmed with a crestfallen expression, as his memories briefly transported him back to those exact days, and the sensations of total and loss and abandonement he had experienced without Harry at his side.

"What made me change my mind?" Harry enquired as she knew herself well enough to realise that once she had decided to take a particular course of action it would often take a miracle to convince her to change her mind. Perhaps that was why she had foolishly decided to persevere with her marriage for so long, even when she had known that it wasn't working?

"Me." James replied with a grin.

"You?" Harry questioned with a small chuckle of surprise.

"Yeah, not that ya made it easy Angel…..in fact you was havin' none of it until I got down on my knees an' begged, an' then just when I thought that everythin' was right 'tween us again, ya said that you was goin' back to the museum, so's thas when I threatened to resign, an' thas when you agreed ta come back permanent." Dempsey explained as he recalled that without Harry at his side, London had no longer felt like home.

"When was this?" Harry asked, guessing that they must not have been together at the time.

"Jus' over a year ago….If it weren't for all that craziness with Joe Carter and Daish, I sometimes doubt that you an' I would have eva got it together." Dempsey despondently remarked as he wondered what life would be like without Harry at his side, and immediately realised that it would be downright miserable.

"Oh?"

"Before you resigned I was pretty convinced that ya hated my guts…well most of the time anyways…..occasionally there was a temporary cease-fire, an' a slight thaw." Dempsey remarked with a chuckle, before he glanced at Harry and realised that he may have said the wrong thing.

"Not that I didn't deserve it, seein' as I spent the most part tryin' my best ta either rile your feathers or get into your pants..." Harry still didn't look very impressed so he continued "I gotta admit that most'a the time the latter…guess I never thought that someone look you would ever look twice at a guy like me huh?"

"Some one like me?" Harry probed, as she couldn't help but wonder if James' comment was in some way meant as a dig at her upbringing, or a direct taunt about her, how did Robert put it? 'Straight-laced and standoffish personality' which he often stated 'Radiated as much warm as the Antarctic during a particularly harsh winter'. Not that Robert was much better himself, Harry bitterly surmised.

"Well ya know….." Dempsey awkwardly replied as it was now blatantly obvious by the sudden lifting of her jaw and flashing of her eyes that he had most definitely put his foot in it.

"No I'm rather afraid that I don't. Perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me?" Harry tetchily retorted as she physically distanced herself and placed a barrier between them by inching back towards the pillows and tightly folding her arms across her stomach.

"Well, I ain't exactly a great catch babe…..I mean you got it all, beauty, brains, personality, education an' breeding, whereas I got none a that, I barely scrapped through school, an' my dad was an unqualified mechanic, who spent most'a his life workin' minimum wage on the docks, when he wasn't drunk and pissin' what little money we got up against the walls….where as you….well Freddy's a Lord for Chris' sakes…..there ain't no comparison!"

"Oh.." Harry uttered in surprise as that wasn't the response she'd been expecting.

"Even though you deserve better, for some crazy ass reason ya settled for me, and now we're gonna have a baby together!" Dempsey stated as he shook his head in joyous disbelief, as though not even he could believe his luck.

"Babies." Harry corrected with a coy smile of her own and reached out to fleetingly touch James' hand with her own.

"Yeah..two of 'em! I can't wait to tell ma', she ain't gonna believe it…in fact until I showed up with you on my arm last Thanksgivin' she probably never believed that you an' I were together!"

"Really why?" Harry quizzically asked.

"Because eva since I got to London, all I eva use'ta talk about was you, or least that's the way that ma' tells it….She use'ta keep tellin' me ta ask you out on a date, an' I kept tellin' her that there was no way a lady like you would even consider goin' out with someone like me. Ma' said I would neva know 'til I asked." James reminisced.

"So I take it that you did?...ask me out on a date I mean? And I presume that I must have accepted?" Harry prompted, as she had never in her life proposed anything of the sort to a man, and had always politely waited to be asked.

"Sorta…" James confirmed, causing Harry to raise a questioning brow.

"I didn't exactly mention the word date…I only got enough courage ta ask you ta dinner. I figured that you'd say no if ya realised it was a date….I took ya to Le Gauroche in Mayfair….an' I guess you must'a pretty much twigged what I was up'ta by the time we was shown to our table, the choice a restaurant an' the two dozen red roses I arrived with on your doorstep pretty much gived it away!" Dempsey related with a grin.

"I can only presume that your plan must have been successful then?" Harry asked with a slight smile around her lips.

"Judging by your outrageous flirtin' over dinner, I'd hav'ta say that my plan was bang on the mark…." Dempsey chuckled before his face suddenly fell and he scowled "…but then that piece a shit that you married went an' showed up an' almost ruined things."

"Almost?" Harry prompted as she tried to recall the events of that evening yet failed.

"Yeah almost….turns out that the bastard got a pretty nasty mouth on him, so I silenced it….with my fist." The words slipped out before he realised that Harry might not take too kindly to his admission, particularly since the accident she had done her level best to defend the son of a bitch.

"Really?" Harry giggled, as she tried to imagine the scene and Robert's no doubt pompous reaction to being physically attacked.

"You ain't mad?" Dempsey queried in puzzlement.

"No, it's the least that Robert deserves…I take it that he didn't retaliate?" Harry questioned even though she could already guess at the answer, as she knew that Robert wasn't the type to become embroiled in a fight with a man, not when hitting women was far more his style.

"Nah, he's too much of a lily livered piece a chicken shit to fight back….when we walked outta there, he was still scrappin' his sorry ass off'a the floor." Dempsey clarified in obvious contempt, before adding with enthusiasm "You wanna know what happened next?"

For some explicable reason that Harry was unable to put her finger upon, a feeling deep within Harry's stomach told her that she didn't want to know what happened after they had left the restaurant, so she chose her next words carefully.

"I presume that is when you and I first started dating?"

"Got it in one, Princess…an' then we lived happily ever after, the end!" Dempsey replied with a grin before placing a chaste kiss against Harry's forehead and encircling her in his embrace.

"Mmm…" Harry noncommittally responded.

Sensing the change in his fiancée's mood Dempsey tactfully changed the subject "It's almost four, I figure we outta try an' get some sleep babe if we're gonna head back down to Winfield first thing, huh?"

"Yes, I can't wait to go home." Harry replied as she extracted herself from James' arms and lay back down on the bed without noticing the brief look of disappointment on her partners face.

Dempsey couldn't fail to show his slight disenchantment over the fact that Harry still considered Winfield Hall to be her home, rather than the flat that they now shared at Camberwell Grove. Reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp he consoled himself with the fact that they had made considerable progress that day, and that some of Harry's memories were beginning to return.

Surely it would only be a matter of time until she would remember all of their life together, things would return to normal and Harry would once more consider Camberwell Grove to be their home together?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The first thing that Dempsey became aware of was something tickling his chin, followed by the sensation of pins and needles in his right arm, which as he slowly woke into consciousness, he realised was due to the fact the during the night Harry had manoeuvred herself into his arms, and was currently lying sound asleep half across his body, with her head resting directly beneath his chin.

Dempsey could detect the faint scent of her shampoo as the hair on top of Harry's head continued to tickle his skin, not that he minded, as for those brief few moments everything seemed picture-perfect, even down to the faint early morning birdsong and the shaft of weak spring sunlight which shone through the slight gap in the curtains. It reminded him of just how wonderful their relationship had been before the incident in the nightclub; all of those idyllic mornings he had awoken to find Harry sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his chest or shoulder, her right arm draped across his torso, and her right leg intertwined between his own.

It felt right, as though Harry belonged there, belonged to him.

During the early weeks, and even months of their relationship, it had always been he who had instigated any physical contact, whether it be a simple hug or a kiss, hand holding during a walk in the park on a lazy Sunday afternoon, or the more intimate aspects of their relationship. Dempsey sometimes doubted whether Harry was at all comfortable with the overwhelming need he felt to both initiate and maintain a physical connection between them, and at times had even been known to flinch at any unexpected contact, and openly avoid any form of touching whilst in public.

At first Dempsey had put it down to Harry's rather traditional and reserved upbringing, until he realised that that didn't quite ring true, particularly as he had witnessed his partner and her father share a hug and a kiss on many occasions, not to mention the fact that Harry was quite tactile with some of her close friends. On one particular instance, when he had surprised his fiancée by suddenly appearing behind her in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her middle, she had both yelped and practically jumped out of her skin, and then on another he had simply reached over her shoulder to reach something out of a cupboard and she had recoiled away from him, as though she had feared that he may hit her.

It was then that Dempsey had begun to suspect that maybe it wasn't just Harry's self-esteem and confidence that had taken a beating during her marriage to Robert. However he knew better than to question his partner about it, as he had learnt from experience that Harry's past relationship was a topic which she refused to talk about, and if he were being honest Dempsey himself would rather not know exactly what that bastard had subjected her to.

It had taken months for Harry to fully relax in his presence, and even longer still before she had started to willingly seek out any form of physical contact and stop sleeping either on the very edge of bed with her back turned to him, or curled up in a tiny ball. Maybe it was just a confidence thing? Although Dempsey seriously doubted it, and so it came as somewhat of a relief and a surprise to him the first time that he had awoken with Harry snuggled up against his side.

He wondered how Harry would react that morning when she awoke to find herself half draped over her sleeping companion, and Dempsey only wished that they could stay lying in their current position forever, where he could pretend for just the briefest of moments that life was perfect, only he knew that it couldn't last and that sooner or later reality would rear its ugly head again.

The love he felt for the woman lying in his arms was almost frightening. Dempsey had never in his life felt anything so intense and totally consuming as what he felt for Harry, it was so strong at times he could almost imagine himself squeezing her to death, so compelling was the desire to hold and completely possess her.

When they were out together amongst Harry's friends, he often had to take a deep calming breath and look away every time he witnessed a casual touch or friendly kiss by one of the many male members in the group. Dempsey knew that there was nothing untoward about it, yet that didn't stop the intense feeling of jealousy rising within him, or the mental and somewhat primeval image in his head of his fist connecting with the man in questions jaw, followed by urge to drag Harry home and take her bed.

Not that he had ever admitted any of that to Harry of course, as she was stubbornly independent at the best of times, and so therefore Dempsey knew that the knowledge of his desire to both protect and possess her wouldn't go down at all well. In fact if he was being honest, he was somewhat astounded that Harry had actually agreed to his proposal when he had got down on one knee and asked her to marry him on New Year's Eve, and he couldn't help but think that his fiancée's slightly merry state on the evening in question had gone quite some way to influence her decision. Not that it had mattered at the time, as Harry had said yes and the fact that she had agreed to wear his ring on her finger proved that she was his.

Not that she wore his ring any longer, Dempsey bitterly thought as he glanced down between them, but was unable to spot Harry's ring finger because of the position in which she lay. Ever since he had returned from America, he had felt the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach grow each time he had spotted Harry's bare hand. Her refusal to wear his ring had hurt Dempsey more than he could ever have imagined, and the rings symbolism had never meant as much.

She wasn't his, and he needed her to be.

Whatever it took, Dempsey would ensure that his ring would be returned to its rightful place, and that Robert Makepeace, one way or another would be out of their lives for good.

Dempsey was still engrossed in his thoughts when the sudden shrill of the telephone startled him, and caused him to curse its very existence as he attempted to grapple for the receiver in order to prevent the obtrusive noise from waking Harry and driving her from his arms and their bed.

"If that's Spikings tell him to bugger off." Harry sleepily mumbled in complaint against Dempsey's chest as she briefly stretched and the relaxed back against him.

To say the Dempsey was shocked was a complete understatement as he glanced down at Harry in wonderment and momentarily forgot he held the telephone in his left hand until Spikings deep voice boomed out of the receiver and ended his reverie.

"Dempsey is that you?"

"A'course it is, you any idea what time it is? Harry an' me are tryin' to get some sleep here!" Dempsey hissed down the telephone as one further glance at his companion revealed that she had miraculously gone straight back to sleep, if indeed she had woken at all.

"Of course I bloody know what time it is, the question is Dempsey do you!?" Spikings barked in response, as for some reason the mental image of Harry and the American lying in bed together suddenly flashed through his mind much to his annoyance.

"Dunno, but whateva it is, its too early. Whaddya want?" Dempsey whispered in irritation, as he glanced over at the alarm clock on Harry's bedside table, but was unable to detect the position of the hands due to the sunlight reflecting off the glass face.

"It's nine am, and time that the two of you were in my office, so get yourselves down here pronto!" Spikings ordered.

"What for?" Dempsey quietly asked in confusion as he once more glanced down at Harry who was still soundly sleeping, and fleetingly wondered if he had somehow just woken up in parallel universe where Harry knew precisely who he was, and they were both late for work.

"We agreed that you and Tonto would take a look through the Metcalfe's and Nicholls arrest reports this morning, or have you forgot, umm?"

"Oh yeah…."

"Don't oh yeah me Dempsey, get that yankee doodle arse or yours down here and bring Harry with you. We need her to take a look at Tony Metcalfe's photo, now that we finally have it, to see if she can remember seeing him near the Winfield estate or anywhere else for that matter…and even if she doesn't it might be a good idea if the two of you know what he looks like, in case he decides to make another appearance, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah sure…..er listen Chief you probably need to give us a few hours….." Dempsey began to quietly request only to be cut off by Spikings booming objection.

"A few hours! May I remind you Dempsey that you are not on bloody holiday! You have one hour exactly is that understood?"

"But Chief ya don' understand, Harry ain't in no fit state to go anywhere right now, an' I ain't gonna leave her." Dempsey informed their commanding officer.

"What do you mean, no fit state? Has something happened?" Spikings asked in alarm, the concern more than evident in his tone, as in spite of the Sergeant's feisty attitude the previous evening, she had physically looked less than well.

"Jus' a rough night thas all…Harry ain't sleepin' an' I gotta convince her ta eat somethin' before we leave, cus' she ain't gonna be able to stomach anythin' after lookin' through them files." Dempsey explained in a light whisper so as not to disturb the woman in question.

"Very well, be here as soon as you can." Spikings sympathetically, yet rather conceded, as he was immensely concerned for the young sergeant's well-being.

"Thanks Chief." Dempsey replied with genuine gratitude before replacing the receiver in its cradle and once more glancing down at Harry who incredibly appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Dempsey had managed to drift off back to sleep briefly, before waking and once more gazing down at the profile of Harry's face as she slept peacefully against his chest. His eyes travelled over the contours of her lips and nose, before coming to rest on her closed eyes and the long dark blond lashes which almost touched the top of her cheeks. He counted the faint freckles which dusted the top of her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, and which were not usually visible during the day as Harry hated them so much and therefore insisted in covering them with make-up. Dempsey on the other hand thought that they were rather cute, and couldn't help but wonder if their children would inherit Harry's blue eyes, golden locks and naturally pale skin, or his darker hair and slightly olive complexion?

Truth be told he actually preferred Harry with her naturally porcelain skin, rather than the tanned look which she preferred, as there was something so pure and bewitchingly erotic about it. He'd only voiced that opinion on one occasion during a rare sunny day off from work, when Harry had insisted on spending the entire day sunbathing in the garden, and he had grown restless after only a few hours and after Harry had declined his invitation to cover her in oil for the second time in as many hours. How the hell was he supposed to keep his hands off her when she lay like that glistening in the sun, looking good enough to eat, and causing his imagination to run wild as he imagined her body sensually slipping and sliding against his own?

Dempsey continued to observe Harry, his eyes traversing their familiar route across her face, until they came to rest on her full pink lips, and with as much will power as he could muster he resisted the intense urge to kiss her beautiful mouth.

'Damn, he had been resistin' a helluva lot of urges lately' Dempsey reminded himself, as his intention had been to drag Harry straight into bed after returning from New York.

'Hell, who needed a bed, huh? Any horizontal or even for that matter vertical surface woulda done.' Dempsey told himself as several vivid memories of the past year flooded his brain, and caused an automatic awakening beneath the sheets.

Dempsey instinctively moistened his lips at the thought, and inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils and senses with that unique fusion that was Harry; shampoo and bubble bath, plus a hint of perfume and freshly laundered sheets and pyjama's – his girl was a clean freak, yet the smell both turned him on and relaxed him in equal measures.

He couldn't prevent the smile that forced its way across his lips as his eyes once more travelled from Harry's mouth, up over her cute button nose and to her eyes, which much to his surprise were now wide open, the sparkling blue of her irises gazing directly back at him.

"You're awake!" Dempsey stated the obvious.

"Mmm, and you were staring." Harry quietly replied, having noticed as soon as she had opened her eyes that Dempsey's own seemed to be fixated on her mouth, and wondering if he might dare kiss her whilst he thought that she was still sleeping.

"I can't help myself, you're beautiful." Dempsey emotionally responded, as he briefly trailed his fingertip down the side of Harry's face before taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and staring directly into her eyes.

Harry felt uncomfortable with such scrutiny and praise, but also mesmerized by the way that James was looking her and holding her gaze, and it was then that she noticed it.

"Your eyes, they're not brown!?" Harry spoke in surprise as she continued to stare directly into them, and realised that there was something very familiar about green colour flecked with light brown hazel around the wide pupils whose focus remained solely on her.

"Never have been." Dempsey lightly chuckled as he lightly ran his fingers through Harry's hair as it splayed out over his shoulder while she continued to gaze up at him.

"So, why did I think that they were?" Harry asked in confusion, as he began to wonder if maybe she hadn't really looked, and concluded that it must be the angle of the sunlight cutting in through the gap in the bedroom curtains, which was illuminating both of their faces which had caused her to realise.

"Dunno….maybes somethin' to do with that nasty knock to that pretty little head of yours huh?" Dempsey jokingly replied before adding "See anythin' else that you ain't noticed before?"

"No." Harry replied as her eyes flicked down to his lips before once more meeting his gaze…..She hadn't really paid much attention before, but she realised that she liked his eyes, even the way that they creased up at the corners when they were smiling at her. They were kind and gentle, and what's more they were filled with both love and humour, and that love was for her. No man had ever looked at her in that way, with such an intensity that burned through and warmed her very soul.

She could fall in love with those eyes, in fact with startling clarity she realised that she maybe already had!

Dempsey could tell that there was something going on behind those baby blues. Was that a mixture of surprise and recognition he witnessed as their eyes remained locked on each other?

"Whad'ya thinkin' Princess?" He dared ask.

"I'm not entirely sure." Harry breathed in a light response as she tried to interpret what her brain was trying to tell her, but found her gaze being drawn to James' lips and a sudden desire to feel them pressed against her own.

Harry's sudden change in focus didn't go un-noticed by Dempsey, who was also thinking exactly the same thing, and so acting on instinct and without really questioning what he was doing, he gently caught Harry's chin and tilted her face up towards his own before seconds later as if drawn by some magnetic or magical force their lips gently met.

…

**Had the day off work today after being on a training course last week, and then having to go back into the office after the course until 8pm and on Saturday to catch up with everything. I hate having a 1.5 hour commute and getting home after 9.30pm, doesn't give me a chance to do anything. Anyway I have spent all afternoon working on this update, so I hope that you enjoy reading it and look forward to reading your reviews – no matter how small. It's just nice to know that there are people out there who are still reading my story and appreciate my efforts. Thanks x**


End file.
